вещие (Veshchiye) - Precognitive Dream
by Healing Sigma
Summary: Jin hanyalah seorang furniture designer biasa sampai diawal tahun 2017 dirinya mulai mendapati mimpi buruk terus menerus, atau mungkin mimpi yang begitu nikmat terus menerus? "Apa yang kau lihat dimimpimu?" "Pertengkaran…tangis…kematian…" It's BTS FANFIC! EVERYONExJIN / ALLxJIN [Edisi XI Update!]
1. Edisi I - Bunga Tidur

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _Precognition also called prescience, future vision, and future sight is an alleged psychic ability to see events in the future._

* * *

 _"Hyung, kau menikmati hal ini bukan?" bisik pemuda itu ditelinganya._

 _"Bagaimana rasanya ketika sweetspotmu kuhunjam terus menerus?" lanjutnya lagi._

 _Jin tidak menjawab ia terus mendesah,pemuda itu mencium Jin lemah lembut sembari menghunjam holenya terus menerus. Tangan nya yang tidak terpakai ia pakai untuk mengocok 'adik kecil' milik Jin._

 _"Ah! J-angan...!" mohon Jin_

 _"Aku akan membuat hyung merasa nikmat jadi aku akan sedikit bermain-main dengan hyung dulu~"_

 _Pemuda itu mengocok miliknya dengan kencang hingga akhirnya Jin mengeluarkan sepermanya. Kepalanya terjatuh diatas kasur. Badannya sedikit gemetar karena baru saja mengeluarkan cairan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia melirik kearah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, tersenyum senang melihatnya yang 'ambruk'_

 _"Jangan tidur dulu, aku masih belum selesai!" katanya sambil menusuk kembali hole miliknya_

 _"Nghh…kumohon..hh…hen-tikan!" pinta Jin tapi diabaikan oleh pemuda tadi_

 _Ia terus menusuk dititik itu hingga Jin mulai kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia mendesah dengan liarnya dan hal itu membuat pemuda tersebut mempercepat gerakkannya, hingga akhirnya ia melenguh bersamaan dengan cairan sperma yang keluar di dalam hole milik Jin. Jin mendesah dan merasakan bagaimana cairan hangat itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya, memenuhi perutnya._

 _Setelah selesai mengeluarkan semua, Pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur lalu memeluk Jin dari belakang, Jin sudah tertidur karena kelelahan dibuatnya. Ia mengecup jenjang lehernya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas._

01 Januari 2017

Adalah hari raya tahun baru terburuk yang pernah ada. Terbangun dengan surai lembut kelamnya yang acak – acakkan ditambah dengan pipinya yang memerah serta cairan lengket dibawah sana.

Kacau.

Satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan pagi indahnya yang hancur karna mimpi aneh semalam.

Jin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, semalam ia tidak mabuk – mabukan atau hal aneh yang memicu dirinya untuk 'berhalusinasi seliar' itu dimimpinya.

Ditambah lagi dengan seorang pria tidak dikenal.

Jin memang belum pernah berkencan diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh empat tahun, jadi ia tidak begitu memperhatikan kemana seksual orientasinya lagipula ayahnya sendiri juga menikahi seorang laki –laki 'spesial'. Tapi berdasarkan pengalaman mimpi anehnya semalam.

Ia positif seorang pecandu _Adonis_ sekarang.

Kim Seok Jin, adalah nama lengkapnya. Laki – laki yang berprofesi sebagai _furniture designer_ ini merupakan anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Ayahnya Kim Kang In menikahi 'ibunya' Park Jung Soo yang merupakan seorang guru TK sewaktu ayahnya belum begitu berkecimpung didunia politik.

Hasil pernikahan orang tuanya melahirkan anak pertama sekaligus noonanya Kim So Eun yang beda tiga tahun dengannya, lalu kakak keduanya sekaligus hyungnya yang berbeda setahun darinya yaitu Kim Jin Woo. Soeun merupakan seorang _Chief pd-nim_ disalah satu pertelevisian korea, KBS. Dan hyungnya merupakan salah satu member dari boy group asuhan YG Entertainment, WINNER.

Baik Soeun dan Jinwoo mengekspos diri mereka sebagai bersuadara dan merupakan anak seorang 'menteri'. Tapi terkhusus untuk Jin, ia tidak mau terliput dan diliput, membuat bungsu Kim ini jarang keberadaannya diketahui orang – orang.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jin pernah diculik sewaktu kecil ketika diajak ke taman ria oleh keluarga besarnya yang saat itu kakeknya merupakan seorang perdana menteri. Membuatnya takut dengan gelap dan _flash_ atau _blitz_ kamera. Baik Soeun dan Jinwoo menghargai keputusan adiknya untuk tidak mengekspos dirinya, sehingga waktu terbaik bersama adiknya adalah ketika perayaan tahun baru seperti ini dirumah kakeknya dimana keluarga besar berkumpul.

Mereka mengadakan _barbeque_ dan sedikit _games_ keluarga. Disamping padatnya _tour_ hyungnya, dan jadwal padat noona dan ayahnya mereka tetaplah keluarga besar yang hangat. Itu yang membuat rakyat Korea sangat mencintai keluarga ini. Mereka tidak memaksa anaknya untuk berkecimpung didunia politik.

Jin sarapan dengan wajah suram, dan seluruh anggota keluarganya menyadari hal itu, begitu mendapati pemuda dengan _hoodie_ pink itu alih – alih mendatangi sang ibu dan nenek didapur untuk membantu memasak atau sekedar membantu membawa lauk ke meja makan malah langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Jadi ada apa dengan _princess pink_ kita satu ini" ujar sepupunya, Kim Myung Soo. Seumuran dengannya namun kekeh ingin dipanggil hyung karna ia lahir sembilan bulan lebih dulu darinya. Penerus usaha retail milik keluarga Kim.

Dan hobi meledek Jin dengan candaan seperti tadi. Bukan tanpa alasan, Myungsoo menyukai Jin.

Meski Jin sama sekali tidak mengetahui fakta ini.

"Tidak ada apa – apa denganku. Aku hanya mendapat 'mimpi buruk' semalam" lirih Jin dan mendapati seluruh keluarga besarnya menatap dirinya was – was karena mereka berfikir bahwa 'trauma masa kecilnya kembali datang'

Menyadari hal itu Jin pun langsung berucap "Ini bukan mimpi yang kalian pikirkan, ini seperti aku mendapati diriku 'digigit serigala liar'" ujar Jin berbohong dan langsung mengambil bubur yang dihidangkan didepannya.

Jin berharap ini hanyalah sekedar bunga tidur.

 _Pemuda itu meletakkan kedua kaki Jin di bahu tegapnya, dan ia mengambil sisa klimaks Jin dan melapisi jarinya. satu jari, Jin masih tidak apa-apa karna mungkin saking begitu terangsangnya, dia tidak merasakan kalau satu jari sudah berhasil masuk pada 'hole' kenikmatan miliknya yang berwarna pink cerah, dua jari, Jin menjerit._

 _"AAARRGHH! Hentikan! Keluarkan~! Appoyo…~! Hiks…" erang Jin yang berusaha berontak tapi percuma karena sudah tidak memiliki tenaga. Dan tubuh pemuda itu yang anehnya terlihat lebih kecil darinya namun sangat kuat. Tiga jari telah berhasil masuk._

 _Pemuda itu merasakann jarinya dilumat dengan brutal dan rasa hangat yang nyaman ini membuatnya semakin bergairah. Libidonya semakin memuncak, ia membayangkan kalau miliknyalah yang ada didalam, bukan tiga jarinya yang sedang melakukan pelonggaran._

 _"AAARRRGHH~!" pekik Jin membuat ia mendiamkan untuk sementara ketiga jarinya agar terbiasa._

 _Setelah agak lama, ia mulai memainkan jarinya dan bergerak-gerak di dalamnya berbentuk zig zag agar sedikit melonggar._

 _"Appo…appo…ugh..appo…hiks…appoyo..AARRGHH! hiks…" tangis Jin, tapi pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya. Nafsu yang begitu besar telah membuat akal sehatnya hilang. Yang ada hanyalah nafsunya._

 _Setelah dirasa cukup, Ia mulai melepaskan ketiga jarinya. Terdengar desahan lega dari belahan bibir plum milik Jin. Pemuda itu mulai mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah mulai tegang dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan 'hole' milik Jin._

 _Jin mulai hampir memejamkan matanya, ketika ia segera memasukkan ujung dari kejantanannya, dan itu seketika membuat Jin menjerit_

 _"AARRGGHH! Keluarkan! Appoyo! Jebal~..hiks.." tangis Jin._

 _Pemuda itu begitu menikmatinya. Hangat, sempit sekali dan terasa begitu menyenangkan. Dirinya yang semakin diliputi nafsu langsung menghentakan pinggulnya hingga tertanam sempurna._

 _"Ah…" desahnya perlahan ketika seluruh kejantanannya tertanam sempurna. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, hangat dan sulit dijelaskan. Matanya terpejam sedikit karena begitu menikmati tubuh polos yang dia sedang nikmati ini._

 _Pemuda itu mendiamkan untuk sementara, setelah dirasa kalau Jin sudah mulai merasa tidak apa-apa, dirinya mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Awalnya terasa begitu sakit untuk Jin, namun lama kelamaan, mulai menyukainya._

 _Pemuda itu terlihat seperti kesetanan menghujani sweetspot Jin dan Jin hanya pasrah dan terus menangis sedikit kalau merasa perih, atau mendesah terus menerus ketika sweet spot miliknya dihujani oleh pemuda itu._

 _"Ahh…~" Jin terus mendesah. Seprai kamarnya sudah hancur karena aktifitas mereka. Tempat tidur Jin sudah berdecit kencang dan bergerak terus menerus menandakan kalau pemuda itu begitu kesetanan menghujani sweet spot milik Jin yang sensitive_

 _Dirinya terus menghujani sweet spot milik Jin. Cairan miliknya semakin membuatnya licin dan semakin masuk kedalam. Hingga orgasme miliknya menyembur terlalu dalam ke hole Jin._

 _Ia ambruk dengan menindih tubuh Jin dan begitu kelelahan. Keduanya tertidur sambil berpelukan._

Jin terbangun dengan deru nafas yang berdegup kencang, ia mendapati dirinya 'basah' diarea 'bawah sana' dan bagian 'belakangnya' yang seakan – akan masih mengingat rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang terjadi didalam mimpinya semalam.

03 Januari 2017,

Jin kembali terbangun dengan keadaan mengenaskan akibat mimpi disetubuhi oleh seorang pria lagi yang anehnya pria ini berbeda dari yang kemarin ia mimpikan.

Jin takut untuk tidur sekarang, ia tidak begitu menikmati satu minggu liburnya yang harusnya penuh canda dan tawa bersama keluarga besarnya sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris ledekan Myungsoo yang memanggilnya dengan Princess Pink atau Eomma-Jin atau Pig-Jin.

Dan Soeun menyadari perubahan itu.

"Jadi Jin, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Soeun mengajak Jin untuk menemaninya berbelanja di supermarket.

"TIdak ada apapun yang terjadi padaku"

"Kau tahu bukan kau dan Jinwoo sangat buruk dalam berbohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong"

"Itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa dirimu tengah berbohong"

Jin kalah telak.

"Apa karna mimpi burukmu lagi? Mimpi yang katanya digigit serigala liar itu?" tanya Soeun _to the point_.

Jin menghela nafas

"Sejujurnya aku tidak bermimpi digigit serigala liar, aku bermimpi bahwa aku…eum…" ujar Jin terputus karena merasa malu dengan mimpinya.

Menyadari bahwa pipi adiknya memerah, membuat khayalan Soeun menjadi 'liar'

"Maksudmu digigit serigala liar adalah perumpamaan kan? Kau bermimpi ditiduri laki – laki bukan?" ujar Soeun lagi

"NOONA!" ujar Jin langsung menutupi mulut kakaknya takut – takut ada yang mendengar.

Soeun sudah terbiasa bekerja di pertelevisian dan penyiaran, sangat mudah baginya menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan atau dipikirkan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku rasa itu wajar, kau belum pernah mengalami mimpi basah bukan?" tanya Soeun santai ketika mereka memutuskan untuk rehat disebuah caffe di depan supermarket tersebut.

"Tapi bermimpi berulang – ulang dengan dua laki – laki yang berbeda?" tanya Jin yang masih menganggap bahwa ini adalah 'masalah serius'.

"Aku rasa tubuhmu memang sedang bekerja aktif memproduksi hormon karna dirimu sangat telat sekali untuk mengalami mimpi basah ketika laki – laki pada umur dua belas tahun bahkan sudah bisa melakukan _hand job_ " ujar kakaknya sambil mengedipkan matanya jahil.

"Noona!" ujar Jin pasrah melihat dirinya jadi bahan candaan dan memilih untuk mengantri di counter memesan minuman bagi keduanya.

Namun naas, dirinya ditabrak seorang pemuda bermasker hitam yang menumpahkan enam minuman ke _sweater_ berwarna pink pastel miliknya.

Dan hanya ada dirinya dan noonanya serta pemuda ini yang berada di caffe ini karena faktor yang masih pagi dan mereka sekarang berada diwilayah sedikit 'terpencil' dari khalayak umum.

"Jin! Neo gweanchana? Yak! Dirimu jalan tidak pakai mata apa!?" cetus Soeun emosi melihat pakaian adiknya yang seratus persen basah terkena tumpahan kopi dan jus

"Sudahlah noon, tak apa dia tak sengaja" ujar Jin sambil melepas sweaternya yang basah dan berharap kaus lengan panjangnya tidak ikut basah.

Dan syukurlah bawa baju didalamnya tidak ikut terkena tumpahan minuman.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh benar – benar tidak sengaja, sebentar tunggu disini biar ku belikan baju!" ujar pemuda yang tidak dikenal itu.

"Awas pemuda itu! Akan ku-"

"Tenanglah noon. Dia kan bilang bahwa dia tidak sengaja noona tidak malu dilihat pelayan caffe sini?" ujar Jin membuat Soeun sadar mereka jadi pusat perhatian para pelayan disini.

"Aish! Sudahlah! Aku tidak mood minum lagi!" ujar sang kakak langsung mengambil belanjaan mereka dan berjalan keluar. Jin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Maaf atas kekacauan yang kami buat" ujar Jin sambil memohon maaf pada pelayan yang ada dan membayar minuman yang tadi tumpah dan membelinya lagi lalu ikut berjalan keluar

Dan tak lama kemudian pemuda bermasker hitam tadi datang sambil membawa tas belanja berisi baju untuk dipakai Jin mendapati bahwa sekarang beberapa pelayan tengah mengepel tempat dimana minumannya jatuh tadi.

"Maaf, pemuda yang tadi memakai sweater pink tadi kemana ya?"

"Ah! Pemuda itu sudah pergi disaat anda datang. Baru saja! Sekitar lima menit yang lalu" ujar sang pelayan membuat dirinya terdiam.

"Ah satu lagi. Dia sudah membayar minuman yang tadi anda tumpahkan dan membeli kembali minuman yang anda pesan, dan sudah kami bawakan ke meja anda. Meja anda dilantai dua bukan?" ujar sang pelayan ramah membuat pemuda itu mengangguk dan langsung naik keatas dilantai dua, tempat dimana lima orang lainnya tengah menunggu dirinya dengan pakaian 'tertutup'

Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan maskernya dan duduk disana tercenung mendapati _white frappucino_ didepannya.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali!" ujar pemuda yang lain.

"Maafkan aku Jimin, aku-" ujar pemuda itu tadi terpotong memperhatikan _bill_ yang masih tertempel di nampan minumannya dan mengambilnya

Dan struk itu tertandatangani lunas atas pemegang credit card bernama, Kim Seok Jin.

"Namjoon kau sudah gila tersenyum karena melihat sebuah struk? Dan lagi sejak kapan kau membeli sweater berwarna pink?" ujar pemuda yang lain, terlihat lebih kalem dan acuh dibanding pemuda lainnya yang dimeja itu.

"Palingan untuk _toynya_ nanti malam" ledek Jimin

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa hyung suka menjadi _sugar daddy_ sekarang, hobi membeli hadiah untuk _babynya_ " ujar pemuda berambut abu – abu kecoklatan.

"Minuman yang tengah kalian minum ini dibayari oleh _babyboy_ ku" ujar Namjoon menuai suara tersedak dari masing – masing orang yang ada disana.

"Jadi hyung yang mencari sugar daddy sekarang!?" ujar pemuda berambut _dirty brown_.

"Jungkook jaga ucapanmu! Tapi apa yang dibilang Jungkook apakah benar?"

"Kau juga sama saja Hoseok hyung" ujar Jungkook ketus menuai kekehan dari pemuda yang meyanggahnya tadi.

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman pada seorang pemuda tadi dan aku membelikannya baju untuk mengganti pakaiannya tadi"

"Dia laki – laki penyuka warna pink?" tanya Jimin

"Wajahnya bahkan layaknya seorang _Goddess_ "

"Krystal?" tanya Jimin lagi

"Seribu kali lebih cantik dari Krystal"

"Sedih sekali, padahal kau baru tidur dengannya semalam" ujar pemuda kalem tadi yang meminum ice black coffeenya dengan nikmat.

"Tapi ketika aku datang dia sudah membereskan 'kekacauan' yang aku buat dan kembali pergi bersama seorang yeoja"

"Jadi hyung sekarang hobi merusak hubungan orang?"

"Seperti tidak kau saja Taehyung" ujar Hoseok menuai decakan sebal

"Aku tidak yakin, karna dia memanggil yeoja itu dengan sebutan noona. Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat…"

"Mungkin noonanya adalah _partner bed_ mu dahulu"

"Aku rasa bukan"

"Teman sekerja? Seperti produser, atau penulis?" ujar Taehyung

"Ah benar! Dia Kim Soeun, Chief PD KBS!" ujar Namjoon

"Kalau begitu jangan main – main terhadap 'orangnya' namjoon" lanjut J-Hope

"Tapi siapa yang tahu? Seorang _Goddess_ ada untuk menjadi 'cobaan' para manusia bukan?" ujar pemuda kalem tadi yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Suga hyung, kupikir dirimu aseksual" ledek Jungkook

"Siapapun dia aku penasaran sekali dengannya" ujar Taehyung sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

"Aku jadi penasaran seberapa menggoda dirinya" ujar Jimin

"Mungkin juga seberapa nikmat holenya" ujar Jungkook membuat seluruh hyungnya memberi _deathglare_

"Mwoya? Seperti aku saja yang _byuntae_ disini" bela Jungkook

"Aku jamin kalian tidak akan bisa menolak pesonanya" ujar Namjoon jahil

"Baiklah aku jadi tertarik padanya sekarang" ujar J-Hope

" _Well, we'll see_ " ujar Suga kemudian.

Ya, merekalah sang boy group yang sedang naik daun, BTS. Atau dikenal secara luar sebagai Bangtan Sonyeondan

Atau juga _Beyond The Scene_

Dan dengan segala 'kehidupan malamnya yang gelap'.

/

 _Ia mengangkat Jin untuk duduk dipangkuannya, membuat belahan butt Jin sangat amat pas dengan posisi 'adiknya' yang sudah 'tegang menantang'._

 _"Arghhh~" Jin mendesah kesakitan, rupanya dari tadi pemuda itu memasukkan jarinya untuk melonggarkan jalan masuknya nanti. Ia melakukan gerakan zig zag hingga ketika ia memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus Jin mengerang kesakitan seperti tadi._

 _Pemuda itu mengecup dahi Jin pelan lalu turun ke hidung dan yang terakhir mata. Ia memandangi Jin sebentar membuat Jin membuka matanya untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya_

 _" Hyung…dirimu makhluk satu – satunya dibumi ini yang memilik pheromone tak tertahankan. Dirimu begitu indah sampai diriku tidak bisa melepaskanmu" ujarnya menatap dalam kedalam doe eyes milik Jin hingga ia mencium kembali bibir plum milik Jin_

 _"Eunghh…" desahan Jin menandakan bahwa ia_ _telah menemukan sweetspot milik Jin. Segera saja ia menidurkan Jin kembali dan dalam sekali hentak pemuda itu memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole milik Jin._

 _"Eumhh!~" ujar Jin mengerang tertahan karna bibirnya masih dibungkam oleh bibir milik pemuda itu. Sesuatu mengalir disana yang pemuda itu yakini bahwa itu adalah darah. Ia mengalihkan kesakitan Jin dengan memelintir dan mencubit sesekali kedua nipplenya dan meremas lembut junior milik Jin. Setelah Jin dirasa tenang ia mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tersisa kepalanya didalam hole milik Jin dan menghujamnya kembali._

 _"Eunghh…" dan desahan Jin membuat pemuda itu mengetahui titik sweetspot milik Jin. Ia memaju mundurkan itu secara perlahan hingga mempercepat kembali genjotannya._

 _"Eunghh…fas..terh…ughh" ujar Jin tidak kuat dengan nikmat yang pemuda itu suguhkan karna selain 'milik' pemuda itu yang memenuhi holenya tangannya juga bergerilya pada twins ballnya dan bibir pemuda itu yang sedang mengulum 'adik kecilnya'_

 _"Ugh…ak…akuh…ak..kuh…inginhh…."_

 _"Bersama sayang~~"ujar pemuda itu mempercepat dan memperdalam tusukannya._

 _Jin mengeluarkan spermanya hingga membasahi tubuhnya dan sperma pemuda itu yang memenuhi holenya hingga mengalir kepahanya._

 _Jin tertidur pulas akibat kelelahan._

04 Januari 2017,

Dan Jin kembali lagi terbangun dari mimpi 'buruknya'

Juga mendapati dirinya yang kembali 'basah' dibawah sana.

Jin melihat bahwa waktu masih menunjukkan pukul satu malam, ia yakin tak akan bisa tidur sehabis ini. Sehingga memilih membersihkan kekacauan yang ada dan memilih berjalan kearah pantai sambil menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

Dibalut sweater _turtle neck_ berwarna putih dipadu _long coat_ berwarna pink pucat cukup membantu dirinya menghalau kedinginan.

Ada yang aneh dengan mimpinya ini, ia tidak yakin bahwa ini memang karena dirinya yang belum mengalami mimpi basah.

Ada yang aneh dengan mimpinya. Bagaimana bisa ia berhubungan intim dengan tiga orang lelaki berbeda yang belum pernah ia lihat atau kenal sebelumnya? Acara merenungnya terganggu oleh suara handphonenya yang berdering.

 _Kennie~ is calling_

"Oh, Jaehwannie, ada apa?"

 _"Bukan apa – apa hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana liburanmu"_

"Baik"

 _"Suara-mu tidak menjanjikan"_

Dari dulu Jin memang pembohong yang buruk

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur disini"

 _"Kau harus cukup istirahat karena jarang sekali dirimu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga"_

"Ya, ya, ya ini aku mau tidur. Kututup dulu ya, bye"

 _"Bye Jinnie~~"_

Jin tidak berbohong bahwa dirinya mengantuk. Sapuan angin pantai dan hangatnya pasir pantai membuat Jin tidak dapat menolak keinginan tubuhnya untuk segera berbaring dibawah pohon kelapa dan berharap bahwa tidak akan ada mimpi buruk yang menimpanya lagi.

 _"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!"_

 _"DASAR KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN!"_

 _"AKU? BAJINGAN SIALAN? HAHAHA SALAH SENDIRI KAU TIDAK BISA MEMUASKAN NAFSU YEOJACHINGUMU!"_

 _"SIALAN KAU!"_

 _"OH KENAPA? ADA YANG SALAH JIKA AKU MENGATAKAN BEGITU? MEMANG DASARNYA PACARMU BITCH!"_

 _"JAGA UCAPANMU TAEHYUNG!"_

 _"AH AKU TAK HERAN BTS BISA TERKENAL SECEPAT INI. KURASA KAU SAMA LACURNYA DENGAN YEONJI! KAU PAKAI TUBUHMU UNTUK MEMUASKAN PARA WANITA – WANITA TUA KESEPIAN ITU!"_

 _"BRENGSEK!" ujar Taehyung sambil menusuk pemuda itu dengan pecahan botol soju yang ada disekitarnya berkali – kali tanpa ampun._

 _"ANDWAE! JOON OPPPA! TAEHYUNG! HENTIKAN!" ujar Yeonji panik._

 _Dan sedari tadi ada reporter yang merekam kejadian itu dari kejauhan._

"ANDWAE!" Jin terbangun dengan nafas terengah – engah.

Berbeda dengan mimpi – mimpi sebelumnya, ini jauh lebih menakutkan. Terasa lebih nyata karna suasananya tepat berada di pantai dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Taehyung…hiks…aku mencintaimu.."suara tangis menyadarkan Jin untuk segera keluar dari pohon kelapa tempat ia tertidur tadi dan mencari sumber suara.

Sesosok perempuan berambut blonde dan sesosok laki – laki berambut _dirty grey_ saling berhadap- hadapan. Jin sontak kaget melihat orang – orang yang ada dimimpinya muncul dihadapannya.

"Mianhae noona, tapi hubungan kita sebatas _friend with benefit_. Kau tahu akan hal itu kan" ujar Taehyung sambil meminum botol sojunya namun botol itu terhempas dan pecah berkeping – keping akibat terantuk batu karam disana.

"Noona!"

"AKU SENGAJA MELEPASKAN JOON OPPA UNTUKMU! INIKAH BALASANNYA"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU BERHUBUNGAN DENGANMU!"

"TAPI APA ALASANNYA!?" ujar Yeonji menangis

"AKU ALASANNYA!" ujar Jin muncul dari belakang pohon kelapa tadi

"Siapa kau?" ujar Yeonji kalap membuat Jin sedikit gemetar

"Aku kekasihnya, bukankah begitu Taetae?" ujar Jin meminta Taehyung yang kebingungan mengangguk mengiyakan

"Apa kalian pikir aku percaya? Buktikan!" ujar Yeonji menantang menarik badan Taehyung yang lebih berat dari badannya dan mencium bibirnya.

Atau tidak sama sekali, Jin hanya sekedar menempalkan kedua hidung mereka dan menyisakan se-inchi ruangan agar bibirnya dan Taehyung tidak bertemu.

Taehyung merasa bahwa lelaki ini konyol dan gila atau bisa jadi adalah salah satu sasaeng fansnya. Namun, Taehyung harus menarik kembali pikirannya melihat pemuda yang ia asumsi gila ini gemetaran dan detak jantungnya mendadakan ia ketakutan, dan juga kesakitan melihat tangannya yang meremas bajunya erat dan matanya yang tertutup rapat.

Dan juga fakta bahwa Jin tidak benar – benar ingin menciumnya.

Lalu Taehyung menyadari bahwa pemuda ini tidak menggunakan alas kaki.

Dan sangat berkemungkinan ia menginjak beling botol sojunya tadi.

"Lihat, kami sudah berciuman didepan matamu. Apa masih cukup kurang bukti bahwa aku tidak cinta padamu?"

"KIM TAEHYUNG KAU BAJINGAN KEPARAT! DAN KAU JUGA!" ujar Yeonji sambil menampar Jin dan menghempaskannya ke bibir pantai.

Great, bajunya basah semua sekarang.

"YAK YEONJI KEMARI KAU!" ujar Taehyung ingin mengejarnya namun terhenti oleh suara lemah Jin.

"Jangan mengejarnya, akan ada kekasihnya yang akan kemari dan kekasihnya diikuti oleh seorang reporter tanpa ia sadari. Jika dirimu kesana, dirimu akan terlibat skandal" ujar Jin mencoba berdiri tertatih – tatih namun terjatuh lagi akibat ombak air dan tenaganya yang habis terkuras untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan juga kakinya terluka akibat menginjak beling ditambah asinnya air laut membuat kakinya semakin perih untuk berdiri.

 _'setidaknya tidak terjadi pembunuhan disini'_

Jin kaget melihat Taehyung membopong dirinya ala _bridal style_ keluar dari pantai dan berjalan kearah mobil yang Jin asumsikan sebagai mobil milik pemuda bernama Taehyung ini. Taehyung membuka _dashboard_ mobilnya dan mendapati kotak P3K disana namun tiba – tiba keheningan terjadi disana.

"Eum, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengobati luka seperti ini" ujar Taehyung kemudian membuat Jin menghela nafas"

"Pertama bersihkan kakiku, guyur dengan air bersih" ujar Jin memberi instruksi dan dituruti oleh Taehyung. Jin mendesis lemah bahwa lukanya sangat perih.

"Apakah belingnya besar?" ujar Jin

"Tidak begitu besar hanya berukura satu centimeter kurasa, dan tidak begitu dalam"

"Ambil dengan pinset namun sebelumnya baluri lukaku dengan antiseptik" ujar Jin bersiap – siap bahwa itu pasti akan sangat perih.

Dan benar saja, Jin merintih pelan dan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Tubuhnya luar biasa berkeringat disamping fakta tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat diceburkan ke laut.

"Setelah itu apalagi?"

"Tutup pendarahannya dengan _ice pocket_ yang berwarna biru itu. Caranya cukup ditekankan pada luka" ujar Jin lemah.

"Setelah pendarahannya selesai dirimu bisa membalut lukanya dengan perban apabila tidak bisa cukup tempelkan kain kasa dan plester" ujar Jin lemah menutup matanya karena kelelahan menahan sakit dan menangis. Taehyung mengambil opsi kedua karna ia tidak bisa memakai perban.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berada didalam mobil dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa dirimu tahu aku ada disini"

"Diriku lebih dulu disini, aku tertidur dibawah pohon kelapa tempat aku muncul tadi"

"Lalu darimana dirimu tahu bahwa Lee Joon sunbaenim dan seorang reporter akan datang kesini"

Hening menyapa.

"…dari mimpi…"lirih Jin pelan yang bisa ditangkap oleh telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lihat dimimpimu?" Tanya Taehyung mendengar jawaban konyol Jin

"Pertengkaran…tangis…kematian…" ujar Jin masih dalam posisi menutup matanya.

Kemungkinan yang Taehyung ajak bicara sekarang adalah alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan alam bawah sadar tak akan bisa berbohong. Seketika Taehyung menanggapi serius ucapan Jin

"Jelaskan dengan lebih detil"

"Yeonji-shi…menciummu dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak bisa hidup tanpamu lalu Lee Joon-shi datang dan membawanya pergi namun Yeonji-shi menolak membuat kalian saling bertengkar…"

"Lalu?"

"Ia mengatakan bahwa BTS terkenal karna mereka menyuap dengan meniduri wanita – wanita eksekutif, dirimu marah dan menusuk Lee Joon-shi dengan beling botol soju tadi, dan reporter itu merekam semuanya…"

Seketika Taehyung termenung mengingat dan menyadari bahwa pemuda ini datang padanya dengan raut wajah tegang.

"Kau pasti sangat ketakutan tadi…" lirih Taehyung yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Jin yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas.

/

 _Taehyung mendorong jok Jin ke belakang. Taehyung menaikkan pinggang Jin sedikit ke atas. Diarahkannya kejantanannya yang besar itu ke hole Jin. Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak itu, mata sayunya menatap Taehyung._

 _Taehyung memasukkannya perlahan-lahan agar Jin tidak kesakitan. Baru kepalanya saja, Jin sudah menjerit tertahan._

 _Kejantanan Taehyung itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole Jin, "ARGGH!" pekik Jin._

 _Ini memang sangat sakit, terlebih Taehyung tahu Jin belum pernah melakukannya. Rasanya sangat penuh dan tubuh bawah Jin seperti dirobek-robek._

 _Tanpa Jin sadari, air matanya menetes deras. Dia mencengkram lengan atas Taehyung untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Mata Jin menutup rapat-rapat._

 _Taehyung mengusap mata Jin dan mengecup kelopaknya, "Sangat sakit? Apa harus kuhentikan saja?"_

 _"Tidak…nghh…lanjutkan saja!" jawab Jin sambil membuka matanya._

 _Bibir Taehyung bergerak ke leher Jin dan mengecupnya. Tangan Taehyung memijat-mijat adik kecil Jin agar Jin melupakan rasa sakitnya. Dia masih belum berani bergerak karena tahu, bahwa ini sangat sakit untuk Jin._

 _Setelah Jin merasa lebih tenang, Taehyung mulai bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan. Dia mengalungkan kaki Jin dipinggangnya dan tangannya masih memijat adik kecil Jin._

 _"Ahh Taehyungnieh..." Jin menutup matanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Taehyung._

 _Taehyung mendesah tertahan begitu Jin mengusap-usap rambutnya. Dia mulai mempercepat lajunya didalam hole Jin. Jin ikut tersentak ke atas sesuai dengan pergerakan Taehyung. Mulutnya tak berhenti meracau tidak jelas._

 _Tepat saat Taehyung mengenai sweetspot Jin, Jin langsung menjerit kegirangan, "Yeaaah! There, Taehyung!" pekik Jin._

 _Taehyung menyeringai dan mempercepat lajunya lagi. Jin hanya menjerit keenakan sambil menutup matanya. Jin mulai merasakan dia akan sampai sebentar lagi. Holenya merapat dan menjepit kejantanan Taehyung._

 _"Jangan…akh…rapatkan begitu!" pinta Taehyung. Taehyung tidak mau hole Jin terluka parah akibat seks mereka._

 _"Aku..hhh..akh! Lakukan saja aku hampir sampai.." ucap Jin. Taehyung tetap menggerakkan kejantanannya didalam hole Jin._

 _"Ahh Taehyunghh..ahh…aku sampai..hhh…"_

 _"Keluarkan saja!" seketika itu sperma Jin keluar dan mengenai badan Taehyung._

 _Jin langsung terdiam lemas. Namun karena hentakan Taehyung yang belum keluar, Jin ikut bergerak._

 _Tak lama dari Jin, Taehyung mulai menggerakkan punyanya semakin cepat, "Ahh!"_

 _"Hyung! Aku…shit!" Taehyung mengeluarkan spermanya tepat didalam Jin._

 _"Ahh…." Desah Jin begitu Taehyung mengeluarkan spermanya didalam hole Jin._

05 Januari 2017

Dan dirinya kembali terbangun dengan kekagetan yang seperti biasa menatap dirinya tengah tertidur disamping orang yang ada dalam 'mimpinya tadi'.

Juga bersyukur setidaknya mereka masih dalam keadaan lengkap

Menyadari Taehyung masih tertidur dirinya segera keluar dari mobil dan segera berlari menuju rumah kakeknya mengabaikan teriakan panik tukang kebunnya yang melihat kakinya yang dibalut kain kasa itu kembali berdarah.

Dan Jin masih punya hari yang panjang untuk dintrogasi oleh keluarga besarnya.

Taehyung terbangun dengan long coat hitam yang ia pakai untuk menyelimuti Jin kini sudah bertengger manis dibadannya, ia melihat kesamping dan mendapati bahwa Jin tidak ada lagi diseatnya. Acara melamunnya diganggu oleh telpon dari Jimin.

 _"Oy Tae! Ini sudah jam berapa bodoh dan kau dimana?"_

"Jam Sembilan pagi, kenapa?"

 _"Kau masih bertanya kenapa!? Kau semalam keluar dengan si Yeonji dan masih bertanya kenapa? Tidakkah kau baca berita pagi ini!?"_ ujar Jimin

"Aku tidak tahu"

 _"Cepat kemari dan akan kuberi tahu. Kau tidak aman diluar"_

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" ujar Taehyung segera menancapkan gas mobilnya ke hotel tempat mereka berlibur.

Sesungguhnya BTS sekarang sedang menikmati masa tujuh hari libur mereka dengan mengunjungi pulau Jeju dan memesan satu lantai hotel khusus untuk mereka. Sesampai dihotel, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan seluruh membernya yang menunggu dirinya dikamar dengan wajah serius.

Dan menghidupkan TV

 _Solois Yoo Yeon Ji tertangkap tengah bertengkar dengan actor yang sedang naik daun sekarang, Lee Joon. Pihak agengsi Lee Joon memang mengatakan bahwa artisnya pergi untuk menemui Yeon Ji karena ada masalah pribadi. Apakah ini bukti bahwa mereka tengah berkencan sekarang?_

Suga mematikan televisi tersebut.

"Kau ada dipantai waktu itu kan? Dimana dirimu?"

"Diparkiran mobil bersama seorang lelaki"

"Lalu, laki – laki itu mengetahui hubungan gelapmu dengan Yeonji"

"Justru dia yang menolongku agar tidak tertangkap reporter"

"Bagaimana bisa?" kaget Jimin

Lalu Taehyung menceritakan semuanya mulai dari dirinya yang ditelpon Yeonji, Jin yang datangmengaku sebagai pacarnya, merawat luka Jin dan tidur bersama dimobilnya, hingga ia terbangun oleh telepon dari Jimin.

Tentunya ia merahasiakan bagian ia yang mewancarai Jin.

"Siapa nama pemuda itu?"

"Aku lupa namanya, namun aku masih ingat jelas wajahnya"

Dan mereka semua menghela nafas menghadapi kebodohan Taehyung.

"Taehyung, mulai saat ini kau harus memperhatikan 'kehidupan malammu' sekarang" tegas Suga.

Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah dan memilih rebahan dikasurnya karna badannya cukup pegal tidur di jok sofa.

Lagipula mungkin Taehyung tidak akan bernafsu untuk kehidupan malamnya.

Karena mana bisa ia melupakan wajah Jin? Wajah yang ia lupa tanyakan namanya tersebut.

/

Jin termenung karena ini pertama kalinya didalam mimpinya ia 'tidur'dengan orang yang ia kenal. Inisiatif, ia mencoba mencari nama Taehyung di kolom pencarian dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa selama ini Jin bermimpi tidur dengan teman – teman Taehyung.

Rap Monster atau Namjoon merupakan orang pertama yang memulai mimpi buruknya, disusul dengan Min Yoongi atau Suga dan Jimin lalu Taehyung. Terakhir ialah Jungkook dan J-Hope. Lalu Jin kembali mensearch mengenai BTS.

Hal yang Jin tahu bahwa BTS mempunyai enam member dan baru saja comeback dengan DNA juga punya fandom yang cukup besar, Army.

Bersih dari skandal manapun. Namun jika Jin membuka forum para haters BTS maka ia menemukan fakta bahwa mereka sesekali pernah menemukan member BTS di Bar atau Hotel yang tentunya ini mengenai 'kegiatan malam'.

Namun sepanjang Jin lihat, ia tak akan menemukan foto atau video apapun akan hal itu.

Lelah karena terus berfikir ia memutuskan untuk tidur siang.

 _"Aku hamil…"_

 _"Benarkah!? Maka aku akan menjadi calon ayah sekarang!"_

 _"Tapi kau tahu kan, aku tak cinta padamu Sunghoon oppa"_

 _"Apa maksudmu Yooram?"_

 _"Aku manfaatkan anak ini untuk menjebak Kim Soo Hyun oppa!"_

 _"Apa maksudmu!? Dia seorang bintang dan kau hanyalah seorang penari latar"_

 _"Dan dirimu hanyalah seorang crew set panggung! Tak ada yang bisa ku banggakan. Setidaknya agensinya tahu benar bahwa aku pernah menjadi 'partner tidurnya' dan dia jauh lebih bagus menjadi ayahnya dibanding dirimu" ujar Yooram lalu pergi, Sunghoon yang mengamuk langsung membanting set panggung yang ada menyebabkan satu pondasi panggung patah dan menimpa seorang perempuan disana._

 _Kim So Eun._

"NOONA!"

07 Januari, 2017

Mimpi terburuk yang pernah Jin mimpikan.

Kematian noona tercintanya.

"Eommoeni, noona eoddiseo?" ujar Jin turun tertatih – tatih akibat kakinya yang masih dibalut perban.

Rumah kakeknya di pulau jeju ini benar – benar luas sehingga tangganya cukup panjang.

"Jin! Hati – hati! Tentu saja noonanmu sudah berangkat kerja sekarang. Dirimu lupa acara KBS Drama Award kan dilaksanakan pertama kalinya diluar Seoul. Tentu noonamu sudah dari subuh pagi tadi berangkat sayang" ujar Leeteuk kaget mendapati mata anaknya sembab.

"Eomma, aku harus ketempat noona sekarang, noona dalam bahaya" ujar Jin panik melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan berlari keluar menemukan mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh supir pribadi keluarganya meminta agar dengan cepat mencapai venue.

Mengabaikan teriakan khawatir sang ibu.

"Noona…kumohon angkat telefonnya..." ujar Jin panik sambil meremas bajunya. Ia juga mencoba menghubungi Jinwoo atau Ken karena WINNER dan VIXX termasuk dalam Line-up yang memeriahkan acara.

Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada satupun dari ketiganya yang mengangkat telepon.

Jin turun dari mobil dengan _oversized_ sweater rajut putih yang dirajut langsung oleh neneknya menjuntai hingga ke lututnya tanpa mengenakan bawahan apapun atau alas apapun ditambah sebelah kakinya yang diperban membuat Jin seketika menjadi bahan tontonan artis yang sedang menunggu panggung selesai untuk _rehearseal_ dan beberapa crew yang tengah hilir mudik mempersiapkan diri.

Juga beberapa fans dari berbagai macam fandom yang berada diluar gate bersamanya.

"Ahjussi, saya harus bertemu dengan Chief pd-nim sekarang juga" ujar Jin memohon pada security gate.

"Maaf, tapi hanya orang tertentu saja yang boleh masuk" ujar sang security.

Jin coba menjelaskan bahwa ia punya urusan penting dengan Chief-pd namun security tetap kekeh tidak membuka gate terhadap Jin. Jin bahkan dianggap sasaeng fans oleh security dan fans lainnya.

"Wajahnya manis, apa dia perempuan?"

"Dia tampak seperti gelandangan"

"Gelandangan yang punya wajah dewi. Aku iri betapa halus dan cerah kulitnya"

"Tapi dia baru saja turun dari mobil _Lamborghini_ "

"Bisa aja itu mobil tuannya"

"Sasaeng fans gila"

"Mana ada supir berpakaian seperti itu. Kasihan, ia tampak seperti anak hilang"

Desas – desus para fans yang mengerumuninya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia terus memohon dibukakan pintu sampai supirnya tadi datang menghampiri

"Yeo ahjussi…" lirih Jin

"Dia putra bungsu Kim Kangin maka dari itu ia ingin menemui noonanya" bisik sang supir pada security guard membuat sang security otomatis membuka gate untuk Jin

Siapapun didunia ini tidak akan mau berurusan dengan keluarga Kim.

"YA! AHJUSSI! KENAPA PEMUDA GILA ITU DIBIARKAN MASUK!" sebal salah satu fans disana.

"Hei anak kecil, yang kalian bilang pemuda gila tadi adalah putra bungsu menteri Kim" ujar sang security

"Mana mungkin, putra bungsu menteri Kim kan Jinwoo oppa jangan coba – coba membodohi kami"

Namun mereka semua terdiam ketika sang supir menunjukkan _silver id card_ dan foto keluarga besar Kim dimana ada Jin disana.

Silver id card menandakan bahwa orang ini merupakan pengawal pribadi keluarga menteri.

Hening langsung menyapa mereka semua sementara pengawal Yeo memilih masuk kedalam mengkawali Jin.

Seluruh rakyat Korea telah melewatkan kesempatan mendapatkan foto sang bungsu Kim tersebut.

Jin langsung saja mencari dua orang dimimpinya dibelakang panggung.

Namun terlambat, Sunghoon sudah membanting set panggung menyebabkan pondasi panggung patah.

"NOOONAA!" ujar Jin berlari mencoba menyelamatkan noonanya dengan langsuk memeluk melindungi sang kakak.

Punggungnya terantuk besi dan kaki noonanya terhimpit pondasi yang jatuh.

"NOONA! NOONA! TOLONGGG!hiks…TOLONGG!" crew yang mendengar teriakan Jin dan beberapa artis laki – laki langsung membantu mengangkat pondasi yang menghimpit kaki kakaknya dan langsung membawanya ke tenda penanganan darurat.

"Jin!" sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Jinwoo hyung…hiks…"ujar Jin langsung memeluk Jinwoo, menangis dibahu kakaknya.

"Pstt..gweanchana…semua baik – baik saja" ujar Jinwoo menenangkan sang adik.

"Tuan Jinwoo maaf telah gagal melindungi Tuan Jin dan Nona Soeun"ujar pengawal Yeo merasa bersalah.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil tak perlu disesali. Segera hubungi keluarga, untuk menjemput Jin kemari" ujar Jinwoo sambil mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

Kakaknya sudah siuman sejam kemudian dan meminta co-chief PD untuk menghandle karena mau tidak mau acara harus tetap dilaksanakan. Properti kembali diset ulang.

Dan Jin yang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Maksudnya, hey, bibir plum pink merekah, kulit seputih susu dan sehalus sutra, rambut hitamnya yang lembut dan harum. Serta pakaian Jin yang mempertontonkan kaki jenjangnya dan bahu mulusnya.

Seluruh makhluk didunia ini tidak akan mungkin menolak untuk 'mencicipi' Jin.

"Setidaknya pakai alas kaki untuk melindungi kakimu" ujar Myungsoo datang membawakn sepasang sandal lucu bermotif Mario kesukaan Jin, membuat Jin sedikit tersenyum.

Jinwoo harus rehearseal dengan artis lainnya membuatnya langsung menghubungi Myungsoo agar bisa menemani Jin disini bersama pengawal Yeo.

Dan tentu saja Myungsoo dengan rela meng-cancel meeting pentingnya begitu tahu kondisi orang yang ia sayangi sangat kacau begini.

"Ahh!" keluhnya sakit ketika menunduk membuat Myungsoo memeriksa punggung Jin.

Dan mendapati luka lebam panjang dipunggungnya yang sudah berwarna kebiruan.

Myungsoo sontak marah dan meminta Jin ke RS untuk mendapat perawatan lebih seperti CT Scan jika ada tulang yang patah. Jin menolak namun noonanya setuju dengan Myungsoo bahwa Jin harus dibawa kerumah sakit. Akhirnya Jin pasrah mengiyakan namun ia melihat Sunghoon yang termenung dibelakang panggung disaat ia keluar.

"Myungsoo, aku ada urusan sebentar" ujar Jin tertatih mengunjungi belakang panggung.

Sunghoon kaget mendapati seorang pemuda menawarkan dirinya sekaleng cola.

"Kau Sunghoon bukan? Aku melihatmu yang membanting peralatan set panggung tadi" membuat Sunghoon panik seketika.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan hal itu. Dan baik aku dan noona juga tidak ingin membawa masalah ini ke aparat penegak hukum" ujar Jin tersenyum menenangkan.

Bagaimana bisa manusia semalaikat ini?

"Daripada melampiaskan amarahmu dan berujung pada membahayakan orang lain, aku jauh lebih setuju dirimu menghalau rencana Yooram" ucapan Jin membuat Sunghoon terkaget – kaget.

Darimana Jin tahu?

"Aku bukan ayah yang baik-"

"Ayah yang baik bukanlah perkara status jabatan, Sunghoon-shi. Hubungan tidak dibangun dengan uang, melainkan kasih sayang dan kepercayaan. Aku yakin anakmu akan bangga padamu suatu hari nanti" ujar Jin

"Sunghoon-shi…"

"Nde..?"

"Yang aku tahu, _seorang ayah tak boleh menyerah demi anaknya_ " ujar Jin serasa bagai angin segar untuk Sunghoon.

Kim Seok Jin

Pemuda bersweater putih itu akan selalu Sunghoon kenang.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih Jin?" ujar Myungsoo khawatir

"Maafkan aku.." ujar Jin malam berdebat dan Myungsoo yang membantunya berjalan.

Dan Taehyung melihat semuanya dari kejauhan.

Dia adalah member BTS yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi dari kejauhan karna sewaktu diawal kecelakaan BTS tidak ada di venue saat itu

"Kim Seok Jin ya namanya…" ujar Taehyung namun hatinya panas melihat Jin dipapah oleh Myungsoo.

"Oy Taehyung, wajahmu kenapa seram banget sih?" Tanya J-Hope

"Aku habis melihat _milikku_ diganggu orang" ujar Taehyung langsung kembali latihan meninggalkan J-Hope yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu"

* * *

 **APAAN INI!?**

 **Hello guys, aku datang sambil mengisi kekosongan ide *hikseu***

 **Buat kalian yang menunggu The Missing Moon sama Tmesis sabar yaa..**

 **Oh ya ini adalah fanfic yang kupersembahkan untuk Worlwide Handsome kita wkwk**

 **Jadi ya...udah gini aja...**

 **Authornya tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi**

 **Ini adalah mahakarya dari segala ke-byuntae author yang ada...**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	2. Edisi II - Mimpi Buruk

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _Sexual tension is a social phenomenon that occurs when two individuals interact and one or both feel sexual desire, but the consummation is postponed or never happens._

* * *

"Setelah melakukan _EMG_ dan _MRI_ dirinya positif terkena _Skiatika_ ringan" ujar dokter menunjukkan hasil _rontgen_ milik Jin pada Jin dan Myungsoo.

"Kalian lihat area ini?" ujar sang dokter melingkari daerah panggul, dan keduanya mengangguk.

"Ini adalah gambaran tulang panggul Seokjin-shi, dimana ada ketegangan disepanjang saraf panggul. Untungnya saya tidak melihat adanya pergeseran sendi dan tulang. Jadi ini bisa dikategorikan Skiatika ringan, tetapi tentu saja Seokjin-shi harus tetap dirawat untuk pengobatan dan terapi lebih lanjut. Saya sarankan Seokjin-shi untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dan tidur telungkup atau menyamping" ujar sang dokter memberi penjelasan.

Mungsoo bernafas lega bahwa sakit yang dimiliki Jin tidak begitu parah. Jin langsung dibawa oleh suster untuk mengganti pakaian pasien rawat inap dan menjalani terapi pertamanya.

Dan Myungsoo masih setia menunggunya hingga selesai sambil memberitahu kondisi Jin kepada keluarganya.

"Ini sudah sore dirimu tidak kembali ke kantor?" ujar Jin begitu selesai dan diantar menggunakan kursi roda keruang rawat inapnya.

Dan sedikit menyesal membiarkan Myungsoo yang mengurusnya karena pasti ruangan VVIP _Class_ yang akan Myungsoo pesan untuk dirinya.

Dan Jin tidak begitu suka kemewahan dan ketenaran.

"Ada asisten yang mengurus semuanya"

"Tapi dirimu harus kembali, kudengar sebenarnya kau meeting penting hari ini. Noona sudah baik – baik saja dan aku juga sudah ditangani dengan baik. Kembalilah, aku tahu dirimu tidak suka menunda pekerjaan" ujar Jin mengusir Myungsoo halus.

Merasa memang Jin sudah baik – baik saja akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk pamit pulang sambil memberikan beberapa petuah yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jin. Setelah memastikan Myungsoo keluar dari ruangannya, Jin juga keluar setelahnya.

Menuju ruang psikologi dimana ada placard yang tertulis didepan pintu,

 _Dr. Park Shin Hye, B.S., ._

 _Psychologist_

Berhubung Jin berada di rumah sakit ada baiknya dirinya untuk mengunjungi psikolog dan berbicara mengenai 'kemampuan aneh' yang dia miliki. Dan akan lebih baik jika keluarganya tidak mengetahui mengenai hal ini karena jelas akan mengkhawatirkan keluarganya.

"Baik percakapan kita akan direkam, jadi pastikan dirimu rileks dan merasa nyaman" ujar sang dokter mebantu Jin duduk di sofa agar nyaman sambil menyalakan kamera yang dihadapkan kearah Jin

"Baik"

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Kim Seok Jin"

"Seokjin-shi, apa keluhan anda?"

"Sejak 1 Januari 2017. Saya mulai bermimpi tentang diri saya 'tidur' dengan pria tak dikenal"

"Lalu?"

"Pada tanggal 3 Januari 2017. Saya memiliki mimpi itu lagi, tapi kali ini dengan pria lain lagi"

"Dan dirimu masih juga tidak mengenal pria itu?"

"Betul"

"Dan itu terjadi setiap hari?"

"Tidak ada urutan waktu yang jelas. Terkadang setiap dua hari, kadang dua kali dalam satu hari, terkadang sekali sehari "

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Pada tanggal 4 Januari 2017. Saya bermimpi tentang pria dan wanita yang bertengkar. Belakangan, saya menemukan bahwa mereka berselingkuh di belakang pacar wanita itu. Pada akhirnya, pria itu membunuh pacarnya. Saya segera terbangun dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa dan setelah itu saya melihat pria dan wanita yang berada di mimpi saya sebelum benar-benar bertengkar "

"Apakah dia membunuh pacar wanita itu"

"Tidak, saya akhirnya menghentikannya"

"Jadi mimpimu berubah menjadi kenyataan?"

"Iya…"

"Seokjin-shi. Ini yang disebut _Precognitive Dream, Prescience, Visi Masa Depan,_ atau _Pandangan Masa Depan_. Ini adalah kemampuan psikis untuk melihat kejadian di masa depan. Banyak orang percaya, memprediksi masa depan lewat indra keenam. Seorang Filsuf, J.W. Dunne percaya bahwa mimpi yang dialami oleh orang tersebut tidak mengacu pada kejadian masa depan apapun, tapi secara khusus pengalaman masa depan orang yang memimpikannya. Artinya segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam mimpimu akan berubah menjadi masa depanmu. Tidak ada mekanisme yang dikenal untuk Precognitive Dream. Precognitive Dream akan melanggar prinsip antecedence (kausalitas), bahwa efek tidak terjadi sebelum penyebabnya "

"Apa artinya?"

"Artinya, tidak ada bukti ilmiah yang dapat diandalkan bahwa Precognitive Dream adalah kemampuan nyata yang dimiliki oleh siapapun. Secara khusus, Precognitive Dream tampaknya melanggar prinsip bahwa efek tidak dapat terjadi sebelum penyebabnya. Tapi, meski kekurangan bukti ilmiah, banyak orang percaya itu adalah fenomena nyata. Ada banyak laporan tentang Precognitive Dream dan dirimu adalah salah satu dari mereka "

Jin masih mencoba mencerna kalimat dokter tadi.

"Singkatnya dirimu memiliki Precognitive Dream, dimana dirimu bisa melihat masa depan dirimu dan orang lain melalui mimpi. Namun kita masih belum mengerti cara kerja bagaimana mimpimu itu bisa terjadi dan kapan bisa terjadi"

"Apakah ada pengobatan khusus untuk menghilangkannya?"

Dan sayangnya Shinhye menggeleng prihatin.

/

"Jin!" ujar sang ibu menyadarkan Jin yang melamun di lorong rumah sakit. Sang ibu menghampiri Jin dengan panik yang terduduk diam di kursi roda.

"Kemana saja dirimu? Eomma panik begitu tidak melihatmu berada di kamar inap. Eomma hampir saja menelpon Myungsoo dan menyatakan bahwa dirimu hilang" ujar sang ibu yang dibalas senyum menenangkan dari Jin.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari angin segar tadi" ujar Jin lalu dengan bantuan ibunya, mereka berdua kembali ke ruang rawat inap.

"Sekarang media sudah tahu mengenai dirimu" ujar sang ibu sambil mengupas buah – buahan yang dibawanya untuk Jin.

Jin hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang" canda Jin

"Tapi bersyukurlah bahwa tidak ada satupun foto maupun video mengenai dirimu. Insiden yang menimpa kakakmu juga tidak terliput oleh media dan berita lainnya. Hanya saja semua orang mengetahui bahwa adanya 'si bungsu Kim' dan pasti orang – orang yang melihatmu akan mengenal dirimu tentunya"

"Aku berterima kasih untuk itu" ujar Jin bersyukur setidaknya identitasnya masih bisa disembunyikan.

"Apa kata dokter mengenai punggungmu"

"Hanya saraf tegang pada bagian panggul dalam waktu dua minggu aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang" ujar Jin.

"Lalu dirimu akan kembali bekerja?"

"Tentu saja"

"Istirahatlah dirumah kalau bisa, bahkan eomma berharap dirimu kembali pulang kerumah" ujar sang ibu yang khawatir akan keadaan anaknya.

Jin kemudian teringat sesuatu.

" _Singkatnya dirimu memiliki Precognitive Dream, dimana dirimu bisa melihat masa depan dirimu dan orang lain melalui mimpi. Namun kita masih belum mengerti cara kerja bagaimana mimpimu itu bisa terjadi dan kapan bisa terjadi"_

" _Apakah ada pengobatan khusus untuk menghilangkannya?"_

 _Dan sayangnya Shinhye menggeleng prihatin._

 _Jin tertunduk lesu_

" _Tapi mungkin kita juga bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Pertama kita harus mencari tahu penyebab awalnya dirimu dapat melakukan hal tersebut, apakah anggota keluargamu ada yang mempunyai kemampuan yang sama atau tidak atau berbagai faktor lainnya"_

"Eomma" ujar Jin kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Pernahkah eomma bermimpi lalu tiba – tiba mimpi eomma jadi kenyataan?" tanya Jin.

"Tentu saja pernah, eomma bermimpi punya anak yang banyak jadi eomma memutuskan untuk menjadi guru TK dulu"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Seperti eomma bermimpi bisa melihat masa depan eomma sendiri atau orang lain…?"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang…dirimu terlalu banyak menyendiri hingga berfikiran aneh seperti itu. Ini makanlah buah ini dan segera lekas tidur" ujar sang ibu menanggapi pertanyaan aneh anaknya.

" _Dan nominasi untuk kategori Actor of The Year jatuh kepada Kim Soo Hyun!" ujar pembawa acara lalu Kim Soo Hyun dengan bangga mendekati podium dan menerima piagam 'Daesang' tersebut kepadanya. Saat ingin mengucapkan 'winning speech' tiba – tiba saja layar podium menjadi gelap dan menampilkan video Kim Soo Hyun yang melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh dengan seorang perempuan._

 _"nghhh… shhh…. Mppftt… ahhh….please make it deeper and harder honey" racau perempuan itu saat vaginanya disodok dengan kasar oleh Soohyun_

 _"arghhh kau benar benar seorang God Sex hyun-ah" ucap perempuan itu lagi saat jari – jari lihai Soohyun memainkan klitorisnya ditambah masih ada vibrator yg dibuat level max di anusnya membuat vibrator itu bergetar sangat cepat ditambah lagi jari Soohyun membuat perempuan itu seakan melayang. belum lagi payudaranya diremas dan nipplenya diplintir kuat. Mulut Soohyun sendiri sedang menghisap nipple yang lumayan besar itu_

 _"arghhh aku mau keluar" racau perempuan itu_

 _"together Yooram..." ucap Soohyun_

 _Dan setelah video itu berhenti berputar layar podium kembali menyala seperti semula._

 _Serta Kim Soo Hyun yang menanggung malu serta para audience yang dibuat shock._

Jin membuka matanya perlahan.

07 Januari, 2017

Matahari yang mulai kembali ke peraduaanya.

Dan mimpi buruk yang mulai kembali menghantuinya.

Jin dilema.

Haruskah ia menolong Soohyun atau tidak? Dari mimpinya Jin tahu bahwa Kim Soo Hyun benar – benar seorang pecandu seks. Dia mengeluarkan rasa stress dan aura negatifnya melalui seks. Dan Yooram adalah salah seorang 'partner'nya yang tak tahu malu memanfaatkan pria baik seperti Sunghoon agar ia hamil dan bisa menggunakan calon bayi itu untuk menjebak Soohyun.

Acara puncaknya tentunya tengah malam dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Kim Seok Jin-shi" ujar sebuah suara muncul menghilangkan lamunannya disusul sesosok perawat yang datang memberi obat serta mengecek bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Memar di punggung anda sudah hilang, ini adalah obat _analgesic_ dan _anti-inflamasi_ " ujar perawat itu setelah melihat Jin sudah menghabiskan obat yang diantar perawat tersebut. Jin hanya mengangguk ketika sang perawat membantunnya untuk tidur.

"Ah tunggu dulu, bisa tolong panggilkan Dokter Park Shin Hye? Aku perlu konsul dengannya sebentar" ujar Jin disanggupi oleh perawat tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Shinhye datang dikagetkan oleh Jin yang telah mengganti pakaian pasiennya dengan celana _jogger_ _slim fit_ berwarna hitam dan _pull over hoodie_ berwarna senada.

"Jin…?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu…"

/

"Maaf tolong jelaskan ada keperluan apa disini" ujar _gate security_ melihat adanya dua orang yang ingin memasuki area staff.

"Saya adalah tim medis dari _Wooridul Spine Hospital_. Saya diutus oleh pasien bernama Kim Seok Jin untuk menemui Kim So Eun. Ini mengenai persetujuan rawat inap" ujar Sohye sambil menunjukkan _id card_ miliknya dan berkas rawat inap milik Seokjin.

Gate security pun mencoba menghubungi pihak dalam dan ada sedikit proses yang agak lama mengingat noona Jin harus mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut. Dan waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam disaat mobil Shinhye diberi izin untuk masuk.

Setelah mobilnya terparkir sempurna di parkiran _VVIP Guest_ Shinhye melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Kau aman dan bisa keluar sekarang" ujar Shinhye berbisik dan melihat kearah jok belakang menampilkan Jin yang sudah lengkap berpakaian serba hitam ditambah masker dan topi hitam miliknya.

Jin keluar dengan Shinhye yang menunggunya diparkiran.

"Ingat pesanku Jin, kau tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari tiga jam" ujar Shinhye dan Jin mengangguk mantap.

Akhirnya Jin memutuskan untuk kembali lagi setelah siang tadi tertimpa kecelakaan. Ia tahu sekarang noonanya akan panik menemui Shinhye nanti. Tapi yang terpenting itu adalah satu – satunya cara untuk agar dapat masuk _backstage_ tanpa orang – orang tahu mengenai dirinya. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah panic noonanya. Tapi dirinya jauh lebih panik sekarang.

Ia meminta Shinhye membantunya menyusup kedalam tanpa diketahui orang – orang dan ini adalah rencana yang terbesit di otaknya. Tapi Jin harus menyadari fakta bahwa dirinya habis meminum obat dengan kadar dosis tinggi, itu sebabnya perawat tadi memintanya untuk beristirahat dan tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun karena jelas akan menimbulkan efek samping. Shinhye mencoba mengantisipasi dengan memberi Jin obat _imun_ hanya dengan efek yang hanya mampu bertahan selama lima jam.

Dan Jin sudah menghabiskan dua jam pertamanya tadi diperjalanan dan sekarang ia mulai mengalami keringat dingin.

Jin menyusup ke area _locker room_ dan bersyukur menemukan id card milik salah satu _volunteer_ yang tergeletak diatas kursi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh sekarang dan Jin harus pergi kearea Multimedia.

Dan dirinya mulai pusing.

Shinhye benar.

Ia tak akan bisa bertahan lama tapi dia tidak bisa gegabah masuk kedalam dan masih harus tetap menunggu Yooram.

Ya. Sesuai mimpinya Yooram akan datang menyuruh seluruh staff IT memperbaiki screen panggung dibagian timur yang mati lalu mensabotase ruangan dengan memutar video kotornya tersebut tepat saat Soohyun melakukan _winning speech_ nya.

Dan itu berarti sekitar jam dua belas malam.

Tepat dimana efek obatnya habis.

Dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan ponselnya bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo…?" ujar Jin menarik nafas panjang

" _Jin kamu dimana sekarang? Ini bukanlah lelucon!"_ ujar sebuah suara disana yang Jin yakini adalah suara noonanya.

Sepertinya noonanya sudah bertemu dengan Shinhye dan sepertinya Shinhye membocorkan rahasiannya menyusup kemari karna sesuai perjanjian Jin akan balik pada pukul sepuluh malam.

"Noona…akuh di…" ujar Jin putus karna melihat ponselnya yang mati.

Jin benar – benar menyesali tindakan bodohnya sekarang.

Harusnya ia tinggal menunggu noonanya datang dan menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Sunghoon, Yooram dan Soohyun. Ia tak perlu susah payah menyamar dan bersembunyi disamping ruang Multimedia hanya untuk mengagalkan rencana Yooram.

Lagipula ini sebagai pembelajaran bagi Kim Soo Hyun agar tidak menjadi laki – laki _brengsek_ seperti itu.

Tapi bayangan Sunghoon yang ingin hidup bahagia bersama anaknya, dan bayangan masa lalu Kim Soo Hyun menghantui rasa bersalah miliknya.

Juga bayangan mengenai bagaimana hidup anak Sunghoon nanti tanpa tahu siapa ayah kandungnya dan hidup tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya jika nanti Yooram akhirnya menikah dengan Soohyun.

Karena pernikahan tersebut tidak dilandasi dengan cinta.

Terkutuklah kebaikkan hati ibunya yang menurun padanya.

Akhirnya Jin melihat Yooram memasuki ruangan Multimedia masih lengkap dengan pakaian _backup dancer_ miliknya dan lima belas menit kemudian dua orang yang ada di ruang Multimedia tadi keluar.

Jin langsung saja segera masuk kedalam namun terjerembab ke tanah kepalanya serasa ditusuk berkali – kali.

Ia melihat jam tangan miliknya.

11.45 P.M

Ia tak punya banyak waktu sekarang, dengan sekuat tenaga yang ada dia kembali berdiri dan memaksa dirinya untuk segera masuk kedalam dan berhasil mendapati Yooram tengah mencolokkan sebuah USB kekomputer dan terkejut mendapati dirinya.

"Siapa dirimu berani masuk keruangan ini?" ujar Jin mencoba untuk bersuara sekencang mungkin dibalik masker hitamnya meski dirinya sudah luar biasa pucat.

Yooram yang panik langsung kabur meninggalkan USB tadi yang dengan sigap langsung dicabut oleh Jin dengan sisa kesadaran yang ada Jin pun mencoba kembali ke parkiran mobil dan bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

12.00 PM

Dan kesadaran Jin lenyap.

/

" _Eum pertama – tama…hadiah ini saya persembahkan untuk anak saya tercinta Soo Jin, karenanya saya bisa bertahan menghadapi segala cobaan yang ada, Soojin-ie…lihat appa nak, appa memenangkan piagam pertama dihari ulang tahunmu"_

 _Semua orang menangis mendengar winning speech milik Sung Hoon_

" _Saya juga berterima kasih untuk seseorang yang mensupport saya mulai dari nol hingga sekarang. Dia adalah orang yang luar biasa pesonanya karena keindahan miliknya tercampar dari dalam…Terima kasih…Jin…"_

"Jin…" sebuah suara laki – laki tidak dikenal membangunkannya.

"Lihat jarinya bergerak!" ujar suara itu lagi.

"Ya tuhan syukurlah kesadarannya kembali" dan ini suara Shinhye.

Akhirnya Jin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sudah diruang inapnya lengkap dengan pakaian pasien miliknya.

Noonanya serta Shinhye sudah ada disana dan seorang pemuda yang tidak asing.

Sung Hoon.

"Jelaskan pada noona sekarang mengapa semalam kau berada di ruang Multimedia, Kim Seok Jin" ada nada perintah dalam suara noonanya.

08 Januari, 2017

Untuk pertama kalinya Jin mendapat _'mimpi indah'_

Mendengar cerita dari Shinhye bahwa sebenarnya dari awal bahwa kakak perempuannya tidak percaya padanya hingga membuat Shinhye mengaku dipaksa olehnya mengantar ke lokasi KBS Drama Award semalam.

Syukurnya Shinhye merahasiakan bagian mengenai mimpi Jin dan USB itu juga aman ditangan dokter psikologi tersebut.

Sunghoon adalah orang yang ia tabrak sewaktu ingin kembali. Usut punya usut, rupanya Yooram melancarkan aksinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mengandung anak Soohyun tapi Sunghoon menggagalkan rencana Yooram dengan tiba – tiba masuk mengatakan bahwa yang dikandung Yooram anaknya dan meminta Soohyun untuk mengecek usia kandungan yang tertera di surat dokter tersebut.

Usia kandungan milik Yooram adalah sudah menginjak satu bulan, sedangkan terakhir mereka berhubungan ialah tiga bulan yang lalu. Yooram dan Sunghoon bertengkar hebat namun Yooram masih mengancam Soohyun akan menyebar video tidak senonoh milik mereka. Soohyun hanya menganggap ancaman itu angin lalu tapi tidak dengan Sunghoon yang saat itu rupanya mengikuti Yooram ke ruang multimedia dan mendapati perempuan itu kabur dengan wajah panik dan seorang pemuda yang berlari dengan tubuh sempoyongan memegang erat sebuah USB berwarna merah.

Sunghoon memastikan saat itu tidak ada satupun staff yang melihat merek terkecuali Shinhye dan Soeun yang melacak keberadaan Jin melalui _tracking_ ponsel milik Jin sebelum ponselnya mati tadi dan dengan diam – diam Jin dibawa oleh Sunghoon dan Shinhye melalui rute yang diberitahu oleh Soeun mengingat bahwa kakinya masih sulit untuk digerakkan dan dia harus tinggal disini sampai acaranya selesai.

Berkat Shinhye pula Jin bisa masuk kedalam rumah sakit aman tanpa gangguan dari siapapun dan semalaman yang menunggunya ialah Sunghoon.

Dari sini. Sunghoon tahu nama Jin, dan juga siapa Jin sebenarnya.

Ia melihat ruangan VVIP Class milik Jin ini terdaftar atas nama Kim Seok Jin dengan wali Kim Myung Soo.

Seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan atau mungkin dunia pasti kenal benar dengan keluarga besar Kim, termasuk Kim Myung Soo.

Jin pasti adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Kim dan melihat Kim So Eun datang dan menyebut Jin sebagai adiknya meresmikan kesimpulan Sunghoon dan Shinhye (yang sebelumnya juga tidak tahu mengenai identitas Jin) bahwa Jin adalah putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang disebut – sebut itu.

Tidak heran Jin punya rupa dan tindak tanduk layaknya _bangsawan_ sepintar apapun Jin menyembunyikannya.

Atas permintaan Jin dan Soeun pula agar Sunghoon dan Shinhye tutup mulut.

Berbicara tentang Shinhye, sang noona menanyakan keberadaan perempuan itu.

Shinhye mengambil alih pertanyaan tersebut dan berkata bahwa mereka dulunya adalah kawan lama di _Pohang University of Science and Technology (POSTECH)_ di Pohang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan studinya di _Univerisity of Cambridge_ di Inggris dan belum lama ini lulus dan melamar menjadi dokter di rumah sakit ini dan tak sengaja bertemu Jin.

Dan Jin bersyukur bahwa Shinhye bisa membuat kakaknya percaya karena Jin sangat payah dalam berbohong. Ditambah ternyata memang benar bahwa Shinhye adalah sunbaenya dulu, Jin ingat rupanya memang Shinhye adalah sunbaenya di klub teatrikal dimana Shinhye selalu menjadi pemeran utama.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jin? Orang seperti Jin yang pemalu dan tertutup hanya bekerja sebagai tukang set panggung.

Setelah kakaknya pergi karena ada _briefing_ mengenai acara nanti, Shinhye mengembalikan USB tersebut ke Jin dan dengan segera Jin menghapus video yang ada di rekaman tersebut.

Sunghoon mengatakan kemungkinan Yooram akan tetap menyebarluaskan video tidak senonohnya tersebut ke khalayak umum mengingat sepertinya Yooram masih punya salinan video itu. Sunghoon sudah siap sedia untuk menyebarluaskan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Dan yang dikatakan Sunghoon benar.

Tiga bulan kemudian _netizen_ ramai dengan sebuah video yang terupload di situs _haters_ milik Soohyun berisikan dirinya dan Yooram tanpa disensor.

Video tersebut sudah di _banned_ dan di _take down_ oleh server. Namun euphoria berbagi _capture-an_ atau video tersebut yang sempat di download masih meradang dikalangan masyarakat.

Agensi Kim Soo Hyun sendiri membenarkan bahwa itu adalah dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa artisnya dijebak dan jika perempuan itu hamil Soohyun siap sedia bertanggung jawab.

"…aku lahir dari perut seorang ibu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku pula lahir tanpa seorang ibu…" ujar Soohyun dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan hingga meluarkan air mata di _press conference_ miliknya.

Yang Jin yakini sebagai suatu kebohongan.

Karena dari awal Soohyun tahu bahwa itu bukan anaknya dan dirinya akan memanfaatkan simpati publik.

Dan benar saja.

Sunghoon muncul dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah anaknya bahkan jika perlu dilakukan tes DNA, Sunghoon akan menyanggupi.

Dan kini publik kembali menghina Yooram sebagai wanita jalang dan Sunghoon sebagai laki – laki biadab yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Apa kabar dengan Soohyun? Laki – laki itu menjadi bersih namanya dan bahkan mendapat job terbaru untuk menjadi aktor utama dalam sebuah film laga.

Sunghoon dipecat dari KBS meski Noonanya berusaha untuk mempertahankannya.

Masalahnya Sunghoon bukanlah dari departemen _Variety Show_ dimana kakaknya yang memimpin. Sunghoon berasal dari departemen _Drama/Movie_ dimana bahwa Chief PD disana menolak untuk memperkerjakan Sunghoon lagi.

Dan Sunghoon tidak dapat bekerja lagi di KBS karena dirinya sudah masuk dalam daftar hitam kepegawaian.

Dan ini pula yang membuat noonanya.

"SONG JAE RIM! MANUSIA TAK BERHATI ITU BENAR – BENAR MEMBUATKU INGIN MELEMPARKANNYA KEKUTUB UTARA!" ujar noonanya ketika selesai rapat dengan petinggi KBS mengenai kontrak kerja Sunghoon dan langsung membawa Sunghoon ke rumah sakit tempat Jin dirawat.

Noonanya menawarkan agar Sunghoon bekerja di bisnis retail milik Myungsoo atau bekerja di _Samsung Group_. Mengingat bahwa ayah Myungsoo punya saham 50% disana.

Tetapi Sunghoon menolak dan menghargai kebaikan hati dua anak keluarga Kim tersebut.

Sebulan kemudian hasil DNA keluar menyatakan bahwa kandungan Yooram berusia lima bulan dan positif merupakan darah daging Sunghoon.

Yooram yang frustasi karena tidak bisa menikahi Soohyun memutuskan ingin bunuh diri bersama anaknya tersebut tetapi bersyukur Sunghoon bisa mengagalkannya.

Namun resikonya bayi mereka terlahir _premature_.

' _Bang Soo Jin'_

Itu adalah nama yang diberikan Sung Hoon pada putri kecilnya.

Mengingat bahwa Soojin baru berusia tujuh bulan ketika lahir ia harus di-inkubator selama dua bulan dan itu tentu saja memakan biaya yang cukup banyak.

Dan Jin diam – diam membayar biaya mereka.

Meskipun Sunghoon tahu bahwa Jin yang membayar semua perawatan medis anaknya.

Jin menyarankan agar Sunghoon memasuki dunia drama musical mengingat bahwa Sunghoon punya wajah yang tampan dan suaranya yang cukup bagus.

"Mengapa dirimu yakin sekali bahwa aku cocok dengan dunia itu?" tanya Sunghoon suatu hari ketika pergi menemani Jin belanja yang selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang selalu dibelanjakan oleh Jin

Karena ujung – ujungnya Jin selalu membeli perlengkapan bayi, makanan, dan pakaian untuk pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan Yooram? Ia kabur keluar negri dan memulai hidup barunya melupakan Sunghoon serta putrinya yang hampir ia bunuh.

"Entahlah…aku hanya merasa bahwa itu cocok denganmu…" ujar Jin tersenyum

"Aku hanya pernah bermimpi bahwa dirimu akan sukses menjadi aktor" ujar Jin jujur.

Dan karena hal tersebut Sunghoon mencoba peruntungannya untuk _casting_ peran – peran kecil disebuah drama musical

/

"UHUK!" acara makan malam keluarga tersebut dihadiahi oleh Jin yang tersedak minumnya sendiri.

Malam ini seperti biasa Jin yang selalu menemani ibunya untuk makan malam mengingat hyungnya tinggal di dorm dan noonanya yang selalu pulang larut malam.

Tapi hari ini noonannya menyempatkan diri datang kerumah mencicipi masakan ibunya.

Dan mengatakan bahwa ia mengirim CV Jin sebagai _furniture designer_ untuk set drama gabungan akhir tahun KBS.

Dan Jin dan satu orang lainnya terpilih.

"Noona! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengusulkannya!"

"Kau hanya bekerja untuk departemenku saja, karena aku yakin bedebah itu tidak akan sudi memakaimu"

Dan rupanya ini masih mengenai kasus Soeun yang masih tetap bertengkar dengan Chief PD Song Jae Rim.

Departemen mereka mengirimkan dua list nama dan _Head PD_ mereka sangat menyukainya membuat Soeun yang memang pantang mengenal 'kalah' dan akhirnya mengirimkan CV Jin dan Head PD mereka terpesona dengan kesederhanaan desain yang Jin punya.

Berakhir dengan Jin dan satu orang dari list nama yang dikirim Jaerim diterima oleh KBS.

"TETAP SAJA AKU TIDAK MAU!"

/

Jin yang memakai _chino slim fit_ berwarna hitam dengan kaus lengan pendek berwarna _pink peach_ polos kini tengah berdiri disebrang jalan gedung KBS sambil mengenggam tali ranselnya erat – erat. Serta _drafting tube_ yang tersampir di bahu kirinya.

"Kau tak akan percaya Sunghoon, noonaku tega mendepakku kemari" ujar Jin nanar ditelepon melihat kondisinya yang sebentar lagi mengenaskan.

Ia sudah terbias bekerja sendiri tanpa banyak orang disampingnya. Cek cok makan malam bersama kakaknya diakhiri dengan ancaman bahwa Soeun akan membongkar identitas Jin yang sudah hilang ditelan bumi.

"Aku yakin kau bisa" ujar sebuah suara disebrang sana yang anehnya terdengar seperti dari belakang Jin.

Menampilkan Sunghoon yang datang dengan _Jeans_ hitam dan Kaus _v-neck_ putih polos.

"Sunghoon mengapa dirimu bisa ada disini?"

"Aku ikut _casting_ didrama terbaru KBS dan tentunya aku diterima" ujar Sunghoon kemudian dibalas senyum Jin

"Lalu dimana Soojin?"

"Dia ada ditempat _daycare_ " ujar Sunghoon lalu keduanya masuk kedalam.

Setelah insiden di Pulau Jeju tujuh bulan yang lalu, ini pertama kalinya Jin menginjakkan kakinya di gedung KBS.

"Artis akan ada pembacaan naskah lebih dulu, dirimu tunggulah disini" ujar Sunghoon dan Jin mengiyakan.

Jin melihat beberapa poster seperti _1 Day 2 Nights, Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook, Hello Counselor, Happy Together, Music Bank, Immortal Songs, Gag Concert_ dan masih banyak program TV lainnya yang merajai 10 _Rating_ tertinggi.

Yang Jin dengar dari noonanya salah satu artisnya, Cha Tae Hyun ingin membuat kolaborasi drama dengan kehidupan dunia _entertainment_ sebagai temanya. Itu sebabnya mereka berkolaborasi dengan seluruh departemen yang ada.

Jin juga melihat beberapa poster drama tadi seperti _Descendant of The Sun, Hwarang : The Poet Warrior Youth, Moonlight Drawn by Cloud,_ atau _My Father Is Strange_.

"Menikmati suguhan drama kami?" ujar sebuah suara membuat Jin terkejut menampilkan sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan balutan jas semi formal dan seorang perempuan dibelakangnya yang memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan digulung sampai bahu dan rok span hitam selutut.

"Kau pasti Kim Seok Jin bukan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Ah nde, majjayeo…" ujar Jin kebingungan.

"Kau pasti kebingungan bukan. Perkenalkan namaku Song Jae Rim aku adalah _Chief PD_ bagian Drama dan ini Lee Yoo Ri asistenku" ujar pemuda itu.

'Ah jadi ini orang yang dibenci noona'

"Ah, annyeong haseyo" ujar Jin membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Jadi karya apa saja yang pernah kau buat?" ujar Jaerim dan Jin tahu mereka ingin merendahkannya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak karya yang ku buat, karena aku tidak mempunyai _Furniture Store_ sendiri. Bisa dibilang saya hanya seorang pengrajin" ujar Jin menimbulkan kekehan dari Jaerim.

"Bagaimana bisa orang macam dirimu terpilih ya, _anyway good luck sweety_ " ujar Jaerim sambil mengedipkan matanya lalu berbalik pergi.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Jin.

/

" _HIKS…HIKSS…EOMMA! EOMMA!"_

" _MINGGIR KALIAN APPAKU ADA DIDALAM!"_

" _Hiks…tolong selamatkan putriku!"_

" _To….to…longh...tolong…akuh…"_

 _DUAR!_

"ANDWAE!" ujar Jin terbangun dengan keringat dingin mengalir ditubuhnya.

01 Agustus 2017,

Mimpi buruk itu datang kembali.

Seluruh orang memperhatikan Jin yang tiba – tiba berteriak di _waiting room_.

"Kim Seok Jin-shi? Anda sudah bisa masuk kedalam ruang rapat" ujar salah satu staff memanggilnya.

Jin masuk kedalam dimana ada beberapa aktor, aktris, tim produksi, dan noonanya.

Dan diantara semua orang itu Jin hanya mengenal Sunghoon, Soohyun, noonanya, dan sunbaenya dulu.

Lee Hyun Woo.

Orang yang dengan tega mencuri design meja miliknya hanya demi beasiswa di _Manchester Metropolitan University_.

Hyunwoo juga sama kagetnya namun ia dengan merilekskan wajahnya.

Inilah alasan dibalik Jin yang lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Dahulu untuk tugas akhir tahunnya ia mendapat teman kelompok yang ditentukan oleh dosennya dan itu adalah Hyunwoo. Banyak kbar miring seputar Hyunwoo. Namun yang Jin tahu dia orang yang sangat ambisius sampai dimana ditugas penilaian dosen mereka memberi nilai A+ untuk kelompok mereka dan menanyakan ide siapa dibalik pembuatan meja itu.

Dan dengan lancar Hyunwoo mengaku bahwa itu adalah ide design miliknya.

Dan keduanya mendapat surat undangan beasiswa ke Inggris, namun Jin menolak.

Dirinya tidak akan mau bekerja dengan orang – orang seperti Hyunwoo.

Namun nasib berkata lain, ia kembali dipertemukan dengan Hyunwoo yang kini terkenal sebagai furniture designer untuk merk _Woo Darks_ atau yang disingkat WD.

Namun itu bukan menjadi fokus utama Jin sekarang.

Mimpinya.

Mimpinya yang menjadi fokus utamanya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian dan persentasikan design kalian" ujar Head PD.

Hyunwoo dengan percaya diri memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus mempersentasikan designnya yang tidak Jin dengar. Fokusnya sekarang pada insiden di mimpinya.

Sebuah bus yang terguling dan meledak.

Menewaskan banyak orang didalam dengan api yang terus berkobar meski sedang turun hujan.

"Sekarang giliran anda Kim Seok Jin-shi" ujar Head PD memecah fokus Jin.

"Eum, annyeong haseyo. Nama saya Kim Seok Jin, saya belum banyak pengalaman jadi mohon maaf apabila saya masih banyak kekurangan-" suara Jin tercekat.

Mendung.

Diluar tengah mendung.

"Kim Seok Jin-shi?" ujar Head PD kemudian

"Ah nde, design yang saya ingin paparkan adalah untuk karakter utama. Saya membuatkan sebuah hunian nyaman dengan kayu sebagai bahan utamanya-"

ZRASH

Dan suara petir mengagetkannya. Hening beberapa saat.

"Joesonghabnida, ini adalah gambaran besar yang bisa saya persentasikan. Saya pamit undur diri"

"Yak, Kim Seok Jin. Mau kemana dirimu?" teriakan noonanya sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi meninggalkan ransel, ponsel, serta drafting tube miliknya.

Juga meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya untuk semua orang yang ada diruang rapat tersebut.

Ia keluar dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan dirinya menggigil tapi itu tidak menyurutkan dirinya untuk mengejar bus tersebut.

Jin mencoba mengingat – ingat _set_ tempat kejadian tersebut.

" _Come on Jin…lets remember something_ " rapalnya dalam hati.

Halte tersebut terletak didepan sebuah patung _"World Mirror"_ ada disana.

 _Digital Media City_. Halte tersebut terletak disana lima belas menit dari tempat Jin berdiri sekarang.

 _145._

Nomor bus biru yang Jin ingat akan meledak dalam mimpinya.

"Tolong semuanya keluar dari bus ini. Kumohon" ujar Jin rusuh ketika menaikki bus tersebut.

Tampilannya yang sudah basah kuyup membuat seluruh orang disana menatap Jin janggal.

"Kumohon percaya padaku dan tinggalkan bus ini"

"Keluarlah dari bus ini jika kau tidak ingin menaikkinya" ujar salah seorang penumpang yang kesal melihat Jin.

Tapi Jin bersikukuh bahwa bus ini akan meledak dan berharap semua orang akan percaya padanya, namun ujung – ujungnya tidak ada seorang pun yang percaya kepadanya terkecuali seorang ibu hamil yang langsung turun dari bus tersebut.

Jin ditendang keluar.

"Anda tidak apa – apa?" ujar wanita hamil tadi melihat kondisi Jin yang sudah basah kuyup dan tak sampai lima menit bus tadi tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan membuatnya akhirnya terguling.

"YA TUHAN!" ujar wanita hamil tersebut melihat pemandangan 'seram' dengan matanya sendiri.

"TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN" ujar Jin kepada wanita tersebut dan berlari menghampiri bus.

Ia sadar waktunya tak banyak dan dengan segera ia memecahkan kaca pintu dengan membanting dirinya dan setelah itu polisi dan ambulan langsung datang memasang garis polisi. Orang pertama yang Jin bisa selamatkan adalah seorang anak kecil.

"HIKS…HIKSS…EOMMA! EOMMA!"

" _HIKS…HIKSS…EOMMA! EOMMA!"_

Ujar anak kecil itu melihat ibunya sudah tak sadarkan diri dan masih didalam bus tersebut. Jin pun segera menyelamatkan ibu yang dimaksud anak tersebut. Ia juga menyelamatkan seorang nenek yang ada disana.

"MINGGIR KALIAN APPAKU ADA DIDALAM!"

" _MINGGIR KALIAN APPAKU ADA DIDALAM!"_

Laki – laki yang tadi mengusir Jin kini diselamatkan oleh polisi dan meraung – raung meminta dirinya untuk menyelamatkan sang ayah yang terhimpit kursi penumpang. Jin pun menyingkirkannya dan membantu paman tua itu keluar dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda tadi.

Pemuda itu sempat saling pandang dengan Jin seolah menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya karna tidak percaya pada Jin tadi.

"Hiks…tolong selamatkan putriku!"

" _Hiks…tolong selamatkan putriku!"_

Pinta seorang ibu menunjuk seorang anak yang pingsan sambil memeluk mobil – mobilan miliknya. Jin pun masuk kedalam dan menyerahkan anak itu pada polisi.

"To….to…longh…tolong…akuh…"

" _To….to…longh…tolong…akuh…"_

Ujar sebuah suara dari arah kemudi bus.

Sang supir tadi. Jin bersama tiga polisi tadi mencoba mengeluarkan sang sopir yang masih terhimpit. Kakinya terjepit diantara besi rem dan kopling jadi sedikit sangat sulit mengeluarkannya.

"YAK! TANGKI BENSINNYA BOCOR KALIAN HARUS SEGERA MENJAUH DARI BUS ITU SEGERA!" ujar polisi dari luar. Ketiga polisi tadi masih berusaha menyelematkan supir tersebut namun waktu mereka semakin sedikit meninggalkan Jin dan supir tua tersebut.

"Ayo samchon, samchon pasti bisa…kumohon…" ujar Jin menangis sambil tersenyum memberi semangat.

Sang supir melihat langit yang kelabu dan melihat seorang pemuda yang susah payah mencoba menyelamatkannya.

"Hey nak, tolong kasih ini pada keluargaku. Dan pergilah darisini" ujar sang supir mennyerahkan ranselnya dibalas gelengan dari Jin.

"Kita akan keluar bersama – sama samchon! Kumohon jangan menyerah" ujar Jin menolak.

"Keluarlah dari sini, dan tolong berikan ini kepada keluargaku…" ujar sang supir membuat Jin menangis mengenggenggam erat tangan lelaki tua itu yang semakin dingin. Tangan itu melepaskan genggaman Jin dan menyerahkan sebuah gelang sederhana bertali hitam dengan placard silver ditengahnya bertulis,

 _사랑하는_

' _Loved'_

"Kau sudah berkerja dengan sangat baik, keluarlah…keluargamu menunggumu" ujar supir itu membuat Jin kembali menangis dan mengambil ransel supir tua tersebut dan keluar dari bus itu.

' _Aku berharap orang sebaik dirimu selalu dicintai nak'_ doa supir tua itu tulus.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan.

Bus itu meledak,

Tepat dimata Jin.

Bahkan derasnya hujan tak bisa menghapus kobaran apinya.

/

 _Breaking News – Hari ini pukul 14.05 KST sebuah bus yang melaju dari halte DMC menuju Gyeongui terbalik dan meledak sekitar 50m dari halte. Dua puluh orang selamat dan lima diantaranya mengalami luka berat dan dibawa Seoul Metropolitan Seobuk Hospital. Tragedi ini mengakibatkan satu korban jiwa yang diidentifikasi sebagai pengemudi bus tersebut._

 _Teruntuk anakku, Hwang Ri Yu_

 _Appa bangga padamu nak, dirimu telah usai menamatkan studi kuliahmu_

 _Ini adalah gaji appa yang appa kumpulkan untuk dapat bisa membeli setelan jas untuk hari kelulusanmu nanti_

 _Semoga cita – citamu menjadi dokter tercapai._

 _Dengan begitu appa tidak akan malu bertemu alm. Eommamu disurga nanti_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Hwang Rye Woon._

Jin menangis memberikan ransel tersebut pada sang anak yang rupanya berisi uang dan surat kecil untuk anaknya.

Pemuda itu menangis memeluk jasad ayahnya.

Jin kembali ditarik oleh medis untuk memperban bagian tubuhnya yang terluka sewaktu ia membanting dirinya ke pintu bus tadi.

Dan gelang supir tua itu terpasang apik di lengan kanannya.

"JIN!" ujar sebuah suara dan menampilkan Shinhye datang dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Noonamu tiba – tiba menelponku menanyakan apakah dirimu ada bersamaku karena dirimu tiba – tiba pergi saat presentasi dan tidak kembali lagi ke KBS, lalu aku melihat berita tadi dan berfikir-"

"Bahwa mungkin aku bermimpi mengenai kecelakaan itu dan ada disana" ujar Jin datar.

Shinhye melihat ada raut emosi disana.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Semua yang terjadi di mimpiku terjadi Shinhye-shi…"

"Jin…"

"Aku berusaha mengubah semuanya…aku berusaha semampu yang kubisa tidak peduli hal itu merengut nyawaku sekalipun" ujar Jin mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Jin, kau lelah sekarang"

"Tapi kini, untuk pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan kematian yang harusnya bisa kucegah, tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Jin…"

"UNTUK APA MIMPI BURUK INI TERJADI PADAKU HUH!? UNTUK APA AKU BISA MENYAKSIKAN KEMATIAN ORANG LAIN SHINHYE!? KUMOHON JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" teriak Jin melampiaskan emosinya.

"Kim Seok Jin!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKANNYA! AKU EGOIS! KARNA AKU INGIN SELAMAT KU TINGGALKAN AHJUSSI ITU DIDALAM BUS SENDIRIAN! AKU TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKANNYA! TOLONG HAPUS KUTUKAN INI! TOLONG HAPUS KEMAMPUAN INI! Hiks…aku tidak bisa hidup begini…hiks…aku tidak bisa menahan beban ini…"

Ujar Jin meluapkan emosinya yang hanya dibalas oleh pelukan menenangkan dari Shinhye.

Ini yang Shinhye takutkan.

Ketika mimpi itu mengenai sebuah kematian dan Jin tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Ia akan menghakimi dirinya sendiri.

/

 _Breaking News – lanjutan mengenai Tragedi Bus tadi pihak Seoul Metropolitan Seobuk Hospital mengklarifikasi bahwa satu korban jiwa memang pengemudi bus bernama Hwang Rye Woon berusia 56 Tahun meninggalkan satu orang putera berusia 21 Tahun. Lima korban yang mengalami luka berat ialah Park Jung Ji (27 Tahun), Heo Yi Seok (17 Tahun), Kim Seok Jin (24 Tahun), Lee Seok Min (30 Tahun), Jung Seo Rin (19 Tahun). Dua diantaranya hanya mendapat perawatan intensif dan tiga diantaranya menjalani operasi dan sudah dipindahkan keruangan ICU. Salah satu korban yang selamat dikabarkan merupakan saudara perempuan dari idol yang tengah naik daun, J-Hope BTS._

"Tuan Kim?" ujar staffnya melihat sang menteri terfokus mendengar berita televisi tersebut. Segera Kangin menelfon ponsel Jin.

" _Yeoboseyo…? Appa?"_

Suara Soeun menjawab telfonnya.

"Soeun, dimana Jin?"

" _Iya tadi bersamaku namun tiba – tiba pergi begitu saja"_

"Kemana ia pergi?"

" _Aku tidak tahu, daritadi aku sudah mencarinya kesana –kemari"_ suara panik milik Soeun membuat Kangin semakin khawatir.

"Biar Appa yang mencarinya. Dirimu duduk diam disana" ujar Kangin.

"Yoon-ah panggilkan Tuan Yeo" ujar Kangin mentitah staffnya.

Hatinya gundah, melihat ada nama putera bungsunya didaftar korban tersebut.

Bahkan masuk dalam list orang yang terkena luka berat.

Dan tak lama kemudian tuan Yeo datang menghadap.

"Yeo-ah kau sudah melihat berita?" tanya Kangin

"Nde, yang diberita itu ternyata benar Tuan Muda Jin, saya sedang mengurus perpindahannya ke _Samsung Medical Centre_ atas suruhan Tuan Besar Kibum" ujar sang abdi melaporkan adiknya sendiri yang memerintahkan perpindahan anaknya.

"Kibum?"

"Nde, Saya mendapat kabar berita ini pertama dari Tuan Besar Kibum, yang lebih dulu melihat berita dan memutuskan untuk membawa Jin ke _SMC_. Saya hendak ingin mengabari Tuan Besar, tetapi Tuan Besar sedang dikunjungi oleh Menteri dari Australia tadi"

"Pastikan Jin tidak tercium oleh publik dan polisi. Jin tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini" titah kangin kemudian.

Kangin sadar kehidupan anak – anaknya tidak akan lepas dari bahaya. Sebagai keluarga terkuat di politik dan ekonomi membuat banyak musuh mereka yang mengincar keluarga besarnya.

Untuk itu ia selalu menempatkan satu kaki tangannya untuk ketiga anaknya, dan bersyukur Tuan Yeo adalah orang yang cukup cekatan mengingat Jin adalah anak yang cukup tertutup.

Menyadari bahwa anaknya sudah ditangani oleh tenaga medis terbaik sekelas SMC membuat Kangin bisa bernafas lega sedikit.

Tapi tetap saja Jin berhutang penjelasan padanya.

"Noona, neo gweanchana?" ujar J-Hope begitu sampai rumah sakit melihat sesosok wanita hamil yang sedang tiduran di ranjang UGD.

"Eum! Gweanchana. Seorang pemuda menyelematkanku tadi" ujarnya.

"Lalu dimana pemuda itu tadi?"

"Dia tadi dibawa ke ruang intensif karena setengah badannya penuh luka, tapi tadi kulihat pemuda itu dibawa pergi. Kata perawat ia ditransfer ke rumah sakit lain. Baru saja setelah dirimu datang" ujar sang Noona membuat J-Hope kembali ke pintu keluar menampilkan seorang pemuda yang tertidur pulas dengan masker oksigen di wajahnya ditemani seorang perempuan yang ranjangnya dibawa masuk keambulan berlogo SMC.

Karena tadi begitu ramai J-Hope tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa pemuda itu namun setidaknya J-Hope masih melihat nametag yang ada diranjang pemuda itu.

'Kim Seok Jin'

Dan tak lama kemudian member BTS lainnya datang menghampirinya

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan noona-mu?" tanya Jungkook melepas maskernya.

"Dia sudah baik – baik saja, katanya ada seorang pemuda telah menyelamatkannya tapi pemuda itu tadi sudah dibawa pergi"

"Yasudah mari kita masuk kedalam" ujar Suga membawa yang lain menjenguk noona J-Hope sementara J-Hope sendiri termenung diam.

Gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda itu mencuri atensinya.

 _사랑하는_

' _Loved'_

' _Dicintai'_

"Kim Seok Jin…aku penasaran denganmu sekarang"

* * *

 **Author Note's :**

 **1\. EMG :** **Elektromiografi (EMG) adalah teknik yang digunakan untuk mengevaluasi fungsi saraf dan otot dengan cara merekam aktivitas listrik yang dihasilkan oleh otot skeletal. Ini merupakan tes penting yang digunakan untuk mendiagnosis kelainan otot dan saraf.**

 **2\. MRI :** **MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) merupakan suatu alat diagnostik mutakhir untuk memeriksa dan mendeteksi tubuh dengan menggunakan medan magnet yang besar dan gelombang frekuensi radio, tanpa operasi, penggunaan sinar X, ataupun bahan radioaktif.**

 **3\. Skiatika :** **Skiatika (sciatica) adalah rasa nyeri yang terjadi di sepanjang jalur saraf panggul (sciatic nerve). Saraf panggul merupakan saraf terpanjang pada tubuh dan letaknya berada di belakang tulang panggul, bokong, hingga ke tungkai.**

 **4\. Analgesic :** **Analgesik /** **Analgesic** **ialah istilah yang digunakan untuk mewakili sekelompok obat yang digunakan sebagai penahan sakit.**

 **5\. Anti-inflamasi :** **kelas obat yang sama-sama memberikan efek analgesik (antinyeri) dan antipiretik (penurun panas), dandalam dosis yang lebih tinggi**

 **6\. Premature :** **Kelahiran yang terjadi sebelum minggu ke-37 kehamilan**

* * *

 **Duh ini author kenapa ya, kok hobi banget bikin Jin menderita dimana - mana (maafkan aku para Jin Lovers XD)**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	3. Edisi III - Mimpi

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _A nocturnal emission, informally known as a wet dream, is a spontaneous orgasm during sleep that includes ejaculation for a male._

* * *

 _Hyunwoo menempelkan dahi mereka. Ini persis seperti dua pasangan yang hendak berciuman._

 _"...Hyunwoo-shi...?"_

 _"Badanmu panas, Jin. Kau demam."_

 _"Uh...iya ," Ujar Jin akhirnya memegang dahinya sendiri menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sedari tadi panas._

 _"Bisa tolong ambilkan kompres dan o-"_

" _Tinggal kita berdua disini. Dan dokter jaga sudah pastilah pulang" ujar Hyunwoo kalem melihat Jin yang semakin menggigil._

" _Kalau begitu biar aku sendiri ke klinik-"_

 _Hyunwoo memotong perkataannya. "Tidak perlu."_

 _"Eh...?" Hyunwoo makin mendekatkan wajahnya,_

 _Jin heran, mengapa Hyunwoo tiba – tiba mendekatkan wajahnya?_

 _Namun keterkejutannya tidak sampai disini._

 _Hyunwoo tiba – tiba saja menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur buatan Hyunwoo dan memandangnya lekat._

" _Hyunwoo-shi…"_

 _Ucapan Jin terpotong akibat Hyunwoo menciumnya._

 _Orang yang berbuat curang padanya semasa kuliah dulu kini tengah menciumnya._

 _Jin yang lemas hanya membiarkan lidah Hyunwoo menjelajahi mulutnya, mengabsen gigi-giginya, bermain dengan lidahnya. Jin tidak sanggup membalas perlakuan pemuda diatasnya._

 _Hyunwoo melepaskan ciumannya, Jin langsung mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak. Belum lagi keheranannya terjawab, pemuda yang kelihatannya tenang ini berusaha menyingkap kaus hitamnya juga._

 _"T-tun-tunggu dulu...!" Mengerahkan sedikit tenaganya, Jin menahan tangan Hyunwoo sehingga hanya terbuka sebatas perut._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya Jin cemas._

 _"Mengobatimu" Hyunwoo tersenyum, namun entah kenapa Jin merasa senyumnya sedikit berbeda._

' _Ini bukan mengobati namanya, tapi pelecehan!' batin Jin dalam hati._

 _"Jin, dirimu pernahkah dirimu mendengar bahwa…" ujar Hyunwoo menggantung membuat bulu kuduk Jin merinding._

" _Bahwa apa…?"_

"…' _bersetubuh' bisa memindahkan panas 'lawan mainnya'" ujar Hyunwoo berbisik. Hyunwoo yang sehat-sehat saja dengan mudah menyingkirkan tangan Jin yang lemas karena sakit dan menyingkap bajunya hingga ke leher. Merasakan kaus menyentuh dagunya, Jin pun panik._

 _"Hyunwoo-shi tunggu! Hyunwoo….nhh..."_

 _Satu desahan lolos dari mulut pemuda yang sedang sakit ketika Hyunwoo menjilat tonjolan sensitif di dadanya, membuat Hyunwoo makin semangat._

 _"H-hha-a-ah-" semakin menjadi – jadi ketika pemuda itu menggigit dan menghisap ganas nipple kanannya. Naik ke lehernya yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun. Menjilat dan menggigit, memberi kissmark merah pada leher jenjang itu. Jin hanya bisa mengerang pelan dan meremas kaus cokelat Hyunwoo._

 _"Uhh...H-Hyunwoo-Mmph...!" Belum kalimatnya terselesaikan, mulutnya kembali dibungkam dengan bibir Hyunwoo. Sementara tangan sang pendominasi turun ke celananya, menanggalkannya bersama dalamannya._

 _Sadar apa yang dilakukannya, pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi ini menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat membuat Hyunwoo terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya._

 _"Apa...yang ingin kau lakukan...Lee Hyun Woo?"_

 _Tak ada suara Hyunwoo yang merespon, hanya saja Jin merasa ujung 'barang privasi'nya mengenai sesuatu yang basah, dan memang benar Hyunwoo sedang memasukannya kedalam mulutnya._

 _Merasa miliknya di service oleh orang yang biasanya berada di bawahnya, Jin hanya bisa menggelinjang dan mendesah lemah._

 _"A-ah, Hyunwoo-"_

 _"Oh? Kau terangsang?"_

 _Jin tidak membalas perkataan terakhirnya, sehingga Hyunwoo hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menjilat, menggigit pelan, dan meremas dua bola miliknya, membuat empunya mati-matian menahan desahan yang keluar sambil meremas seprei hingga tidak karuan. Sampai akhirnya Jin melepaskan hasratnya dan Hyunwoo yang dengan senang hati menerimanya._

 _Setelah menelan cairan Jin, Hyunwoo beralih ke telinganya._

 _"Hey, Jin," meniupnya lalu berbisik,_

 _"Jika aku yang 'memasukimu', bagaimana? "_

 _"A-apa...?! Aku sedang sakit dan kau mau melakukan 'itu'-ugh...!" Tiga jari Hyunwoo memasuki mulut Jin, membuatnya sedikit tersedak. Jin menggigit jari-jarinya kuat, namun tak berpengaruh bagi Hyunwoo yang kini tengah memanjakan tonjolan kiri Jin._

 _Setelah beberapa menit, Hyunwoo mengeluarkan jarinya dan tujuannya sekarang—bagian bawahnya tentu saja. Membasahi pintu masuknya dengan jarinya, lalu mulai mencoba memasukkan satu jari._

 _Jin berjengit._

" _T-t-tunggu Hyunwoo-shi-Hyunwoo...!" Meremas seprei makin erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah._

 _Satu jari berhasil masuk. Hyunwoo membiarkan otot-otot Jin terbiasa dahulu dengan kehadiran jarinya. Setelah cukup lama, Hyunwoo mulai merenggangkannya, membuat ruang untuk yang kedua._

 _Yang kedua masuk, pemuda berambut hazelnut ini membuat gerakan menggunting, tak lama lagi ia akan memasukkan yang ketiga._

 _"Ugh...aakh-" Jin tak tahan, ia meraih bantal terdekat dan menutup wajahnya untuk meredam desahan dan erangannya. Hyunwoo yang menyadari hal ini menghentikan kegiatannya._

 _"Kenapa ditutupi, Jin?" Hyunwoo menarik bantal itu dan melemparnya ke lantai._

 _"Nanti...ugh...yang lain b-bisa mendengar-"_

 _"Tinggal kita berdua disini. Jadi tenang saja, keluarkan suara mu" goda Hyunwoo sambil memasukkan jari ketiga membuat wajah Jin makin memerah dan erangan lolos dari bibirnya._

 _Merasa cukup, Hyunwoo mengeluarkan jarinya dan menatap wajah Jin sejenak._

 _'Benar-benar menggoda,' kalimat pertama yang terlintas di benaknya._

 _Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh Jin berkeringat sempurna tanpa ada sehelai kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Efek demam tinggi milik Jin membuat tubuh Jin memerah dengan bibir plum miliknya yang berusaha mengambil nafas._

 _Bagi Hyunwoo. Sebuah penyesalan tidak menyadari 'epitome' milik Jin selama ini._

 _Hyunwoo menurunkan celananya, membuka paha Jin dalam posisi telentang. Mempersiapkan dirinya didepan Jin, menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah tegang ke depan hole Jin._

 _"Bersiaplah, ini akan sedikit sakit"_

 _"E-e-eeh, tunggu—k-kau benar-benar akan me— AAAKH...!"_

 _Rasa sakit adalah yang pertama kali Jin rasakan, tentu saja. Hyunwoo mendorong miliknya hingga setengah masuk. Air mata miliknya makin banyak berjatuhan, bibirnya kembali berdarah karena digigit terlalu kuat._

 _Hyunwoo memajukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jin dan menciumnya lembut. Mendorong perlahan hingga masuk sepenuhnya, membuat Jin mengerang dalam ciumannya. Setelah melihat Jin sudah tenang, barulah ia mulai menarik miliknya dan menghentakkannya masuk._

 _"A-aah...! Ukh..." Hyunwoo berusaha melakukan pelan-pelan menyadari bahwa ini pertama kali untuk Jin, namun pada akhirnya ia tak tahan dan melakukannya agak kasar, antara nafsu ingin melakukan lebih cepat dan kasihan bila ia terlalu cepat nanti Jin akan kesakitan._

 _Tangan Jin meremas kuat lengan Hyunwoo seiring dengan tempo Hyunwoo yang kian cepat. Menghantam sweet spot Jin berkali-kali membuatnya tak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar._

 _"Nggh…Hyunwoo-ya-aahh...!"_

 _Dan mereka keluar bersamaan. Hyunwoo didalam Jin, dan cairan Jin membasahi perut dan wajahnya, dan sedikit mengenai kaus Hyunwoo. Setelah milik sang pendominasi dicabut, Jin langsung terkulai lemas dan Hyunwoo duduk bersimpuh sambil berusaha menetralkan nafasnya dan mengecek suhu tubuh Jin._

 _Demamnya turun._

" _Sudah kubilang bukan, demam-mu pasti akan turun" ujar Hyunwoo mengejek Jin namun sedetik kemudian pemuda itu membungkus Jin dengan selimut lalu menggendongnya._

" _Tidurlah diapartemenku, aku tahu kau lelah" ujar Hyunwoo berubah menjadi begitu perhatian._

01 Agustus 2017

Dan Jin terbangun dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Jin, kau bisa membuat kami semua mati berdiri. Jika disaat dirimu tersadar kau belum mengedipkan matamu sama sekali" ujar Soeun membuat Jin langsung menengok disebelahnya menampilkan noona, Shinhye, paman, dan ayahnya.

"Appa?" ujar Jin kaget seketika ia menelaah kamarnya.

Iya sudah tidak berada dirumah sakit yang tadi rupanya.

Hari menjelang malam dikamarnya. Dari Shinhye dirinya tahu bahwa ia dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang secara tidak langsung milik pamannya. Ibunya bersama hyung tercinta datang bersama Myungsoo yang langsung terbang dari Macau ke Seoul begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Jin kecelakaan.

Iya.

Semua orang ditambah ayahnya menganggap bahwa Jin adalah salah satu penumpang didalam bus tersebut. Sekali lagi berkat Shinhye, Jin bisa membohongi seluruh keluarganya.

Meski tadi ayahnya sempat kurang percaya.

Tapi Shinhye menjelaskan bahwa Jin ada janji bertemu dengannya dan melupakannya sehingga ia buru – buru mengejar Shinhye menggunakan bus takut bahwa dirinya masih menunggu hingga kehujanan.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu Shinhye-shi"

"Bukankah tanggung jawab seorang dokter melindungi pasiennya? Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku saja" ujar Shinhye.

"Oh ya ngomong – ngomong. Dirimu bisa memanggilku _noona_ aku tidak terlalu sehebat itu untuk dipanggil formal" ujar Shinhye sedikit menghibur Jin.

"Nde, noona"

"Oh ya Jin, apa tadi dirimu bermimpi lagi?"

Hening menyapa.

Cukup bagi Shinhye tahu apa jawabannya.

"Aku bermimpi bahwa mantan sunbaenimku di kampus dulu meniduriku" ujar Jin dengan pipi memerah.

"Siapa?"

"Hyunwoo sunbaenim"

"Hyunwoo? Lee Hyun Woo maksudmu? Si manusia ambisius itu?" kaget Shinhye.

Di POSTECH dulu, siapa yang tidak kenal Lee Hyun Woo, mahasiswa yang hampir menuntaskan SKS-nya dengan nilai A+ tanpa pengulangan bahkan mendapat beasiswa ke Manchester.

Jin hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Bagaimana bisa dirimu bermimpi seperti itu?"

"Entahlah" jawab Jin pasrah.

Toh dia pernah bermimpi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tapi bagi Shinhye. Ini adalah suatu titik terang.

"Jin. Kau bilang sebelumnya bahwa kau pernah bermimpi tidur dengan orang tidak dikenal bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi kini aku tahu orangnya. Orang yang sama sekali tidak akan terlintas dipikiranmu"

"Siapa?"

"Member BTS. Jangan tanya padaku. Akupun sendiri tidak tahu siapa mereka dan bukan penggemar mereka sebelumnya" ujar Jin menghela nafas.

Tapi ini semakin membuat Shinhye berfikir.

Jika Jin bermimpi tentang Hyunwoo adalah hal yang wajar. Setiap orang pernah bermimpi yang dimana didalam mimpinya ada orang – orang yang mereka 'kenal'.

Tapi bagaimana dengan kasus Jin dengan member BTS? Mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bagaimana mimpi Jin tentang Kim Soo Hyun dan Sung Hoon? Mereka juga sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Atau mimpinya mengenai bus yang terbalik itu? Bagaimana mungkin?

Jin tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya. Sedangkan menurut hipotesis yang ada Jin hanya bisa 'memimpikan masa depannya' saja.

Namun bagaimana bisa menyangkut ke yang lainnya?

Tunggu dulu.

Jin bermimpi mengenai Hyunwoo karena jelas Hyunwoo adalah bagian 'dalam hidupnya'.

Orang itu punya eksistensi di hidup Jin sebagai bagian dari _masa lalu_.

Itu sebabnya Jin bisa memimpikan ia di _masa depan_.

Jin bisa bermimpi mengenai Sung Hoon dulunya karena itu berkaitan dengan 'kematian kakaknya'.

Dan kakaknya punya eksistensi sebagai seseorang yang _dimasa lalu_ , _kini_ , dan _yang akan datang_.

Sung Hoon telah menjadi bagian dari _'masa kininya'_ Jin. Itu sebabnya Jin dapat bermimpi mengenai _masa depan_ Sung Hoon dan juga Kim Soo Hyun.

Karena Kim Soo Hyun 'ada' dalam kehidupan Sunghoon, orang yang berhubungan dengan 'Jin'.

Artinya, mimpi Jin bisa menyebar kemanapun selama orang itu punya 'eksistensi' dalam kehidupan Jin atau ada dalam kehidupan orang – orang yang 'ada' didalam kehidupan Jin.

Dan syaratnya orang itu punya hubungan masa lalu atau masa kini dengan Jin atau orang – orang yang hidup didalam kehidupan Jin.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kasus BTS dan Bus yang terbalik tersebut?

Orang – orang tersebut 'tak pernah ada' dalam kehidupan Jin atau 'orang – orangnya'.

Atau mungkin mereka memang 'ada' dalam kehidupan Jin, tapi Jin melupakannya?

"Jin kau pernah bermimpi mengenai sepasang orang yang tengah berselingkuh bukan?"

"Ya, itu adalah Taehyung dan Yeonji"

"Yeonji si solois itu?"

"Iya"

"Apakah dirimu pernah bermimpi mengenai keduanya?"

"Aku bermimpi sehari setelahnya bahwa Taehyung akan 'menggauliku' dimobil. Saat itu aku langsung panik dan pergi dari mobilnya"

Tunggu dulu.

"Apakah dimimpimu kau berpakaian sama persis?"

"Iya, baik mobil, pakaian, tempat duduk, lokasi semuanya sama persis"

Jarak waktu dari mimpi Jin sampai kepada insiden Bus tersebut juga tidak sampai sehari, bahkan hanya dengan hitungan jam. Mimpi mengenai kematian noonanya juga saat itu punya rentang waktu yang cepat. Mimpi mengenai video tidak senonoh milik Kim Soo Hyun juga punya rentang waktu yang lebih sempit dibanding mimpi Jin lainnya.

Itu artinya, sesuatu yang dimimpikan oleh Jin memiliki rentang waktu yang cepat untuk 'direalisasikan'.

Semakin jelas Jin mengenal tempat dan 'tokoh' yang ada didalam mimpinya semakin cepat mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

Satu hal lagi untuk memastikan.

"Jin, apakah dirimu pernah bermimpi mengenai Yeonji dan kekasihnya lagi?"

"Ya, aku bermimpi mengenai mereka yang bertengkar hebat hingga akhirnya putus"

Bingo.

Jin pernah pernah bermimpi seperti itu, tapi tidak ada kabar mengenai Yeonji maupun Lee Joon.

Kenapa?

Mimpi Jin tidak begitu jelas karena 'tokoh' itu belum dekat dengan Jin.

Tapi pasti itu akan terjadi.

Sama seperti mimpi ia yang tidur dengan member BTS. Mereka belum saling mengenal tapi pasti itu akan terjadi.

Berarti ada ukuran kedekatan didalamnya.

Terakhir, Shinhye mengingat suatu hal.

 _Breaking News – lanjutan mengenai Tragedi Bus tadi pihak Seoul Metropolitan Seobuk Hospital mengklarifikasi bahwa satu korban jiwa memang pengemudi bus bernama Hwang Rye Woon berusia 56 Tahun meninggalkan satu orang putera berusia 21 Tahun. Lima korban yang mengalami luka berat ialah Park Jung Ji (27 Tahun), Heo Yi Seok (17 Tahun), Kim Seok Jin (24 Tahun), Lee Seok Min (30 Tahun), Jung Seo Rin (19 Tahun). Dua diantaranya hanya mendapat perawatan intensif dan tiga diantaranya menjalani operasi dan sudah dipindahkan keruangan ICU. Salah satu korban yang selamat dikabarkan merupakan saudara perempuan dari idol yang tengah naik daun, J-Hope BTS._

J-Hope BTS.

Shinhye mengerti aturan mainnya sekarang.

Shinhye hanya harus memastikan satu hal.

Apakah benar bahwa sebelumnya didalam kehidupan Jin.

Para member BTS tidak pernah ada.

"Jin"

"Nde?"

"Aku sekarang mengerti cara main 'mimpimu' itu"

"Maksudnya?"

"Pertama, semakin kau mengenal dekat orang itu. Akan semakin sering dirimu bermimpi mengenai mereka atau semakin cepat masa depan yang akan datang. Kedua, dirimu juga bisa bermimpi mengenai orang – orang yang berhubungan dengan orang – orang terdekatmu atau orang – orang yang tidak sengaja berhubungan denganmu entah kau sadari atau tidak"

Jin menyimak baik – baik.

"Ketiga, masa depan yang kau impikan yang dirimu rasa tidak ada hubungannya dengamu, nantinya akan menjadi salah satu _'event'_ yang membuat dirimu akan berdekatan dengan mereka. Keempat, semua orang yang ada didalam mimpimu pastilah memiliki hubungan denganmu" ujar Shinhye.

Sejak saat itu, Jin disuruh menulis di jurnal harian miliknya setiap kali ia bermimpi, dan ketika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan karena dengan begitu. Ini bisa membantu Jin untuk menemui titik terang mengenai _bakatnya_ tersebut.

/

Jin menatap 'galak' kakak perempunnya.

Lima hari setelah menjalani _bed rest_. Jin dikejutkan dengan sebuah amplop coklat yang diterima oleh pembantunya untuk noona tercintanya.

Jin sebenarnya bukan tipe pecicilan yang ingin tahu isi paket seseorang tapi masalahnya amplop coklat berlogo KBS itu menulis "Kim Seok Jin" sebagai 'penerima paket' membuat Jin membongkar amplop coklat tersebut yang berisi berkas – berkas yang harus ia isi untuk menjadi pegawai KBS selama satu tahun beserta kontrak kerja dan _id card_ staf miliknya.

"Ah, mianhae Junwoo ya aku lupa menulis alamat Jin, kau sudah mengirim berkasnya padaku ya? Tidak apa biar aku yang berikan padanya nanti sebelum berangkat ke kantor-" ucapan Soeun terhenti melihat sang adik yang sudah memegang erat 'paket' miliknya.

'Ini buruk' batin Soeun dalam hati

"Jin dengarkan noona dulu sebentar"

"Aku hanya diminta untuk bekerja sama bukan? Bukan untuk menjadi staf!" ujar Jin kesal

Lebih tepatnya dirinya takut.

Jin mendengar bahwa desain 'rumah kayu' miliknya sangat disukai oleh sang karakter utama, Cha Te Hyun. Sehingga selama _bed rest_ ia terpaksa bekerja dibantu oleh satu staf noonanya yang sengaja noonanya bawa tiga hari lalu ke _basecamp_ milik Jin. Tempat dimana dia mendesain dan membuat furniture. Dalam tiga hari ia mampu menyelesaikannya.

Sekarang, _furniture retailer_ WD resmi menjadi salah satu _sponsorship_ KBS selama lima tahun mendatang, terkhusus dibagian Drama/Movie Departement.

Jin diterima di KBS sebagai _staff property_ aka _furniture designernya_ KBS dimana, department Drama lebih banyak menggunakan tenagannya dibanding departemen lainnya.

Dan itu artinya akan membuat Jin semakin dekat dengan Hyunwoo atau Kim Soo Hyun atau Song Jae Rim atau orang – orang yang sangat ingin Jin jauhi sekarang.

"Ayolah Jin. Dirimu perlu bersosialisasi" ujar noonanya membujuk adiknya.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi bukan begini caranya noon. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dan kontrak kita hanya sebatas properti untuk drama gabunganmu. Lebih daripada itu aku tidak bisa" putus Jin final.

"Kau egois Kim Seok Jin!"

Jin tersinggung.

"Bagian darimana diriku yang egois? Aku menolong noona semampu yang ku bisa. Masalah finansial pun aku tidak pernah meminta pada kalian semua, aku disini menemani eomma sementara kalian sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian masing – masing. Aku hanya minta supaya diriku tidak dikenal dunia dan justru noona adalah orang yang secara tidak langsung memaksa diriku memperkenalkan diri keseluruh dunia!" kesal Jin mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya.

Dan ini pertama kalinya Jin meninggikan suaranya.

Ia frustasi.

Lebih tepatnya takut.

Bekerja di KBS sama saja mengantar dirinya 'untuk dijamah' orang – orang yang ada didalam 'mimpi buruknya'

Dan Jin tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Suasana kediaman mentri Kim menjadi dingin karena pertengkaran antara si sulung dan si bungsu.

Keduanya enggan membuka mulut. Bahkan Jinwoo yang mendapat jatah libur seminggu untuk pulang kerumah mengeluh begitu melihat kediaman mereka menjadi sepi layaknya rumah terbengkalai.

Bahkan suasana meja makan tidak menjadi cerah meski ayah mereka yang jarang bisa makan malam dengan mereka hadir hari ini dan menatap kedua anak tersayangnya bergantian.

"Jinwoo"

"Nde appa"

"Ambilkan sup disebelah sana karena sepertinya Jin tidak ingin mengambilkannya untuk appa" membuat Jin berjengit kaget menyadari bahwa letak sup dekat dengannya.

Dan menyesal mendengar perkataan ayahnya begitu melihat Jinwoo sigap mengambil semangkuk sup untuk ayahnya.

"Jinwoo tolong ambilkan _bossam_ untuk noonamu, Karena sepertinya noona-mu sedang ingin 'dilayani' daripada 'melayani' appa" ujar sang appa menuai kekesalan dalam hati Soeun.

"Jinwoo. Besok umumkan bahwa dirimu keluar dari WINNER dan belajarlah mengenai ilmu politik kembali" ujar sang ayah santai.

"Mwo!" ujar ketiga anaknya kaget.

"Loh, kenapa memangnya? Appa memberikan yang terbaik kok untuk Jinwoo" ujar sang ayah.

"Tapi appa tidak bisa membuat keputusan sendiri saja" ujar Soeun.

"Loh, dirimu bisa memaksa Jin kerja di KBS mengapa appa tidak bisa? Padahal appa punya otoritas penuh disini" ujar sang appa

Membuat ketiga anaknya tadi terdiam.

"Bukankah akhirnya nanti Jin akan punya teman dirumah? Atau menggantikan Jin menemani eomma-mu ketika Jin sedang pergi ke galerinya? Bukankah itu yang kamu mau Jin? Dirimu tidak ingin diganggu siapapun" ujar sang ayah tenang.

Baik Soeun dan Jin makin terdiam.

"Kalian sudah besar dan sama – sama dewasa. Soeun dirimu memang menginginkan yang terbaik untuk dongsaengmu. Appa dan eomma juga sadar betul bahwa Jin sangat lemah dalam bersosialisasi. Tapi appa dan eomma juga tahu bahwa dirinya juga berusaha dan Jin, appa dan eomma sangat menghargai usahamu tapi sampai kapan dirimu mau bersembunyi? Pada akhirnya semua orang akan tahu siapa itu Kim Seok Jin. Appa dan eomma akan sangat menghargai jika dirimu mau sedikit saja 'berbaur' dengan orang – orang" ujar sang Appa mencoba membantu keduanya berbaikan kembali.

Jin kemudian merenung. Sejauh apapun ia memimpikan masa depan itu adalah bagian dari suatu 'takdir' yang tidak akan bisa Jin 'lawan'

Kecuali jika Jin mau 'menghadapi' dan berusaha 'mengubah akhirnya'

Itu yang dinamakan 'Nasib'

"Noon, tolong bantu aku siapkan berkas kontrak kerja" ujar Jin menuai senyuman lega.

"Eung appa…aku benar – benar tidak akan keluar dari WINNER kan?" ujar Jinwoo memastikan.

Mengundang gelak tawa keluarga serta pelayan yang ada disana.

/

Jin mencoba menarik nafas berkali – kali. Kali ini dengan _long sleeve turtle neck_ berwarna putih dipadu dengan _overall jeans_ berwarna pink pucat dan _snakers_ putih Jin siap menempelkan _barcode_ id card staff miliknya ke _gate entry_.

Dan sampai hari ini Jin masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya sekarang resmi staf KBS.

Jin merasa bahwa ini sudah yang keseribu kalinya ia menghela nafas dalam satu hari.

"Fighting…Kim Seok Jin…" monolog Jin menyemangati diri sendiri.

Berkat koneksi keluarga besarnya data Jin bisa dimanipulasi sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Jin adalah putra bungsu Mentri Kim. Untuk alamat rumahnya, noonanya membeli satu lantai diatas galeri milik Jin sebagai huniannya.

Berbicara mengenai galeri. Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah ruangan kosong seperti garasi namun cukup luas yang Jin beli untuk dipakai sebagai ruangan mendesign sekaligus membuat karyanya yang nanti akan diperjualbelikan secara online. Dengan _trademark 'RJ'_

Dan banyak _furniture store_ yang saling berlomba memasang harga mahal untuk membeli karyanya.

Karna siapa yang tidak kenal RJ? Designnya yang sederhana dan juga efisien sangat banyak dipakai oleh kalangan bangsawan dan orang – orang terkaya di negeri gingseng tersebut.

Ditambah lagi, dengan bangganya sang ayah menyebutkan bahwa furniture keluarga besar mereka rata – rata adalah hasil karya RJ.

Keluarga Kim adalah _influencer_ terbesar di negara tersebut. Memakai barang yang sama dipakai oleh keluarga tersebut mempunyai suatu kebanggaan tersendiri.

Terlebih saat _Theresa May_ , perdana mentri Inggris yang datang berkunjung ke Korea terkesan dengan furniture ruang kerja sang Presiden Korea Selatan yang rupanya adalah hasil karyanya.

Satu set furniture ruang tamu Theresa May kini berasal dari karya tangannya.

Ditambah lagi ia bekerja sendiri sendiri, sehingga tidak banyak produksi yang dihasilkan menyebabkan koleksi RJ sangat _limited edition_ dan _most-wanted_ sehingga harganya bisa menyentuh milyaran.

Itu sebabnya Jin sama sekali tidak punya kesulitan finansial.

Bahkan bisa dibilang 'gajinya' paling besar diantara kakak – kakaknya.

Tapi disini ia sekarang, gaji satu juta won (setara Rp 12.494.475) dengan julukan 'si gagu yang pemalu'.

Iya karna insiden persentasiny beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Jin tidak yakin 'nyaman' dengan kondisi kerja yang seperti ini.

"Jin!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Jin.

Lee Jun Woo.

Orang yang sudah pernah menginjakkan kakinya di basecamp atau galeri Jin. Laki – laki yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Jin ini punya sifat kekanakkan, cerewet, dan periang. Dia bagaikan moodbooster di kalangan staf properti seperti Jin dan yang lainnya.

Harus Jin akui bahwa Junwoo sangat pandai dalam mendesign _stage_ sedimikian rupa agar para penonton terpukau dengan pertunujukkan para _performer_ yang ada di stage tersebut.

Jin menerima pengarahan seputar lokasi – lokasi di KBS seperti _property room_ , _wardrobe room, storage room, radio room, control room_ untuk berbagai acara _, editing room, studio/set room,_ klinik dan sebagainya yang harus Jin tahu karna dia akan bekerja dengan berbagai departemen.

Setelah seharian penuh mereka menuju kantin kantor, lokasi terakhir yang Junwoo tunjukkan padanya.

"Disini para staf dan artis atau performer bisa berkumpul dan makan, ah! Jangan lupa dengan vouchernya" ujar Jinwoo sambil memberikan voucher kantin seharga empat ribu won (atau sekitar Rp 50.000)

"Voucher hanya bisa ditukar satu kali entah untuk sarapan, makan siang maupun malam. Selebihnya apapun yang dirimu makan kau harus membayarnya dengan uangmu sendiri. Kantin adalah tempat _un-official_ untuk mencari berita yang sedang hangat – hangatnya" ujar Junwoo sambil mengedipkan matanya jahil.

Dari sini Junwoo memperkenalkan teman sepermainannya yaitu Kim Dong Soon dan Jung Eun Kyung. Eunkyung seumuran dengan Junwoo (namun Junwoo lebih tua beberapa bulan) sementara Dongsoon seumuran dengannya.

Jin cukup kaget juga ada perempuan di staf properti seperti Eunkyung.

Ternyata tidak buruk juga bekerja dengan orang banyak, mungkin selama ini hanya _mindset_ Jin yang salah.

Mungkin banyak orang jahat, tetapi juga banyak orang yang baik pula.

"AHHHH JIHOON!"

"JISUNG OPPAAA"

"GUANLIN-AH!"

"KANG DANIEL!~"

Jin kaget ketika hendak masuk bersama Eunkyung setelah membeli beberapa _snack_ dari luar mendapati pintu masuk 'kantornya' berubah menjadi lautan manusia.

"Dirimu tidak usah kaget Jin. Ini pemandangan biasa setiap hari, kau belum lihat bagaimana kerumunan _EBS_ " ujar Eunkyung mendapati wajah aneh Jin.

"Ah maksudku EXO, BTS, dan Seventeen. Mereka adalah idol grup yang punya fandom yang besar dan kuat" ujar Eunkyung membuat Jin paham.

Eunkyung juga baru tahu bahwa pengenalan Jin akan orang - orang _entertainer_ sangatlah kurang. Eunkyung samapai heran dimana Jin tinggal disaat internet dan TV selalu update tentang bidang ini setiap hari.

Mendengar nama BTS membuat bulu kuduk Jin merinding sendiri.

Dia berharap selamanya tidak akan bertemu dengan grup itu.

Jin dan Eunkyung terpaksa harus menunggu sampai lautan manusia itu bubar tapi tiba – tiba handphonenya berdering dan seseorang menabrak dirinya ketika ia sedang memegang ponselnya tersebut sehingga terjatuh dikerumunan orang. Sambil agak berdesakkan Jin menyusup dengan membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya dengan susah payah dan beberapa kali tidak sengaja terinjak – injak oleh orang – orang tadi.

Kerumunan fans yang resah melihat Jin pun terpaksa sedikit mendorong dirinya keluar setelah Jin berhasil menangkap ponselnya.

Dan ia sekarang tepat tiga langkah dari boygroup yang kalau dia tidak salah dengan tadi ada Jihoon, Jisung, Guanlin, dan Kang Daniel tadi.

Salah satu fans yang melihat Jin memegang ponsel mengira Jin adalah fans mesum yang hobi memfoto sembunyi – sembunyi bagian bawah tubuh idol mereka.

"Yak, _Byuntae_!" ujar salah satu fans membuat para _masternim_ beramai – ramai memfoto Jin.

Dengan flash kamera yang cukup terang dan banyak.

"Hentikan…tolong hentikan!" ujar Jin panik.

" _Ayo anak manis tersenyum!"_

" _Hiks…appa! Appa!"_

"Hentikan kumohon hentikan…" mohon Jin memelas sambil menutupi wajahnya.

" _Hyung, dia tidak mau menuruti poseku"_

" _Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hukum saja dia"_

"Mianhe! Mianhae! _Jalmoshaesseoyo_! Hiks…" ujar Jin sambil menutupi seluruh badannya dan menangis.

"HENTIKAN!" suara Eunkyung menggelegar membelah kerumunan fans tersebut.

Dengan sigap Eunkyung membantu Jin berdiri dan menarik id card yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Lihat! Dia bukan sasaeng! Dia staf kami! Bagaimana bisa anda seenaknya mengambil fotonya dan apalagi sampai menyebarluaskan! Hapus foto – foto tadi atau jangan pernah kalian harap Wanna One muncul di KBS lagi!" ujar suara Eunkyung menggelegar sambil memapah Jin yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi darinya masuk kedalam.

Eunkyung cukup kaget juga bahwa tubuh Jin cukup ringan dan pinggangnya sangat langsing.

Mungkin definisi _gitar spanyol_ sesungguhnya ada didalam diri Jin.

Junwoo dan Dongsoon yang kaget melihat Jin dalam kondisi mengenaskan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eunkyung, Jin kenapa?" tanya Junwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu oppa, tapi dia habis 'dihajar habis - habisan' sama fansnya Wanna One" dan sedetik kemudian Jin pingsan membuat panik orang – orang disekelilingnya. Dongsoon yang bertubuh paling besar langsung menaruh Jin di punggungnya dan membawanya ke klinik.

/

 _[Boy's Scout Chat Room]_

 _EmperorHwang created Boy's Scout_

 _EmperorHwang invites 39 contacts_

 _Winkdeep, Jihoonie, DolphinSungwoon, GodJaehwan, GiantMaknae, JisungClap, KDaniel, OngiOng, BigWoojin, and Magu2_ join the group_

 _Magu2_ : Hyung, group apa nih_

 _OngNotHong : Pasti mau bahas yang tadi siang_

 _DolphinSungwoon : Mana nih yang buat grup? Wkwk_

 _EmperorHwang : Sabar ya lagi proses-_-_

 _BigWoojin : Minhyun hyung sama Jinyoung memang duo lelaki kardus. Pasti lagi nyari masternimnya_

 _JisungClap : Kita bukannya harusnya minta maaf?_

 _Magu2_ : Siapa ya tadi namanya? Kok aku lupa :'(_

 _DolphinSungwoon : Please dah Daehwi-_-_

 _GiantMaknae : Please dah Daehwi-_- (2)_

 _KDaniel : Please dah Daehwi-_- (3)_

 _Magu_2 : Inget ada embel – embel 'hyung' Guanlin-_-_

 _GiantMaknae : Please dah Daehyi 'HYUNG' (99+)_

 _Magu_2 : Typo lagi ;'(_

 _HJS95, LeaderSVT, MCBoo, WenJun, 1004Hyung, HighWoozi, ClockHoshi, SickJeon, HandsomeKim, GagDK, Little8, HansolDiCaprio, and MichaelChanson join the group._

 _MCBoo : ANNYEONG YEOREOBUN_

 _JisungClap : *sent a clapping sticker*_

 _GagDK : YO WASSUP EVERYBADEH~_

 _WenJun : Ada apa ini?_

 _HighWoozi : Kalau gak penting aku left ya?_

 _Little8 : Kalau gak penting aku left ya? (2)_

 _SickJeon : Kalau gak penting aku left ya? (3)_

 _HighWoozi : Kalau gak penting aku left ya (99+)_

 _MichaelChanson : Hyung ngapain ngomong lagi…_

 _HighWoozi : ._.v_

 _BambiKim, CEOSeunghoon, Hugeboy, YongsLeader, MarkTuan, ImJB, FencingWang, NotJYP, ArsJeolla,RainBambam, and Gyeomie join the group._

 _KDaniel : WELCUM SUNBAENIM_

 _BambiKim : …_

 _Hugeboy : … (2)_

 _ImJB : … (3)_

 _YongsLeader : …(4)_

 _Gyeomie : cum…_

 _RainBambam : cum…_

 _GiantMaknae : CUM!?_

 _DolphinSungwoon : CUM!?_

 _OngiOng: Yak byuntae -_-_

 _KIMON, iTAKADAkimasu,_ _Broccoli, Longguo96, RapperKwon, and JBJKDH join the group._

 _KDaniel : Welcome maksudnya…typo itu…_

 _RapperKwon : Halah bohong kali hyung_

 _iTAKADAkimasu : Tahu juga belum perkaranya _-__

 _JBJKDH : kacang mahal..kacang mahal…_

 _Winkdeep : *sent a picture*_

 _HJS95 : Yah, nuguya!? Rookie?_

 _Jihoonie : Anniyeo hyung! Staf KBS!_

 _Little8 : Itu siapa!?_

 _FencingWang : Kasian tubuhnya lecet – lecet_

 _MCBoo : Lebih cantik dari Jeonghan hyung_

 _RapperKwon : Lebih sexy dari Donghan_

 _JBJKDH : ;')_

 _GagDK : Wait, itu namja atau yeoja?_

 _LeaderSVT : Namjalah -_-_

 _Hugeboy : Pasti jadi incaran_

 _WenJun : Itu siapa!?_

 _RainBambam : Itu siapa!? (2)_

 _1004Hyung : Itu siapa!? (3)_

 _HighWoozi : Itu siapa!? (4)_

 _ClockHoshi : Itu siapa!? (99+)_

 _SickJeon : Itu siapa!? (999+)_

 _HandsomeKim : Staf KBS…_

 _CEOSeunghoon : Duh minta dianu..._

 _Hugeboy : Seunghoon hyung-_-_

 _YongsLeader : Kalian berdua sama aja kan otaknya hyung-_-_

 _MarkTuan : KBS sekarang nerima staf berdasarkan visual ya?_

 _ImJB : Ya nggaklah -_- pasti dia jadi staf ada kelebihannya_

 _FencingWang : Kira – kira udah punya pacar belum ya?_

 _NotJYP : Belum kayaknya, bibirnya masih plum. Empuk buat jadi lawan French kiss_

 _ArsJeolla : Ada anak dibawah umur-_-_

 _RainBambam : Tapi dari tadi Youngjae hyung juga ngelihatin fotonya bagian bibir sama leher mulu_

 _Gyeomie : SAVAGE XD_

 _EmperorHwang : Dia tadi salah satu staf yang disangka byuntae fans dan kita dapat fotonya sebelum masternim menghapus semua fotonya_

 _SickJeon : Muka bak malaikat begitu, dibilang byuntae? Apa kabar sama Minggyu?_

 _HandsomeKim : Nde-in biar ppali ;')_

 _KIMON : Terus?_

 _iTAKADAkimasu : Ya apalagi? Minhyun sama Jinyoung kan gercep kalau liat yang bening – bening_

 _Jihoonie : Betul sekali_

 _Broccoli : Betul sekali (2)_

 _Longguo96 : Betul sekali (3)_

 _RapperKwon : Betul sekali (9999+)_

 _JBJKDH : Ketahuan Hyunbin gak tamat TK. Habis 3 langsung 9999_

 _BambiKim : Kok kayaknya aku pernah liat ya…_

 _DolphinSungwoon : Oh iya kayaknya gak asing wajahnya_

 _GodJaehwan : Halah modus_

 _GiantMaknae : Halah modus (2)_

 _JisungClap : Halah modus (3)_

 _KDaniel : Oh dia staf yang nyelamatim PD Kim pas di Jeju kemarin!_

 _OngiOng : Oh iya si volunteer itu!?_

 _BigWoojin : Kok kemarin gak ada fotonya!?_

 _Magu2_ : Kan waktu itu yang ada cuman staf, kitanya lagi pada reherseal_

 _BambiKim : Oh iya…_

 _BambiKim left the group_

 _ImJB : Jinwoo hyung kenapa left?_

 _CEOSeunghoon : Dia ada urusan katanya_

 _Hugeboy : Yaudah lah cuman itu doang kan informasinya_

 _YongsLeader : [update] Namanya Jin dan staf propertinya KBS_

 _MarkTuan : Cepet banget tahunya -_-_

 _FencingWang : Orang tadi kami berdua ketoilet terus nguping pembicaraan staf lain_

 _NotJYP : staf properti bakal jarang ketemu kita ya?_

 _ArsJeolla : Gak seru ah ;'(. Di Music Bank ketemunya noona – noona centil terus_

 _RainBambam : Mana nih pelaku utamanya yang bikin 'lapar' di siang hari_

 _Gyeomie : Summon WANNA ONE_

 _Winkdeep : Jinwoo sunbaenim lagi disini bareng kita_

 _HJS95 : Maksudnya?_

 _LeaderSVT : Lah kok?_

 _MCBoo : Kalian dimana?_

 _EmperorHwang : Di klinik KBS_

 _WenJun : Ngapain?_

 _1004Hyung : Jengukin si Jin ya?_

 _Jihoonie : Iya. Yang sedang didalam ada PD Kim sama Jinwoo hyung_

 _HighWoozi : Buat apa mereka kesana?_

 _DolphinSungwoon : Gak tahu. Yang jelas kita kesini mau minta maaf, tapi 'peri' kita yang satu itu belum sadar ;'(_

 _ClockHoshi : GWS Jinku sayang :*_

 _SickJeon : Situ namjachingunya?_

 _HandsomeKim : Ku mencium bau persaingan_

 _GagDK : Daritadi nyadarnya-_-_

 _Little8 : BTW Daritadi enak banget ngomongnya 'Jin ini…' 'Jin itu…' kalau umurnya lebih tua dari kita gimana? -_-_

 _GodJaehwan : [update] Muka PDKim merah banget_

 _HansolDiCaprio : Kalian udah masuk?_

 _GiantMaknae : Lihat dari jendela luar hyung. PD Yoo juga langsung masuk_

 _MichaelChanson : Kok ada PD Yoo? Mubank gak dimulai?_

 _KIMON : Didelay_

 _iTAKADAkimasu : Satu jam_

 _Broccoli : Karena_

 _Longguo96 : Masalah_

 _RapperKwon : Ini_

 _JBJKDH : Sampai ketelinga Head PD_

 _Magu_2 : Mati dah kita_

 _OngiOng : Beneran di boikot_

 _CEOSeunghoon : Mubank didelay guys_

 _Hugeboy : Sudah di kasih tahu -_-_

 _YongsLeader : Mino hyung lelah wkwk_

 _MarkTuan : Jinwoo hyung ada diklinik tuh_

 _Hugeboy : Loh, dia ngapain?_

 _ImJB : Entah_

 _FencingWang : Summon WANNA ONE_

 _GodJaehwan : Masih menjadi misteri_

 _Magu_2 : Jisung hyung sama Daniel hyung baru aja disuruh masuk sebagai perwakilan Wanna One_

 _NotJYP : Mereka berdua doang?_

 _BigWoojin : Sama manager_

 _GodJaehwan : Dan satu orang Yeoja. Dari pakaiannya sih dokter_

 _ArsJeolla : Tabah ya_

 _RainBambam : Kami mendoakanmu_

 _Gyeomie : Dari sini_

 _KDaniel : *sent a picture*_

 _Jihoonie : Yak hyung!_

 _DolphinSungwoon : DIA UDAH SADAR. OH MALAIKATKU_

 _HJS95 : OH GITU_

 _LeaderSVT : FOTONYA YA_

 _MCBoo : KELIHATAN TUH DIA GAK MAU DIPELUK_

 _WenJun : Dia punya nama please, namanya Jin.._

 _1004Hyung : Daniel pencuri start ya_

 _GodJaehwan : Masih gue liatin_

 _GiantMaknae : Belum disleding aja kepalanya_

 _JisungClap : *sent a picture*_

 _HighWoozi : WADUH MAIN KISS PIPI YA_

 _ClockHoshi : Muka shocknya tolong gak kuat ;'(_

 _SickJeon : Mau emosi tapi tak bisa_

 _HandsomeKim : KENAPA ADA ORANG TERLAHIR CUTE AGHH_

 _GagDK : BODO_

 _Little8 : FIX_

 _HansolDiCaprio : JISUNG_

 _MichaelChanson : AKAN MASUK DALAM DEATH NOTE_

 _EmperorHwang : Demi kebaikan kita semua dan supaya tidak ada pertumpahan darah, group ini dibubarkan_

 _EmperorHwang removed Winkdeep, Jihoonie, DolphinSungwoon, GodJaehwan, GiantMaknae, JisungClap, KDaniel, OngiOng, BigWoojin, Magu2_, HJS95, LeaderSVT, MCBoo, WenJun, 1004Hyung, HighWoozi, ClockHoshi, SickJeon, HandsomeKim, GagDK, Little8, HansolDiCaprio, MichaelChanson, BambiKim, CEOSeunghoon, Hugeboy, YongsLeader, MarkTuan, ImJB, FencingWang, NotJYP, ArsJeolla,RainBambam, Gyeomie, KIMON, iTAKADAkimasu,_ _Broccoli, Longguo96, RapperKwon, and JBJKDH from the group._

/

Jin membuka matanya perlahan dan ruangan serba putih menyapanya. Ia menemukan hyung serta kakaknya sudah ada disini.

Juga ada Dongsoon, Eunkyung, dan juga Jinwoo.

Bahkan PD Music Bank, Yoo In Na dan Shinhye juga hadir disini.

Dan salah satu orang yang diteriaki sebagai 'Kang Daniel' yang pertama menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah sadar.

Dokter jaga langsung memeriksa Jin beserta Shinhye.

Dari sini Shinhye tahu bahwa Jin punya phobia terhadap gelap dan flash/blitz kamera.

Dan juga kesal kenapa Jin tidak memberi tahu hal ini sebelumnya.

Setelah merasa bahwa Jin baik – baik saja, Yoo In Na serta manager dan orang yang bernama Kang Daniel dan Jisung tadi memohon maaf karna fansnya membuatnya terluka.

Jin yang tidak mau ambil pusing hanya menerima lapang dada dan memaafkan mereka.

Dokter jaga dan administrasi juga sudah mengecek formulir Jin dimana dia memang menempatkan phobianya dikolom 'berkebutuhan khusus' jadi ini murni bukan kesalahan Jin. Eunkyung juga meminta maaf karna tidak tahu mengenai itu sebelumnya dan Jin hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

Dibanding itu semua, ia lebih sedih melihat noona dan hyungnya ada disini dan mereka sangat mati – matian untuk tidak memeluk Jin karna status mereka disini sebagai 'orang asing'.

Jin akhirnya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sehat dan bisa bekerja kembali. Dia juga sudah memaafkan _wannable_ yang Jin baru tahu nama fandom dan boygroup yang ada dihadapannya ini. Daniel bahkan meminta difoto sambil memeluk dirinya erat dan Jisung yang meminta foto _grid-4_ yang dengan tidak senonohnya mencium pipinya di _take_ ketiga.

Menyisakan muka cengo milik Jin di grid keempat.

Akhirnya semua kembali bekerja dan ketempat masing – masing menyisakan Jinwoo dan Soeun.

Dua orang yang dari tadi menahan emosi mereka habis - habisan.

"Aigoo…aku yang pingsan tapi kalian yang menangis" ujar Jin menghibur.

"Aku melihat fotomu tadi" ujar Jinwoo memeluk adiknya sayang.

"Foto yang mana ya?" ujar Jin bingung.

"Foto dimana dirimu menangis ketakutan" ujar Jinwoo lalu membuka galeri melihat foto Jin yang meringkuk ketakutan sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memeluk kakinya dan mengenggam ponselnya erat.

Berbicara mengenai ponsel, ponselnya masih bisa berfungsi tapi _screen_ cukup parah rusaknya jadi harus diservice dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari agar bisa berfungsi kembali.

"Aigoo hyung, uljima…nan gwenchana. Uljimayo…nanti make-up hyung luntur" ujar Jin memberikan candaan.

Iya juga memeluk Soeun dan mengatakan bahwa jangan menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Tapi nyatanya keduanya menangis melihat kebaikan adiknya, membuat Jin harus mengurus 'dua bayi besar' sekaligus.

Lalu Jin termenung mengingat mimpinya sebelum sadar dari pingsan tadi

Haruskah Jin menceritakan mimpinya tadi kepada Shinhye?

* * *

 **Author Note's :**

 **1\. Bossam : salah satu jenis ssam dalam masakan Korea berupa daging babi rebus yang dimakan setelah di atasnya diberi kimchi dan dibungkus dengan daun selada.**

 **2\. Byuntae : 변태 (Byeontae) adalah slang dari 'mesum/ _kinky_ '.**

 **3\. Masternim : Masternim/Fansite Master adalah orang yang mengelola salah satu site untuk idola mereka yang dimana biasanya menyajikan Foto, Video, atau Gif dengan kualitas HD (High Definition - Biasanya 720p/1080p). Disebut Master-nim (embelan -nim hanya untuk orang - orang yang 'dihormati seperti Songsae'nim', Sajang'nim',Sunbae'nim', dll) karena pengorbanan mereka yang menghabiskan uang, tenaga, dan waktu tentunya.**

 **4\. Jalmoshaesseoyo : 잘못했어 (jalmoshaess-eo) artinya saya menyesal dan merupakan ungkapan terdalam (apalagi ditambah dengan embelan -yo, embelan ini berarti 'sangat/amat' seperti Mianhaeyo, Appoyo, Saranghaeyo, dll)**

* * *

 **Hai reader-nim ku tercinta~**

 **Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf dulu nih karna memakai image 'tidak menyenangkan' untuk Wannable.**

 **/bow 90 degree/**

 **Ingat ya untuk Wannable atau juga mungkin untuk Army, iGOT7/Ahgase, Carats, Joyful, dan Innercircle.**

 **Semua yang ada disini hanyalah murni imajinasi author. Aslinya merek jauh amat sangat dari kalimat 'kurang baik'.**

* * *

 **Dan juga terkhusus para Shawol,**

 _Dear Shawol,_

 _It's terrible to hear about your idol loss and I express my sincere sympathy to every shawol who read my fanfic._

 _I am too also deeply saddened by the news of him. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, Words may not suffice to express the heartfelt sorrow that I feel for the passing of your the one and only 'Bling - Bling Jonghyun' but I pray that God will grant you the strength._

 _A person that departs from this earth never truly leaves, for they are still alive in our hearts, through us, they live on,_

 _My most sincere condolences._

* * *

 _ **Dear Shinee,**_

 _I cannot even begin to understand what you're going through right now, Hearing about your 'beloved' loss has deeply saddened me._

 _Losing someone we love is nothing easy, nothing is more painful in life as the separation of a jewel but God rest his soul and we can realize that we are blessed to have been able to share in his life._

 _We lost a great friend, a great 'Hyung', a great 'high -note' man, a great singer and also a great 'family' but the universe received a new beautiful star._

 _In this tough time in your life, may our sympathy and heartfelt condolences bring you comfort._

 _Sent with love and remembrance to get through this tough time, my most sincere condolences._

* * *

 _ **Dear Our Shining 'Bling - Bling is Jonghyun,**_

 _I cannot believe you are no longer with us…_

 _It seems like yesterday you laugh, smile, and give various 'hearteu' for your beloved shawol._

 _It seems like yesterday Minho 'take your bike', Taemin signing his album for 'his ultimate fans', joking around with Key, and sharing thought together while babysitting our Yoogeun-ie._

 _You know?_

 _Hearing about your loss has deeply saddened me, but I know that this is far from what you are going through right now. Your kind face remains forever in our image. You retired quietly, the same way you live in the world of good and righteous._

 _I have to believe that God has bigger plans for you._

 _ **Kim Jong Hyun,**_

 _ **You. Did. So. Unbelievably. Well.**_

* * *

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	4. Edisi IV - Mimpi Yang Berulang

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _A recurring dream is a dream which is experienced repeatedly over a long period. They can be pleasant or nightmarish and unique to the person and their experiences._

* * *

 _Jin yang masih kecil merasa ketakutan melihat tiga orang dihadapannya ini. Dia memeluk boneka super marionya erat – erat disaat dibawa kesuatu kamar kecil._

" _Appa, dia siapa?"_

" _Anak 'teman' appa, berbaik hatilah dengannya" ujar orang yang lebih tua dipanggil 'Appa' tadi._

 _Salah satu bodyguard yang menemani mereka berdua hanya diam melihat sang putra bossnya menatap tertarik anak yang sedang diculik bossnya ini._

 _Jin ketakutan. Jelas saja, anak berumur lima tahun itu jelas ketakutan saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh orang – orang berpakaian hitam saat bermain di carousel._

 _Jin ditempatkan dalam ruangan yang serba gelap membuatnya dirinya terpaksa memeluk boneka yang menjadi hadiah saat kakeknya memenangkan sebuah games untuk mendapat boneka itu untuknya._

 _Jin selalu saja meringkuk tidur ketakutan saat melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu saja._

" _Ck, perdana menteri Kim itu masih mengintai bisnis kita meski aku sudah menculik cucu kesayangannya" ujar sang boss kesal._

" _Minam-ah…"_

" _Nde sajangnim"_

" _Bukankah uri Wookie sangat tertarik pada bocah ini?"_

" _Nde majjayo sajangnim"_

" _Uri Wookie akhir – akhir ini sangat lihai 'bermain' kita harus memberinya sedikit penghargaan bukan?" ujar bossnya tersebut kemudian tersenyum mengerikan._

 _Jin takut._

 _Jin sangat takut ketika anak penculiknya ini datang dengan senyum mengerikan bersama kameranya._

 _Ia selalu meminta Jin melakukan pose – pose yang aneh._

" _Kau kecanduan yadong, Wookie"_

" _Minam hyung, ini karnamu bukan?" ujar anak berumur sepuluh tahun bernama Wookie tadi lalu kesal melihat Jin menangis dipojokkan dengan dress putih transparan yang ia khusus belikan._

" _Hiks…appa! Appa!" ujar Jin berteriak._

" _Hyung, dia tidak mau menuruti poseku"_

" _Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hukum saja dia"_

 _Mendengar kata hukuman, membuat anak itu bergairah._

 _Pemuda yang lebih tua sembilan tahun darinya itu tahu bahwa anak bosnya ini punya kelainan aneh. Dari kecil, ia melihat bagaimana menyenangkannya sang ayah melakukan tindakan masokis pada sex slave-nya._

 _Dan pemuda bernama Minam itu tahu bahwa anak bernama Jin ini akan jadi kelinci percobaannya._

" _KU BILANG MENUNGGING!" titah Wookie pada Jin sambil mencambuk dirinya, membuat Jin terpaksa menungging meski dalam balutan dress transparan itu._

" _Wah hole-mu lucu sekali! Kau memang lebih pantas jadi anak perempuan dibanding laki – laki!" ujar anak sepuluh tahun itu dengan tanpa manusiawinya memasukkan dildo yang telah dilumuri lubricant kedalam hole milik Jin._

" _Akh! Appo-yo! Appo! Hiks…hentikan…jebal…hiks" pinta Jin kesakitan namun anak itu semakin semangat bahkan ingin mengganti dildo tadi dengan vibrator sebelum pengawal anak itu menghentikkannya._

" _MINAM HYUNG!?"_

" _Dia masih berumur lima tahun Wookie, dia tidak bisa menahan ini"_

" _Ck! Kau mengganggu kesenanganku hyung" ujar anak kecil itu langsung membanting kameranya tadi hingga lensanya patah._

 _Orang bernama Minam hyung ini menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan putra bossnya tersebut. Dan menggendong Jin dan memakaikan piyama untuknya sambil mengobati luka cambuk milik Jin._

 _Jin menggelung dalam selimut bersama bonekanya tadi sambil merapalkan sakit dengan airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir._

 _Pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun itu harus mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan anak bosnya ini benar. Jin terlampau manis untuk anak balita laki – laki seusianya. Bulu matanya yang lentik karna efek menangis, hidungnya yang mungil, bibir plumnya yang kecil, serta bau vanilla menguar dari tubuh anak ini meski sudah seminggu diruang pengap begini dan tidak diperlakukan manusiawi seperti tadi._

 _Ada rasa kemanusiaan yang muncul dalam dirinya, tapi apalah dayanya? Ia hanya seorang pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun yang sembilan tahun lalu dipungut 'majikannya' dijalanan untuk dijadikan mesin pembunuh, pengedar barang terlarang, hingga penjualan manusia._

 _Dirinya pun sama kotornya untuk anak kecil tak berdosa seperti Jin. Setelah puas memandangi wajah Jin, ia hendak keluar namun tangannya tertahan._

" _Jangan pergi hiks…Jinnie takut gelap, juga kamera milik hyung tadi…hiks…" ujar Jin menangis ketakutan membuat dirinya tidak terkontrol dan justru merengkuh tubuh mungil itu sayang dalam pelukannya._

" _Psst…kau aman bersama hyung…"_

08 Agustus 2017

Mimpi disaat ia tersadar di ruang klinik tadi menggangu pikirannya.

Mimpi mengenai dua orang berumur sepuluh tahun serta pengawalnya yang berumur sembilan belas tahun.

Mimpi itu karna tampak samar dan Jin tidak bisa mengingat jelas wajah dan nama keduanya.

"Ah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya…" ujar Jin mengeluh pelan.

Namun ini juga merupakan pertama kalinya ia bermimpi mengenai masa lalunya. Ia hanya tahu dahulu dirinya diculik.

Tapi anehnya ia tidak bisa mengingat, siapa orangnya, bagaimana kejadiannya, atau apa saja yang terjadi selama ia diculik.

Mungkinkah otaknya kembali mengingatnya? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang? Apa karna ia mendapat blitz kamera tadi sehingga otaknya terstimulasi untuk mengingatnya? Akan ia tanyakan pada Shinhye nanti namun sebelumnya ia harus ke _Samsung Service Center_ untuk memperbaiki layar ponselnya.

"Ah begini Seokjin-shi, kami memeriksa bahwa ponsel anda masih berfungsi hanya saja _screen_ luarnya yang sudah rusak parah. Apabila kita harus mengganti layar luarnya saja akan sulit karna suku cadang kami tidak banyak memproduksinya. Jadi kami sarankan untuk mengganti ponsel anda dengan ponsel keluaran terbaru, bagaimana?" ujar sang _teller_ ketika ditemui.

"Bagaimana dengan data – datanya?"

"Akan kami _backup_. Ponsel anda _Samsung Galaxy S7_ bukan? Akan kami _upgrade_ ke _Samsung Galaxy S8+_ tapi mengingat ponsel anda sudah habis masa garansinya akan dikenai biaya _cash_ "

"Tidak masalah, asal data – dataku kembali terselamatkan dan prosesnya cepat"

"Silahkan isi formulir ini dan isi nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Kami usahakan dalam tiga hari proses pemindahan datanya sudah selesai" ujar sang teller menyerahkan selembar formulir dan Jin mengisinya kemudian berbalik pergi dan tak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan yang sedang mendorong _baby stroller_ dan menjatuhkan _paper bag_ putih dengan logo Samsung dan beberapa belanja perempuan itu.

"Ah, mianhamnida. Saya benar – benar tidak sengaja" ujar Jin kemudian mengambil plastik belanjaan perempuan itu yang terjatuh.

"Kamu…pemuda yang waktu itu kan? Yang insiden bus terbalik itu?"

"Nde?" ujar Jin kebingungan.

/

Setelah insiden 'tabrakan kecil tersebut' perempuan tadi mengundang Jin minum kopi sebentar di _Starbucks_ sambil bercerita sedikit.

Perempuan ini mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung Da Won. Ibu hamil yang Jin selamatkan saat insiden tersebut. Rupanya saat itu kandungannya sudah menginjak akhir bulan dan sehari setelah insiden tersebut ia melahirkan bayi perempuan yang kini tertidur manis dalam baby stroller miliknya.

"Adikku waktu dirumah sakit sempat mengejarmu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi nyatanya dirimu malah pergi dilarikan kerumah sakit lain saat itu" ujar Dawon yang hanya hanya dibalas senyum singkat seadanya milik Jin.

Jin hanya beralasan saat itu peralatan rumah sakit disana kurang memadai jadi ia terpaksa dipindahkan kerumah sakit lain karna rumah sakit itu terpaksa mengurus pasien UGD yang lain.

"Aku ingin megucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar – besarnya. Jika bukan karnamu mungkin aku dan bayiku tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang" ujar Dawon tulus.

"Ah anda terlalu berlebihan…" ujar Jin merasa bahwa ia sendiri tidak melakukan apa – apa.

"Oh iya, anda bekerja dimana?"

"Saya bekerja di KBS"

Darisini Jin tahu bahwa Dawon sedang mengurusi kepindahannya di hunian termahal yaitu di _Galleria Foret_. Rupa – rupanya Dawon cukup terkejut bahwa Jin seorang furniture designer, langsung saja dia meminta Jin untuk membantu dirinya 'mendekor' rumah miliknya.

"Kami baru membeli sebuah 'ruangan kosong' ada baiknya jika dirimu bisa membantuku" ujar Dawon.

"Ah, ada banyak furniture designer yang lebih berpengalaman-"

"Aigo, aku tidak punya uang banyak 'menyewa' mereka" ujar Dawon membuat Jin terpaksa mengiyakan.

Meski itu sebuah kebohongan besar, mengingat Galleria Foret masuk dalam jajaran apertemen termahal didunia dan Dawon sendiri pemilik distro _Mejiwoo_ yang cukup terkenal dikalangan anak muda dan sudah membuk cabang dimana – mana.

"Saat ini handphoneku sedang rusak. Lebih baik dirimu menuliskan alamat mungkin besok habis diriku bekerja, aku akan datang bersama seorang teman" ujar Jin membuat Dawon menuliskan alamatnya di secarik kertas.

"Ah iya satu lagi" ujar Dawon kemudian memberikan sebuah undangan putih.

"Ini untuk-mu" ujar Dawon dengan pandangan sendu.

 _Funeral Invitation_

 _In Loving Memory Of,_

 _Hwang Rye Woon._

 _February, 3_ _rd_ _1961 – August, 1_ _st_ _2017_

 _Funeral to be held on :_

 _August, 4_ _th_ _2017_

 _7 in the morning_

 _Seoul Center Funeral Hall_

Jin menghela nafas dalam perjalanannya menaikki bis umum sambil memandangi undangan putih itu lekat – lekat.

" _Mereka masih melakukan hari duka sampai tanggal sepuluh nanti. Datanglah, putranya sempat mencarimu waktu itu" ujar Dawon sendu._

 _Jin hanya menatap undangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Iya tidak yakin bisa menghadiri pemakaman tersebut._

" _Aku tidak yakin bisa kesana…"_

"Jin…" ujar seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah Junwoo hyung" ujar Jin kemudian begitu melihat Junwoo ada dibelakangnya.

"Kamu darimana saja? Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam dan dirimu menghilang saat kami meninggalkan dirimu di klinik tadi"

"Ah itu, tadinya aku keluar sebentar untuk memperbaiki ponselku tapi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang kenalan" ujar Jin.

"Aigoo, sini biar kuantar pulang, kau tak perlu _shift_ malam. Rumahmu masih yang digaleri itu kan?" ujar Junwoo dan Jin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dia tak akan mungkin membawa Junwoo kekediaman keluarganya juga.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jin hanya menatap nanar perjalanan.

" _To….to…longh…tolong…akuh…"_

Jin memejamkan matanya erat – erat sambil memegang dadanya yang kesakitan.

"Hey Jin, kau tidak apa – apa?" ujar Junwoo khawatir mendapati Jin menangis begitu sakitnya.

Sesampai di galeri milik Jin. Junwoo membantunya duduk dan membuatkan teh hangat. Lima hari waktu ia membantu Jin disini sudah cukup membuatnya hafal ruangan demi ruangan 'dirumah' milik Jin. Jin akhirnya sambil menangis menceritakan bahwa dirinya masih belum bisa memafkan dirinya atas kematian supir bus lalu. Dan sekarang dia harus melayat orang itu.

Hati Jin masih sesak.

Junwoo menguatkan Jin dan berkata akan menemani Jin nanti.

"Yang berlalu akan berlalu Jin, ini bukan salahmu karna tak bisa menyelamatkannya…"

Setelah Jin dirasa tenang Junwoo pamit undur diri, Jin juga bilang bahwa dia mencamtukan nomor Junwoo untuk nomor yang bisa dihubungi di formulir service ponselnya. Dia juga bilang bahwa dia ingin mengajak Junwoo kerumah kenalannya tadi dan membantu mereka mendesign rumah baru teman Jin dan Junwoo mengiyakan.

Mungkin noonanya benar.

Terkadang kita butuh seorang teman sebagai perlindungan.

Jin naik kelantai dua melihat betapa rapihnya 'rumah barunya ini' ada dapur kecil yang menyatu dengan meja makan, toilet, ruang menonton TV dan kamar barunya.

Boneka super marionya yang _extra large size_ duduk manis disamping ranjangnya. Ia membanting dirinya ke kasur sambil menatap undangan itu sedih

Jin lelah.

Sangat lelah.

" _To….to…longh…tolong…akuh…"_

 _Ujar sebuah suara dari arah kemudi bus._

 _Sang supir tadi. Jin bersama tiga polisi tadi mencoba mengeluarkan sang sopir yang masih terhimpit. Kakinya terjepit diantara besi rem dan kopling jadi sedikit sangat sulit mengeluarkannya._

" _YAK! TANGKI BENSINNYA BOCOR KALIAN HARUS SEGERA MENJAUH DARI BUS ITU SEGERA!" ujar polisi dari luar. Ketiga polisi tadi masih berusaha menyelematkan supir tersebut namun waktu mereka semakin sedikit meninggalkan Jin dan supir tua tersebut._

" _Ayo samchon, samchon pasti bisa…kumohon…" ujar Jin menangis sambil tersenyum memberi semangat._

 _Sang supir melihat langit yang kelabu dan melihat seorang pemuda yang susah payah mencoba menyelamatkannya._

" _Hey nak, tolong kasih ini pada keluargaku. Dan pergilah darisini" ujar sang supir mennyerahkan ranselnya dibalas gelengan dari Jin._

" _Kita akan keluar bersama – sama samchon! Kumohon jangan menyerah" ujar Jin menolak._

" _Keluarlah dari sini, dan tolong berikan ini kepada keluargaku…" ujar sang supir membuat Jin menangis mengenggenggam erat tangan lelaki tua itu yang semakin dingin. Tangan itu melepaskan genggaman Jin dan menyerahkan sebuah gelang sederhana bertali hitam dengan placard silver ditengahnya_

" _Kau sudah berkerja dengan sangat baik, keluarlah…keluargamu menunggumu" ujar supir itu membuat Jin kembali menangis dan mengambil ransel supir tua tersebut dan keluar dari bus itu._

 _Dan disaat yang bersamaan._

 _Bus itu meledak,_

 _Tepat dimata Jin._

09 Agustus 2017

Jin terbangun di pagi hari dengan tangis yang tiada henti – hentinya.

Jin menggunakan jas terbaiknya sambil memaikai dasi hitam di cermin lemarinya, ia bagai mayat hidup sekarang. Jin turun kebawah begitu melihat mobil milk Junwoo sudah terparkir apik di luar sana. Selama perjalanan Jin hanya terdiam sambil menarik nafas berkali – kali.

Junwoo pun memakirkan mobilnya dan menyarankan agar ia ikut bersama Jin karna tak sampai hati melihat Jin sebegitu sedihnya, tapi Jin menolak dan mengatakan semua baik – baik saja.

Nyatanya tidak.

Buket bunga mawar putih yang ia pegang begitu bergetar didalam rengkuhan tangannya yang gemetar.

Pikiran bahwa ia seorang pembunuh, egois, dan jahat merasuki pikirannya begitu mendapati serangkaian bunga yang ditengahnya terdapat figura seorang laki – laki dengan kemeja putih tersenyum lebar dan guci abu berwarna putih bertuliskan,

 _Hwang Rye Woon._

Jin memberikan penghormatan terakhir dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

' _Mianhaeyo samchon…'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Dirimu orang yang memberikan ransel appaku bukan?" ujar sebuah suara dari belakang.

Hwang Ri Yu.

Pemuda bernama Riyu ini merupakan anak supir bus tadi. Dia berterima kasih karena Jin masih sempat mau menyelamatkan ayahnya. Namun Jin menolak dengan sejuta tangis yang dia punya dan memohon maaf karna tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayah pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu justru menggeleng betapa berterima kasihnya ia bahwa Jin masih sempat memberikan ransel ayahnya. Riyu pun melihat pergelangan tangan Jin dimana masih ada gelang pemberian ayahnya.

 _사랑하는_

' _Loved'_

"Gelang yang dirimu pakai adalah gelang pemberian dari almarhum eommaku untuk appaku. Sebagai bukti bahwa sampai akhir hayatnya ia masih merasa dicintai oleh appaku dan appaku sudah amat sangat membahagiakannya. Memberikan gelang itu padamu berarti appaku juga merasakan hal yang sama, bahwa ia sudah merasa 'dicintai' olehmu sampai akhir hayatnya" ujar Riyu mengenang gelang tersebut.

Jin menangis dan merasa bahwa ia tak pantas memakai gelang ini, tapi Riyu memaksa bahwa gelang ini memang untuk Jin dan tolong dijaga dengan baik – baik. Jas yang kini Riyu pakai merupakan hasil kerja keras ayahnya dan ia memakainya kini di minggu kedukaan ayahnya sebelum nanti dia akhirnya ia akan memakainya pada prosesi wisuda nanti.

"Jangan merasa bersalah lagi, menghukum dirimu tidak akan mengembalikan appaku kembali. Kita harus tetap melanjutkan hidup sesuai dengan amanat mendiang appaku, Jin _hyung_ " ujar Riyu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dimata Jin membuat Jin tak kuasa memeluk pemuda yang kini sudah resmi menjadi yatim piatu itu.

"Hiks…hyung akan datang diacara kelulusanmu…tenang saja hiks…kau tidak akan sendirian…" ujar Jin tulus.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali menangis dipelukan masing – masing.

Tapi kini tangis yang mereka keluarkan adalah tangis bahagia.

/

Junwoo lega mendapati Jin yang kini mendatanginya dengan senyum sumringah. Ia berkata bahwa beban dipundaknya kini sudah tidak ada membuat Junwoo lega mendengarnya.

"Ohhoi~ jam berapa sekarang, dan kalian baru datang? Pakai pakaian formal lagi" ujar Eunkyung melihat Junwoo dan Jin baru saja datang ke KBS.

"Kami baru saja mengunjungi rumah duka. Aku juga sudah minta izin pada bagian administrasi" ujar Junwoo.

"Tapi cukup aneh juga melihatmu memakai jas Jin, tampannya dirimu" ujar Eunkyung jahil ditanggapi angin lalu.

"Sudah – sudah. Uri Dongsoon-ie sangat lapar sekarang dan kebetulan menu makan siang hari ini adalah ada _Jokbal_ ~" ujar Dongsoon yang memang penyuka Jokbal.

"Ada jokbal atau ada _Red Velvet_?" ujar Eunkyung membuat Dongsoon terkekeh.

"Ck dua pemuda itu, begitu lihat yang bening sedikit akunya ditinggal" ujar Eungkyung kesal mendapati Junwoo dan Dongsoon duduk disebelah meja Red Velvet dan meminta foto bareng, meninggalkan Jin dan Eunkyung dipojokkan.

Jin hanya terkekeh mendengarkannya.

"Uri Jinnie~, jangan jadi laki – laki kucing garong seperti mereka" ujar Eunkyung sengaja berteriak agar didengar oleh Dongsoon dan Junwoo.

Juga orang – orang dikantin.

"Hentikan noon, dirimu membuat kita jadi bahan tontonan" ujar Jin karna mengenai masalah teriakan hanya teriakan Eunkyung jagonya.

Dn kini semua mata tertuu pada meja makan mereka.

"Ck, kau tidak asik Jin" ujar Eunkyung mencibir kesal.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" ujar sebuah suara dari belakang.

Song Jae Rim dan Hyunwoo.

"Tentu saja" ujar Eunkyung berpindah tempat duduk disamping Jin dan membuat mereka berempat duduk saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana makanan kantin, Jin-shi?" ujar Jaerim membuka.

"Saya makan dengan nikmat PD Song, terimakasih atas perhatiannya" ujar Jin membalas seadannya.

"Ah, diriku tidak pernah melihat dirimu berpakaian jas sebelumnya" ujar Jaerim memperhatikan Jin dari atas sampai kebawah.

'Tidak buruk' pikirnya. Melihat Jin selalu memakai pakaian kasual dan sedikit 'terkejut' bahwa dirinya masih sama 'cantiknya' meski dibalut Jas.

"Dia baru saja mengunjungi rumah duka bersama Junwoo oppa" ujar Eunkyung membalas. Dibalas anggukan keduanya.

Sebenarnya Eunkyung dan Jaerim bisa mencium bau 'kecanggungan' diantara Hyunwoo dan Jin, hanya saja mereka diam mengingat keduanya mencoba juga untuk 'diam'.

"Ini kali kedua bukan kau bertemu dengan Hyunwoo?" tanya Jaerim.

"Ah…nde…" ujar Jin melirik sebentar Hyunwoo.

"Annimida. Sesungguhnya kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya" ujar Hyunwoo kemudian. Membuat Jaerim dan Eunkyung terkejut.

"Dia _hoobae_ -ku dulu di POSTECH sebelum aku pindah ke Manchester. Bahkan kami pernah satu kelompok tugas" ujar Hyunwoo lalu menatap Jin lurus.

"Wah? Jinjjayo!? Yah Uri Jinnie bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan masa kuliahnya" ujar Eunkyung _excited_. Sedangkan Jin hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mencoba menghabiskan makanannya dan keluar dari meja ini sesegera mungkin.

"Ah Jin, kita baru saja mendapat pasokan properti baru untuk set drama terbaru kita. Berhubung masih da beberapa yang setengah jadi nanti tolong dirimu rakit sendiri" ujar Jaerim kemudian dan Jin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah pantas, Hyunwoo oppa ada disini, rupanya oppa juga ingin memastikan barangnya sampai dengan selamat ya~" ujar Eunkyung.

Dan Jin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menanggapi Eunkyung yang seenaknya memanggil orang dengan _banmal_.

"Kalau begitu lebih kita tinggal mereka berdua sambil mengenang masa lalu-"

"AH! ANNIMIDA! Saya sudah selesai makan, dan ada banyak kerjaan yang harus dilakukan" ujar Jin pamit lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi Jaerim dan Eunkyung.

Juga menimbulkan senyum getir diwajah Hyunwoo.

Jin ternyata masih membencinya.

 _Setelah persiapan seminggu menjelang beasiswa dirinya ke Manchester, Hyunwoo masih mencari Jin. Rupanya anak itu suka sendirian di taman belakang kampus sambil mendengarkan musik._

" _Ini adalah tawaran terakhir, dan dirimu tidak ingin kesana?" ujar Hyunwoo mengagetkan Jin yang saat itu hampir tertidur._

" _Sunbaenim?" ujar Jin mengucek matanya dan memakai kacamatanya kembali._

" _Semua anak berlomba – lomba mendapatkan beasiswa itu dan dengan mentahnya dirimu menolaknya" ujar Hyunwoo._

 _Hyunwoo memang licik. Ia lahir dari keluarg serba kekurangan membuat dirinya harus sepintar mungkin memanfatkan segala keadaan yang ada. Ia tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti ayah dan ibunya yang hanya seorang petani Jagung. Dari SMA disebuah desa mendapatkan beasiswa ke POSTECH dengan wajah tampannya ia mengelabuhui semua wanita dan pria – pria manis untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Terkadang ia terpaksa 'tidur' dengan dosen – dosen agar nilainya selalu sempurna._

 _Ia dia pintar dan licik._

 _Semua orang tahu itu._

 _Tapi ia tak perduli, yang penting dirinya bisa membangkitkan harkat dan martabat keluarganya dan adiknya._

 _Berbagai macam cara akan ditempuhnya, termasuk cara kotor sekalipun._

' _Hyunwoo Si Ambisius'_

 _Itu adalah julukannya, disitus sosial media sekolah dia bisa melihat berbagai postingan mengenai dirinya._

 _Namun ia tak perduli, sungguh tidak perduli._

 _Tapi._

 _Ada pengecualian._

 _Kim Seok Jin._

 _Adik tingkatnya yang paling kalem sedunia._

 _Dia secara terang – terangan mencuri 'ide design' meja milik Jin. Namun anak itu hanya diam, tidak berbicara sepatah katapun selain terakhir kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah dia menolak namanya diusulkan dalam beasiswa ke Manchester._

 _Selama seminggu penuh ini, Hyunwoo menunggu postingan terbaru apa yang muncul di situs sosmed universitasnya namun nihil._

 _Tidak ada berita apapun._

 _Hanya ada postingan 'sampah' yang tidak terima bahwa Hyunwoo si Ambisius Kotor diterima di Manchester._

 _Tidak ada sindiran soal dirinya yang merebut karya milik Jin._

 _Dan anak yang seminggu penuh hinggap di pikirannya ini justru santai tiduran dibawah pohon rindang sambil mendengarkan musik._

 _Padahal Hyunwoo melihat dengan jelas betapa kecewanya Jin dibalik kacamatanya waktu itu. Hyunwoo bahkan sempat mendengar bahwa Jin menangis saat itu._

" _Ah, jika sunbae punya nama yang menurut sunbae cocok-"_

" _Jangan jadi sok malaikat Kim Seok Jin" ujar Hyunwoo kesal._

 _Ya, dia kesal._

 _Kesal karena pemuda ini yang tiba – tiba tersenyum padanya._

" _Aku tidak butuh beasiswa itu sunbaenim, dan aku sedang tidak menjadi sok malaikat disini. Aku hanya merasa bahwa rejeki tidak akan kemana. Jika diriku memang pantas kesana pasti akan ada jalan kesana. Semoga sunbaenim lulus dengan nilai terbaik disana" ujar Jin memberi hormat lalu berlalu pergi._

 _Dan sampai ia lulus dan kembali ke Korea._

 _Dia tidak menemukan Jin disana._

 _Dan tidak menemukan orang sebaik dia disana._

 _Dia kesal._

 _Ya kesal._

 _Kesal karna mengapa dia harus merasa bersalah terhadap pemuda itu?_

/

"Jin bisa dirimu lihat sebentar. Ini denah setnya tapi kurasa beberapa _props_ nya terlalu besar" ujar Eunkyung saat melihat Jin tengah mengecek beberapa barang yang masuk.

"Ah Noon, kurasa aku lupa membawa kacamata. Biar kubawa kerumah-" ujar Jin terhenti kala seseorang memakaikan dirinya kacamata.

"Aku sedang pakai _lens_. Kau bisa memakai kacamataku" ujar Hyunwoo lalu mengambil kertas ditangan Jin.

"Ini biar aku yang urus" ujar Hyunwoo kemudian.

"Ah nde, khamsahamnida Hyunwoo-shi…" ujar Jin sopan kemudian mengambil kertas denah yang diserahkan oleh Eunkyung.

"Yah~ Ini sih sudah betulan…kalau kau 'ditandai' olehnya" ujar Eunkyung berbisik dibalas dengan wajah merah Jin.

"Psst! Noona membuatku malu saja! Dia hanya ingin membantu" ujar Jin kemudian kembali mengecek denahnya.

Meski dalam hati kebingungan mengapa Hyunwoo sebegitu perhatiannya.

"Noon, ini akan sulit aku rasa kita harus memotong beberapa seperti bagian meja komputernya atau kasur dan beberapa property lainnya agar pergerakan kamera nanti juga lebih mudah" ujar Jin setelah menelaah setnya.

"Ah bagaimana ini? Ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama bukan? Sedangkan hari ini sudah dilakukan pembacaan naskah" keluh Eunkyung.

"Akan kukerjakan sekarang bersama Dongsoon hanya untuk set ini saja bukan? Noona bisa menghadiri pembacaan naskah nanti" ujar Jin kemudian menggantung jasnya dan mulai bekerja.

Dan tak lama kemudian Dongsoon datang.

"Jin kau memanggilku?" tanya Dongsoon dan Jin mengangguk.

"Kita harus merekonstruksi ulang beberapa properti karena mereka besok mau mengadakan first take" ujar Jin yang sudah sedia dengan sebilah kayu dan pensil serta penggaris untuk mengukurnya.

Setelah selesai diukur dengan akurat, Jin memotong menggunakan mesin gergaji kayu lalu mengamplasnya. Setelah itu memastikan lagi sesuai dengan denahnya bahwa ini sudah pas dan sesuai baru dirakit kembali.

Dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Jin, bentar lagi malam, dan dirimu belum makan apapun setelah makan siang tadi. Kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu?" tanya Dongsoon yang menyadari bahwa muka Jin mulai pucat. Tapi Jin justru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya disaat satu per satu orang mulai pulang.

"Jin aku harus pulang dulu sebentar, ku takut adikku terlantar dirumah" dan Jin mengiyakan justru menyuruh Dongsoon pulang karna mengingat ini sudah pukul sembilan malam.

Dan masih ada beberapa properti yang harus Jin kerjakan.

Sendirian.

Jin hampir saja 'memotong' tangannya sendiri karna badannya yang mulai ambruk kalau tidak dengan sigap ditangkap oleh seseorang

"Kau kelelahan…" ujar sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Lee Hyunwoo-shi?" ujar Jin kaget menyadari bahwa Hyunwoo sedari tadi belum pulang dan dia yang tadi hampir menyelamatkan dirinya, Hyunwoo menempelkan dahi mereka. Ini persis seperti dua pasangan yang hendak berciuman.

"...Hyunwoo-shi...?" ujar Jin kaget.

"Badanmu panas, Jin. Kau demam."

"Uh... iya" Ujar Jin akhirnya memegang dahinya sendiri menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sedari tadi panas.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan kompres dan o-" ujar Jin terhenti kala mengingat sesuatu.

" _Tinggal kita berdua disini. Dan dokter jaga sudah pastilah pulang" ujar Hyunwoo kalem melihat Jin yang semakin mengigil._

"Tinggal kita berdua disini. Dan dokter jaga sudah pastilah pulang" ujar Hyunwoo kalem.

'Astaga, Mimpinya!' batin Jin kalut sedetik kemudian dia baru menyadari ada sebuah kasur disini.

"MENGAPA ADA KASUR DISINI!?" tanya Jin panik membuat Hyunwoo heran.

"Tentu saja ada, ini kan property room. Ya wajar saja ada kasur disana" ujar Hyunwoo bingung dengan tingkah Jin.

"Lalu mengapa anda masih disini…?"

"Dirimu masih memakai kacamataku bukan? Aku menunggu dirimu mengembalikkannya" ujar Hyunwoo kesal namun sedetik kemudian dirinya mendapati tubuh Jin yang mulai menggigil.

"Kalau begitu biar aku sendiri ke klinik-"

Hyunwoo memotong perkataannya. "Tidak perlu."

" _Kalau begitu biar aku sendiri ke klinik-"_

 _Hyunwoo memotong perkataannya. "Tidak perlu."_

 _"Eh...?" Hyunwoo makin mendekatkan wajahnya,_

 _Jin heran, mengapa Hyunwoo tiba – tiba mendekatkan wajahnya?_

 _Namun keterkejutannya tidak sampai disini._

 _Hyunwoo tiba – tiba saja menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur buatan Hyunwoo dan memandangnya lekat._

" _Hyunwoo-shi…"_

 _Ucapan Jin terpotong akibat Hyunwoo menciumnya._

"ANDWAE!" teriak Jin panik membuat Hyunwo yang tadinya ingin mendekatinya menjadi terhenti.

"Jin…?" ujar sebuah suara dari pintu masuk.

"Junwoo hyung?" ujar Jin juga kaget.

"Ini sudah pukul sembilan lewat, kupikir dirimu lupa bahwa kita harus mengunjungi kenalanmu itu kan? Yang meminta untuk didekor rumahnya"

"AH IYA! BENAR" ujar Jin langsung melepas kacamatanya dan memberikannya pada Hyunwoo.

"Ini kacamatamu. Khamsahamnida Hyunwoo-shi" ujar Jin membungkuk hormat lalu mengambil jasnya dan menarik Junwoo pergi darisana dengan terburu – buru.

"Hey Jin, dirimu kenapa?" tanya Junwoo aneh mendapati Jin terburu – buru mendorongnya ke parkiran meninggalkan Hyunwoo yang kebingungan.

"Aku habis lolos dari _gua singa_ hyung" ujar Jin jujur.

Untung dia mengingat mimpinya disaat yang tepat.

Kalau tidak mungkin Jin sudah habis 'dimakan' bukan?

/

 _Hoseok menatapi tubuh Jin yang masih terbalut sempurna pakaian yang dimiliki Jin._

 _Jin terlihat pucat dan lemah, Hoseok menatapi wajah Jin. Hoseok mendekati namja itu dan mengambil handuk basah lalu melucuti pakaian milik Jin satu persatu._

 _Dan kalau boleh jujur. Rasa – rasanya Hoseok ingin 'memakan' pemuda ini sekarang andai saja kalau ia tidak pingsan._

 _Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu mulai membersihkan tubuh namja ini dengan handuk yang sudah disirami dengan air hangat yang tadi sempat Hoseok ambil di kamar mandinya._

 _Hoseok membasuh tubuh Jin dengan perlahan, tubuh yang awalnya nampak kotor dan pucat itu terlihat bersih dan berwarna segar kembali. Setelah selesai, Hoseok memakaikan Jin pakaian milik suami kakaknya. Yaitu sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwrna hitam polos yang ketika dipakaikan pada Jin, sangat kebesaran._

 _Hoseok memutuskan tidak memberikannya celana karena pasti akan sangat kebesaran untuk Jin. Jadilah Jin hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja lalu menyelimutinya._

 _Lalu ponselnya bergetar._

 _Telpon dari Jimin._

" _Hyung dirimu masih dirumah noonamu?"_

" _Iya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut latihan malam ini"_

" _Memang designernya belum datang?" tanya Jimin. Ada nada kesal disana._

" _Sudah, tapi sewaktu sampai disini. Dirinya sudah pingsan akibat demam tinggi, temannya yang membawanya tadi tengah membeli beberapa obat. Tapi sepertinya terjebak macet karena tiba – tiba hujan deras disini" ujar Hoseok begitu melihat jendela kamarnya yang sekarang dihiasi petir dan hujan._

" _Ck! Kalau bukan karna Dawon noona, sudah kuseret dirimu kemari! Setelah dirinya bangun cepatlah kemari!" ujar Jimin mematikan ponselnya sepihak. Membuat J-Hope terkekeh lucu._

" _Dasar anak itu tidak sabaran…"_

 _Awalnya Hoseok datang karna diminta kakaknya untuk menemui seorang designer untuk mendesign rumahnya, karna kakak perempuannya kini sedang dirumah sakit karna tiba – tiba saja keponakannya yang baru lahir itu demam tinggi. Setelah menunggu berjam – jam disini justru diapun harus mengurusi orang sakit._

 _Setelahnya Hoseok melihat gelang yang dipakai Jin. Dan mengingat pemuda yang diceritakan kakaknya dahulu._

" _Jadi dirimu…yang bernama Kim Seok Jin ya.." ujar Hoseok tidak puas – puasnya memandang wajah milik Jin. Lalu tidak lama kemudian ia melihat Jin mulai sadar._

 _Seketika ide jahilnya pun muncul._

 _"Bangunlah baby…aku ingin menikmatimu..." bisik Hoseok._

 _Perlahan, Jin membuka matanya._

 _"U..ugh.."_

 _"Kalau kau bergerak, tangan dan kakimu akan jadi sakit." ujar Hoseok._

 _Mata Jin terbuka lebar dan melihat disampingnya orang disampingnya. Wajah itu persis disampingnya dengan seringai mengerikan itu. Jin menatap tubuhnya dan terkejut._

 _Sejak kapan dirinya hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan sepotong kemeja kebesaran!?_

 _Demi Tuhan! Ini memalukkan!_

 _"Berikan….berikan aku sedikit saja cinta yang ada didalam matamu..berikan aku kehangatan itu..biarkan aku merasakannya…" bisik Hoseok. Jin memandang tak mengerti. Tangan Hoseok membingkai wajah cantik secantik Aprodhite itu. Wajah itu bersemu manis. Menambah kesan manis pada mata siapapun yang melihatnya._

 _"Apa maksudmu…?" bisik Jin._

' _Pemuda ini gila!' batin Jin._

 _Hoseok memandang mata itu, awalnya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Jin. Namun layaknya 'senjata makan tuan' kini Hoseok menatap mata polos yang memabukkan._

 _Mahakarya dari Surga, menurut Hoseok._

 _"Biarkan aku merasakan cinta itu..bisakah..?" bisik Hoseok. Jin gemetar. Tidak, ia tidak takut._

 _Ia hanya merasa bahwa dia terjebak disebuah kamar dengan orang gila yang kini mengucapkan Cinta dan hal – hal menggelikan lainnya sampai pemuda ini mendekati wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah sampai ketelinga._

 _Dan tanpa bicara apapun, bibir itu menyatu dalam kesempurnaan. Segalanya terasa lembut dan nyaman. Membuat Jin mabuk olehnya._

 _Harusnya Jin merasa jijik. Harusnya Jin merasa dia hina karena menikmati sebuah ciuman dari seseorang yang baru ia sadari adalah member BTS, orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Apalagi ia tak melawan._

 _Tapi anehnya ia tak ingin melawan. Tubuhnya terasa nyaman, dan pikirannya melayang jauh menembus langit ketujuh._

 _Ciuman itu terlepas. Debarannya terasa manis dan menyenangkan. Hoseok terkekeh sejenak dan kembali mengecup bibir itu._

 _Bibir yang manisnya semanis madu terbaik._

 _Keduanya kembali dalam sebuah ciuman yang didasari oleh cinta dan nafsu yang bergejolak. Mata keduanya terpejam menikmati keindahan duniawi. Kenikmatan gejolak listrik kecil membuat tubuh mereka semakin bergejolak._

 _Lidah Hoseok menyapu langit-langit mulut pria polos yang ada dibawahnya. Sambil membuka pakaian keduanya._

 _Kulit keduanya menyatu dan saling bersentuhan._

 _"Eungh…."desahan pelan keluar dari bibir plum itu. Tangannya yang lembut menjambak pelan rambut Hoseok. Sebuah tanda kalau ia begitu menikmati semua yang dilakukannya._

 _Jin sudah pasrah kalau tubuhnya menginginkan cinta dan perlakuan 'spesial' dari pria diatasnya ini. Kedua kaki Jin yang ramping dan panjang memeluk pinggang pria yang lebih besar dari dirinya ini._

 _Jin bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dirinya bisa 'seliar' ini._

 _Kedua tangan Hoseok memainkan tonjolan didada Jin. Memilinnya perlahan, mencubitinya sesekali hingga benda mungil didada Jin itu mengeras. Jin tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan._

 _"A…ahh…mmm~" desahan Jin keluar lembut darinya. Matanya terpejam menikmati nada desahan yang ia keluarkan, sekaligus menikmati apa yang tangan hangat itu lakukan pada dirinya._

 _Hoseok menciumi setiap inchi dari tubuhnya yang berkesan ramping. Dan meninggalkan jejak ciumannya pada tubuh itu. Sebuah kissmark milik Hoseok._

 _Hoseok menjilati tubuh itu. Merasakan manis yang ada ditubuh itu. banyak kissmark yang ada ditubuh Jin, dan semuanya karena Hoseok._

 _"Ahhhh….~!" Jin mendesah kembali tatkala tangan Hoseok menggenggam miliknya. Mengocoknya perlahan dan teratur, lalu berubah menjadi sedikit cepat hingga akhirnya Jin merasakan pandangannya memutih karena telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan._

 _Desahan itu memenuhi kamar yang ditempati Hoseok. Ciuman yang selalu menjadi tanda cinta sekaligus ketenangan keduanya._

 _Kesejatian yang berdiri tegak seolah menantang lawannya. Kesejatian milik Hoseok yang bergesekkan dengan bagian tersensitif milik Jin. Pandangan lapar milik Hoseok tatkala menatap lubang kenikmatan Jin._

 _Rintihan kesakitan yang berusaha ditenangkan oleh Hoseok, erangan nikmat yang perlahan tercipta setelah sakit yang luar biasa dan gesekkan kenikmatan antara daging dengan daging tersebut._

 _"Ah….~! Hoseok-ah...~!" hanya dengan menyebut namanya, Hoseok sudah merasakan dia menjadi makhluk yang beruntung. Nada suara lembut yang mengerang nikmat dibawah tubuhnya._

 _"Shhh….ahh…ya baby..? sshh ahhh….~" Hoseok bertanya disela desahan nikmatnya. Miliknya yang dijepit kuat oleh hole sempit milik Jin. Semuanya terasa penuh kenikmatan._

 _"A..aku…ngghhh….A..aaaahhh…o..ohh..~" Jin tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan dengan sekejap, keduanya sudah sampai disurga kenikmatan. Pandangan Jin memutih tatkala merasakan kenikmatan tersebut._

 _Keduanya menikmati sisa kenikmatan tersebut. Masih begitu terasa. Hoseok menyelimuti tubuh polos yang kini sudah ia nodai itu. Selimut itu menambah kehangatan bagi keduanya._

09 Agustus 2017

"Bangunlah _baby_ …aku ingin menikmatimu..." bisik Hoseok.

Jin reflek bangun langsung menendang Hoseok sampai terjungkang kebawah.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN" Jin berteriak panik begitu bangun dari tidurnya.

Apalagi mendapati dirinya dicermin hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran hitam.

Persis di 'mimpinya' tadi.

'Ini sama saja, keluar dari gua singa masuk ke kandang harimau' batin Jin miris.

"YAK! Ini caramu berterima kasih!?" ujar Hoseok kesal.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Jin membantu Hoseok berbaring di kasur tadi.

"Kau…dirimu…berbisik aneh ditelingaku jadi… eum…maaf…" ujar Jin kehabisan kata – kata.

Lagipula mana mungkin ia menceritakan mimpinya pada Hoseok kan.

"Aku hanya bercanda tahu!" ketus Hoseok tapi sakit dipinggangnya benar – benar menyakitkan.

"Aku…Jin…" ujar Jin sopan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri bukan?" ujar Hoseok, Jin mengangguk.

"Kau Hos- J-Hope bukan? Ku mengenalmu lewat mim- maksudnya lewat TV" ujar Jin hampir keceplosan.

"Panggil saja aku Hoseok" ujarnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Jin pun jadi tak tega dibuatnya.

"Eung…anu aku harus membuka bajumu agar…" ujar Jin.

"Lakukan saja, toh aku juga sudah melihat tubuhmu ini" ucap Hoseok jahil dihadiahi geplakan dari Jin sambil berteriak 'pervert!' kepadanya.

Tapi sesungguhnya J-Hope sendiri yang berdebar. Melihat begitu dekat wajah Jin sekarang yang pelan – pelan membuka kancing kemejanya lalu menidurkannya perlahan agar pinggangnya tidak begitu sakit.

Bohong kalau sejujurnya J-Hope tidak mampu menahan sakitnya. Cidera akibat _dance practice_ jauh lebih sakit daripada sekedar jatuh dari kasur akibat tendangan yang tidak begitu kuat juga.

Hanya saja, J-Hope ingin kenal lebih dekat pemuda ini.

Dan waktu Jin tersadar tadi wajahnya begitu ketakutan bahkan sangat ketakutan begitu mendapati dirinya telah berganti pakaian.

J-Hope tidak ingin berasumsi, tapi dirinya melihat seakan – akan Jin memang takut benar terhadapnya.

Dan dengan hal ini J-Hope bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengan pemuda yang kini tertidur duduk disofa setelah mengompres pinggangnya dengan _ice cube_ lalu mengolesi _painkiller_ lalu dirinya pura – pura tertidur agar Jin bisa sedikit 'nyaman'.

Dan dirinya cukup kaget bahwa Jin lebih tua dua tahun darinya melalui percakapan singkat sewaktu mengobatinya tadi. Dengan hati – hati J-Hope melangkah pelan kearah sofa dan menggendong Jin ala _bridal style_ dan memindahkannya ke kasur lalu menyelimuti pemuda itu.

Dan meski dirinya 'sakit', dirinya masih kuat mengangkat Jin menandakan bahwa tubuh pemuda itu memang ringan.

Dan tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

Kembali lagi telpon dari Jimin.

" _Hyung kau habis besok dimarahi Bang PD"_ membuat J-Hope tertawa.

"Ya, habis bagaimana lagi? Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan sekarang"

" _Aku dan Taehyung ingin berkunjung kerumahmu"_

"Tidak usah aku sudah tidak disana" ujar J-Hope berbohong.

" _Bukannya tadi si furniture designernnya masih demam kau bilang?"_

"Ya, tapi tadi sudah baikkan dan dibawa pulang temannya. Kalau mau bertemu kita bertemu di club biasa saja" ujar J-Hope memakai kembali bajunya dan melihat kearah jam yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam.

" _Baiklah kami tunggu disana"_ ujar Jimin mematikan telponnya.

Untuk sementara, ada baiknya dia menyembunyikan keberadaan Jin. Karena entah mengapa dia hanya ingin pemuda itu untuk dirinya seorang.

Jatuh cinta?

Mungkin saja.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **1\. Jokbal : Jokbal merupakan kaki babi yang direbus dan diasinkan. Saat dihidangkan, bentuknya sudah dipotong bentuk oval.**

 **2\. Hoobae : Sebutan untuk junior/orang dibawah anda dalam berbagai bidang (Pendidikan, Pekerjaan, dll)**

 **3\. Banmal : Banmal (반말), atau terkadang disebut 해채 (hæchæ), adalah bentuk Bahasa Korea yang digunakan dalam situasi keakraban di antara teman sebaya atau orang-orang yang lebih muda. Bahasa Banmal biasanya sering dipakai dalam kehidupan pergaulan sehari-hari.**

 **4\. Props : Singkatan dari Property**

* * *

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	5. Edisi V - Trauma

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _Dirty talk is talking with another person, describing mutual sexual activity, with the aim of causing sexual arousal._

* * *

Jin mengompres kepalanya pening.

Insiden bertemu dengan J-Hope semalam membawa malu untuk dirinya.

Pagi – pagi terbangun dikasur orang lain bersama Junwoo yang menemaninya tidur di sofa.

Jin tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kaget dirinya saat itu.

 _"Yang semalam kalian temui itu Jung Hoseok. Namdongsaengku"_

Jin tidak tahu rupanya J-Hope atau Hoseok itu rupanya adik Dawon.

Setelah dijamu makan pagi, Jin memutuskan untuk segera pulang karna bagaimanapun dia harus bekerja kembali. Suatu hal yang kini menjadi rutinitas 'barunya'. Namun, Junwoo memberikan libur satu hari agar kesehatan Jin pulih kembali namun Jin menolak karna bagaimanapun juga dia masih pegawai baru.

Jin dan Junwoo tadi juga sudah berkeliling dan menyiapkan beberapa design yang nantinya akan diaplikasi pada rumah Dawon.

Dan Jin pamit diantar Junwoo kerumahnya untuk sekedar ganti baju karna dia tidak mungkin ke KBS hanya dengan sepotong kemeja _oversized_ milik suami Dawon.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Jin merinding.

Jadilah Jin dengan _jogger pants_ selutut berwarna putih dipadu _breton top_. Hari ini Jin lebih memilih memakai _loafer_ daripada _sneaker_ yang biasanya ia pakai.

Well, ini sudah mulai memasuki bulan Agustus dan perkiraan cuaca bahwa suhu terpanas di Seoul akan mencapai 37°C.

Namun _real feel_ -nya bisa mencapai 47°C.

Dan itu akan jatuh pada pertengahan bulan Agustus hingga nanti sampai akhir Agustus. Jadi, memakai pakaian tebal bukan merupakan opsi yang tepat.

Dan disini Jin sekarang ditaman KBS sambil mengompresi keningnya yang pusing akibat kelamaan berkutat di _property room_.

Property Room milik KBS layaknya sebuah 'bengkel kecil' dimana segala perlengkapan KBS dibuat disini. Jadi gedungnya sedikit terpisah dengan gedung utama KBS dan layaknya bengkel pada umumnya ruangan ini hanya satu lantai kosong dengan langit – langit yang cukup tinggi dan dihiasi lampu biasa dan beberapa ventilasi. Karna segala macam perlengkapan set dibuat dan _direpair_ disini.

Tak akan ada yang menyangka putra bungsu seorang menteri mau 'kotor – kotoran' diruang pengap begini.

Seseorang menempelkan kaleng _sprite_ dipipinya.

"Wajahmu luar biasa merah, _pangeran_ " ujar seseorang kemudian.

"Sunghoon?" ujar Jin mengambil minuman itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Sunghoon yang kini duduk disampingnya sambil menggendong seorang anak perempuan.

Bang Soo Jin.

Anak itu tumbuh dengan manis rupanya.

"Aku kepanasan tahu" ujar Jin kemudian meminum _sprite_ yang diberikan Sunghoon. Dan Sunghoon hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan sambil melihat bagaimana kini putri kecilnya bermain – main di pangkuan Jin.

"Untuk segala yang kau lakukan aku ucapkan terima kasih" ujar Sunghoon tulus.

"Ey~ aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar" ujar Jin masih fokus bermain – main dengan bayi yang ada dipangkuannya ini.

Kini Sunghoon dikenal publik sebagai _rising star_ berkat kepiawaiannya dalam bermain musikal. Ia juga dikenal sebagai _hot daddy_ karna statusnya yang kini sudah menjadi seorang ayah diusianya yang terbilang masih cukup muda.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Sunghoon memainkan berbagai peran di drama musikal. Mulai dari sekedar _minor role_ sampai dengan _main role_ lalu dari sana ikut _casting_ beberapa film hanya dari sekedar _extras_ lalu sedikit demi sedikit menjadi _figuran_ hingga jadi _main cast_. Semua digeluti Sunghoon dengan sabar, meski cacian tak akan pernah hilang darinya sebagai aktor yang dulunya merupakan seorang 'laki – laki pengecut'.

Kini dengan tabungan yang ada dia bisa membeli satu hunian rumah di _Winsle County Town House, Gyeonggi-do, Seoul._ Daripada hunian apertemen, Sunghoon lebih memilih sebuah rumah dimana orang tuanya juga bisa tinggal disana sambil merawat putri kecilnya. Laki – laki bermarga _Bang_ ini juga sudah mulai menjejakkan kakinya didunia Drama.

Dan ini semua kalau dipikir – pikir berkat saran orang disampingnya ini. Jin yang saat itu terus menerus membujuknya untuk berlatih didunia akting. Jin pula yang mengusulkan akan lebih baik jika Sunghoon membeli rumah daripada Apartemen karena _perumahan elite_ punya hunian yang luas untuk anak – anak bermain dengan sistem keamanan nomor satu. Awalnya Sunghoon sempat berfikir dua kali untuk memilih Winsle sebagai huniannya karena itu kawasan elite dengan harga termurah di 'milyaran' tapi entah bagaimana Jin bisa mendapat potongan harga di sana sehingga Sunghoon mendapat harga miring untuk sebuah rumah seukuran _mansion_.

Walaupun tak sebesar ukuran Mansion milik keluarga Kim.

Itu sebabnya Sunghoon menamakan putrinya dengan Soo 'Jin'. Agar kelak putrinya juga mempunyai kepribadian yang baik seperti Jin.

Juga 'kecantikan' yang sama tentunya.

Lagipula Soo Jin juga memiliki arti 'Harta Berlimpah'.

"Bagaimana sekarang hari – hari mu?" tanya Sunghoon skeptis.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Ternyata berbaur dengan orang – orang tidak buruk juga" ujar Jin kemudian.

"Aku menelponmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya"

"Ponselku sedang diservice mungkin besok atau lusa baru bisa kuambil" ujar Jin, Sunghoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mengapa dirimu kemari?"

"Aku jadi bintang tamu di _Happy Together_ " ujar Sunghoon menimbulkan suara 'O~' dimulut Jin.

Dan sampai sekarang Sunghoon masih mengagumi Jin. Entah sebagai seorang teman atau sebagai _crush_.

"JIN!" teriak Eunkyung panik dari kejauhan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sunghoon?" tanya Eunkyung kaget melihat Sunghoon disini. Sunghoon bagaimanapun salah satu staf KBS sebelum dipecat dan mendadak menjadi artis seperti sekarang.

Jadi Eunkyung dan beberapa staf KBS lama pasti mengenalnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Eunkyung" ujar Sunghoon memberi salam.

"Nostalgianya nanti saja. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu" ujar Eunkyung panik langsung menarik tangan Jin pergi.

"Ada apa ini, kok buru – buru begini?" tanya Jin kebingungan.

"Para pemain tidak menyukai _design_ yang telah kita buat. Intinya didalam ruangan sedang terjadi perang dingin. Karena masalah ini membuat kita batal _shooting_ " ujar Eunkyung kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya di pintu masuk.

"Ingat Jin. Yang didalam itu adalah EXO Kai dan si model yang tengah naik daun, Kim Jin Kyung. Jangan sampai dirimu tidak tahu namanya karna itu akan melukai harga diri mereka." ujar Eunkyung memastikan bahwa Jin mengingat nama artis didalam karena pengetahuan Jin yang buruk soal dunia _entertainment_.

Alhasil Jin mengetuk pintu sampai ia mendengar PD Song mengizinkannya masuk.

Disana sudah ada PD Song selaku Chief PD Drama, Junwoo, si Kai dan Kim Jin Kyung tadi, juga Park Ki Ho dan Park Sun Ja selaku sutradara dan penulis drama mereka, _'Andante'_.

Dan memang suasana disini cukup amat 'dingin'.

"Jadi dirimu yang bernama Kim Seok Jin?" ujar Jinkyung langsung to the point.

"Nde…" ujar Jin setelah dipersilahkan duduk disamping Junwoo.

"Jadi begini. Baik Kai dan Jinkyung sangat tidak menyukai _set_ buatanmu Jin" ujar PD Song memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Tapi, saya sudah membuat sesuai dengan _design_ yang diminta oleh Park _jagga-nim_ " ujar Jin mencoba membela diri.

Sedangkan orang yang disebut sudah menunduk dalam – dalam.

"Eum~ Annimida. Anda mengecilkan set ukurannya, seharusnya anda tahu bahwa tinggi kami lumayan" ujar Jinkyung.

"Mianhamnida, keundae saya melakukanya agar setnya pas sehingga _crew_ dan _cameraman_ juga nyaman saat pengambilan take"

"Jadi anda mementingkan crew daripada pemain!?" ujar Jinkyung kesal.

"Saya juga tentunya mementingkan pemain. Ruang gerak kalian akan sempit jika saya tidak mengecilkan ukurannya. Lagipula saya hanya mengicilkan 0,5 dari skalanya. Seharusnya itu tidak berdampak banyak bagi anda karna set yang kami buat untuk Kai-shi-"

"Tentu saja itu berdampak banyak! Kalian memilih kayu sebagai bahan utamanya! Kayu sangat keras dan tidak fleksibel bagi leher Kai oppa, iyakan opp?" ujar Jinkyung membentak Jin dan tiba – tiba saja mendadak lembut.

Tidak tahukah dia, siapa orang yang sedang dibentak olehnya?

Jin mengerti sekarang. Artis ini tidak mau diatur oleh crew, tetapi crew yang harus diatur olehnya. Terlebih sepertinya Jinkyung sangat 'perhatian' pada Kai. Pantas sutradara dan penulisnya sendiri sudah menampakkan muka jengah dari tadi.

Sementara Kai sendiri diam sambil menikmati tontonan dihadapannya ini. Sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak ingin mempermasalahkan masalah sepele seperti ini, dan ingin mengakhirinya sesegera mungkin.

Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau KBS juga punya _fairy staff_ disini.

Jadi dia ingin menikmati 'tontonan' ini lebih lama.

"Maaf sebelumnya Jinkyung-shi. Anda sepertinya tidak menghargai ide orang lain"

"MWO!?"

"Anda tentunya sudah membaca naskahnya bukan? Ini cerita mengenai seorang anak yang pindah kepedesaan. Seperti yang sudah anda tahu, pedesaan tidak mungkin memiliki _marbel_ , atau _stainless steel_ sebagai bahan utama rumahnya. Junwoo-shi dan Park-PD dan Park-Jagganim sudah melakukan pre-produksi dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Apabila, karna hanya satu kursi saja membuat anda menghentikan proses pengambilan _scene_. Dirasa sangat tidak etis, saya yakin Kai-shi orang yang professional, pengecilan ukuran properti tidak akan menurunkan kualitas akting anda bukan?" ujar Jin balik.

Membuat Jinkyung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

" _SON OF B*TCH_! Dirimu berani mengajariku tentang akting!? Tahu apa dirimu hah! Bagaimana bisa KBS memperkerjakan orang tidak kompeten seperti dirimu!" amuk Jinkyung membuat Jin ketakukan.

"Hentikan Jinkyung-shi" ujar Kai kemudian.

"Staf ini benar. Satu buah kursi tidak akan membuatku sakit leher. Lagipula jika _cameraman_ tidak bisa merekam wajahku apa gunanya juga punya props yang besar dan nyaman. Besok akan kita lanjutkan takenya"

"Tapi opp!"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian. Debat kusir ini membuang waktuku yang berharga" ujar Kai keluar dari ruangan.

"Oppa! Yak awas dirimu!" ujar Jinkyung memberi ultimatum lalu keluar.

Satu tamparan keras mengenai wajah milik Jin.

"PD Song!" ujar Junwoo kaget melihat atasannya menampar Jin.

"APA KELUARGAMU TIDAK MENGAJARKAN SOPAN SANTUN HAH!?" ujar PD Song meluap – luap.

"Kau lihat tidak? Ia bertindak seolah – olah malaikat disini! Asal dirimu tahu kita ini adalah BUDAK mereka! Kita mengais uang dari mereka! Bahkan sutradara dan penulisnya saja diam, dan dirimu bertindak seolah – olah dirimu benar!? Sekalipun ia salah kita yang harus disalahkan!" amuk PD Song kembali.

"Aku memang tidak tahu banyak soal dunia ini karna dari dulu aku tidak pernah berkecimpung di dunia ini. Yang keluargaku ajarkan hanya selalu menghargai orang lain. Anda mengkhawatirkan dua artis _childish_ tadi, tapi anda tidak memperdulikan belasan bahkan puluhan crew yang susah payah membuat setnya?" ujar Jin sambil memegangi pipinya yang sebelah kanan karna perih habis ditampar.

"KAU!"

"Jika menampar saya bisa meredam amarah anda silahkan" ujar Jin kini memberikan pipi kirinya untuk ditampar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tengah mencucurkan air mata.

"Saya melihat banyak manusia disini, tapi saya tidak melihat sedikitpun kemanusiaan" ujar Jin membuat Jaerim bukan lagi menampar Jin tapi juga meninju wajahnya.

"PD Song! Sadarlah! Anda tengah melakukan tindakan kekerasan!" ujar Junwoo menahan Jaerim yang ingin meninju wajahnya kembali.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Jinkyung dan Kai sekarang juga" ujar Jaerim kini menyeret Jin ke ruang ganti. Membuat kaget Eunkyung serta staf lain yang melihat Jin babak belur. Jinkyung dan Kai sempat kaget melihat Jin dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Namun sedetik kemudian Jinkyung tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya PD Song memberimu banyak pelajaran" ujar Jinkyung melihat Jin disuruh berlutut meminta maaf padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak puas hanya dengan begini saja. Cium kakiku" titah Jinkyung.

Namun yang tidak disangka – sangka Jinkyung, Jin benar – benar mencium kakinya.

Tidak protes, tidak menolak, tidak marah. Ia hanya menangis ketika mencium kaki Jinkyung membuat Jinkyung menendang wajah Jin.

"Menjijikkan!" ujar Jinkyung kemudian berlalu pergi bersama Kai. Jaerim pun jongkok menghadpkan wajahnya pada Jin sambil mengelus wajah itu lembut.

Dan Jaerim sempat salah fokus pada kulit lembut milik Jin dan bibirnya Jin yang berdarah akibat terkena tinjunya.

"Ingat baik – baik Kim Seok Jin, kita hanyalah budak yang hanya menurut pada majikannya. Kau paham itu" ujar Jaerim yang terdengar hanya isakan kecil sebagai balasannya.

"Kuanggap diammu sebagai 'iya'" ujar Jaerim berdiri namun menuai tinju dari seseorang.

"Caramu memperlakukan bawahanmu masih sama rupanya" ujar Sunghoon pelaku yang telah merobek bibir Jaerim.

"Wah, Sunghoon. Lama tidak bertemu begini caramu menyapa orang. Dirimu masih bar – bar juga rupanya ya" ujar Jaerim yang diacuhkan oleh Sunghoon dan menggendong Jin ala _bridal style_.

"Setidaknya aku tidak rendahan seperti dirimu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang" ujar Sunghoon lalu membawa Jin pergi.

 _'Aku berharap dirimu tidak mati ditiang gantungan karna telah melukai putra seorang mentri'_

Bahkan seorang Perdana Mentri mengingat kini Kim Kangin telah didaulat oleh Presiden yang baru sebagai seorang perdana Mentri.

Sunghoon membawa Jin ke klinik membiarkan para dokter merawat luka – lukanya. Setelah selesai, Sunghoon menemani Jin.

Dan cukup kaget melihat Jin yang tiba – tiba memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

"Hiks…Sunghoon-ah aku sangat takut…hiks…" ujar Jin yang ditanggapi Sunghoon dengan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

/

Kim So Eun.

Putri sulung Perdana Mentri itu menatap tajam orang dihadapannya.

Song Jae Rim.

Manusia yang tidak akan pernah Soeun maafkan seumur hidupnya.

Pemuda itu berani melukai adiknya.

Tiba – tiba saja Head PD membuka rapat tertutup dadakan yang hanya diikuti oleh Chief PD dan PD. Dia berfikir bahwa ada informasi darurat namun kaget mendapati Sunghoon disana.

Usut punya usut, orang dihadapannya ini melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada adiknya.

"Kami sama – sama seorang lelaki. Perkelahian itu wajar bukan? Bahkan Sunghoon sendiri pernah berkelahi dulu" ujar Jaerim santai.

"Anda sedang tidak berkelahi, tapi sedang melakukan tindakan kekerasan"

"Kau berlebihan Sunghoon"

"Berlebihan katamu?" sentak Soeun dingin.

"Menampar dan meninjunya lalu membuatnya mencium kaki model tidak terpelajar adalah BERKELAHI?" akhirnya Soeun meninggikan suaranya.

Jaerim tertawa.

"Kau memarahi anak buahmu dengan kata – kata kasar dan berlagak sok suci disini" ujar Jaerim.

"Setidaknya aku tidak memperlakukan bawahanku sebagai seorang binatang" ujar Soeun.

"Jaerim, apapun alasannya. Jin-shi punya hak pekerjanya disini, apapun masalahnya anda tidak seharusnya memperlakukannya begitu. Minta maaf padanya dan selesaikan masalah ini"

"Hanya minta maaf saja?" tanya Soeun. Emosinya sampai keubun – ubun.

"Jin juga salah disini, ia tidak seharusnya tidak mengakui kesalahannya" ujar Head PD.

Kim So Eun tertawa.

Tawa miris.

"Saya melihat banyak manusia disini, tapi saya tidak melihat sedikitpun ada kemanusiaan disini" ujar Soeun setelah menghentikkan gelak tawanya dan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kita sudah sama – sama melihat rekaman CCTV-nya. Dari awal Jin sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kalimat hinaan maupun membantah tindakannya. Ia hanya mencoba memberi penjelasan dan pengertian. Head PD, aku tidak yakin bahwa kasus ini tidak akan sampai ke komisi penyiaran dan ketenagakerjaan" ujar Soeun lalu keluar membanting pintu.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka baru menyadari bahwa Kim So Eun adalah seorang putri Perdana Mentri.

Dan mungkin mereka juga akan memilih bunuh diri jika tahu siapa Jin sebenarnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membelamu" ujar Junwoo mengantar Jin pulang ke 'rumahnya' sementara Jin tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan tidak apa – apa dan maaf karna membuat mereka semua tadi dalam masalah.

Jin masuk kegalerinya memperhatikan beberapa furniture setengah jadi yang ia buat.

"Tuan Muda, saya diminta menjemput anda kemansion-" ujar Tuan Yeo terhenti melihat Jin terdampar dilantai sambil menangis tersedu – sedu. Wajahnya bahkan penuh memar dan perban.

"Astaga Tuan Muda!" ujar Tuan Yeo kaget.

"Hiks…Yeo Ahjussi…hiks…antar aku ke mansion sekarang juga, aku ingin bertumu eomma…hiks…" tangis Jin.

Tuan Yeo sesegara mungkin mengantar Jin. Ia menggunakan _voorijder_ untuk membelah kemacetan Seoul.

Membuat situs naver hari ini ramai dengan berbagai postingan.

Mendengar sirine dari gerbang mansion membuat semua yang didalam mansion tersebut girang bukan main.

"Itu pasti uri Jinnie" ujar Leeteuk tak sabar menanti putra manisnya tersebut.

Hari ini sudah dikeluarkannya surat pengangkatan Suaminya menjadi perdana mentri. Seluruh keluarga besar Kim diundang makan malam, termasuk Jinwoo yang terpaksa mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini. Keluarga Kibum bersama istri dan anaknya. Heechul dan Myungsoo juga hadir hari ini, terlebih Myungsoo merindukan sosok pujaan hatinya tersebut karna terlalu lama melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Bibinya Kim Tae Hee bersama sang suami Rain ikut pula hadir disini bersama kakek dan neneknya dari Jeju.

Namun sedetik kemudian, senyum diwajah mereka hilang mendapati Tuan Yeo kini menggendong Seokjin yang pingsan diperjalanan.

"Yeo-shi…" ujar Leeteuk kaget.

"Yeo, bawa Jin kekamarnya dan panggilkan pelayan untuk mengurusnya" Namun Jin lebih dulu dipindahtangankan ke Myungsoo.

"Yeo-shi segera panggil pelayan dan dokter biar aku yang bawa Jin ke kamarnya" titah Myungsoo kemudian membawa Jin pergi disusul dengan datangnya Soeun bersama temannya, PD Yoo alias Yoo In Na.

"Kim So Eun, appa ingin bicara padamu" ujar Kangin, serius, dan tidak boleh ada bantahan.

Semua anggota keluarga terdiam menyaksikan putri sulung dari putra tertua Kim 'dieksekusi habis' oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dari awal Kangin tahu, yang bisa membahayakan Jin adalah lingkungan 'kerjanya' sendiri. Jin masih terlalu baru untuk 'dunia gelap' yang digeluti Soeun dan Jinwoo.

Dan Kangin cukup marah mendengar cerita yang terjadi pada putra manisnya.

Bukan, 'terlampau marah' bahkan.

"Appa tidak memberikan izin padamu agar Jin boleh dipekerjakan di KBS hanya untuk diperlakukan hina seperti tadi"

"Tuan Besar, saya pikir ini karna salah saya yang lalai mengemban tugas" ujar Tuan Yeo.

"Anni. Ini bukan salahmu, ini karna kelalaian Soeun sendiri" ujar Kangin.

"Hentikan amarahmu, Jin sudah baik – baik saja. Itu hanya luka kecil, anak umur sepuluh tahun bahkan masih bisa menahan sakitnya. Jin hanya _shock_ " ujar sebuah suara yang keluar dari arah kamar Jin.

Kawan lama sekaligus dokter pribadi keluarganya, Lee Dong Hae.

"Shock bukanlah sebuah keadaan yang bisa dikategorikan 'baik – baik saja', Donghae-ya" ujar Kangin.

"Oppa, sudahlah. Soeun sudah meminta maaf! Iya sendiri juga tak akan mungkin membiarkan ini terjadi jikalau dia tahu" ujar Taehee membela keponakannya sendiri.

"Justru karna aku tahu bahwa dilingkungan kerjanya ada Soeun, kupercayakan Jin padanya! Kau tahu bahwa Jin sangat anti dengan-"

"Kekerasan, Gelap, Flash Camera. Jin sangat takut dengan orang luar, ia tidak bisa hidup sendiri, kita harus menjaganya, jangan biarkan ia sendiri terlalu lama. Itu yang mau appa bicarakan?" ujar Soeun.

Psikisnya cukup lelah dengan keadaan ini.

"Mau sampai kapan Jin keluar dari zona nyamannya? Mau sampai kapan kita melindunginya? Appa, Jin yang berumur lima tahun yang bahkan takut berbicara dengan keluarganya sendiri dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar, kini telah berumur dua puluh lima tahun Appa! Dua puluh lima tahun!"

"Kim So Eun! Suaramu!" ujar Kangin kaget mendapati putri sulungnya kini meninggikan suara dihadapannya.

"Mengapa Jin takut terhadap kekerasan? Karna ia belum pulih dari trauma masa kecilnya! Kenapa ia belum pulih? Karna justru appa sendiri yang membuatnya tidak pulih!" ujar Soeun.

"Kim So Eun! Jaga ucapanmu nak!" ujar sang ibu menengahi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa appa diam?" ujar Soeun kini menangis.

"Hiks…aku tahu appa dan haraboeji menyembunyikan sesuatu soal Jin kan? Hiks…" ujar Soeun frustasi.

"Mengapa Jin takut tampil ke publik? Karna dari awal appa tak izinkan satu berita mengenai dirinya! Tak appa izinkan secuil orang tahu keberadaannya! Appa sendirilah sumber trauma untuk Jin sendiri!" teriak Soeun.

Kangin diam.

"Jawab aku appa! Jawab!" ujar Soeun mendekati appanya menuntut penjelasan.

"Hiks…kenapa appa diam…" tangis Soeun pilu,

Dipelukan ayahnya yang tak bisa menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan putri terbaiknya.

/

11 Agustus 2017

"Hiks…Minam hyung…"

Jin terbangun dengan setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jin! Syukurlah dirimu sudah sadar" ujar seseorang dari pintu kamarnya.

Myungsoo.

Memeluknya erat seakan ia pergi jauh.

"Oh Tuhan, jangan pernah kau biarkan diriku sekalut ini lagi" ujar Myungsoo memeluk Jin takut.

Yang ditanggapi Jin dengan diam.

Dirinya tidak bisa merespon apapun sekarang.

Soeun datang dengan gaun tidurnya sambil menangis berjimpuh dihadapan Jin, menyatakan betapa memalukan dirinya tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik. Jin hanya berkata tidak apa – apa, bahwa tinju Jaerim tidak begitu menyakitkan dan hal ini tidak ia mau bawa kehukum.

Keesokkan harinya appanya datang kekamarnya setelah sang ibu selesai menyuapinya semangkuk bubur.

"Jin…" ujar sang ayah membantu sang istri mengobati luka putra kecilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu bukan, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap putra kebangaan appa, kebanggaan keluarga Kim, kebanggaan negara ini"

"Iya aku tahu"

"Hari ini akan diumumkannya, surat mengenai appa yang akan dilantik menjadi Perdana Mentri…besok appa akan dilantik…appa ingin sekali mengenalkanmu pada orang – orang, tetapi jika kau tidak ingin-"

"Aku sayang appa melebihi apapun, aku akan datang dan melihat upacara pelantikan appa. Mungkin tidak sebagai Putra Bungsu Kim Kangin, tapi sebagai staf extras KBS, Kim Seok Jin" ujar Jin menghibur appanya.

Sedangkan sang ibu hanya menangis melihat interaksi ayah dan anak tersebut.

Jin memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja hari ini. Eunkyung, Junwoo, dan Dongsoon panik begitu melihatnya.

"Aku tadi pagi kerumahmu, dan kau tidak ada disana" ujar Junwoo.

Sedangkan Jin hanya tersenyum mengatakan bahwa ia tadi berangkat sedikit lebih pagi untuk menikmati udara segar.

Ia tak mungkin bilang bahwa dirinya dari kemarin tidur dikediamannya yang 'sesungguhnya' kan?

Junwoo berkata bahwa ponsel Jin sudah bisa diambil hari ini dan dia mengambilnya saat perjalanan kesini dan memberikannya pada Jin. Ia juga sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan PD Song, Andante juga telah merampungkan proses syuting film dan akan segera menggelar _press conferences_ juga mengeluarkan _teaser_.

Lalu Jin mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai _extra staff_ untuk liputan eksklusif mengenai pengangkatan Perdana Mentri besok hari dan disetejui oleh Head PD tanpa ada bantahan.

Mungkin takut jika Jin melaporkan insiden kemarin ke pihak berwajib.

Jin diberikan _id card by pass_ dimana nanti sebagai tanda untuk akses masuk saat pelantikan di _Blue House,_ press conferences, _Open House_ , dan _After Party_ di mansionnya sendiri. Mereka diwajibkan mengenakan pakaian formal selama rangkaian acara berlangsung.

Dan digadang – gadang bahwa akan banyak artis dan para _entertainer_ yang menghadiri acara tersebut mengingat Jinwoo, Soeun, dan bibinya serta suaminya Taehee dan Rain bekerja dibidang tersebut.

"JIN DIRIMU HARUS MENEMANIKU MENCARI BAJU TERBAIK DARI YANG TERBAIK" ujar Eunkyung semangat empat lima begitu tahu namanya ada dalam list staf yang akan meliput besok dan Jin mengiyakan.

Lalu menyesal kemudian.

Daritadi berkeliling membuat Eunkyung tak puas dan belum membeli satupun baju.

"Bukankah kita hanya menggunakan _formal attire_ saja? Mengapa harus sebingung itu?" ujar Jin merasakan kram pada kakinya akibat berjalan terus menerus.

"Anniyeo. Aku akan bersanding dengan para aktris, aku harus menggunakan _dress_ secantik mungkin dan memikat orang – orang disana" ujar Eunkyung _dreamy_.

 _Givenchy._

Brand Store tersebut merupakan salah satu brand kesukaan Jin, melihat ada brand tersebut Jin membawa masuk Eunkyung kedalam dan menunjukkan _silk sleeveless short dress_ dengan _short cape shawl_ berwarna hitam.

"Kulitmu kan sangat putih, jadi menggunakan warna hitam akan membuatmu ' _stunning_ ' daripada yang lain" ujar Jin membuat Eunkyung semangat mencobanya di _fitting room_ selagi Jin melihat beberapa koleksi terbaru brand tersebut.

Dan Eunkyung langsung jatuh cinta dengan pilihan Jin tersebut.

Tapi tidak dengan harganya.

Harganya senilai dua juta won (setara Rp 24.000.000). Dua kali lipat gaji bulanan mereka.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya" ujar Jin sambil mengeluarkan kartu kredit miliknya.

 _Black Card_

Eunkyung cukup tercengang bahwa Jin punya _Black Credit Card_. Disaat staf biasa sepertinya hanya bisa sampai pada _Silver Card_ paling maksimal.

"Jin, kau punya berapa deposito di kartu kreditmu sampai punya black card?" tanya Eunkyung kemudian.

Jin terkejut.

"Ah itu, keluargaku tinggal diluar dan dari kecil mereka selalu memberiku uang tunjangan dalam bentuk _poundsterling_ itu sebabnya simpananku sangat banyak karna aku juga jarang menggunakannya" ujar Jin mencoba berbohong.

Berharap bahwa kali ini kebohongannya tidak tercium.

"Ah dari awal aku sudah sadar kau pasti punya uang banyak. Kau tak punya wajah – wajah orang miskin" ujar Eunkyung.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jin kebingungan.

"Ya dirimu tuh punya aura – aura pangeran didalamnya. Dirimu tidak serusuh yang lain, dan aku harus jujur bahwa aku iri dengan wajah milikmu" ujar Eunkyung sedikit membuat pipi Jin bersemu.

Syukurlah Eunkyung tidak bertanya macam – macam lagi.

Keesokkan harinya telah tiba, hari ini Jin hanya menggenakan _Tweed open front blazer_ dipadu _patent leather loafer_ sebagai formal attire miliknya dan langsung meluncur ke Blue House bersama lainnya.

Ayahnya tengah dilantik disana dimana ibu dan keluarga besar lainnya tampak duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sementara ia berdiri didepan barisan para pers lainnya yang sibuk merekam dan mengambil foto. Saat press conferences tiba, dirinya hanya bisa membuat senyum simpul ketika sang ayah melihat kearahnya yang berdiri disamping cameramen KBS.

"Jin, aku ketoilet sebentar tolong bantu aku merekam sebentar" ujar sang cameraman mendapat panggilan alam.

"Kangin-shi, bagaimana perasaan anda setelah terpilih secara aklamasi sebagai perdana mentri?"

"Tentunya saya sangat bersyukur. Karna ini berarti saya dipercayakan kembali, dan rakyat masih mencintai keluarga kami"

"Berbicara tentang keluarga, tentunya ada perasaan tersendiri melihat keluarga lengkap anda datang"

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintai mereka lebih dari apapun"

"Tapi kami belum melihat putra bungsu anda Kangin-shi" ujar reporter yang lain.

Lalu semua mendadak hening dan memperhatikan kursi tamu.

Semua keluarga Kim dan keluarga Presiden terbaru, Moon Jae In telah hadir namun mereka melihat sebuah kursi kosong disana

Kursi untuk si bungsu Kim.

"Apakah ia masih trauma sampai sekarang?" tanya reporter itu lagi.

Kangin tersenyum.

"Annimida, dia ada diantara kalian semua" menciptakan kegaduhan dimana – mana. Mendengar jawaban ayahnya Soeun langsung melihat kearah pers dimana Jin disana tengah menggantikan posisi cameraman.

Jin sendiri terdiam kaku.

Apakah hari ini ayahnya akan membongkar identitasnya?

"Dia ada disini, aku bahagia sekali dia ada disini. Untuk pertama kalinya _uri jinnie_ ku ada disini. Ia masih malu menampakkan dirinya didepan publik, dia memang masih sedikit takut dengan orang luar" ujar Kangin memandang Jin yang diam mematung.

Suasana yang gaduh tadi mendadak hening digantikan suasana sedih. Semua orang Korea yang hidup di tahun 1997 mungkin adalah tahun terakhir dimana mereka bisa melihat Jin kecil dan merindukannya sekarang. Bagaimana anak kecil laki – laki mereka yang manis itu sekarang? Si _Nation Grandson_ yang mereka rindukan kini tumbuh seperti apa?

"Ada kesan dan pesan untuknya?" ujar reporter itu kini bertanya dengan lembut.

"Urri Jinnie ku…mungkin kalian mengenalnya dulu dengan si Jinnie manis yang selalu digendongan kakeknya melambaikan tangannya ramah dan menyapa semua orang yang ia temui…rakyat kita bahkan menjulukinya si _Nation Grandson_ karna terlalu sering berbaur dengan orang asing yang ia temui" ujar Kangin mendapati semua orang disana tertawa termasuk Jin karna tidak tahu dulu bahwa saat ia masih kecil ia tergolong anak pecicilan rupanya.

"Tapi semenjak itu…semenjak insiden itu…uri Jinnie kami berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan pemalu. Ia tak banyak bicara dengan orang asing dan menutup dirinya sendiri, ia kehilangan kepercayaan diri dan tak berani muncul kedunia…" lalu entah mengapa suasana menjadi senyap kembali.

"Berhubung ia disini, aku hanya mengatkan bahwa…Jin, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap putra kebangaan appa, kebanggaan keluarga Kim, kebanggaan negara ini. Appa tak akan bosan mengatakan tiga hal ini kepadamu setiap hari. Uri Jinnieku masih sama manisnya seperti dulu, dirimu telah berusaha dengan baik, maafkan appa terlalu lama menyelamatkanmu waktu itu. Terima kasih telah tumbuh dengan baik, appa mencintaimu sama seperti appa mencintai negara ini dan seisinya" ujar Kangin menatap lurus kepadanya disertai air mata.

Jin dan juga seisi ruangan itu entah mengapa meneteskan air mata mereka.

Terutama Jin menahan isakannya.

Dan wawancara itu disiarkan _live_ diseluruh stasiun TV membuat ini menjadi _trending_ di _Naver_

/

 _Trending on Naver_

 _#1 : Jinnie_

 _#2 : Nation Grandson_

 _#3 : Kim Kangin_

 _#4 : Tragedy 1997_

 _#5 : Press Conferences_

 _\- Comment Section –_

 _[+139][-1] : Eomma dan appaku menangis begitu Congli-nim menangis memanggil 'Jinnie'._

 _[+136][-0] : Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di tahun 1997, tapi yang jelas eommaku tiba – tiba menangis tersedu – sedu._

 _[+1001][-1] : *post a picture* ini adalah foto Jin yang kudapatkan dari halmoeniku. Dia pernah membeli ice cream buatan halmoeniku dia sangat lucu_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _[+44][-1] : Tidak heran julukannya dahulu Nation Grandson. Dia bahkan lebih manis dari semua foto childhood idol di Korea._

 _[+158][-8] : Siapapun yang hidup di 1997 akan menangis setelah melihat berita live hari ini._

 _[+1,547][-71] : *post a picture* Informasi dari haraboejiku. Bagi yang belum tahu, Kangin-shi punya tiga anak. Dua putra dan satu putri. Yang tertua ialah Soeun yang bekerja di KBS, kedua adalah Jinwoo WINNER, dan si bungsu Kim, 'Jinnie' (aku tidak tahu nama aslinya, karna halmoeniku lupa) Jinnie adalah nama kecilnya sekaligus panggilan kesayangan keluarga Kim untuknya, tetapi saat itu rakyat korea diizinkan memanggil namanya. Saat ia lahir, Kim In Kang tengah diincar oleh banyak orang jahat. Jinnie akhirnya diculik oleh salah satu orang jahat tersebut membuat Inkang-shi terpaksa menjadi Perdana Mentri lagi dan mengerahkan kekuatan untuk mengambil Jinnie kembali. Ia hilang selama dua minggu lebih sebelum ditemukan seperti yang ada di foto koran lama yang aku kirim ini. Sejak saat itu kita tidak bisa melihat Jinnie kembali. Banyak yang bilang ia trauma dan tidak berani lagi muncul ke publik. Segala tentangnya menjadi tertutup._

 _[+636][-5] : Tak heran sampai samchonku yang tak pernah menangis menjadi menangis. Fotonya yang terakhir itu benar – benar menyayat hati._

 _[+843][-21] : Heol, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sewaktu reherseal KBS Drama Awards, dia memakai oversized sweater rajut putih yang menjuntai selutut dengan perban di kaki kanannya. Dia turun dari Lamborghini dan harus kuakui ia lebih cantik dari imonya sendiri, Kim Tae Hee._

 _[+2.156][-139] : *post a picture* Apakah ini yang dimaksud komen diatas? Aku tak sengaja memfotonya sewaktu meng-update suasana diluar gate di insta stories milikku._

 _[+126][-237] : Kita hanya punya foto belakang tubuhnya dan s**t, Terkutuklah keluarga Kim dengan segala visual kingnya._

 _[+990][-179] : Aku laki – laki dan sudah punya pacar, tapi bisa begitu terangsang hanya melihat bahunya dan kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos juga bayangan S-Line dan buttnya._

 _[+238][-14] : 'Angel's face with Demon's body'. Keluarga Kim terlalu sempurna_

 _[+164][-18] : Jinwoo oppa bukankah visual WINNER? Jadi aku tidak heran kalau adiknya juga sama 'killernya'. Dunia sungguh adil, disaat wajah pas – pasan seperti kita berani menampakkan diri, dia dan segala kemahadewiannya menutup diri dari dunia luar._

 _[+1,134][-4] : Bayangkan si bungsu Kim melihat komen kalian semua, aku tak jamin dia akan mau memperlihatkan dirinya._ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _[+1,945] [-8] : Tunggu dan lihat bagaimana uri Jinnieku mengguncang dunia_

"MENGGUNCANG DUNIA APANYA!?" teriak Jin menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari Eunkyung.

"Ah itu, aku baru saja dapat pesan" ujar Jin kikuk sendiri.

Awalnya dia senang dengan komen positif yang ia dapat sewaktu ia membuka internet hari ini tetapi dikejutkan dengan fotonya yang dulu memakan es krim digendongan kakeknya, foto dirinya yang kumel dalam sebuah tandu dimana dirinya diberi oksigen ada dalam sebuah headline koran lama dan yang terakhir foto dirinya yang sedang memohon – mohon pada security gate waktu itu ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya dahulu.

Dia rasa, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya kembali.

Jin ingin menguburkan wajahnya dalam – dalam sekarang.

/

Jin diundang makan malam bersama keluarga Dawon, tentu ada J-Hope disana. Jin cukup akui bahwa keluarga ini cukup humoris. Mereka mengundang Jin karna berterima kasih telah membantu mendesign rumahnya seapik mungkin.

Berhubung hari sudah larut malam dan hujan deras diluar Jin diizinkan bermalam disini. J-Hope pun nampknya tak ingin pulang ke dorm dan lebih memilih bermalam disini bersama Jin. Dua orang lajang itu dibiarkan satu kamar.

Yang nampaknya sangat membuat Jin tidak nyaman.

"Aku tak terlalu pandai memasak seperti noonaku jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membuat secangkir coklat panas" ujar J-Hope sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas coklat panas yang masih mengepul dan beberapa toples cemilan.

"Aku suka hal – hal yang berbau manis jadi tidak masalah" ujar Jin mengambil secangkir dari nampan yang diberikan oleh J-Hope.

"Jadi dirimu adalah staf KBS?" ujar J-Hope mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dan berusaha lebih dekat dengan makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah dia lihat ini.

"Nde, majjayo" ujar Jin membalas seadanya.

J-Hope lebih hangat dari kelihatannya, well kalau Jin tidak mengingat mengenai 'mimpinya' mungkin _first impression_ mengenai J-Hope akan baik.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena dirimu beberapa hari yang lalu membantu mengurusku saat itu" ujar Jin meski sedikit malu dengan adegan 'tendangan' itu.

"Anggap saja kita impas, aku bukan laki – laki pendendam~ tenang saja" ujar J-Hope.

"Hoseok-shi bagaimana rasanya menjadi _idol_?" ujar Jin mencoba mengenal pemuda itu.

"Well, aku suka menari, menyanyi, dan yang terpenting aku suka yang _cantik – cantik~_ " ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata kea rah Jin yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis.

"Datang dari agensi yang tidak besar…dirimu dan temanmu pasti sudah melalui banyak hal…" ujar Jin tiba – tiba berubah sendu.

Mengingat mimpinya dulu dengan Taehyung, disitu sempat beberapa kali disebut bahwa mereka datang dari agensi yang kecil dan berhutang besar. Namun melihat kini bahkan mereka sudah _go international_ , merupkan sebuah pencapaiaan yang luar biasa.

J-Hope tersenyum tulus.

Belum pernah ada orang yang sebegini 'empati' dengannya. Rata – rata mereka akan membahas mengenai _skill_ dan _visual_ mereka.

Entah mengapa, J-Hope menyukai sebuah kesederhanaan yang Jin miliki.

"Club adalah tempat terbaik untuk membahas ini, aku bisa menangis tersedu – sedu sambil meminum _whiskey_ "

"Club tidak akan pernah ada dilist tempat yang akan kukunjungi" ujar Jin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Umurmu sudah legal jika ingin kesana"

"Aku takut dengan gelap dan flash camera. Jadi di tempat seperti itu membuatku tidak nyaman"

"Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya bahwa dirimu punya phobia gelap dan flash camera"

"Kamu tidak pernah menanyakan itu sebelumnya"

"Sekarang aku tahu mengapa dirimu takut pertama kali ketika melihatku"

"Eh?"

"Karna aku adalah _sunshine_ " ujar J-Hope sambil mengembangkan senyum lebar.

Jin tertawa begitu menyadari bahwa Hoseok memang lebih 'terang' dari blitz kamera.

Ternyata J-Hope tidak seburuk kelihatannya.

"Jin"

"Hm?"

"Teruslah tertawa seperti tadi. Itu terdengar damai untukku"

Tidak sampai, ketika ia membuat pipi Jin bersemu merah mendadak.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **1\. Jagga-nim : Sebutan untuk penulis (penyebutnnya kalu tidak salah 'cakka-nim')**

 **2\. Voorijder : Polisi pembuka jalan. Biasanya untuk para petinggi pemerintahan rata - rata Voorijder menggunakan motor/mobil yang telah dipersenjatai lengkap**

 **3\. Congli-nim : Sebutan untuk perdana menteri**

 **4\. Blue House : Sebutan untuk Istana Presiden**

 **5\. Open House : Acara dimana seluruh rakyat bisa masuk ke istana dan bertegur sapa dengan keluarga Presiden**

 **6\. Naver : portal web di Korea Selatan, sejenis _google engine._**

* * *

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	6. Edisi VI - Déjà Vu

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _The term déjà vu is French and means, literally, "already seen." Those who have experienced the feeling describe it as an overwhelming sense of familiarity with something that shouldn't be familiar at all._

* * *

 _Kim In Kang._

 _Mempunyai turunan darah biru dari ayah dan ibunya. Menurut catatan hierarchy, klan dari keluarga mereka masih mempunyai kekerabatan dengan raja Joseon, Sunjong._

 _Kim In Kang awalnya berkecimpung didunia militer sebelum akhirnya banting stir menjadi seorang ahli politik dan diangkat menjadi Perdana Menteri setelah pernikahannya dengan seorang dokter cantik,_

 _Boo Jin Ri._

 _Dari pernikahan mereka, mereka memiliki dua putra dan satu putri. Yang sulung Kim Kang In, kedua ialah Kim Ki Bum, dan ketiga adalah putri bungsu mereka Kim Tae Hee._

 _Luar biasanya, ketiganya diberkahi Langit dengan luar biasa._

 _Simbol kelahiran Kangin adalah Harimau, Memberi Martabat dan Keadilan, Keberanian dan Ketegasan._

 _Simbol milik Kibum adalah Kelelawar, Membawa keberuntungan._

 _Simbol milik Taehee adalah Anggrek, Kebaikan Hati dan berbudi luhur._

 _Keluarga mereka cepat menjadi sorotan publik, karna betapa majunya Korea ditangan pemerintahan Inkang._

 _Kangin adalah putra pertama mereka yang menikah dengan rakyat biasa, Park Jung Soo atau disapa akrab dengan Leeteuk. Kim So Eun adalah anak pertama sekaligus cucu pertama di keluarga Kim. Setelah itu lahir Kim Jin Woo._

 _Setahun setelah kelahiran Soeun, Kibum menikah dengan salah satu keluarga kaya (namun bukan konglomerat) Kim Hee Chul. Keduanya bertemu saat di bangku perkuliahan. Tak lama setelah kelahiran Jinwoo, lahirlah Myungsoo._

 _Namun saat itu konflik politik di Korea sedang panas._

 _Diakhir masa kepemimpinannya, Ia berhasil membuka gerbong sindikat Mafia terkenal di Korea bahkan internasional,_

悪魔

 _Atau dibaca Akuma, yang berarti 'Demon'_

 _Inkang berhasil membongkar salah satu sindikat miliknya, yaitu sindikat obat – obatan terlarang dan persenjataan illegal dan menumpas habis hingga keakarnya._

 _Saat pemilu diadakan, rakyat Korea berharap Inkang akan maju menjadi Presiden tetapi pahlawan mereka itu memilih untuk tidak maju dan mengakhiri masa pemerintahannya sesuai dengan periodenya dan melakukan reses._

" _Aku sedang menantikan kelahiran cucu keempatku dan berharap dengan kelahirannya, dirinya membawa kedamaian bagi Korea" ujar Inkang dalam suatu eksklusif wawancara._

 _Sejak saat itu, popularitas bagi Keluarga Kim sangat meningkat pesat. Keluarga bangsawan sangat jarang untuk diekspos dulu kini bahkan sangat membumi bersama rakyatnya. Baik Soeun, Jinwoo, maupun Myungsoo lahir di rumah sakit pemerintah (dengan kualitas terbaik tentunya) dan masuk kesekolah terbaik dengan usaha mereka sendiri._

 _Dan sempat menjadi booming bagi rakyat korea begitu tahu Leeteuk tengah mengandung kembali._

 _Bulan demi bulan tiada hentinya rakyat Korea mencari info seputar kehamilan Leeteuk._

 _Itu karna Kangin sebagai putra pertama diisukan akan mengikuti jejak sang ayah, dimulai dengan dirinya yang telah menjadi pemimpin partai lalu duduk di kursi Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat. Sementara Kibum lebih memilih dunia bisnis dan saham dan sang putri kecil mereka kini tumbuh cantik menjadi aktris dengan julukan Kim Tae Hee si "Nation Beauty"._

 _Rakyat Korea akan membahas apa saja seputar kehamilan Leeteuk seperti jenis kelamin apa yang ada dalam kandungan Leeteuk, akan diberi nama apa dan lain sebagainya karna sampai membuat Perdana Mentri kecintaan mereka reses hanya untuk melihat tahap kembang cucunya nanti._

" _Inkang-shi atau haruskah saya memanggil anda Congli-nim?" ujar sebuah reporter saat mendapat kesempatan mewancarai keluarga Kim._

" _Panggil saya haraboeji juga tak masalah" ujar Inkang mengingat dirinya sudah tua dan wajar dipanggil dengan sebutan 'kakek'._

" _Inkang-shi, hanya anda satu – satunya 'pemain politik' yang mengundurkan diri karna kelahiran cucu anda?"_

" _Bisa dibilang aku sedikit menyesal tidak melihat kelahiran Soeun, Jinwoo dan juga Myungsoo. Aku selalu disamping istriku saat persalinannya sampai yang terakhir. Itu sebuah pengalaman intim dan menegangkan daripada mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan didepan altar" ujar Inkang mengundang tawa geli._

" _Aku masih ingat ketika Kangin berkata dia ingin menikah dengan Jungsoo (Leeteuk). Cukup kaget yang dia bawa adalah seorang laki – laki, sempat berfikir apakah ini hukuman dari Langit karna baik Kangin dan Kibum 'memutar stirnya' jauh sekali" membuat para menantu Kim itu tergelak._

 _Mertua mereka memang punya sense humor tersendiri._

" _Tapi siapapun pasangan mereka. Aku yakin sekali bahwa putraku bisa diandalkan dalam memilih pasangan. Heechul hanya mampu melahirkan Myungsoo dan harus pula diangkat rahimnya akibat komplikasi. Bagi Kibum itu pasti penderitaan tersendiri. Kali ini Jungsoo juga sesungguhnya tidak ingin menambah anak lagi, tetapi sepertinya Kangin terlalu 'banyak makan belut' sehingga kalian tahu sendiri apa yang tengah terjadi" ujar Inkang tidak bisa membuat sang reporter berhenti tertawa._

" _Artinya dia mewarisi gen baik 'appanya' bukan?" tanya reporter skeptis_

" _Kudengar kali ini, janin Jungsoo akan lebih rawan dari yang sebelumnya, aku ingin ada disana menemani masa sulit putra – putraku. Negara kita sudah punya banyak pemimpin yang kompeten. Kali ini biar aku menjadi haraboeji yang kompeten pula" ujar Inkang menimbulkan rasa salut yang luar biasa._

 _Siaran berita itu ditayangkan berkali – kali. Seluruh rakyat Korea berlomba – lomba meninggalkan pesan di kolom komentar memberikan pesan dukungan untuk Leeteuk nanti._

 _Soeun memiliki simbol bunga Teratai dimana menandakan penciptaan kehidupan dan kemakmuran._

 _Jinwoo memiliki simbol Rusa, Orang menganggap rusa sebagai hewan suci karena penampilannya yang indah dan juga tergolong hewan yang tenang._

 _Sedangkan Myungsoo memiliki simbol Elang, yang artinya kekuatan besar, kepemimpinan dan visi yang bagus._

 _Jadi para rakyat Korea mulai menebak – nebak simbol apa yang diberikan untuk putra bungsu Kangin tersebut mengingat rumah sakit tempat Jungsoo bersalin nanti menyatakan bahwa janin yang dikandungnya adalah laki – laki._

 _ **[Putra ketiga Kim Kangin, akan diprediksi lahir di bulan Desember]- KBS News**_

 _ **[Royal Hospital secara resmi menyatakan bahwa jenis kelamin cucu Kim In Kang adalah laki - laki]- SBS News**_

 _ **[Former-Prime Minister of South Korea are counting down his day to meet his fourth grandchild] – New York Times**_

 _ **[Kim's family are preparing for Childbirth Ceremony] – Wall Street Journal**_

 _Tepat kelahiran Jin masyrakat Korea berbondong – bondong melihat bayi itu setelah sang mantan perdana menteri melakukan 'Open House'._

" _Haraboejinya memberi nama Kim Seok Jin, dengan arti 'Jadilah harta karun yang berharga'. Jin lahir dibulan Desember dengan salju yang turun dengan tebal. Diharapkan dirinya menjadi harta karun yang paling berharga. Apalagi simbol kelahirannya adalah pohon pinus" ujar Kim Kangin._

 _ **[Shaman : Suatu penghargaan apabila laki – laki memiliki simbol tumbuhan, karena biasanya hewan yang menjadi simbol untuk anak laki – laki] – KBS News**_

 _ **[Kim In Kang menemani proses kelahiran hingga memberi nama cucu keempatnya, "Kim Seok Jin"] – MBC News**_

 _ **[Royal Shaman : Our fourth grandson has pine tree as his birth symbol. Pine trees were renowned for three characteristics: integrity, unworldliness, and longevity. However, the pine tree is viewed as an honorable, peacefull, serene, and wise being. Usually boy has a animal as their symbol but our highness seems 'different'.] – New York Times.**_

 _ **[Former-Prime Minister of South Korea, Kim In Kang, gave a name for his grandson, "Kim Seok Jin". it means "to be a great treasure"] – Wall Street Journal.**_

 _ **[President of South Korea, Kim Young Sam has attend Kim In Kang's grandson birth ceremony] – Presse**_

 _ **[Emperor of Japan and His quiverfull also attending Kim In Kang's grandson birth ceremony] – Japan Today**_

 _ **[Stock exchanges in South Korea increased due to the birth of the fourth grandchild of former Prime Minister, Kim Seok Jin] – Washington Post**_

 _ **[The world community now are 'overwhelming' about the birth of one of the royal families and also the grandson of the former South Korean Premier, Kim Seok Jin] – USA Today**_

 _Jin selalu menjadi topik perbincangan dimana – mana. Lebih gencar daripada pemberitaan keluarga Presiden Korea Selatan sendiri. Sebuah dokumenter eksklusif meliput bagaimana Jin dari bayi hingga ia berusia lima tahun. Kemanapun Jin pergi menjadi konsumsi publik. Mulai dari dibawa kakeknya pergi keluar negri atau sekedar keliling rumah._

 _Diumurnya yang kelima tahun, Jin telah menampakkan auranya. Aura kecantikan yang tak tertandingi milik klan Kim muncul dalam sosok pangeran kecil hangat mereka. Semua orang berbahagia akan kehadiran Jin._

 _Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama._

 _Ketua Akuma yang belum tertangkap menculik Jin selama seminggu lebih untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Inkang. Inkang yang tengah pada masa reses kembali menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri dan menumpas habis Akuma. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga menutup bisnis Akuma selama – lamanya tanpa ampun._

 _Tetapi tentu saja,_

 _Bagi Jin tetap menimbulkan trauma berkepanjangan._

 _Sejak saat itu. In Kang memutuskan menutupi Jin dari dunia luar._

 _Dan sejak saat itu pula, rakyat Korea merindukan sosok 'Nation Grandson' mereka. Si kecil Jinnie yang ceria, hangat, dan juga pemalu._

 _/_

" _Jinnie…pergilah…hyung tidak apa – apa…pergilah…keluargamu menunggu…" ujar namja itu kalut._

 _Jin kecil memerhatikan bagaimana darah mengucur deras dari berbagai luka yang ada ditubuh pemuda itu sambil tangannya menggengam sebuah pistol._

" _Hiks…hiks…ayo pergi bersama…hiks…" ujar Jin sambil memeluk erat boneka Mario kesayangannya, pemuda itu tersenyum menyedihkan._

" _Diriku terlampau beruntung bisa melihatmu pergilah…" ujar pemuda itu lalu mendorong Jin kesebuah pintu kecil tak berujung. Jin mendengar banyak ledakan dan suara dentuman peluru hingga satu ledakan besar yang ikut mendorong tubuh kecilnya keluar_

" _Hiks…hiks…Minam hyung…" Jin menangis kencang tapi kaki kecilnya terlampau letih. Ia terjatuh dan tak sanggup bangun kembali dibawah guyuran hujan._

" _KOMANDAN KAMI MENEMUKANNYA!"_

 _Dan hanya itu kalimat terakhir yang Jin dengar sebelum kesadarannya lenyap._

13 Agustus 2017

Jin terbangun dengan keringat dingin memenuhi tubuhnya.

Jin takut sekarang.

Sudah lama sekali, atau mungkin bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana 'tragedi' itu bisa terjadi dan sekarang satu per satu ingatan itu mulai muncul.

Tapi kenapa?

Apa ini ada hubungannya mengenai 'kekuatannya yang tiba – tiba ini'?

" _Hiks…Minam hyung…"_

'Minam'

Nama orang itu sangat menganggu pikiran Jin sekarang. Bagaimana satu nama itu mampu membuat hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar namanya.

Bahkan sampai Jin terbangun, dia masih meneteskan air matanya.

Ini tidak baik dan Jin memutuskan untuk segera konsultasi dengan Shinhye.

"Noona, neo eoddiseo?" ujar Jin langsung panik mengambil ponselnya dan segera mencari kontak Shinhye.

" _Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit, waeyo? Ada masalah?"_

"Ada noon, aku sangat ketakutan sekarang hingga rasanya aku tak berani keluar" ujar Jin dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Ada jeda keheningan disana.

" _Aku selesai shift pukul tiga sore dan sekarang masih pukul delapan pagi. Aku tak bisa izin sebelum jam itu karna hari ini dokter pembina ku akan datang untuk keperluan S2-ku. Kau mau kita bertemu saat rest time? Sekitar pukul satu siang"_

Lalu Jin mengingat bahwa hari ini ada _meeting_ dadakan mengenai _'Music Bank Tour'_ diluar dan didalam negeri.

"Aku sepertinya juga baru bisa menemuimu setelah selesai rapat sekitar pukul sepuluh atau sebelas siang. Lebih baik kita bertemu setelah noona selesai shift saja"

" _Kalau begitu nanti akan kukabari lagi. Tapi dirimu sungguh tidak apa – apa sekarang?"_

"Nde…aku sudah tidak apa – apa sekarang" lalu Jin memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Tidak.

Ia sangat 'apa – apa' sekarang.

Selama meeting ia tidak fokus terhadap apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Tangannya tak henti - henti menulis asal - asalan di jurnal miliknya.

"Kim Seok Jin, kau mendengarkanku?" ujar PD Yoo, selaku PD Music Bank merasa bahwa Jin tidak memperhatikannya.

Dan benar saja ia tidak merespon panggilannya sama sekali.

"KIM SEOK JIN!" sentak PD Yoo membuat semua orang fokus terhadap Jin. Orang yang dipanggil akhirnya ikut tersadar.

"Nde!? Mianhamnnida!" ujar Jin sadar.

Bahkan kini ia sadar bahwa banyak perwakilan member boygroup dan girlgroup yang hadir membahas mengenai konsep panggung mereka.

Dan semua mata mereka tertuju pada Jin sekarang.

"Tolong fokus Jin-shi" ujar PD Yoo geleng – geleng kepala mengingat bahwa Jin adalah adik kawannya.

"Nde…" balas Jin lemah, merobek kertas yang isinya entah apa lagi.

"Performer selanjutnya, Yoo Yeonji-shi?"

"Ah, nde. Saya ingin kolaborasi dengan BTS" ujar sebuah suara yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk Jin merinding.

'Perempuan itu!' batin Jin kaget menemukan mantan _buddies_ milik Taehyung ada dihadapannya.

Yang kini melemparkan senyum 'mengerikan' miliknya kearah Jin.

"Bagaimana menurut anda Suga-shi?" tanya PD Yoo kemudian kepada Suga sebagai perwakilan dari BTS.

Jin meneguk ludah kasar.

Kata 'BTS' menjadi _alarm_ bahaya dalam kehidupannya sekarang.

"BTS sendiri sudah menampilkan tiga lagu. Akan lebih baik Yeonji-sunbaenim berkolaborasi dengan yang lain" ujar suara itu dalam dan serak.

 _Raspy voice._

Jenis suara yang menggaulinya di mimpi dengan' sangat amat kasar'.

Jin keringat dingin sekarang.

Sementara Yeonji salah tangkap maksud Suga. Ia berfikir bahwa Suga sengaja menolak karna ada Jin disana sebagai kekasihnya Taehyung.

Yeonji naik darah.

"Aku hanya minta kolaborasi satu lagu dari dua lagu yang akan kubawakan nanti. Hanya sebagai dancer dan mengisi bagian rap-nya saja. Aku tahu kalian sudah terkenal dan sulit diminta bantuan sebagai seorang _sunbaenim_ sekalipun" ujar Yeonji menekan kata 'sunbaenim'.

Mengingat bahwa Yeonji debut tiga tahun lebih dulu dari BTS.

Suga jelas saja muak dengan sikap Yeonji yang memanfaatkan status _sunbae_ – _hobae_ milik mereka. Apabila Suga menolak jelas saja akan menimbulkan pergunjingan dikalangan sesama _entertainer_ , tapi jika Suga menerima jelas saja perempuan ini akan semakin lengket dengan Taehyung.

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika Yeonji sunbaenim berkolaborasi dengan JBJ atau Wanna One. Selain mereka _rookie_ baru yang harus dimunculkan, mereka juga punya skill yang mumpuni. Waktu performer kita juga berdekatan kasihan _crew stage_ yang mengaturnya" ujar Suga mencoba berdiplomasi sebaik mungkin.

'Terkutuklah undian tadi' rutuk Suga dalam hati.

Seharusnya RM yang kemari mewakili BTS, ia lebih pandai berkata – kata dibandingkan dirinya. Tapi ini semua karna permainan gunting-batu-kertas dimana ia kalah melawan Jimin terakhir dan terpaksa terlempar kemari.

Member BTS memang paling tidak ingin menghadiri rapat show seperti ini karna selain beberapa _performer_ yang mencoba _'sksd'_ dengan mereka ada pula yang sok ingin 'kolaborasi' dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu sendiri PD Kim?" tanya PD Yoo kepada Jin.

"Nde?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Crew set kita apakah siap untuk melakukan perombakan panggung secepat kilat?" tanya PD Yoo.

Jin tercekat.

Suga memandanginya dengan wajah _'masa bodo'_ sementara Younji memandangnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Itu…a-aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Hanya PD Lee yang bisa memutuskan, aku tak punya hak disini" ujar Jin mencoba cari jalan aman.

"Lee Jun Woo, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya PD Yoo.

"Akan kami usahakan yang terbaik" putus Junwoo kemudian menuai kekagetan dari tim mereka.

Juga senyum kemenangan di wajah Yeonji.

"Baiklah performer selanjutnya, _MOMOLAND_?"

Ini hari yang buruk pikir Jin.

/

 _[Bangtan Chat Room]_

 _MinPD : Guys. Aku benci kalian semua._

 _JKSeagull : Waeyo hyung?_

 _Chimchim : *sent a laugh sticker*_

 _YourHobi : Hyung dirimu harus belajar dari kekalahan,_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _MinPD : Kalian menjebakku. Terimalah resikonya, kita akan mix stage dengan Yeonji._

 _GodV : Huh!? Yeonji? Yoo Yeonji maksudmu?_

 _MinPD : Menurutmu siapa lagi? Bodoh -_-_ _ **GodV**_

 _Chimchim : Kita akan kolaborasi apa memangnya?_ _ **MinPD**_

 _MinPD : Lustful Story. Kalian akan menjadi back up dancer dan pengisi rap._

 _BrainRM : KENAPA DITERIMA!?_

 _MinPD : Terkutuklah staf KBS dan si jalang itu._

 _GodV : Shit-_- dia jelas – jelas ingin menggodaku. Lustful story punya koreo yang cukup 'liar'_

 _JKSeagull : Bilang saja porno apa susahnya._

 _MinPD : Intinya aku tak mau ikutan._

 _YourHobi : YAK HYUNG!_

 _MinPD : Welcome to your hell_ _ **GodV,YourHobi,Chimchim,JKSeagull,BrainRM**_

Suga menghela nafas lelah sambil meminum kopi yang telah dihidangkan. Kini rapatnya telah usai dan Suga mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum bangkit berdiri dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah jurnal harian berwarna hitam biasa.

Suga membuka halaman pertamanya.

 _This Belong To,_

 _Kim Seok Jin._

Tulisan itu terpampang jelas ditengah kertas kosong tersebut.

Lalu Suga mengingat – ingat siapa saja yang bernama Seokjin, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menyadari kebodohannya karena marga yang disebutkan dari tadi.

Suga mencoba kembali mengingat sebelum manajer BTS datang dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke dorm.

Mungkin akan dia kembalikan nanti pikirnya.

Sesampai di dorm, para member menyambutnya dengan muka suntuk.

"Waeyo?" tanya Suga tenang.

"Oh well, terima kasih telah membuatku kembali pada si ular itu" ujar Taehyung. Merasa yang paling dirugikan daripada dengan member yang lain.

Karena tentu saja alasan Yeonji ingin berkolaborasi adalah karena Taehyung.

"Mari kita _respect_ hyung tertua kita ini. Jadi bagaimana hasil rapatnya" ujar Namjoon merasa bahwa tidak enak juga menimpakan semua kesalahan pada Suga.

"Kita akan kembali ke Jeju untuk tour Music Bank tahun ini dan USA sebagai versi _world tour_ -nya" ujar Suga meletakkan bokongnya pada sofa.

"KBS cukup _borjuis_ juga" seru Jungkook

"Masuk kedalam Music Bank adalah 'game over' bagi semua performer disana" ujar Jimin.

"Bagaimana dengan lagu?" tanya J-Hope.

" _DNA, Not Today_ dan _Cypher Part 4_ dan setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan Lustful Story milik Yeonji untuk World Tour belum ada diskusi kembali" ujar Suga memberi laporan singkat.

"Lagunya kenapa _hype_ semua?"

"Stage Crew-nya merasa bahwa tiga lagu itu yang mudah di 'elaborasi' selain simple dan tidak memakan waktu yang banyak" jawab Suga sambil mengingat diskusi tadi.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tak mau bersentuhan dengan jalang itu" ujar Suga blak – blakan dan berjalan kearah studio miliknya.

' _Genius Lab'_

Min Yoongi. Genius.

Dua kata yang bersanding pas untuk satu orang yang kini rambutnya berwarna sedikit silver, tenang, tapi berlidah tajam.

Salah satu _rapper_ BTS ini menyukai ketenangan, itu sebabnya studionya didesign dengan _double security lock_ bahkan dihiasi horden hitam untuk setiap pintu dan jendelanya.

Ketenangan adalah tempat yang pas untuk berfantasi liar menyelusuri ide – ide untuk lagu – lagunya.

Suga atau mungkin disapa akrab sebagai Yoongi terkenal apatis dan _reckless behavior_. Dari awal debut hingga sekarang ia tak merubah _image_ itu sama sekali.

Hei? Yoongi bukanlah anak kemarin sore yang lugu dan bodoh. Sebelum ia bergabung dengan BTS, ia merasakan pahitnya menjadi _underground rapper_ bersama Namjoon dulu. Mulai dari 'digencet' oleh underground rapper lain, lagu yang dicuri, sampai 'kehidupan malam yang liar'.

Iya. Yoongi tidak akan berbohong tentang hal itu.

Mulai dari menjadi seorang pengedar narkoba, tukang copet, pengisi rap di club club murahan dimana dirinya berakhir harus memuaskan nafsu para laki – laki atau perempuan.

Member BTS juga sudah pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

Karena mereka miskin.

Kemiskinan mereka menjadi sebuah Seni yang mahal. Dari sekedar _dirty spoon_ menjadi _gold spoon._

Untuk itu para member BTS tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan 'kehidupan malamnya'

Bagi Yoongi itu bagaikan sebuah peringatan.

Bahwa Yoongi pernah menjadi sampah masyarakat dan kini dipuja – puja kalangan bangsawan.

Mengingatnya membuat Yoongi tersenyum mengejek.

Seorang puteri dari politisi kotor ingin 'bermalam' dengannya tanpa tahu bahwa Yoongi adalah tipe yang _kasar, dominan, dan keras._

Sang puteri cantik tersebut tidak bisa bangun dalam seminggu akibat aktivitas liar mereka diranjang.

Meski hidup dalam kegelapan Yoongi mengapresiasi yang namanya sebuah kecantikan.

Keindahan itu adalah seni yang tak bisa dinilai menurutnya.

Maka dari itu dia menghormati Yeonji sebagai sebuah 'keindahan' sampai ia tahu bahwa Yeonji tak lebih dari sekedar jalang – jalang yang ia temui yang kini memuja Taehyung sepenuh hati.

Keindahan yang dirusak.

Dan itu membuat Yoongi kesal setengah mati sampai – sampai ia tak punya aspirasi musik dimana ia bisa menciptakan satu atau dua lagu dalam satu hari.

Namun fokusnya teralihkan dengan sebuah jurnal hitam yang ia bawa tadi.

'Kim Seok Jin'

Yoongi hanya baru membuka sebatas itu saja.

Dia bukan tipe orang yang 'penasaran' tapi saat ini ia butuh aspirasi.

Beralih dari kursi kerjanya menjadi berbaring di sofa hitam miliknya, membuka lembar kedua buku tersebut hingga sebuah foto jatuh tepat diwajahnya membuat Yoongi mengambil foto tersebut dan melihatnya.

Sebuah foto kelulusan.

Seorang laki – laki tersenyum manis dengan jubah kelulusan plus toganya sedang memegang sebuket bunga _baby breath_ diapit sepasang kakek-nenek dimana sang kakek bangga memegang ijazah kelulusannya dan sang nenek memegang tabung berwarna biru.

Yoongi membalikkan foto tersebut.

 _Jinnie Graduation_

 _-16.06.2013_

Yoongi pun meneliti foto berukuran 4R dimana dibuku ijazah tersebut tertulis,

 _Pohang University of Science And Technology_

 _Industrial & Management Engineering 2013/2014_

 _Kim Seok Jin_

Yoongi pun terpekur diam melihat foto tersebut. Mencoba mengingat wajah yang ada didalam foto itu.

" _Itu…a-aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Hanya PD Lee yang bisa memutuskan, aku tak punya hak disini"_

Ah, ia ingat sekarang.

Si staf gagap itu rupanya.

Sebenarnya dari awal banyak artis yang membicarakan dirinya. Karna jujur Yoongi akui bahwa Jin ini punya wajah yang lumayan-

Oke, lebih dari 'lumayan'.

Yoongi pun membuka halaman selanjutnya dimana berisi jadwal acara KBS, catatan penting mengenai beberapa pertemuan. Dari sini Yoongi tahu bahwa si Jin ini merupakan staf propertinya KBS.

Lalu dia pun membuka halaman tengahnya.

 _Aku harap mimpi – mimpi ini segera berakhir._

Yoongi menyengitkan dahinya aneh.

Tulisan itu kembali ditulis ditengah – tengah kertas tapi kali ini dengan ukuran biasa.

Ia pun membalik halaman selanjutnya.

 _January, 1_ _st_ _2017_

 _Ini pertama kalinya mimpi buruk-ku dimulai aku bermalam dengan seorang pria tidak dikenal. Tubuhnya tinggi dan mempunya warna rambut dirty brown._

 _January, 3_ _rd_ _2017_

 _Aku bermimpi kembali malam ini laki – laki yang datang padaku berbeda dengan laki – laki yang semalam aku impikan. Dia mempunyai surai berwarna silver tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku tapi kekuatannya lebih besar dan dia 'kasar'._

Yoongi tertawa.

Laki – laki ini 'maniak' pikirnya, dan lanjut membaca jurnal-nya kembali.

 _January, 4_ _th_ _2017_

 _Kali ini aku bermimpi yang sama dengan orang yang berbeda. Setidaknya dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Warna rambutnya pirang dengan tinggi yang kurang lebih sama dengan pria yang semalam._

 _Jujur…aku takut._

 _Dihari yang sama aku memimpikan seseorang bernama Taehyung membunuh seorang pria di pantai. Aku terbangun dengan keadaan yang sama._

 _Mimpiku…menjadi kenyataan…_

Yoongi terdiam. Mengapa ada Taehyung disini?

 _January, 5_ _th_ _2017_

 _Aku terbangun dengan mimpi yang sama dimana diriku 'digauli', kali ini pelakunya adalah Taehyung. Aku sangat ketakutan dan berlari pergi. Aku mencari tahu namanya dan rupanya ia member BTS. Dan orang – orang yang meniduriku selama ini adalah RM, Suga dan Jimin._

 _Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan mereka…_

Yoongi tercekat.

Apa katanya? Dia meniduri pria maniak seks ini? Mana mungkin?

Tapi sekelebat ingatan memasuki otaknya.

 _"Kau ada dipantai waktu itu kan? Dimana dirimu?"_

 _"Diparkiran mobil bersama seorang lelaki"_

 _"Lalu, laki – laki itu mengetahui hubungan gelapmu dengan Yeonji"_

 _"Justru dia yang menolongku agar tidak tertangkap reporter"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa?" kaget Jimin_

Yoongi merenung. Hari kejadian itu persis tanggal lima Januari tepat dimana laki – laki ini memimpikan Taehyung.

 _January, 7_ _th_ _2017_

 _Mimpi terburuk dari semua yang terburuk._

 _Aku melihat noona meninggal tertiban tiang pondasi panggung. Akibat Sunghoon dan Yooram yang cekcok dibelakang panggung._

 _Aku berharap ini tidaklah terlambat._

 _Aku berhasil menyelamatkan kakakku, dan bertemu seorang psikolog._

 _Dan aku kembali bermimpi lagi._

 _Mimpi dimana sex tape milik Kim Soo Hyun beredar karna Yooram._

 _Aku tak ingin ikut campur tapi bagaimanapun sisi lain dari diriku mengatakan, aku harus menolong pemuda ini._

Yoongi terdiam.

Pemuda ini bukan maniak seks seperti yang ia bayangkan. Dilihat dari cara dia menulis jurnal hariannya, pemuda ini bahkan enggan bertemu dengannya.

 _January, 8_ _th_ _2017_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya aku bermimpi indah, Sung Hoon akan hidup bahagia bersama putri kecilnya Bang Soo Jin._

"Menarik…" monolog Yoongi seketika bahkan membuatnya terkekeh geli begini.

 _August, 1_ _st_ _2017_

 _Mimpi burukku kembali lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyelematkan pengumudi tua itu. Aku tidak kuat dengan rasa bersalah ini._

 _Tolong sudahi mimpi – mimpi ini._

Egonya merasa bahwa dia sudah kelewatan dalam membuka privasi orang dan menutup buku jurnal hitam tersebut dan meletakkan foto itu tadi kedalam buku.

Ia punya ide untuk menulis lagu sekarang.

/

Jin termenung diam di kafe sambil menunggu kedatangan Shinhye. Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti mengehentakkan kakinya karna segera ingin bertemu dengan Shinhye.

Yang ditunggu pun tiba, Shinhye datang dan langsung memeluk Jin sayang.

"Sungguh kau tidak apa – apa? Lihat dirimu pucat sekali" ujar Shinhye khwatir. Mungkin seluruh orang di kafe in bisa menganggap bahwa merewa berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Noon, aku takut sekali. Seketika aku bermimpi buruk tentang masa laluku"

"Masa lalu?" tanya Shinhye tenang.

"Aku pernah diculik dan sampai sekarang aku sudah melupakannnya tapi tiba – tiba aku kembali mengingat semuanya- mungkin tidak semuanya hanya saja perlahan – lahan"

"Kapan pertama kali engkau mengingatnya?"

"Waktu itu saat insiden kesalahpahaman dengan fans Wanna One waktu itu, aku mengingat diriku dipakaikan gaun anak perempuan berwarna transparan, mereka memasuki dildo ke dalam hole milikku" ujar Jin lirih menuai amarah dari Shinhye.

Tega sekali orang itu melakukan perbuatan sehina itu untuk seukuran anak berumur lima tahun.

"Lalu….?" Ujar Shinhye sambil mengelus punggung pemuda itu sabar.

Bagaimanapun Shinhye bisa memahami bagaimana rasanya membuka aib seumur hidup pada orang lain.

Jin harus dipuji akan keberaniannya yang ingin berdamai dengan masa lalunya tersebut.

"Ada dua orang didalam mimpiku waktu itu, seorang anak kecil bernama Wookie dan seorang pemuda bernama Minam. Lalu dimimpiku yang kedua Minam ini muncul kembali sebagai seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dulu atau yang membantuku kabur dari penculikkan itu. Dan mimpi itu terjadi hari ini. Aku sangat takut dan bersedih tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya" ujar Jin kemudian menangis frustasi.

Tak ada yang bisa Shinhye lakukan selain mengelus punggung pemuda itu kasihan.

 _/_

Jin termenung dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya.

" _Mengenai masa lalumu yang kembali datang, aku tidak bisa memastikan itu merupakan bagian dari 'kemampuanmu' atau bagian dari salah satu otakmu yang kembali terstimulus atau merasa déjà vu dengan kejadian yang memicunya sehingga dirimu bisa kembali mengingat kejadian di masa lalu. Déjà vu disini seperti serpihan ingatan yang menyatu. Pada saat mengonstruksi serpihan ini, konfigurasinya didasarkan pada pengalaman yang sudah pernah kita bentuk. Stimulus yang sedang terjadi pada saat itu, selain memicu, juga menyumbang serpihan dalam mengonstruksi pengalaman masa lalu. Pada saat itulah terjadi pencocokan atau matching antara stimulus yang ada dan serpihan masa lalu yang dikonstruksi. Maka jadilah satu gambaran yang seolah-olah sama antara yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu dan yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Jadi aku belum bisa memastikan apa yang tengah dirimu alami ini sebagai bentuk dari 'kemampuan-mu' atau bentuk dari 'fungsi otakmu' Jin"_

Jin menghela nafas.

Semua terasa sulit dan berat untuknya.

" _Tapi aku sangat menyarankan untuk dirimu menelusuri masa lalu-mu. Bukan hanya dirimu bisa mengingat kembali siapa itu Minam, kita juga bisa melihat bagaimana precognitive dream milikmu bisa muncul"_

Jin terduduk di halte bus sambil membuka ponselnya.

Ia kembali membuka thread mengenai dirinya dahulu.

 _[+1001][-1] : *post a picture* ini adalah foto Jin yang kudapatkan dari halmoeniku. Dia pernah membeli ice cream buatan halmoeniku dia sangat lucu_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

Jin melihat foto yang ditampilkan dikomen itu. fotonya yang dulu memakan es krim digendongan kakeknya. Didalam foto tersebut dirinya memakai turtle neck sweater berwarna putih dari kain wol yang dipadu dengan _overall_ jeans. Sedangkan sang kakek memakai kemeja putih dilapis _vest sweater_ berwarna merah _maroon_ polos. Dirinya mencoba mengingat kapan foto ini diambil dan hasilnya nihil.

Jin tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang foto ini.

Ia menghela nafas yang mungkin sudah kesekian kalinya, ia tengah sibuk memperhatikan gambar tersebut, sampai salah satu temannya menelpon.

 _Kennie~ is calling_

"Nde?"

" _Jin-ah neo eoddiya? Sedang sibuk?"_

"Anniyeo, aku sedang jalan pulang, wae?"

" _Dirimu berada didaerah mana mungkin aku bisa menjemputmu. Eommaku baru saja membuka cabang baru di Itaewon dan dia sudah sangat merindukan dirimu. Datanglah kemari!"_

"Aku rasa aku tak usah dijemput sekitar lima belas menit aku akan segera sampai kesana" ujar Jin melihat bus menuju Itaewon berhenti dihaltenya.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu!"_

Ken atau Jaehwan adalah salah satu member VIXX dan merupakan teman Jin dulu saat mereka masih kecil, duduk di satu perkuliahan hingga sekarang. Ibunya dahulu merupakan juru masak gedung biru dan sekarang memilih pensiun dan membuka restoran sendiri dan kini mempunyai tiga cabang, didaerah Daegu, Gangnam dan yang terakhir yang baru di daerah Itaewon.

Sampai sekarang pula Ken tidak pernah memperkenalkan Jin ke member VIXX atau teman dekat mereka lainnya.

Karna Ken tahu bahwa Jin tidak suka muncul di publik dan identitasnya sebagai putra bungsu Perdana Menteri Kim juga masih harus disembunyikan. Untuk itu Jin sangat nyaman berteman dengan Ken ditambah lagi dengan keluarganya yang sangat welcome dengan keluarga Jin.

"Annyeong haseyo imo" ujar Jin menyapa sang bibi yang didapati Jin dengan raut keterkejutan.

Jin tidak pernah tahu bahwa Ken juga mengundang teman artisnya kemari.

Dan restoran bibi kesayangan mereka itu penuh dengan sederet artis, staff _jellyfish ent_ , dan tentunya member VIXX sendiri.

"Aigoo~ uri Jinnie~~~" ujar sang bibi langsung memeluk Jin hangat dan penuh rindu.

"Ya Tuhan, dulu imo masih ingat dirimu hanya setinggi betis imo dan sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dari imo" ujar sang bibi kini mengelus wajah Jin sambil menangis tersedu – sedu. Sementara Jin sendiri sedang melemparkan tatapan kesalnya kearah Ken.

/

Jin dibawa masuk kebelakang dapur. Kini ia menggunakan apron bersama dengan Ken dan sang ahjumma untuk menyiapkan makanan berupa _daging panggang_ , _kimchi jjigae,_ beberapa boto _soju_ dan lainnya.

Jin bertugas untuk menggoreng ayam dan anehnya banyak orang yang suka dengan ayam goreng buatan Jin tersebut.

Ken keluar dari dapur dan menemani kawannya mengobrol sementara Jin menemani sang imo yang tengah membawa beberapa album.

"Saat tahu dirimu datang, imo sendiri yang langsung berinisiatif membawa album ini" ujar sang bibi membuat Jin kembali bernostalgia dengan kehidupan masa kecilnya.

Di lembaran pertama menampilkan sang bibi yang saat itu berfoto bersama juru masak lainnya didepan istana biru. Lalu foto dengan kakek dan neneknya disebuah kapal pesiar.

"Ini saat kita kedatangan presiden dari Perancis waktu itu. Imo ingat sekali bahwa kami harus hati – hati dalam memasak karna mereka sangat pemilih dalam makanan" ujar sang Imo membuat Jin terkekeh.

Kemudian ada foto dimana Jin yang menangis karna es krim miliknya diambil hyungnya sendiri Jinwoo.

"Waktu itu imo panik karena harus membuat es krim lagi karna waktu itu kami kehabisan krim. Dirimu sangat cengeng dan kakekmu terpaksa membawamu pergi keluar untuk membeli es krim diluar. Imo bisa lihat wajah bahagia mu setelah pulang dari sana"

Ucapan imonya membuat Jin tersentak.

Difoto ini adalah baju yang sama persis yang Jin gunakan yang sama dengan foto yang dikirim oleh salah satu netizen tadi.

"Imo, imo masih mengingat dimana waktu itu haraboeji membelinya?"

"Ah, imo lupa karna sudah belasan hingga puluhan tahun lamanya. Yang imo ingat ada pengrajin es krim terkenal dahulu di daerah Dongdaemun" ujar sang Imo membuat Jin tersenyum lirih.

Daritadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang bibinya katakana.

Ia tak bisa mengingat apapun semua kejadian sebelum insiden penculikan tersebut.

Mungkinkah, karna hal tersebut?

Jin keluar dari dapur dan melihat Ken bersama beberapa member VIXX dan salah satu member BTS, Suga.

Yang bahkan Jin kaget mengapa ia bisa disini.

"Jin kemari!" ujar Ken semangat sementara Jin tersenyum kecut.

"Jin kenalkan, ini salah satu anggota memberku Hyuk dan Hakyeon sementara ini salah satu temanku yang juga idol, Suga" ujar Ken dengan semangat empat lima memperkenalkan teman – temannya sementara Jin membungkuk hormat namun dalam hati sedang merana.

"Nah semuanya, kenalkan. Ini Jin, dia temanku dari kecil"

"Kalau boleh tahu berapa usiamu?" tanya Hyuk cukup pangling dengan wajah milik Jin meski daritadi terkena paparan minyak goreng dan asap daging.

"Aku lahir tahun 1992" ujarnya membuat mereka serentak kaget luar biasa.

"Aku pikir hyung lebih muda dariku!" ujar Hyuk kaget hanya ditanggapi senyum tipis.

"Aku tak bisa lama – lama disini, besok aku harus kembali bekerja lagi" ujar Jin segera ingin pamit undur diri.

"Rumahmu didaerah mana? Biar kuantar. Aku juga harus segera pulang" ujar Suga membuat Jin kaget luar biasa.

"Eoh, eum aku di daerah Yongsang-"

"Kalau begitu gita bisa berbarengan, aku tinggal didaerah Hannam" ujar Suga menimbulkan raut terkejut dari wajah Jin dia langsung memberi kode ke Ken yang dihadiahi tatapan tidak tahu.

"Ah! Terima saja Jin! Tidak baik naik bus dijam malam begini"

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang disalah satu mobil mewah dengan Suga didalamnya.

Selama perjalanan Jin cukup canggung dengan kehadiran Suga, sedangkan Suga hanya bisa tersenyum kecil karna tahu bagaimana awkwardnya Jin kini berada disamping orang yang 'meniduri' dirinya di mimpi.

"Jadi haruskah aku panggil dirimu hyung? Aku lahir tahun 1993" ujar Suga kemudian.

"Ah nde…" ujar Jin sopan. Sebisa mungkin sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Karna dia tidak punya _game_ yang terinstal di ponselnya membuatnya langsung menuju web Naver atau blog – blog furniture designer terkenal lainnya.

Melihat hal tersebut Suga mencoba memancing Jin.

"Dirimu suka dengan hal berbau furniture ya?"

"Ah nde. Itu merupakan pekerjaan saya"

"Kalau boleh mungkin aku ingin memesan satu untuk satu meja multi fungsi yang bisa ditempatkan disebuah studio"

"Tentu saja, kapan – kapan anda bisa berkunjung ke rumah saya" ujar Jin masih sopan.

"Ngomong – ngomong hyung bukankah orang yang sama di rapat tadi pagi"

"Ah nde, majjayo. Aku bekerja disana"

"Ah begitu rupanya" ujar Suga kemudian

"Anda lihat galeri warna putih yang disebelah kanan jalan, itu rumahku" ujar Jin memberi arahan. Hingga sampai mereka di rumah 'kedua' milik Jin tersebut.

Karna tidak enak sudah diantar pulang, Jin menawarkan mampir sambil membuat teh jahe panas mengingat malam semakin dingin dan perjalanan suga masih jauh.

Dilantai satu dipenuhi dengan kayu dan perkakas lainnya sementara di lantai dua dipenuhi dengan ruang tamu, dapur, dan satu kamar milik Jin. Dari ruang tamu Suga bisa melihat keseluruhan di lantai satu.

Dari atas sini pula Suga bisa melihat Jin tengah sibuk mengutak – atik laci meja kerjanya dan membongkar seluruh isi tasnya.

"Apa yang sedang dirimu cari?" tanya Suga.

"Aku sedang mencari buku jurnalku" ujar Jin panik baru menyadari ketika ia memasuki kamarnya dan hendak menulis kegiatannya seperti biasa dan jurnal tersebut tak ada ditasnya.

Ia kembali lagi kelantai dua dan mencoba mencari dilaci ruang tamu barangkali ia ceroboh menaruhnya disini.

"Hey Jin"

"Ya?" ujar Jin masih fokus mencari bukunya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum, waeyo?" ujar Jin masih berfokus pada laci mejanya.

"Hyung tahu, aku pikir sekarang diriku lebih tertarik dengan apa yang ada didalam jurnal itu dibanding dengan design meja mu" ujar Suga sambil mengangkat Jurnal hitam milik Jin.

Jin membeku lalu sedetik kemudian emosi mencapai ubun – ubunnya dan segera ia mengambil jurnal itu dari tangannya.

"Tidakkah kamu tahu bahwa sangat tidak sopan membuka privasi orang lain"

"Kalau begitu tidak bermoral juga bermimpi ditiduri oleh banyak pria bukan?" ujar Suga kemudian.

Jin tercekat.

"Kau…"

"Wajahmu memang cukup 'laku' sehingga mungkin teman – temanku bisa saja tertarik padamu. Tapi tidakkah memalukan memimpikan hal tersebut?" ujar Suga kini mendapati Jin ketakutan sekarang.

"Ah hyung~ mengapa harus takut padaku, harusnya justru aku yang takut padamu. Bukankah dirimu seorang maniak?" ujar Suga kemudian membuat Jin tak bisa membela dirinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menyaksikan kematian orang lain? Siapa ya, si pengemudi bus itu" ujar Suga membuat Jin jatuh lemas terduduk.

Air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari.

Suga mendekat dan menghapus air mata itu pelan.

"Aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikanmu lain kali jangan pernah tinggalkan jurnalmu, dan kumohon amat dengan sangat jauhi semua 'orang – orang yang berada didalam mimpimu'. Kecuali jika dirimu ingin mengulangi tragedi kematian pengumudi bus malang itu akibat ulahmu sendiri" ujar Suga kemudian pamit pulang meninggalkan Jin yang terpekur diam.

"Ayo samchon, samchon pasti bisa…kumohon…" ujar Jin menangis sambil tersenyum memberi semangat.

Sang supir melihat langit yang kelabu dan melihat seorang pemuda yang susah payah mencoba menyelamatkannya.

" _Hey nak, tolong kasih ini pada keluargaku. Dan pergilah darisini"_

" _Kau sudah berkerja dengan sangat baik, keluarlah…keluargamu menunggumu"_

Jin menangis sejadi – jadinya sambil menggenggam jurnal tersebut.

Suga masuk kedalam mobilnya sebelum sebagian dari dirinya memilih berbalik kedalam dan meminta maaf.

Ia sadar, bersama dengan pemuda itu lebih lama akan menjadi bahaya.

Bahaya karna Suga si pemuda dingin yang berlidah tajam itu.

Mulai ingin menjadikan seseorang hanya jadi miliknya saja.

Dan Suga benci jika kelemahannya diketahui oleh orang lain.

Suga benci mengapa kelemahannya adalah seorang Kim Seok Jin.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **1\. Banyak makan belut : Belut dikenal dikorea sebagai hewan yang bagus dikonsumsi untuk meningkatkan 'stamina laki - laki diranjang'**

 **2\. Buddies : Buddies artinya teman dekat. Tapi disini 'dekat' dalam artian lain**

 **3\. SKSD : Sok Kenal Sok Dekat**

 **4\. Penyebutan marga : Di lingkungan pekerjaan sangat formal memanggil orang dengan marganya.**

* * *

 **Hallo guyseu~**

 **Lama tidak berjumpa hwhwhw. Makasih banyak loh yang sudah menunggu ini fanfic dan respon mengenai chapter kemarin tolong jangan jadi benci dengan Kai, Jinkyung maupun Jaerim ya in real life mereka sangat baik kok T_T**

 **Pada gak sabar menanti siapa itu para penculik Jin, dan bagaimana Jin bertemu dengan member BTS lainnya ya?**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak alur-nya akan kemana? Hohoho~~~**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	7. Edisi VII - Kilas Balik

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _Nightmare is a terrifying dream in which the dreamer experiences feelings of helplessness, extreme anxiety, sorrow, etc._

* * *

 _25 Desember 1990_

 _"Saengil chukae hamnida~ Saengil chukae hamnida~ Saranghaneun uri haraboeji! Saengil chukae hamnida!~" ujar seluruh anggota keluarga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada kakek mereka._

 _Kim In Kang bisa menikmati hari ulang tahunnya di kampung halamannya Jeju, dengan seluruh aggota keluarga. Mulai dari anak, menantu hingga cucu mereka yang baru bergabung Soeun yang baru berumur satu tahun._

 _Semua terasa sempurna untuk Inkang. Ingkang lahir pada 25 Desember 1939, merasakan sedikit bagaimana di wajah ibu dan ayahnya terdapat 'teror' untuk orang – orang Jepang._

 _Pada 15 Agustus 1945 Korea Selatan mengumumkan kemerdekaannya._

 _Inkang kecil yang waktu itu berumur enam tahun bisa merasakan bagaimana sang ibu dan ayah memeluknya erat – erat._

 _Akhirnya dia punya tujuan._

 _Menjadi seorang pengabdi negara, seorang tentara._

 _Tidak sampai saat dia bertemu seorang gadis manis bernama Boo Jin Ri ketika bertemu di barak._

 _Hatinya terbagi dua antara menjaga keamanan akibat perang panjang dengan Korea Utara atau mengejar sang gadis._

 _"Janji-mu kan mengabdi untuk negara, jadi dirimu harus menepatinya. Tenang saja aku akan menunggu" ujar Jinri sewaktu itu kembali ke RS tempat ia bertugas karna pada tahun 1953 perang berakhir dengan 'perjanjian gencatan senjata'._

 _Tapi tetap saja tidak akan merubah ketegangan kedua negara itu._

 _Sebuah keputusan gila yang diambil Inkang waktu itu. Dia mengambil pensiun dini pada 1959 dan mengikuti tes untuk kembali berkuliah di Sungkyungkwan University dan langsung mengambil jurusan hukum politik dan politik pemerintahan._

 _Iya, dia sadar dia sudah terlalu 'tua' untuk belajar diumurnya yang sudah berumur dua puluh tahun bahkan 'mantan tentara'._

 _Dipandang sebagai pengkhianat? Tentu saja._

 _Tidak ada orang yang mengambil pensiun secepat dirinya yang hanya baru berbakti pada negara selama lima tahun._

 _Tapi dia teringat akan ucapan sang pujaan hati waktu itu._

 _Janjinya untuk mengabdi pada negara adalah sebuah tangunggan moral besar yang akan ia geluti. Terlepas bagaimana stereotype warga Korea memangdang dirinya._

 _Dan 'caranya' mempertanggung jawabkannya._

 _Setelah lulus ia langsung mendaftar menjadi pegawai negeri sipil untuk menjadi staf pemerintahan dan langsung melamar Jinri._

 _Dan kini disini dirinya sekarang dengan si kecil Soeun yang mengoleskan krim kue pada pipinya._

 _Kangin dan Kibum yang dulu selalu menemaninya pergi memancing atau sekedar naik gunung kini telah mempunyai pendamping dan anak._

 _Pancaran warna kebahagiaan selalu terlihat diwajahnya._

 _Dan kini dia melihat wanita pujaan disampingnya, yang kini tersenyum pias menggendong si kecil Jinwoo._

 _Tiba – tiba Inkang tersentak. Perempuan yang dengan sabar mendampingi dirinya mulai dari nol hingga sekarang, yang tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun, memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya, mengajar putra dan putri mereka mengenai arti sebuah kehidupan, perempuan yang kini mulai tampak renta namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya sedikitpun dimata Inkang ini telah Inkang abaikan._

 _Inkang tersadar, waktu paling 'intim' yang ia punya dengan Jinri adalah ketika Jinri melahirkan Taehee._

 _Dan kini sekarang anak – anaknya tumbuh dengan jalan masing – masing._

 _Inkang sibuk dengan politik dan pemerintahan sampai – sampai tidak menyadari perkembangan didalam keluarganya sendiri._

 _"Aku merindukanmu" ujar Inkang ketika seperti biasa Jinri membuatkan teh hijau hangat di meja kerjanya._

 _Perempuan yang sudah mengetahui baik buruk dirinya itu hanya terkekeh lucu._

 _Ah, Inkang merindukan 'suara surga' ini. Kapan terakhir dia mendengar tawa pujaan hatinya?_

 _"Aku selalu bersamamu dua puluh empat jam dan dirimu masih berkata merindukanku? Dirimu kembali menjadi penggoda ulung hm?" ujar Jinri ketika dengan telaten merapikan berkas – berkas milik Inkang._

 _Dulu bisa dibilang jika Jinri mau ia bisa saja menolak Inkang. Dirinya seorang wanita berumur dua puluh tahun, lulusan kedokteran di universitas terbaik, berwajah dewi dengan tubuh semampai. Kalau dia mau dia bisa saja menolak Inkang._

 _Tapi tidak._

 _Ketika pertama kali Inkang mencari dirinya di Seoul. Perempuan itu dengan sabar mencari tempat tinggal sementara dan memberi informasi seputar tempat kursus bagi para calon mahasiswa yang ingin melanjutkan kuliah._

 _Tentu saja tempat les perkuliahan elit yang harganya mungkin tiga kali gaji Inkang waktu selama menjadi tentara._

 _Jinri tahu bahwa Inkang adalah lelaki penuh harga diri, jadi Jinri tidak terang – terangan membantu Inkang yang notabennya waktu itu 'pengangguran' dan dirinya sendiri sudah punya gaji mapan._

 _Sewaktu mereka menikah juga stabilitas keuangan rumah tangga mereka juga tidak begitu baik karna Inkang hanyalah staf pemerintah biasa. Tapi Jinri menurut ketika Inkang meminta Jinri mengundurkan diri dari RS tempat ia bekerja dan fokus pada pekerjaan rumah tangga dan merawat anak – anak mereka._

 _Sebuah keputusan yang tanpa dua kali dipikirkan matang – matang oleh Jinri._

 _Dan kini wanita yang penuh 'pesona' itu menaruh buku – buku Inkang di lemari bukunya dengan rapih._

 _"Yeobo…" ujar Inkang._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Aku…mencintaimu…" ujar Inkang kemudian._

 _Ada banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan namun tak sempat tersampaikan selain daripada kalimat sederhana itu._

 _Kalimat sederhana yang sudah lama tidak Inkang ucapkan namun tetap memberikan semburat merah di wajah Jinri dan dengan senyum mengembang Jinri memandangnya sambil berkata,_

 _"Aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu"_

 _Dari situ ia bertekad untuk benar – benar mengabdi pada perempuan dihadapannya ini._

/

 _"Tuan Kim" ujar sekretaris pribadinya ketika memecah rapat paginya._

 _Bahkan ada presiden disana._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Tuan… ada kabar buruk dari keluarga anda…" ujar sang sekretaris dengan muka pucat._

 _"Inkang-ah…masalah mengenai Akuma bisa kita bicarakan nanti…keluargamu menunggumu" ujar sang Presiden._

 _"Tidak. Kita tidak bisa menunda hal ini, aku yakin keluargaku bisa menunggu. Tetapi rakyat kita tidak" ujar Inkang._

 _Sebuah keputusan yang dia sesali kemudian._

 _Sesaat setelah rapat selesai ia langsung ke rumah sakit melihat bagaimana kini Kibum menangis histeris dipelukan isterinya dengan Kangin menunduk lesu sementara Leeteuk menenangkan Taehee yang juga ikut menangis._

 _Persalinan pertama Heechul tidak berjalan dengan baik._

 _Kibum harus menyetujui pengangkatan janin didalam rahim milik Heechul atau baik bayi dan ibunya tidak akan selamat._

 _Jinri ada disana menenangkan Kibum layaknya anak umur lima tahun yang menangis karna tidak mendapat gulali._

 _"Heechul pasti mengerti, baginya hanya dirimu dan anak kalian nanti yang menjadi prioritas. Menjadi 'eomma' yang sempurna adalah ketika dia bisa bahagia karna telah membahagiakan suami dan anaknya dan mungkin itu belum saat ini" ujarnya._

 _Dan sekali lagi._

 _Jinri adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadirannya terdiam beku mematung sambil memandangnya lembut seolah mengatakan semua baik – baik saja._

 _Inkang tidak ada disaat terpenting keluarganya membutuhkannya._

 _Ia gagal menjadi seorang ayah, seorang suami, dan seorang kepala keluarga._

 _Inkang juga tidak bisa ada disana menemani Heechul dan Kibum dalam fase keterpurukan mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka baru saja kehilangan seorang anak membuat Jinri berada bersama mereka dua puluh empat jam._

 _Inkang marah, ia merasa sekali lagi gagal membahagiakan keluargannya disaat Inkang bisa, disaat finansial dan sosial bukan lagi menjadi halangan. Dan Inkang semakin marah karna yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah karna satu hal._

 _悪魔_

 _Akuma, yang berarti 'Demon'_

 _Akuma adalah gembong mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan atau mungkin di Asia. Meskipun Korea Selatan meminta bantuan FBI dan CIA tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil._

 _Akuma dengan bebas bisa pergi kemanapun ia mau bahkan mungkin Akuma bisa menggulingkan pemerintahan jika ia mau._

 _Sektor 'perdagangan' Akuma ialah obat – obatan terlarang, persenjataan illegal, perjudian, pelelangan artefak bersejarah atau perburuan hewan liar, penjualan anak – anak dan perempuan, atau prostitusi laki – laki dan perempuan._

 _Kemarahan yang membara di hati Inkang membuat dirinya semakin gencar mencari Akuma, dia sudah melewatkan 'fase krisis' keluarganya dan itu tidak mau ia buang sia – sia. Dia sudah mengecewakan Jinri dan kali ini ia tak mau mengecewakan perempuan itu lagi. Kali ini ia menemukan sebuah titik terang._

 _Go In Su._

 _Adalah salah satu tangan kanan ketua Akuma yang berhasil Inkang tangkap sewaktu perburuan di pelabuhan, dari sini Inkang bisa membabat habis salah satu sektor pasar mereka yaitu obat – obatan terlarang dan persenjataan illegal. Dari Insu juga lah Inkang bisa mengetahui nama ketua Akuma tersebut._

 _Ji Chin Shun._

 _Insu sendiri mendapat tahanan seumur hidup._

/

 _27 September 1991_

 _"Saengil chukae hamnida! Saengil chukae hamnida! Saranghaneun uri halmoeni! Saengil chukae hamnida!" ujar seluruh anggota keluarga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada nenek mereka._

 _Tahun ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Kini Soeun sudah menginjak umur dua tahun, Jinwoo yang baru saja lahir dan calon cucu ketigannya yang masih dalam kandungan Heechul._

 _Iya sebuah keajaiban terjadi._

 _Heechul kembali mengadung untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kali ini Kibum jauh lebih protektif. Ia tidak ingin kembali kehilangan calon anaknya apalagi nyawa orang yang ia cintai._

 _Meskipun ini ulang tahun Jinri tapi perempuan itu menaruh perhatian lebih pada Heechul mengingat bahwa usia kandungannya baru saja menginjak tiga bulan dimana rawan sekali untuk terjadi keguguran._

 _Akankah tahun ini Inkang juga akan melewatkan fase kehidupannya bersama dengan keluarganya lagi?_

 _Iya masih mengingat perihnya duka mereka mengenai keguguran Heechul setahun silam. Dan kali ini pula ia melewatkan pertumbuhan calon cucu ketiganya._

 _Inkang sangat berharap ia bisa memulai dari awal bersama keluarganya._

 _Ia berharap Langit mengabulkan doanya._

 _"Hoek!" Leeteuk yang tengah menyusui Jinwoo mendadak muntah. Semua orang panik termasuk Kangin, ia langsung segera merebahkan orang yang ia cintai itu dan Taehee cepat tanggap menghubungi dokter pribadi mereka._

 _Heechul yang tidak boleh stress menjadi frustasi begitu melihat dokter sangat lama keluar dari kamar Leeteuk._

 _"Aish, kenapa lama sekali sih! Apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk hyung!" ujar Heechul yang akhirnya menjadi menangis._

 _Ketika seseorang tengah mengandung memang menjadi sedikit lebih sensitif._

 _Dokter keluar dengan raut yang tak bisa dijelaskan, ada raut aneh, ganjil, khawatir disana membuat Kangin sudah berspekulasi yang tidak – tidak._

 _"Dok, apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk?" ujar Kangin dengan air mata yang sudah siap tumpah._

 _"Saya tidak tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi, tapi selamat Kangin-ah anda kembali menjadi calon appa" ujar sang dokter pribadi, Lee Hae Shin sekaligus kawan lama ayahnya._

 _Seluruh keluarga bahkan tak percaya ini bisa terjadi, bagaimana mungkin? Leeteuk baru melahirkan Jinwoo kemarin!?_

 _"Kau sudah memastikannya kan Haeshin?" ujar Jinri memastikan._

 _"Aku sudah memastikannya, noon. Janinnya bahkan baru berumur satu hari" ujar Haeshin membuat Jinri menitikkan air mata._

 _Entah mengapa, ada sebuah senyuman paling bahagia yang belum pernah Inkang lihat sebelumnya._

 _Dan ini semakin membuat Inkang yakin akan keputusan terbesar yang akan ia buat._

 _Dengan beberapa medical check up akhirnya memang benar bahwa janin didalam Leeteuk telah tumbuh, pihak rumah sakit bahkan keheranan bagaimana bisa sebuah sperma bisa bertahan di dalam rahim Leeteuk selama sembilan bulan tanpa pembuahan._

 _Aneh tetapi juga mengkhawatirkan karna Jinwoo masih dalam ASI eksklusif. Leeteuk juga bukanlah seorang 'wanita' sehingga persalinannya juga akan semakin sulit. Ditambah lagi Leeteuk baru saja melahirkan semakin membuat rahim laki – laki itu semakin rawan._

 _"Yeobo…" ujar Inkang disuatu malam ketika seperti biasa Jinri membuatkan teh hijau hangat di meja kerjanya._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Aku yang salah lihat atau akhir – akhir ini dirimu semakin terlihat bahagia?" ujar Inkang memutuskan untuk 'mengkosongkan' jadwalnya hari ini dan menikmati quality time dengan Jinri yang sedang mengganti sarung bantal sofa tamu diruang kerjanya._

 _"Jadi maksudmu, aku tidak bahagia bersamamu hm?" ujar Jinri kemudian._

 _"Maksudku, dirimu terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelum – sebelumnya" ujar Inkang kini membawa teh hijaunya dan duduk didepan Jinri._

 _Jinri tersenyum._

 _"Tengah malam, pas sekali di pergantian hari menuju hari ulang tahunku, aku bermimpi. Aku berada dipantai dengan seorang anak kecil laki – laki menggiringku kesana kemari hanya untuk menunjukkan kupu – kupu, makan kepiting bakar, dan bermain air di tepian pantai. Meskipun itu hanya di mimpi aku sangat bahagia menikmati waktu singkatku dengannya lalu paginya disaat perayaan ulang tahunku, Leeteuk dinyatakan hamil. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis bahwa rupanya anak kecil di mimpiku tadi akan menjadi cucuku kelak" ujar Jinri panjang lebar tanpa melunturkan senyumnya sedikitpun._

 _Inkang tersentuh. Sewaktu mereka masih awal – awal menikah hal – hal yang dilakukan 'cucunya' itu adalah hal – hal kecil yang ia lakukan untuk Jinri dahulu._

 _Ia tidak tahu bahwa sesederhana itu untuk membuat pasangan seumur hidupnya ini merasa bahagia._

 _"Apa dia tampan?" ujar Inkang kemudian membuat Jinri kembali terkekeh._

 _"Harus kuakui dia lebih manis uri Taehee kita" ujar Jinri._

 _Seketika Inkang teringat akan keputusan yang telah ia pikirkan bulat – bulat._

 _"Jinri-ya…" ujar Inkang melunturkan senyum perempuan itu._

 _Inkang sudah lama sekali tidak menyebut namanya._

 _"Nde…?" ujar Jinri lembut membuat Inkang mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih polos._

 _"Aku ingin mengajukan reses Jinri-ya…aku juga ingin mengajak uri 'Jinnie' kita bermain kupu – kupu, makan kepiting bakar, dan mengajarinya berenang di tepi pantai" ujar Inkang._

 _Ada raut lelah dan kekecewaan disana._

 _Inkang takut bahwa ia akan kembali lagi dicap sebagai 'pengkhianat negara' tapi disatu sisi, dirinya 'mencemooh' bahwa dia telah melupakan sumber kebahagiaan utamanya. Keluarganya, Jinrinya._

 _Perempuan yang kini berumur empat puluh tujuh tahun itu selalu berkorban untuknya. Apapun tanpa penolakan, tanpa perlawanan._

 _Kali ini Inkang pun ingin berkorban untuknya. Hening beberapa saat sampai senyum diwajah perempuan itu mengembang sambil menangkup wajah Inkang._

 _"Mari kita rawat uri Jinnie kita bersama" ujar Jinri halus sekali sampai – sampai membuat Inkang menitikkan air mata._

 _Lalu mereka tertawa kemudian. Menyebut anak laki – laki dan calon cucunya itu dengan nama 'Jinnie'._

 _Tapi siapa sangka, bahwa Langit memang mengabulkan doa Inkang waktu itu._

/

"Jin kau sungguh tidak apa – apa?" Junwoo khawatir melihat kenampakan Jin yang tampak seperti mayat hidup. Jin hanya mengenakan _skinny jeans_ hitam selutut dengan _oversized tee_ berwarna _pink peach_. Wajahnya pucat, kantung matanya gelap dan bengkak, ditambah dengan rambutnya yang semerawut.

"Dirimu sehabis menangis?" tanya Eunkyung akhirnya menyadari perubahan Jin.

Jin hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng lemah, mengindikasikan bahwa dia 'baik – baik saja'. Junwoo menyuruh Dongsoon untuk membawa Jin ke ruang rest. Jin mencuci wajahnya sambil menampakkan pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel.

Dia memang tampak seperti mayat hidup.

" _Aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikanmu lain kali jangan pernah tinggalkan jurnalmu, dan kumohon amat dengan sangat jauhi semua 'orang – orang yang berada didalam mimpimu'. Kecuali jika dirimu ingin mengulangi tragedi kematian pengemudi bus malang itu akibat ulahmu sendiri"_

'Tragedi kematian pengemudi bus malang itu akibat ulahnya sendiri'

Jin terpekur.

Yoongi benar, sejauh apapun ia berusaha ia hanya memperburuk kondisi 'yang terjadi dimasa depan'.

Dan kini ia memandang gelang yang tersampir dilengan kanannya.

" _Kau sudah berkerja dengan sangat baik, keluarlah…keluargamu menunggumu"_

Lalu tiba – tiba air matanya mengucur kembali.

Dongsoon yang menyadari bahwa Jin sudah terlalu lama di toilet menghampiri dan membawa Jin keruang rest.

"Jika dirimu tidak sanggup untuk ke Jeju besok, akan aku minta surat izin untukmu. Aku yakin Junwoo hyung pasti mengizinkan" yang ditanggapi Jin dengan gelengan lemah.

Ia sudah membuat banyak masalah. Mulai dari insiden Wanna One hingga insiden mengenai Kai kemarin. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan lagi.

"Kau tahu Jin, kita kan seumuran. Jika kau perlu atau ingin bercerita aku siap mendengarkan" ujar Dongsoon.

Dongsoon sadar. Jin tidak begitu banyak berinteraksi dengannya meski di satu department yang sama. Dongsoon lebih sering bekerja keluar bersama Junwoo sementara Jin selalu didalam bersama Eungkyung atau mungkin dirinya sendiri? Karna Junwoo pernah bilang bahwa Jin sendiri sejujurnya tidak nyaman bekerja dengan orang lain.

Ditambah lagi Dongsoon tak tahu banyak mengenai Jin. Selain bahwa memang harus Dongsoon akui hasil pekerjaan Jin sangat memuaskan. Eungkyung juga pernah bercerita mengenai _black card_ milik Jin.

Pemuda ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk menjadi seorang pangeran.

Jin menghela nafas lelah.

"Dongsoon…aku rasa aku belum pantas menjadi staf disini. Aku hanya bisa merepotkan kalian dan diriku terlampau lemah, aku minta maaf" ujar Jin menyesali melihat raut wajah Dongsoon.

"Tak apa Jin, kalau kau mau. Kita bisa minum soju bersama dan mempererat hubungan kita berdua. Kudengar di Jeju sana sojunya terbaik" membuat Jin mau tak mau tersenyum.

Jin lupa.

Masih ada orang – orang yang baik padanya tanpa 'melihat statusnya'

Mungkin gelang ini yang membawanya pada orang – orang 'yang akan mencintainya nanti'

/

Jin menemani Dongsoon berbelanja untuk kebutuhan adiknya selama dua minggu mereka di Jeju. Jin juga merasa bahwa dia harus membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk nanti ia disana. Dongsoon yang melihat _trolley_ milik Jin yang dipenuhi 'barang – barang' tidak penting mulai mengeluh.

"Jin kau harus tahu, kita harus menyediakan banyak _snack_ dan cup ramen. Kau tidak tahu kapan kita bisa balik ke _dorm_ nanti bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mandi karna sibuk sana – sini. Multivitamin itu perlu dan jangan lupa yang paling esensial dari itu semua ialah permen!" ujar Dongsoon membuat Jin nampak kebingungan.

Mereka hanya pergi ke Jeju kan? Bukan untuk menghadiri acara _Law of The Jungle_? Menurutnya _starter pack_ yang ia butuhkan hanyalah beberapa buku comic atau novel miliknya, _headphone_ , pakaian, alat mandi, dan persediaan _powerbank_ sebanyak – banyaknya.

Jin singgah dirumah kecil milik Dongsoon. Dongsoon tinggal disebuah apertemen menengah ke atas di daerah Seoul. Dongsoon adalah anak tertua dan mempunyai sepasang adik kembar, laki – laki atau yang sulung bernama Kim Dae Hoon dan si bungsu yang hanya beda lima belas menit Kim Dae Hee. Mereka tinggal bertiga sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan tragis. Dongsoon yang baru saja saat itu berumur enam belas tahun harus kuat menghidupi adik – adiknya yang masih kecil waktu itu.

Tapi kini Dongsoon bahkan sudah sanggup mebiayai keduanya masuk kedalam SOPA atau _School of Performing Arts._ Salah satu sekolah _prestige_ di Seoul. Daehoon mengambil jurusan Dance sedangkan si adik kembarnya Daehee mengambil jurusan Vocal. Jin melihat album foto milik mereka dan menyadari bahwa dari bayi baik Daehoon dan Daehee terlihat kembar hingga sekarang mereka berdua tampak berbeda.

Meski ada beberapa _facial feature_ mereka yang terlihat 'mirip'.

"Jika aku tahu Dongsoon oppa punya chingu yang bisa memasak seperti ini, tiap hari saja Jin oppa kemari" ujar Daehee memakan _bulgogi_ buatan Jin. Tadi karna mereka 'sudah belanja besar' Jin memutuskan untuk singgah dan memasak untuk adik Dongsoon yang kebetulan saja baru pulang.

Satu hal yang sama dari mereka adalah bahwa mereka bertiga benar – benar pecinta _bulgogi_.

"Ah aku ingin makan sepuasnya tapi aku sedang diet!" keluh Daehoon membuat Jin terkekeh.

"Kalian kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, tidak apa – apa kalau makan banyak"

"Anniyeo Jin hyung, sebentar lagi aku ada lomba _dance contemporer_ aku harus membentuk perutku" keluh Daehoon menatap nanar bulgogi buatan Jin yang masih mengepul.

"Aku rasa tidak masalah kalau dirimu makan banyak malam ini lalu _jogging_ di malam hari. Aku bisa menemanimu" tawar Jin yang langsung ditanggapi Daehoon dengan melahap habis makanannya.

/

"Apa hyung saat bekerja sering mencari 'target'?" tanya Daehoon ketika mereka beristirahat di kursi taman sehabis jogging malam mengintari sungai Han. Jin hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Dia berusaha dengan sangat keras" ujar Jin membuat mereka saling tertawa.

Jin merupakan anak bungsu di keluarganya dan juga di keluarga besarnya. Dia selalu yang mendapat 'kasih sayang' daripada memberikan 'kasih sayang'. Melihat Dongsoon yang juga seumuran dengannya bisa kuat dan tegar membuat Jin terharu dan merasa bahwa betapa beruntungnya Dongsoon dicintai adik – adiknya.

Jin tidak ingin ironi atau sarkasme. Tapi coba kembali putar waktu disaat Dongsoon masih berumur enam belas tahun. Ia bahkan baru di tahun kedua di bangku SMP dan baik Daehoon dan Daehee masih berumur enam tahun. Mereka baru saja ingin masuk sekolah dasar. Dongsoon dulu bisa apa? Jin diumur Dongsoon masih menutup diri 'dari dunia luar' tapi Dongsoon sudah bekerja di toko ikan milik pamannya, meski pamannya menolak memperkerjakan Dongsoon dan bahkan menyuruh Dongsoon dan adiknya tinggal bersama. Demi melanjutkan sekolah dirinya dan adik – adiknya.

Dongsoon tahu, bahwa pamannya jugalah orang biasa – biasa saja saat itu dan punya keluarga atau tanggungan juga, mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa balas budi bukanlah hal yang diajarkan mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Dari toko ikan pamannya Dongsoon mengetahui 'bakat tersembunyinya' ketika ia dengan mudah membuat ambal akuarium dari kayu, akhirnya mengambil jurusan _Carpentry_ di _Hankuk University._ Kini pamannya dengan bangga memberi tahu bahwa keponakannya sering bertemu artis – artis terkenal.

Menjadi seorang kakak, ayah, ibu, dan juga teman membuat Daehoon dan Daehee sangat _respect_ terhadap saudaranya tersebut.

Jin juga bisa merasakan hal itu ketika ia bersama Soeun atau Jinwoo. Seberapa sering mereka bertengkar, Jin tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menganggumi kakaknya.

"Hyung, kalau Dongsoon hyung belum laku – laku juga, aku mengizinkan kalian menikah" membuat Jin terkekeh geli dan mengajak Daehoon untuk pulang karna semakin larut pembicaraan mereka semakin ngawur.

Tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa ucapan remaja belia itu memang tulus adanya? Bahwa sesosok laki – laki dengan suara lembut, membantu untuk menyetrika pakaiannya dan juga pakaian adik dan hyungnya, memasak bulgogi untuk mereka, bersedia mengajari beberapa pelajaran yang tidak ia dan adik kembarnya mengerti, menyemangati ketigannya dan yang terpenting,

Jin tulus apa adanya tanpa niat terselubung. Layaknya pamannya yang merupakan seorang penjual ikan dulu yang mau mengasuh mereka. Tidak seperti saudara orang tuanya yang lain yang sudah sukses dan malu merawat mereka bertiga. Atau mungkin juga bahkan malu menganggap pamannya yang tinggal di Busan itu adalah saudaranya.

Tidak seperti mantan – mantan kekasih hyungnya yang hanya menempel padanya agar bisa 'menempel' pada orang lain atau agar grup mereka bisa tampil di _Music Bank_ mengingat rata – rata kekasih hyungnya adalah seorang _trainee_ atau entertainer _under-rated_.

Daehoon bisa melihat hyungnya dengan bebas 'menjadi dirinya apa adanya' tanpa malu jika tiba – tiba logat 'Busannya' keluar, atau makan bulgogi sebanyak yang mereka mau sehingga membuat Jin harus memasak hingga dua porsi atau bahkan dengan telaten mengajarkan bagaimana Dongsoon dan Daehee menyetrika seragamnya dengan benar. Atau bahkan hanya sekedar menemani dirinya jogging dimalam hari meski Daehoon tahu bahwa Jin juga 'tampak' kelelahan.

Mendiang ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa kecantikan yang sesungguhnya terpancar dari dalam dan ayahnya melihat itu dalam rupa ibunya.

Dan kini Daehoon melihat rupa kecantikan itu dalam Jin.

Dalam seorang pemuda yang tanpa _effort_ apapun membuat mereka sayang padanya.

Daehoon sangat serius. Jika hyungnya tidak mau menikahi pria semalaikat Jin. Biar Daehoon yang mengambilnya kalau begitu.

Ia rasa perbedaan umur tak akan menjadi masalah untuk _Jinnie_ hyungnya.

Benar bukan?

/

Jin mengemasi semua barang – barang miliknya untuk satu minggu selama di Jeju sana. Karna dia kebagiaan satu pesawat dengan Eunkyung dan Dongsoon serta beberapa girl band lainnya membuat Jin bisa menghela nafas lega.

Setidaknya tidak ada Yeonji, tidak ada BTS, tidak ada Wanna One, atau tidak ada EXO atau Kim Jin Kyung.

"Ah lihat kan si Dongsoon itu mulai pecicilan lagi dengan member girlband" rutuk Eunkyung disampingnya membuat Jin terkekeh lucu.

"Perhatian semuanya! Untuk memastikan kalian semua sudah ada dipesawat kami akan mengabsen ulang" ujar Eungkyung.

"Jin!" ujar sebuah suara dari depan.

"Kami butuh dirimu di pesawat 3. Banyak barang disana" menimbulkan berbagai teriakkan tertahan.

" _Pesawat 3 bukankah untuk boy group kelas A? si EBS?"_

Jin merapal dalam hati bahwa akan ada sedikit keajaiban nanti.

Jin bersyukur. Member EXO dan BTS sama – sama punya jadwal lain sehingga baru bisa datang nanti. Beberapa boygroup yang katanya masuk kelas 'A' ini juga sudah nyaman dengan perlengkapan tidur mereka masing – masing sehingga Jin hanya membantu seorang staf _coordi_ yang memastikan bahwa pakaian – pakaian mahal untuk mereka sudah aman di kabin.

Jin dan staf itu mendapat tempat duduk bagian belakang atau seat terakhir. Staf coordi itu rupanya juga sama seperti Jin merupakan staf baru dan dia senang setidaknya ada seseorang yang seumuran dengannya dan juga di 'line' yang sama mengingat para senior-nya sedikit dingin dengannya.

Jin akui bahwa staf yang bernama Hong Chan Mi ini mempunyai tubuh sedikit berisi dan mungil. Namun bagi Jin, ia masih sama manisnya.

"Kamu tahu Jin, bagian paling membahagiakan bekerja di KBS aku bisa bertemu _bias_ ku setiap hari" ujar Chanmi semangat.

Usut punya usut Chanmi sangat pandai menggambar. Ia bahkan punya ratusan ribu followers di twitter karna hasil _fan-artnya_. Di twitter dia terkenal dengan nama _Sigma-nim_.

"Aku memberi tahu-mu hal ini tapi ini sangat rahasia ya, jangan beberkan pada siapapun" dan Jin mengangguk lucu.

Rupanya isi fanart-nya mengenai _ship_ dan terkadang ber- _rating_ _M_. Chanmi punya banyak ship tapi dia bilang ship yang 'paling laku' adalah ongniel, taekook, dan chanbaek.

Yang jujur sama sekali tidak Jin pahami membuat Chanmi menyadari bahwa Jin memang benar – benar buta soal hal – hal beginian membuat Chanmi gemas sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku ada ide untuk men-ship mu nanti dengan yang lain" membuat Jin menyenggol Chanmi sambil mengancam lucu.

Chanmi dengan sabar menjelaskan bahwa ongniel itu adalah member Wanna One, taekook adalah member BTS dan chanbaek adalah member EXO. Jin pun hanya melongo bingung membuat Chanmi semakin gemas rupanya Jin sama sekali tidak hapal dengan nama – nama member yang bahkan tidak mungkin tidak dikenal seantero Korea.

"Kau harus setidaknya mengetahui nama – nama mereka Jin. Kau tahu, terkadang ada beberapa boy group yang sedikit sensitive" ujar Chanmi.

Chanmi menjelaskan di pesawat ini ada Seventeen, GOT7, BTOB, Wanna One, INFINITE, Highlight dan NCT.

Jin hanya mengangguk – angguk paham. Merasa bahwa ia juga penat apalagi harus menghafal enam puluh tujuh orang yang ada dipesawat ini dalam beberapa jam tadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya untuk tidur. Sampai dirinya tiba – tiba terbangun dengan beberapa sedikit kerusuhan.

"DIRIMU BAGAIMANA SIH PENANGGUNG JAWAB PESAWAT GIMANA COBA!"

"Mungkin bisa diharapkan untuk tenang sebentar-"

"TENTU SJA AKU TIDAK BISA TENANG! DOMPETKU HILANG!"

"Maaf ada apa ya…?" ujar Jin memecah suasana melihat Chanmi sudah berdiri tertunduk lesu meminta perlindungan.

"Dompetku hilang baik pramugari dan pramugara serta staf tidak becus seperti kalian ini tidak bisa menemukannya!" ujar pemuda itu marah yang lambat laun diketahui sebagai Mark GOT7

Member tertua GOT7 sekaligus _face of the group_.

"Eum…aku rasa ini bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin-"

"Di dompetku berisi kartu kredit, uang, dan juga tanda pengenalku! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang!?" ujar Mark berteriak namun seketika merasa bersalah karna rupanya salah satu staf yang ramai diperbibncangkan dikalangan para entertainer kini ada dihadapannya dan sejujurnya bahwa mereka tidak mengada – ada bahwa wajah Jin sangat,

Menggoda.

"Kalau begitu biar kita duduk ditempat semua baik aku, Chanmi dan staf pesawat yang lain mencoba membantu mencarikannya" Jin mencoba berkata selembut mungkin.

Teror tentang bahwa 'artis adalah tuan' milik Jaerim berputar – putar diotaknya.

Mark setuju dan duduk dengan tenang sementara yang lain berbisik – bisik keras.

"Itu bukankah staf KBS?"

"Yang isiden dengan Wanna One bukan?"

"Oy Jihoon dia bukan orangnya?"

"Iya hyung itu dia"

"Tapi mengapa ia bisa ada disini?"

"Bukankah tadi staf kbs cuman si perempuan culun tadi?"

"Aku tak tahu"

"Eh tapi siapa namanya?"

"PD Kim"

"Kalau hanya sekedar itu aku juga tahu bodoh"

"Kim Seok Jin maksudnya"

"Aku masih punya beberapa fotonya saat insiden kemarin mau lihat?"

" _Shit_! dia lebih memikat daripada sekedar di foto"

"Kalau 'celanaku menyempit' dia harus bertanggung jawab" ujar yang lain membuat mereka terkekeh kecil.

Chanmi sadar Jin tidak nyaman dengan kondisi itu karna Chanmi yakin benar bahwa Jin pasti 'mendengar' dengan jelas omongan sampah mereka.

Apalagi mereka harus dalam posisi membungkuk membuat tubuh 'bagian belakang' Jin menjadi 'hiburan' tersendiri.

"Hey-"

"Apakah ini dompet milikmu?" tanya Jin ketika menemukan dompet berwarna hitam terjatuh disalah satu seat.

"Iya ini dompetku-"

"Kalau begitu kalian harus segera turun, pesawat ini sudah delay setengah jam dan harus segera dikosongkan" ujar Jin berani memotong ucapan Mark daritadi membuat mereka mau tidak mau turun dan segera mendapat pengawalan.

Jin menarik nafas.

Dia secara sadar betul baru saja dilecehkan secara _verbal_ dan Chanmi merasa tidak enak.

"Gweanchana, mengapa dirimu tidak membangunkanku tadi?"

"Dirimu terlihat kelelahan maka dari itu aku tak enak membangunkanmu" ujar Chanmi menyesal.

Mereka berdua pun langsung turun sambil memastikan seluruh barang – barang dikabin sudah aman di mobil properti KBS.

/

Dongsoon benar.

Yang ia butuhkan bukanlah beberapa jenis comic, _playlist_ musik yang sudah ia siapkan, atau _list_ video yang akan ia tonton untuk set panggung terbarukan.

Mereka harus mengelas, membaut, memasang _peer_ dan menyambung kabel, jika ada satu yang terlewat mereka harus membongkar ulang.

Jin sudah terbiasa bekerja dengan kayu dan sekarang dia harus menyesuaikan diri dengan besi dan alumunium.

Belum lagi ditambah layar _holograph_.

Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah multivitamin, cup ramen, dan permen karet yang ia beli karna dia sangat amat LELAH. LAPAR. DAN SENSITIF.

Dan itu terjadi untuk semua crew lainnya apalagi mereka bekerja di musim panas begini.

Oh, seketika ia langsung merindukan rumah.

 _Ice pack_ terlempar apik diwajahnya. Eunkyung si pelaku utama yang melempar kearahnya dan juga Dongsoon serta Junwoo yang sudah tepar duluan di tenda.

"Kita baru selesai memasang Set A dan masih ada tiga set lagi dan demi Tuhan, Junwoo hyung aku mau mati" rengek Dongsoon nelangsa sambil merendam wajahnya di ice pack yang dilempar Eunkyung tadi.

"Bersyukurlah PD Song tidak mendengarmu atau dirimu akan habis ditangannya" ujar Junwoo terkekeh.

"Ck. PD Song itu bersantai ria bersama artis lainnya di pantai. Aku kan juga ingin melihat TWICE dalam balutan bikini" ujar Dongsoon menuai tamparan dari Eunkyung.

Jin menyadari bahwa selama panggung belum selesai dibuat maka para artis bisa beristirahat kecuali 'kru lapangan' yaitu ada Junwoo, Dongsoon, Jin dan Eunkyung didalamnya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke _camp_. Hari sudah semakin sore" ujar Junwoo menginstruksikan kru yang sudah tepar dimana – mana agar segera kembali.

Camp yang dimaksud disini adalah hotel yang khusus di _booking_ KBS. Para staf dan kru di lantai 25, artis yang laki – laki di lantai 26 dan perempuan dilantai 27, PD Chief dan staf ekskutif lainnya dilantai 29, sementara lantai 28 dipakai untuk staf pribadi atau manajer. Jin kebagian di lantai 30 sendirian karna lantai 25 hingga 29 penuh. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja tidur bersama Jinwoo.

Tapi akan jadi bom bunuh diri untuknya kalau misalnya orang – orang berkata untuk apa staf rendahan sepertinya dikamar artis YG?

Lagipula Jin dihadiahi kamar _suite_ yang lengkap dengan balkon yang mengarah ke pantai. Dari sini dia bisa melihat beberapa artis dipantai dan Dongsoon yang entah mengapa bisa disana setelah mengeluh 'capek'.

Jin pun segera bebersih diri dan memakai celana hitam selutut dengan sweater hoodie berwarna sama. Kali ini ia punya waktu luang untuk membaca komik, mendengarkan beberapa music artis yang harus ia hapal dan sejujurnya bahwa lagu – lagu mereka bagus. Membuka laptop untuk melihat websitenya dan melihat banyak _visitor_ yang masih menaruh atau membandrol harga untuk furniture miliknya. Jin berjalan keluar balkon menikmati angin sore melihat bahwa sunset semakin dekat Jin memtuskan untuk ikut kepantai dan mengambil _sketch book_ dan ponsel miliknya.

Jin memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon kelapa rindang dan mulai menggambar. Dia punya ide untuk membuat kursi santai.

Entah mengapa Jin punya _soft spot_ untuk pantai dihatinya. Jin sering diajak oleh kakeknya kepantai. Meski Jin tidak pernah ingat kejadian waktu ia berumur dibawah lima tahun, tetapi setelah kejadian itu kakeknya pun masih sering mengajaknya kepantai.

Kakeknya pernah bilang bahwa namanya terinspirasi dari pantai.

Berbicara mengenai kakek dan neneknya membuat Jin ingin mengunjungi mereka berhubung dirinya masih di Jeju.

Sebuket bunga _baby breath_ dan parfurm _Clive Christian_ merk kesukaan kakeknya mungkin akan menjadi oleh – oleh miliknya ketika ia bertandang ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan didekat sini.

Setelah itu berkunjung di café membeli segelas _Iced Americano_ dan menghubungi Tuan Yeo selama menunggu kopinya jadi di barisan antrian.

" _Ya Tuan Muda?"_

"Yeo ahjussi saat ini ada dimana?"

" _Ah saya sedang dikantor utama, apa Tuan Muda membutuhkan saya-"_ seorang pemuda bermasker hitam tidak sengaja menabrak membuat Jin hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya kembali.

" _Tuan muda? Halo tuan muda?_ " ujar sebuah suara disebrang telpon khawatir begitu mendengar suara teriakan tertahan dari Jin.

"Mianhamnida, aku tidak sengaja. Apakah dirimu baik – baik saja?" ujar pemuda bermasker itu kemudian hening begitu melihat Jin memastikan ponselnya dalam keadaan baik – baik saja.

"Ah, gweanchana. Yeoboseyo? Yeo Ahjussi?"

" _Tuan muda, anda baik – baik saja?_ "

"Iya aku baik – baik saja. Ahjussi bisa menjemputku di Jeju?" ujar Jin kemudian ter- _distract_ oleh salah satu pelayan yang memberikan kopi pesanannya dan berjalan keluar café meninggalkan pemuda bermasker hitam tadi.

"Tuan, ini pesanannnya" ujar pelayan tadi membuyarkan keheneningan sebelum laki – laki itu kemudian mengejar Jin yang tengah membayar buket bunga pesanannya di toko sebelah.

"TUAN! TUAN! INI MINUMANNYA! TUAN!"

Bahkan teriakan pelayanan café tadi tidak menyurutkan semangat pemuda tadi yang semakin mendekat kearah Jin.

"Aku rasa aku bisa menunggu ahjussi di toko bunga langganan halmoeni. Penerbangan Ahjussi satu jam? Baiklah tidak masalah. Aku tidak ada rapat malam ini" ujar Jin kemudian tersenyum dan mematikan ponselnya sambil menunggu di meja tunggu yang disediakan di toko bunga sambil meminum pesanannya.

Pemuda bermasker hitam tadi baru saja ingin segera menghampiri Jin sebelum terhenti melihat seorang pemuda dengan kaus _v-neck_ dan _denim_ hitam pendek menutup mata Jin. Membuat Jin kaget lalu tersentak.

"Sunghoon!" ujar Jin riang memeluk pemuda itu hangat.

Pemuda bermasker hitam itu seketika kembali merengut dan menahan langkahnya, dan berbalik pergi sebelum ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

 _Namjoon hyung is calling_

"Nde hyung?"

" _Taehyung-ah. Terakhir kita ke Jeju dirimu terjebak di mobil dengan 'pemuda' asing dan sekarang dirimu hilang disaat membeli kopi"_

"Aku bertemu dengannya hyung"

" _Nugu?"_

'Si pemuda asing yang kau bilang itu tadi dan tengah bermesraan dengan mungkin kekasihnya'

"Teman lama"

" _Kau selalu menyebut 'kawan ranjangmu' sebagai 'teman lama'. Kembali kemari atau Sejin hyung akan mengamuk. Pesanan kopimu sudah diambil oleh Jimin tadi"_

"Hmm"

" _Jangan hm – hm saja Kim Tae Hyung. Semua member sekarang lelah secara fisik dan psikis, jadi tolong jangan membuat onar lagi"_

"Aku akan segera kesana" ujar pemuda bermasker hitam tadi yang ternyata adalah Taehyung.

Ia segera masuk kedalam van dihadiahi dengan tatapan bingung dari semua member.

"Taehyung, kau darimana saja?" tanya Jimin.

"Bertemu kawan lama" ujar Taehyung tapi mukanya suntuk sesuntuk – suntuknya.

Maksudnya, bukankah takdir memperbolehkan dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda tadi? Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya tersebut? Kenapa ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mendatanginya tadi?

Taehyung punya kesempatan saat mereka _rehearseal_ di KBS Drama Award beberapa bulan silam. Disaat itu pula Jin bersama dengan seorang laki – laki yang memapahnya dan Taehyung tidak mengenalinya.

Lalu yang kedua kalinya, Jin memeluk seorang pemuda bernama Sunghoon.

Kenapa disaat ia ingin mendekati pemuda itu banyak juga pemuda lainnya yang dekat dengannya?

Taehyung memang benci ikatan atau hubungan. Tapi dia juga adalah orang yang posesif dan pencemburu. Dia benci hal – hal yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya menjadi milik orang lain. Taehyung dengan segera ingin melupakan pemuda itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia punya _world tour_ dimana dirinya bisa bertemu dengan orang – orang baru, dan 'teman malam' yang baru pula. Paling lama bertahan sekitar seminggu.

Tapi semenjak Jin muncul dikehidupannya hubungannya tak lebih dari sekedar satu malam. Taehyung juga merasa bahwa libidonya tidak puas. Ia merasa hatinya perih begitu menggauli orang lain dan membayangkan tubuh yang ada dibawahnya ini adalah milik Seokjin.

Pertemuan satu malam mereka meninggalkan kesan yang jelas. Taehyung masih mengingat bagaimana ranumnya bibir Jin, matanya yang sebening cermin karna terus menangis, dan kulitnya yang halus layaknya kulit bayi.

Taehyung kesal. Mengapa ia harus peduli dengan satu orang sedangkan ia dipuja oleh banyak orang? Dan sepanjang perjalanan moodnya hancur – sehancurnya, membuat Jimin yang ada disebelahnya bergidik dan berbisik kearah Hoseok.

"Hyung, evil taehyung sedang muncul" ujar Jimin membuat Hoseok mengangguk setuju. Yoongi yang berada dikursi belakang mendengar percakapan random Jimin dan Hoseok juga seketika menaruh atensinya pada Taehyung yang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Dan feeling Yoongi mengatakan bahwa tampaknya Taehyung sepertinya bertemu dengan Jin.

Sayangnya Yoongi tidak punya keberanian menanyakan hal tersebut, karena tentu saja aneh bagi mereka tiba – tiba Yoongi yang orangngnya _ignorant_ menjadi ingin tahu soal 'pemuda asing' itu.

Sayangnya pula Yoongi tidak tahu bahwa Hoseok serta Namjoon lebih dulu bertemu dengan Jin dan juga benang merah yang akan membawa Jin kemereka.

/

"Omo! Soojin sudah merangkak!?" ujar Jin senang melihat video di ponselnya mempertontonkan bagaimana putri tunggal Sunghoon kini tumbuh dengan baik.

"Berkatmu, hari – hari semakin membahagiakan" ujar Sunghoon tulus seketika mengingatkan mereka dengan luka lama.

"Apa dirimu pernah mencoba menghubungi eommanya?"

"Tidak, ia hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tampaknya, dia juga tidak memperdulikan putrinya"

"Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti, Soojin menanyakan ibunya?" ujar Jin yang membuat mereka hening sesaat.

Ponsel Jin yang berdering memecah keheningan. Rupanya Tuan Yeo sudah sampai dan menunggu Jin di parkiran.

"Aku harus pergi, ingin mengunjungi haraboeji dan halmoeniku disini. Lain kali mari kita bertemu kembali" ujar Jin tersenyum pias dan menghilang di khalayak ramai.

"Aku justru berharap bahwa dirimu adalah eommanya Jin" monolog Sunghoon lirih.

Jin terlalu baik. Terlalu sempurna. Saat Soojin lahir pertama kali kedunia, Yooram sama sekali enggan melihat anaknya tersebut. Sunghoon yang saat itu masih kerja serabutan menitipkan Soojin di incubator rumah sakit bersama dengan Jin yang selalu memantau tumbuh kembang bayinya.

Saat Soojin bisa dibawa kedalam apertemen kumuhnya. Jin dengan telaten membersihkan seluruh ruangan milik rumahnya, memasak makanan bagi Sunghoon dan membeli ASI untuk Soojin dari para ibu yang mau menyumbangkan ASI-nya mengingat ibu kandungnya sudah pergi entah kemana dan usianya saat itu belumlah pantas untuk meminum susu formula.

Jin dengan telaten menemani Soojin, memakaikan popok bayi, memandikannya, memberinya figur seorang 'ibu'.

Jin terlampau baik, terlampau sempurna. Hal itu membuat Sunghoon semakin takut. Ia takut jika ia mulai mengingini pemuda ini yang bahkan bukan dari kalanganya. Jin adalah seorang putra perdana menteri.

Cucu mantan perdana menteri tersohor seantero Korea Selatan dan mungkin juga dunia.

Jin juga adalah keponakan dari Kim Kibum, pengusaha yang selalu munul di majalah eksklusif juga keponakan dari Kim Tae Hee. Artis papan atas.

Jin adalah adik dari Kim So Eun, Chief PD KBS yang sudah banyak menerima penghargaan dan adik dari Jinwoo WINNER boyband besutan YG Entertainment.

Jin lahir dengan kondisi finansial dan popularitas tingkat atas. Ia bukanlah apa – apa dibandingkan dengan status milik Jin.

Ia takut.

Ia sungguh takut.

Jika ia mulai memandang Jin dengan tatapan lain. Dengan status lain.

Ia takut jika ia mulai memandang Jin sebagai staf property KBS yang sangat sembrono. Ia takut jika ia mulai memandang Jin sebagai lelaki biasa yang menyukai anak – anak dan kesendirian. Ia takut jika ia memandang Jin sebagai lelaki rapuh yang bisa menangis karna hanyalah sebuah 'mimpi buruk'.

Ia takut,

Jika ia mulai memandang Jin sebagai seorang Jin.

Ia takut,

Jika hatinya mulai mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda dengan senyum hangat tersebut.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **1\. Coordi : Stylist atau sering disebut Coordi noona ini adalah orang yang pekerjaanya mengurusi kostum, make up dan penampilan idol.**

 **2\. Bias : Member atau grup favorit**

 **3\. Ship : A** **walnya berasal dari kata _relation'ship'_ , adalah keinginan oleh penggemar untuk dua orang atau lebih, baik orang yang hidup nyata atau karakter fiktif (dalam film, sastra, televisi, dll.) untuk menjalin hubungan, romantis atau sebaliknya.**

 **4\. Rating-M : Rating - M atau biasa disebut Mature Content adalah konten untuk cerita berisi bahasa, tema, dan saran dewasa. Deskripsi rinci tentang interaksi fisik dari sifat seksual atau kekerasan. Tidak cocok untuk anak-anak atau remaja di bawah usia 16 tahun dengan tema dewasa sugestif non-eksplisit, referensi ke beberapa kekerasan, atau bahasa kasar.**

* * *

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	8. Edisi VIII - Thanatophobia

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _Thanatophobia is a medical condition whereby an individual experiences an extreme fear /phobia of death, whether or not if it is the idea of themselves dying or the loss of a loved one._

* * *

 _"Haraboeji!" ujar Jin kecil menangis histeris berlari kearah sang kakek dan ayahnya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang tamu sang presiden. Kedua lelaki itu tampak panik begitu melihat Jin masuk dengan pipi dan hidung yang memerah dan air mata mengalir deras._

 _Semakin panik ditambah hari ini sedang rapat dengan beberapa utusan petinggi negara dari Jepang, China, Hongkong, dan Taiwan yang juga turut ikut serta keluar dan berencana menlanjutkan pembicaraan sambil makan siang._

 _"Tuan Kim! Saya mohon maaf tidak bisa mencegah Tuan Muda masuk" ujar sang sekretaris masuk kemudian melihat suasana yang kacau._

 _"Haraboeji! Hiks…Jinwoo hyung mencuri es krimku!" ujar Jin mengadu sambil menangis histeris digendongan kakeknya. Sementara sang ayah hanya meminta maaf atas keributan kecil ini._

 _Sementara para tamu negara itu hanya bisa tertawa._

 _"Tuan Kim, anda beruntung dikaruniai cucu yang manis. Cucuku bahkan enggan memelukku"_

 _"Sekalian mencari makan siang, kita ajak cucumu untuk beli es krim diluar"_

 _Dan betapa bersyukurnya Inkang dan Kangin bahwa para koleganya adalah orang – orang yang baik hati._

 _Rombongan mobil kepresidenan pun keluar, Jinwoo yang menjadi pelaku utama dalam membuat Jin menangis juga diajak. Kedua cucu perdana mentri tersebut dimasukkan dalam satu mobil bersama ayah dan kakeknya._

 _Dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka membuka kaca hanya untuk melambaikan tangan kepada orang – orang dijalanan yang kaget dengan 'parade dadakan'._

 _Termasuk salah satu pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang menunggu disebrang jalan, hingga ponselnya berbunyi._

 _"Minam-ah…"_

 _"Nde sajangnim?"_

 _"Kau mendapat fotonya?"_

 _"Nde. Sangat jelas bahkan, mobil perdana menteri membuka jelas – jelas jendelanya"_

 _Suara tawa mengejek terdengar kemudian._

 _"Pantau terus, cari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang cucunya tersebut"_

 _"Nde Sajangnim"_

 _/_

 _Minam masuk kedalam sebuah paviliun di pinggiran Seoul, suara sepatunya cukup riuh terdengar. Ia masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang disebut orang – orang sebagai 'black room'._

 _Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mau masuk kesana begitu mendengar jeritan, tangis, dan rintihan._

 _"Sajangnim, ini saya Minam" ujarnya setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut._

 _"Ah Minam! Masuk!" ujar sang bos dari dalam._

 _Minam pun masuk kedalam melihat sang bos yang kejantanannya tengah diservice oleh seorang perempuan dan anak bosnya yang tengah mencambuk seorang laki – laki._

 _Pasangan ayah dan anak yang 'sakit jiwa'._

 _"Apa yang kau bawa?"_

 _Minam mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang berisi berbagai foto._

 _"Ini adalah foto para anggota keluarga perdana menteri. Yang memakai baju merah itu adalah istrinya, Boo Jin Ri. Seorang mantan dokter yang bekerja untuk militant negara" ujar Minam._

 _Anak bossnya yang tertarik dengan foto – foto yang tersebar diatas meja ayahnya mulai ikut menggabungkan diri._

 _"Yang memakai kemeja putih adalah Kim Kang In, dia putra sulung dari Inkang, dan digadang menjadi penerus ayahnya. Saat ini ia sudah menikah dan memiliki dua putra juga seorang putri"_

 _"Minam hyung, ini siapa?" ujar anak bossnya dengan mata berbinar – binar menunjukkan sebuah foto anak kecil dengan sweater turtleneck berwarna putih tengah melambaikan tangannya dari mobil._

 _"Dia Kim Seok Jin. Cucu paling bungsu dikeluarga Kim, dan putra dari Kangin" ujarnya._

 _"Appa aku suka anak ini, boleh dia jadi mainanku?" ujar anak itu semangat._

 _"Cucu bungsu ya…berarti bukankah dia cucu kesayangan keluarga Kim? Jika kita menghabisi anak ini, kita bisa menghabisi Kangin dan juga Inkang serta memberi peringatan pada aparatur negara yang bodoh itu untuk tidak main – main dengan Akuma" ujar bossnya kemudian menendang perempuan yang menservicenya tadi dan fokus terhadap foto yang diambil anaknya._

 _"Terlebih lagi, anak manis ini luar biasa 'indahnya'" ujar sang bos menuai tatapan ngeri dari Minam._

 _"Minam"_

 _"Nde sajangnim"_

 _"Mari kita mulai rencana ini"_

/

" _Jimin….nghh jangan lakukan sekarang"_

" _Ayolah noona, aku sedang stress dan butuh penghilang penat…"_

" _Aku sedang dalam masa 'subur' Jiminie…"_

16 Agustus 2017

Jin terbangun dengan perasaan aneh.

Mengapa mimpinya menjadi aneh sekarang?

"Tuan Muda? Anda tidak apa – apa?"

"Ah gweanchana…aku tadi hanya tertidur tadi lalu terbangun tuan Yeo. Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Lima menit lagi Tuan Muda" dan tak lama kemudian pintu gerbang rumah kakeknya terbuka lebar.

"Haraboeji!" ujar Jin begitu turun dari mobil dan berlari kearah sang kakek yang tengah berbincang dengan neneknya sambil memegang seikat tali berisi ikan segar.

"Eoh uri Jinnie!" ujar sang nenek memeluk sang cucu.

"Yeobo! Sudah kubilang kan! Jinnie pasti datang!"

"Kakekmu bilang dia punya _feeling_ kau akan datang. Makanya dia kekeh pergi memancing dilaut lepas sana. Aku sudah mengomelinya dan berkata jangan kesana tapi dia bilang uri Jinnie ku kan paling suka pantai dan lautan" ujar sang nenek mengoceh panjang lebar sambil membersihkan ikan bersama Jin.

"Tidak apa – apa halmoeni, lagipula aku dari kemarin belum makan ikan segar" ujar Jin.

Kini dimeja makan tersedia _Odeng, Eomuk, Haemul Pajeon, Saengseon Gui, Haemul Pajeon,_ dan _Maeuntang_.

"Wah sepertinya hari ini tema makanan kita adalah ikan" canda Jin kemudian memberikan nasi kepada kakek dan neneknya serta tuan Yeo.

Satu hal yang disukai tuan Yeo dalam keluarga Kim adalah _manner_ yang baik. Sudah aturannya yang lebih muda membuatkan nasi atau makan setelah yang tua mempersilahkan makan atau sudah sesuap nasi telah masuk kedalam mulut mereka. Dan Jin juga memperlakukan Tuan Yeo sama, meskipun ia hanyalah seorang anak buah.

"Bagaimana kabar Kangin, Yeo-ah?" ujar sang mantan pendana mentri.

Dan keluarga ini cukup ramah memperlakukan orang rendahan sepertinya untuk duduk makan di meja yang sama.

"Baik tuan, saya justru lebih khawatir dengan tuan muda. Dia sering mendapat hambatan" mendengar hal itu kedua orang yang telah tua itu menarus wajah khawatir terhadap Jin.

"Aku mencoba bekerja di tempat noona halmoeni, tapi tenang saja, aku merahasiakan identitasku dengan baik"

"Aigoo, kau baik – baik saja kan nak? Pantas akhir – akhir ini uri leeteukie sering menelponku dan menanyakan bagaimana caraku mengasuh Kangin dahulu. Ia mengeluh dirimu selalu terlibat dalam hal – hal berbahaya"

"Anniyeo halmoeni, aku hanya tidak beruntung saja. Lagipula, teman – temanku disana baik dan aku punya keberanian lagi untuk muncul kepublik"

Mendengar kata 'muncul kepublik' ada raut ketegangan terlukiskan diwajah sang kakek dan sang nenek.

Sang kakek segera menggengam erat tangannya.

"Jin, kau tidak perlu memaksa dirimu untuk keluar. Jika dirimu mau selamanya kami menutupi identitasmu. Haraboeji bisa melakukannya"

Jin melihat terror diwajah kakeknya.

Melihat suasana yang semakin dingin, ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia bisa untuk menghilangkan raut cemas diwajah dua orang yang ia sayangi itu.

Melihat hari semakin malam Jin pamit undur diri bersama tuan Yeo.

"Tuan Yeo…"

"Nde tuan muda?"

"Sejak kapan dirimu mulai bekerja dengan keluarga Kim?"

"Saya bekerja sejak saya lulus kuliah tuan muda, tapi keluarga saya telah melayani keluarga Kim dari generasi ke generasi"

"Ah begitu rupanya"

Jin minta berhenti di tempat tuan Yeo menjemputnya tadi dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia berjalan dari sana menuju hotel sambil mencerna hal satu persatu.

Kalau sepanjang yang dia ingat pertama kali ia bangun waktu itu. Ia sudah ada dirumah sakit, seminggu penuh mengalami mimpi buruk, bahkan takut disentuh oleh siapapun. Trauma penculikan membuatnya kehilangan seluruh ingatannya saat ia berumur lima tahun kebawah. Butuh waktu tiga bulan agar Jin mau bertemu dengan keluarganya kembali dan enam bulan agar Jin bisa bersentuhan dengan keluarganya yang lain.

Tapi, sejak kapan Jin meminta kakek dan ayahnya untuk menutup dirinya? Sejak kapan Jin meminta hal tersebut?

Hal tersebut seharusnya 'terjadi' setelah Jin dirumah sakit kan? Seharusnya dia bisa ingat betul, tapi ia tak pernah mengingatnya.

Jin tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya semenjak saat itu. Berbicara mengenai pendidikan keluarganya memutuskan untuk Jin melakukan _homeschooling_ hingga ia SMA dan memilih perkuliahan di luar Seoul. Saat itu kawan lama ayahnya adalah rektor POSTECH juga dari kecil Jin memiliki ketertarikan bermain _minecraft_ dan _Lego_.

Jadi dia benar – benar tidak tahu, kapan sebenarnya Jin meminta untuk menutupi segala identitasnya? Mengapa ia merasa bahwa justru keluarganya yang membuat Jin 'nyaman' dengan identitas yang tertutup.

Jin berjalan dengan tatapan kosong sampai ia menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang?

"Jin?"

"Dongsoon?"

Lalu disinilah mereka sekarang, di kamar milik Jin.

"Yah! Aku seruangan dengan Junwoo hyung dank au enak tidur sendiri dengan satu kamar suite. Aku tak tahan dengan dengkuran Junwoo hyung boleh ya aku tidur disini?" ujar Dongsoon memohon dengan _agyeo_ terbaik yang ia punya.

"Lalu memanfaatkan balkon kamarku untuk melihat perempuan berbikini. Big no!"

"Kau jahat Jin" ujar Dongsoon menuai kekehan dari Jin.

Jin sadar akan beberapa hal. Hidupnya selama ini terlalu datar. Ia hanya dikelilingi oleh orang – orang yang ia sayang dan tentunya juga menyayanginya.

Jin tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan seperti Dongsoon yang ditinggal orang tuanya di umur belia, Junwoo yang selalu menjadi kaki tangan Jaerim, Eunkyung yang harus selalu sigap dimanapun dan kapanpun karna dia satu – satunya staf properti perempuan disini.

Jin selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, dan dirinya tidak pernah mendapat penolakan. Atau mungkin pernah saat ia terpaksa meminta maaf dan mencium kaki Jinkyung, atau saat ia merasakan kehilangan paling pahit saat ia tak bisa menyelamatkan pengemudi bus itu.

Tapi hal itu baru ia rasakan sekarang, saat dirinya bebas bergaul dengan dunia luar. Dia bisa mempelajari sisi buruk dan baik dunia ini ketika ia ada 'disini'.

Lalu mengapa ia sembunyi selama ini?

Apakah karna ia takut mengalami perasaan – perasaan buruk tadi?

Tapi dia punya Dongsoon yang bisa menghiburnya, dia punya Junwoo yang enak menjadi teman bicara, ia punya Eunkyung yang bisa mengomeli satu jam nonstop untuk mengalihkan fokusnya ke hal – hal yang tidak perlu, dia punya Sunghoon yang selalu ada untuknya, dan mungkin dia punya J-Hope si artis papan atas yang hobi membuat pipinya memerah.

Berbicara mengenai J-Hope, ia teringat akan ucapan Suga.

"… _dan kumohon amat dengan sangat jauhi semua 'orang – orang yang berada didalam mimpimu'. Kecuali jika dirimu ingin mengulangi tragedi kematian pengemudi bus malang itu akibat ulahmu sendiri…"_

Haruskah ia menjauh? Ataukah selama ini dirinya yang menghakimi dirinya sendiri untuk menutup diri dari dunia luar?

"Yah! Kim Seok Jin! Kau telah terdiam selama lima belas menit dan aku mulai takut dirimu kemasukan hantu laut" ucap Dongsoon membuat fokus Jin langsung buyar.

"Dongsoon-ah…"

"Hm?"

"Katakan bahwa saat ini kau punya masalah…"

"Huum?"

"Dan menurutmu, satu – satunya cara untuk mengatasi hal itu adalah dengan menghilang dari semua orang"

"…eum…ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti, aku lari dari masalah?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang, kau punya masalah dan menurutmu hal yang bisa mengatasinya adalah membuat dirimu menghilang, jadi bukankah itu dirimu lari dari masalah? Karna itu hanya sekedar 'menurutmu' saja, bukan menurut orang lain yang juga terlibat dalam masalahmu" ujar Dongsoon kemudian membuat Jin terpekur.

Mungkinkah dirinya selama ini lari dari masalah? Tapi apa? Apa yang membuatnya lari dari kenyataan?

"Kau kelihatan banyak pikiran Jin, jikalau dirimu mau bercerita mungkin aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik…" ujar Dongsoon kemudian.

Jin ragu.

Tapi bukankah Jin seharusnya tidak berlari lagi? Disaat dia bisa menghadapinya dengan orang – orang yang menyayanginya?

"Dongsoon…"

"Nde…"

"Aku ingin buat sebuah pengakuan…"

"Okay…"

"Aku memiliki kemampuan aneh…"

"Lalu?"

"Akubisamelihatmasadepanmelaluimimpi"

"Heh!?" ujar Dongsoon bingung mendengar Jin berbicara tanpa jeda"

"Aku…bisa melihat masa depan melalui mimpi…" ujar Jin kemudian pelan dan bertahap, harap – harap cemas melihat ekspresi melongo milik Dongsoon yang lalu tiba – tiba tertawa kemudian.

"Yak! Kim Dong Soon! Aku serius tahu!" ujar Jin kesal karna pengakuannya serasa dianggap main –main.

Tidak tahukah Dongsoon bahwa Jin sampai keringat dingin mengatakan hal itu!?

"Mian –mian" ujar Dongsoon tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai akhirnya ia membuang nafas untuk mengontrol tawanya dan berdehem kemudian.

"Aku pikir kau ingin mengaku bahwa dirimu menghamili perempuan atau kau mengikuti sekte aliran sesat! Demi Tuhan Jin! Masalah yang membuatmu tampak seperti zombie hidup hanya hal itu?"

"Hanya hal itu kau bilang?" ujar Jin merasa Dongsoon tidak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Itu hal keren Jin! Kau tahu! Aku punya beberapa teman yang punya indra keenam, tapi yang punya kemampuan memprediksi masa depan? Itu anugerah!"

"Ini kutukan Dongsoon, kau tak tahu betapa menyiksanya memiliki kemampuan ini. Tiap hari aku diliputi dengan kecemasan, bagaimana jikalau aku tidur nanti dan mulai bermimpi mengenai kematian orang – orang yang kusayangi…" ujar Jin kemudian membuat Dongsoon juga tampak serius.

"Kau tahu Jin, jika aku punya kemampuan sepertimu mungkin saat orang tua ku pergi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku mencoba membuatkan _sandwich_ kesukaan ibuku dan _coffe latte_ kesukaan ayahku dan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus di ujian matematikaku" ujar Dongsoon kemudian membuar kamar Jin hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang datang dari balkon yang dibuka.

"Kau tidak menghentikannya?"

"Buat apa? Menurutku takdir ada ditangan Tuhan, jika saat itu bukan waktunya appa dan eommaku pergi. Mereka bisa saja selamat bukan? Katakanlah bahwa aku mencegah mereka pergi waktu itu, jika memang saat itu adalah waktunya orang tuaku dipanggil bisa aja terjadi perampokan dirumahku dan appa dan eommaku meninggal karna melawan. Itu lebih buruk dari sekedar korban kecelakaan bukan?"

Jin termenung diam.

"Kau hanya punya kemampuan untuk memprediksi masa depan. Tapi dimasa depan, ada berbagai jutaan kemungkinan bisa terjadi sementara dirimu hanya baru melihat satu. Jangan buat hal seperti itu jadi beban Jin. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri karna hal – hal seperti itu, jangan buat dirimu mematung selagi kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada" ujar Dongsoon sedikit menghibur Jin.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sedewasa ini"

"Kalau begitu coba prediksi apakah aku punya lima puluh persen kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan Momo TWICE?"

"Seratus persen didalam mimpimu" ujar Jin kemudian membuat Dongsoon kesal.

"Berbicara denganmu hanya membuatku sakit hati" ujar Dongsoon lalu berlalu pergi dari kamarnya membuat Jin terkikik lucu. Jin menutup balkonnya sebelum ia mendengar suara berbisik dari balkon sebelah.

" _Jimin….nghh jangan lakukan sekarang"_

" _Ayolah noona, aku sedang stress dan butuh penghilang penat…"_

Jin tersentak.

'Mimpiku!' pikirnya langsung. Dia segera ingin kesana untuk melabrak pasangan tidak senonoh itu akan tetapi dirinya terhenti.

Untuk apa Jin menghentikannya? Dia punya urusan apa? Dia ingin segera berbalik pergi tapi hatinya enggan.

Dia benci suasana ini.

"Mianhamnida saya lancang masuk, air kamar mandi dikamarku mati. Saya ingin menumpang mandi-" celotehan Jin ketika masuk lewat balkon sebelah lalu terhenti ketika melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ dan perempuan yang _half naked_.

Jin sungguh tidak tahu bahwa Jimin dimimpinya adalah Jimin BTS dan perempuan ini adalah Lee Yoo Ri asistennya Song Jae Rim.

"Ah mianhamnida mengganggu waktu kalian" ujar Jin lalu kembali masuk kedalam balkonnya dan mengunci rapat – rapat serta menutupnya dengan kain horden.

Jin panik sekarang.

Ia menangkap basah hubungan gelap artis dan seorang staf KBS!

/

Dongsoon bangun setelah suara Eunkyung menggedor – gedor pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Demi seluruh _bulgogi_ didunia noon! Dirimu tidak perlu menggedor kamar orang seperti tengah menangkap maling.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kalian tidak akan bangun! Panggil Jin suruh kebawah sekarang, aku terlalu lelah untuk naik kelantai 30 meski aku tahu sebenarnya dia pasti sudah bangun"

"Ck pilih kasih!" ujar Dongsoon membanting pintu kamar hotelnya didepan Eunkyung.

"YAK!"

Dongsoon yang sudah bangun segera membangunkan Junwoo dan mencari ponselnya lalu segera menghubungi Jin.

"Oy Jin? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Nde…" ujar Jin lemah.

Ada apa lagi dengan pemuda ini?

"Kalau begitu turunlah, nanti kau kehabisan sarapan"

"Aku sudah sarapan…aku mengambil menu yang diantar kekamar…"

"Eh! Bukankah itu mahal? Kalau KBS sudah membooking cafeteria kok"

"Dongsoon-ah…"

"Nde…?"

"Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini…"

"EH!?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan…hiks…"

"YAK! JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL BODOH APAPUN TUNGGU AKU KESANA!" dan secepat kilat Dongsoon masuk kekamar mandi menampilkan Junwoo yang sedang buang air.

"YAK! KIM DONG SOON!" teriak Junwoo yang ditampik Dongsoon ia segera mandi kilat, memakai baju dan langsung lari kelantai 30.

Iya lari, tidak menggunakan lift melainkan menggunakan tangga darurat karna lift yang penuh.

Dia memencet bel kamar Jin bringas sampai ia menemukan pemuda tersebut dalam balutan _hoodie large size_ berwarna hitam dan celana pendek putih.

Dengan mata bengkak.

Ingstingnya langsung mengecek pergelangan tangan Jin yang tertutupi bajunya, ia menarik nafas melihat pergelangan tangan Jin baik - baik saja.

"Yak! Dirimu sudah gila apa? Bagaimana bisa dirimu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri!?"

Membuat Jin bingung.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin bunuh diri"

"Lalu perkataanmu tadi yang bilang _Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini…_ itu apa?"

"Aku benar – benar ingin menghilang tapi aku tidak ingin mati. Dongsoon, semalam aku tak sengaja menangkap basah Jimin BTS tengah ingin mendiru PD Lee, asisten PD Song" lapor Jin.

"EH!?"

Dongsoon tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengalami serangan kaget seperti ini.

Jin menggunakan ide Dongsoon untuk menggunakan masker hitam dan topi plus hoodie untuk menutup wajahnya ketika bekerja. Saat ini mereka tengah bekerja membangun panggung set B, dan memasang _holograph_ dan _lighting_ di set A yang sudah jadi kemarin.

"Jin, kau bisa mengendarai mobil?" tanya Eunkyung

"Ah tidak terlalu…" ujar Jin.

"Tapi dirimu punya sim kan?" tanya Eunkyung lagi dan Jin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tolong belikan _Jajangmyeon_ untuk makan siang kita dan air mineral" ujar Eunkyung mengeluarkan kartu kredit milik perusahaan.

"Jangan lupa dengan _ice pack_ dan minta _billnya_ nanti! Entar aku disangka korupsi lagi" gerutu Eunkyung kemudian meminjamkan mobil perusahaan.

Yang tidak disangka Jin terpakir di basement hotel disamping van sewa yang digunakan BTS yang ada Jimin serta coordi noona dan salah satu staf yang Jin kenal, Chanmi.

"Vannya cukup luas untuk menyimpan pakaian milik Jimin-shi dan member yang lainnya- oh Jin!" ujar Chanmi melihat seorang pemuda dengan hoodie dan masker hitam menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan.

'Ah…Chanmi…' ratap Jin dalam hati.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo Chanmi-shi!" ujar Jin segera ingin langsung masuk kemobil.

"Yah Jin-ah neo eoddiga? Kenapa terburu – buru begitu"

'Chanmi!' kesal Jin dalam hati.

"Itu aku harus mengorder makanan dari luar. Kau tahulah, para staf properti bisa jadi monster kalau mereka tidak makan"

"Aku ikut!" usul Jimin.

"Nde!?" ujar Jin, Chanmi, dan coordi noona-nya BTS.

"Aku agak bosan dengan makanan hotel jajanan pasar di Jeju bukankah yang terbaik. Aku ingin ikut dengannya" ujar Jimin yang dihadiahi tatapan kaget dari Jin.

"Yah Jimin-ah! Kau bisa diserbu fans!" ujar sang coordi noona membuat Jin sedikit lega.

Tapi tidak setelah Jimin dengan paksa mengambil masker, topi, dan hoodienya untuk dipakai Jimin, menyisakan Jin dengan celana pendek putih dan kaus putih polosnya.

'PENYAMARANKU!' seru Jin dalam hati yang ditanggapi Jimin dengan gerlingan nakal.

"Sekarang aku sudah lengkap dengan penyamaran, biar aku yang menyetir" ujar Jimin langsung mengambil kunci dari Jin.

Menyisakan sang coordi noona dan Chanmi yang tercenung bingung.

Jin tidak tahu harus mulai darimana tapi ini sungguh canggung.

"Jadi mau kemana kita?"

" _Dongmun Jeju_ " jawab Jin pelan.

Seharusnya kalau dipikir – pikir, harusnya Jin yang menyetir bukannya Jimin apalagi dengan kejadian memalukan semalam.

"Sesungguhnya aku mengawasimu dari kemarin"

Tuh kan.

"Nde…?"

"Maksudku, apakah kau membocorkannya dengan orang – orang lain. Sepertinya kau sudah membocorkan satu kepada kawanmu yang datang kekamar-"

"MIANHAMNIDA! JEONGMAL CHUSEONGHAEYO! Kemarin waktu itu aku benar – benar tidak sengaja!" sentak Jin membuat Jimin kaget.

"Jadi mari kita perjelas"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu! Kenapa kamu selalu mengawasiku!"

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan!? Itu membuat saya frustrasi!"

"Kalau begitu, 'tidur denganku'. Untuk memastikan 'dirimu tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hal itu'"

"Kamu pasti benar-benar gila!" sentak Jin yang dihadiahi Jimin kekehan.

"Tapi dirimu baru saja membocorkannya pada orang lain tadi"

"Aku tidak membocorkannya!" ujar Jin kesal.

Entah efek suhu panas atau efek panas dihatinya yang membuat pipi Jin memerah.

'Manis…' pikir Jimin kemudian melihat kearah Jin yang sudah buang muka merutuk sesuka hatinya.

Jin masuk kedalam sebuah restorann didalam pasar tersebut memesan sekitar lima puluh mangkuk Jajangmyeon dan seporsi Bulgogi yang membuat Jimin keheranan.

"Kau memesan bulgogi untuk siapa?"

"Ah untuk temankku, dia suka Bulgogi" ujar Jin tersenyum simpul membayangkan ekspresi Dongsoon nanti.

"Hooh" ujar Jimin lalu keluar menunggu dimobil sambil melihat sekitar pasar.

Jin yang tengah menunggu pesanan pun ingin menghampiri Jimin namun terhenti karena melihat pemuda itu hanya berkeliling tanpa membeli apapun.

Seketika Jin merasa kasihan terhadapnya.

Jimin mengangkut air mineral yang dipesan Jin, sementara Jin mengambil makanan yang dipesankan dan ditaruh di jok belakang. Jin masuk dengan seplastik bulgogi dan sepiring _Tteokbokki_.

"Kau memesan Tteokbokki untuk siapa lagi?"

"Untukmu, bukankah dirimu bosan dengan makanan hotel?"

"Aku tidak bisa memakannya. Ini menggandung delapan ratus hingga seribu kalori. Aku sedang di-" ucapan Jimin terhenti ketika Jin menyuapkan sepotong Tteokbokki kedalam mulutnya.

"Enak bukan? Kalau enak ya dimakan. Jangan pedulikan kalorinya"

"Kau tidak tahu, _idol_ tidak boleh gemuk-" ucapan Jimin terhenti kembali karna Jin kembali menyuapinya dengan sepotong Tteokbokki.

"Di Afrika sana jangankan untuk makan, mendapat air bersih saja susah, belum lagi di Palestina sana seseorang sangat takut kepasar karna banyak bom ranjau dimana – mana. Atau mungkin paling dekat, Korea Utara. Jangankan untuk membeli Tteokbokki, membeli beras saja sulit karna ada penjatahan sesuai dengan strata yang mereka miliki disana. Jadi selagi dirimu bisa makan, makanlah. Menjadi gemuk atau kurus tidak akan membuat fansmu berbalik diri"

"Kau tidak tahu wajah dan tubuh adalah faktor penting-" lagi – lagi ucapan Jimin terhenti karena sepotong Tteokbokki yang disodor paksa oleh Jin.

"Fans menyukai suaramu dan tarianmu. Mereka suka lagu dan karyamu, mereka yang suka dirimu apa adanya adalah seorang fans. Jadi makanlah. Meski ini mengandung sepuluh ribu kalori pun" ujar Jin sambil menyodorkan sepiring Tteokbokki yang tersisa dengan senyum lebar.

Ini bukan rencana awal Jimin.

Rencana awal Jimin harusnya adalah mengancam dan memastikan pemuda ini tutup mulut. Rencana awal Jimin harusnya memastikan bahwa pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Jin ini tidak akan membongkar rahasianya.

Ya, itu harusnya adalah rencana Jimin.

Bukannya menggoda Jin sepanjang perjalanan, memakan Tteokbokki setelah filosofi panjang dari pemuda itu, dan kini mengelap keringat pemuda yang tengah tertidur damai disampingnya.

Suatu hal yang harusnya Jimin sesali karna ia mulai jatuh kedalam pesona pemuda polos ini.

Jimin takut, mungkinkah ini hanyalah taktik Jin? Berpura – pura baik kepadanya?

Jimin datang ke area lapangan yang tentunya mengagetkan para staf. Dia datang sambil membawa beberapa dus air dan beberapa bungkus makanan.

"Annyeong haseyo, tadi saya tidak sengaja pergi bersama Jin. Ah, dia juga membelikan sebungkuk bulgogi untuk-" ujar Jimin tertahan karena ada seorang pemuda yang tidak etisnya mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangannya.

"Ini untukku, dimana dia?"

"Dongsoon!" seru Eunkyung merasa Dongsoon tidak sopan melempar tatapan tajam kearah Jimin.

Tidak setelah mereka menyadari Jimin memakai pakaian Jin.

"Ah, dia ada di mobil" dan seketika pemuda yang bernama Dongsoon tadi mengambil kunci dari tangan Jimin dan berlalu pergi.

"Bisa berikan kartu dan billnya? Ini kartu dan tagihan untuk KBS soalnya" ujar Eunkyung sopan dan Jimin memberikannya.

Sedetik kemudian Dongsoon datang memberi kunci mobil pada Eunkyung dan Jin yang tertidur damai digendongan Dongsoon.

"Aku berterima kasih telah membantu Jin, tapi tolong jangan dekati Jin atau staf kami yang lainnya. Jika ada rumor yang tidak – tidak, pihak kami yang dirugikan" ujar Dongsoon lebih kepada ancaman.

Jimin mulai takut.

Takut kalau memang Jin adalah pemuda yang baik dan tidak pantas bersanding dengannya.

Jimin mulai takut.

Kalau dia punya perasaan untuk merebut Jin dari pemuda bulgogi itu.

" _Ah untuk temankku, dia suka Bulgogi"_

Apalagi ditambah senyum cerah Jin waktu mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu suka bulgogi.

Jimin mulai takut.

Kalau dia mulai terobsesi untuk menjadikan senyum milik Jin hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

/

Jimin masuk kemamarnya dimana sudah ada Taehyung disana.

"Oy bantet, darimana saja kau? Temani aku belanja yuk" tawar Taehyung.

"Taehyung"

"Eum?"

"Apakah aku tampan?"

"Kau hanya tidak lebih tampan dariku"

Percuma berbicara dengan pemuda alien ini.

"Aku malas keluar, kau belanja sendiri saja"

"Halah bilang saja kau keluar tadi kan? Dengan siapa? Target baru?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu…" obrolan mereka terhenti ketika Yoori datang kekamar Jimin.

"Eung, Aku keluar dulu kalau begitu" ujar Taehyung lalu keluar dari kamar menyisakan Jimin yang baru membanting dirinya kekasur kembali berdiri menghadapi Yoori.

"Aku hanya tahu semalam kau ingin 'membereskan' pemuda itu, bukan untuk menjadikannya sebagai targetmu"

"Eum…ya, dia tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun dan dia manis. Jujur saja Yoori dia jauh lebih cantik darimu"

"Kau membandingkanku dengan pria rendahan itu? Hanya karna aku tidak mau melayani nafsu bejatmu? Kau murahan Park Ji Min"

"Bilang saja waktu itu kau habis bersenggama dengan Jaerim jadinya vaginamu masih penuh dengan spermanya" dan satu tamparan mengenai pipi Jimin.

"Kau bertindak seolah – olah kau cemburu Park Jimin? Ingatlah, kalau bukan karna aku dan Jaerim grup murahanmu tidak akan pernah bisa tampil di Music Bank"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa PD Yoo adalah bawahanmu. Kukira dia bawahan PD Kim So Eun"

"Cih, ternyata benar. Grupmu tidak lebih daripada sampah yang mendapat popularitas karna menjadi seorang gigolo" ujar Yoori dan membuka pintunya menampilkan Jin didepan pintu dengan sebungkus Jajangmyeon.

"Eum…annyeong haseyo PD Lee…" ujar Jin membungkuk hormat.

"Ck. Yah Jin kuberi tahu, pemuda sampah itu cocok sekali dengan pemuda bodoh sepertimu" ujar Yoori lalu melenggang pergi.

Awalnya Jin terbangun dikamar hotelnya dengan Dongsoon yang mengomel mengapa ia bisa ceroboh menerima Jimin menemaninya tadi. Jin yang tidak enak hati karna Jimin yang mengendarai mobil juga yang mengeluarkan barang – barang dimobil tidak enak hati dan berencana memberi jatahnya pada Jimin.

Ia melihat daftar kamar dimana kamar Jimin ada dilantai yang sama dengannya dan bersebelahan rupanya. Sepertinya kamar dilantai 26 sudah penuh, Jin ingin mengetuk kamarnya sebelum terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam.

" _Kau membandingkanku dengan pria rendahan itu? Hanya karna aku tidak mau melayani nafsu bejatmu? Kau murahan Park Ji Min"_

Dan disinilah Jin sekarang dengan Jimin yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Eung…aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping hanya saja, aku ingin memberikan mu Jajangmyeon karena telah membantu tadi…" ujar Jin kemudian Jimin tersenyum tipis.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku lapar. Tunggullah disini, biar aku mengambil piring dahulu" ujar Jimin keluar namun ditahan oleh Jin.

Atau lebih tepatnya tertahan oleh pelukan Jin.

"Jika dirimu ingin menangis, menangislah…aku akan berpura – pura tidak mendengar…" ujar Jin.

Entah karena efek bahu Jin yang lebar sehingga memudahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar atau karena pinggang Jin yang ramping hingga pas dipelukannya, akhirnya Jimin menangis.

Jimin menangis terisak – isak layaknya ketika ia berumur enam tahun dan semua orang mengejeknya gendut seperti babi.

Jimin menangis seperti ia menumpahkan tangisan yang sudah ia kumpulkan bertahun – tahun.

/

Panggung set B sudah usai, dan panggung set C telah memasuki fase kerangka. Panggung set A juga sudah dalam keadaan _full set_. Progressnya lebih cepat dari yang Jin dan tim lainnya bayangkan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan Junwoo segera ingin membubarkan timnya sebelum Yoori datang dan semua orang membungkuk hormat termasuk Jin disana.

"Aku ingin kalian mempercepat kerja kalian dan harus selesai malam ini juga" ujar Yoori kemudian.

"Nde!?" ujar semuanya serentak.

"Kita tidak bisa membayar hotel dan artis lebih lama"

"Tapi secepat apapun tanggalnya tayangnya tidak mungkin bisa dimajukan bukan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"PD Lee, yang bertanggung jawab tentang Music Bank Tour ini adalah PD Yoo dan PD Kim. Mereka bahkan belum sampai kesini. Mengapa jadi anda-" ujar Junwoo mencoba menahan emosi terhadap atasannya.

"Tapi kalian semua ada dalam bawahanku dan PD Song. Ada program variety dan drama terbaru. Cepat selesaikan panggung ini mala mini juga"

"PD Lee-"

"Kau mencoba membantah PD Lee Jun Woo?" ujar Yoori emosi.

"PD Lee, maaf, kami tidak bisa bekerja lebih larut daripada ini. Kami sudah bekerja dari pagi dan hanya punya waktu istirahat dimalam hari. Mungkin besok akan kami usahakan-" ujar Jin mencoba memberi alasan namun terhenti.

"Dirimu siapa memangnya berani berbicara PD Kim? Rupanya 'pelajaran' yang diberikan PD Song belum engkau cerna dengan baik" ujar Yoori sarkas mengingatkan Jin akan kejadian itu lagi.

Yoori tahu dia sangat tidak professional saat ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin Jimin jatuh kepada pemuda ini dan dia juga tidak ingin disaingi oleh pemuda ini.

"Rupanya kau harus diberikan pelajaran tambahan ya…" ujar Yoori menarik pergelangan tangan Jin yang panik.

"PD Lee, anda mau bawa kemana Jin!?" tanya Eunkyung emosi.

"PD Jung sebaiknya anda minggir atau dirimu tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja di KBS lagi" ujar Yoori dan kembali menarik Jin.

"PD Lee! Lepaskan! PD Lee!" ujar Jin sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yoori begitu tahu dirinya akan dibawa ke tempat antah berantah yang justru dihadiahi tamparan.

"LAKI – LAKI JALANG!" teriak Yoori kemudian.

"PD Lee! Sadarlah!"

"Kau yang harusnya sadar jalang! Kau bayar berapa tubuhmu untuk Jimin huh! Jawab!"

"Apa yang anda katakan! Saya dan Jimin tidak ada hubungan apapun" ujar Jin mencoba menjelaskan yang kembali dihadiahi tamparan.

"KAU JALANG! MUNAFIK! ENYAH KAU DARI SINI!" ujarnya kemudian mendorong Jin kejurang berisikan sungai.

Yoori tersentak kemudian.

Dia tidak membunuh Jin bukan? Perasaan takut mulai hinggap ketika hari mulai gelap dan aliran sungai terdengar deras.

Iya, dia tidak membunuh Jin.

Dia tidak membunuh Jin.

Jin terjatuh sendiri.

Yoori balik kehotel dengan Dongsoon, Eunkyung, dan Junwoo yang mondar – mandir di aula hotel. Yoori mencoba menggubris mereka sebelum tangannya ditahan Eunkyung.

"Dimana Jin?" ujar sebuah suara, membuat dirinya berbalik. Dimana ada Soeun dan Inna yang tampaknya baru sampai.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Jungwoo jelas – jelas mengatakan bahwa kau menyeretnya pergi tadi…" ujar Soeun dingin.

"Aku pergi bersamanya tapi dia lari. Lihat tanganku! Ada bekas cengkramannya" ujar Yoori tenang.

Nyatanya itu memang bekar cengraman Jin.

Cengkraman Jin yang memohon untuk tidak melepaskannya kejurang.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong! Dimana Jin LEE YOO RI!" teriak Soeun kemudian yang dihadiahi tatapan dari seluruh orang diaula tersebut. Staf, beberapa artis, termasuk Jimin, J-Hope, dan Taehyung yang baru saja datang karena habis belanja.

Mendengar kata 'Jin' membuat ketiga pemuda itu tegang.

Pikiran mereka langsung kesalah satu pemuda.

"Aku tidak tahu! SI JALANG ITU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU!" ucap Yoori yang menuai tamparan dari Soeun.

"Dia tidak pantas disebut jalang dengan mulut kotormu. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, habis kau"

"Guys, aku mau menemui kenalan dulu. Kalian keatas duluan" ujar J-Hope menginstruksikan mereka keatas yang anehnya sama sekali tidak mendapat pertanyaan lebih lanjut seperti biasanya.

Hoseok yang punya kontak Jin mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu.

 _"the number you're calling is not active or out of coverage area, please try again in a few minutes..."_

Hoseok mematikan ponselnya dan segera menghampiri Junwoo yang tengah sibuk mondar – mandir.

"Junwoo hyung!"

"Oh Hoseok-ah! Apa kabar? Bagaimana dengan kabar noona-mu?" tanya Junwoo yang masih mengenali Hoseok dan noonanya yang waktu itu meminta tolong mendesign rumahnya.

"Kami baik. Hyung dirimu sedang apa?"

"Kami sedang menunggu Jin, ia tadi bertengkar hebat dengan PD Lee tadi" ujar Junwoo menghela nafas pasrah.

Mendengar kata Jin membuat hatinya semakin deg – degan.

"Jin?"

"Nde Jin. Jin, Kim Seok Jin. Orang yang waktu itu juga ikut bersamaku mendesign rumahmu. Dia sudah tak kembali ke hotel lebih dari dua jam, dan kami disini mulai khawatir mengingat selain takut dengan blitz dan flash camera Jin juga-"

 _"Aku takut dengan gelap dan flash camera. Jadi di tempat seperti itu membuatku tidak nyaman"_

"Takut gelap" ujar Hoseok kemudian sambil mengingat percakapannya dulu dengan Jin.

"Nde…Jin takut gelap" ujar Junwoo, J-Hope kemudian naik keatas dengan muka pucat.

Dia kenal Yoori. Yoori adalah orang yang ambisius dan pencemburu, dia bisa menyingkirkan orang seperti Jin kalau ia mau dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

Sementara Taehyung dan Jimin hanya berdiam diri sepanjang lift berjalan. Mereka disuruh kekamar Namjoon untuk mengecek _outfit_ mereka. Sudah ada Namjoon dan Jungkook didalam, kemudian disusul dengan Yoongi dengan wajah mengantuk dan Hoseok dengan wajah pucat.

Pikiran Taehyung juga saat ini tidak fokus. Semakin tidak fokus ketika coordi noonanya menanyakan salah satu staf KBS yang ada disini yang tampak sibuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Chanmi-ah, ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak tidak tenang dari tadi"

"Eonnie, temanku daritadi tidak menjawab panggilanku. Aku khawatir karena kudengar dari staf yang lain dia menghilang setelah bertengkar dengan PD Lee"

"PD Lee? Lee Yoo Ri maksudmu? Si perempuan maniak itu?" ujar coordi noonanya.

"Nde. Aigoo, Jin dirimu dimana sih!" gerutu Chanmi yang membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi termenung diam. Sementara keempat member lainnya sedang _fitting_ baju.

"Jin, Kim Seok Jin maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Nde. Kim Seok Jin, staf propertinya KBS" mendengar hal itu membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi membulatkan mata mereka bulat – bulat.

Terutama Yoongi yang sudah tidak lama berhubungan dengan pemuda itu.

"Dia ada disini?" tanya Yoongi mencoba terlihat acuh.

"Nde dia ada disini, dia ikut kedalam tim yang men-set panggung kalian nanti" ujarnya.

"Noon, fitting baju untukku nanti saja. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa _track_ lagu untuk comeback nanti" ujar Yoongi kemudian keluar lalu sesegera mungkin menuju kamar Yoori.

Yoongi tahu, Yoori bisa membunuh. Karna dulu Yoori pernah mencoba membunuh temannya sendiri. Masa lalu yang hanya diketahui oleh Yoongi dan Yoori sendiri.

Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar dan langsung masuk kedalam dengan Yoori yang tampaknya habis mandi karena menggunakan bathrobe.

"Dimana Jin" tanya Yoongi langsung _to the point_. Membuat Yoori tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu-"

"Jangan mencoba membodohiku Yoori. Karna aku masih ingat betul apa yang pernah kau lakukan terhadap Sua" ujar Yoongi membuat bulu kuduk Yoori merinding.

"Saat itu kau tidak tertangkap karna untungnya Sua masih hidup, tapi kali ini jikalau Jin meninggal kau positif menjadi pembunuh sekarang jadi dengarkan pertanyaanku sekali lagi baik – baik" ujar Yoongi mencoba menarik nafas dalam – dalam.

"DIMANA JIN, LEE YOO RI!?" teriak Yoongi kemudian.

Yoongi pernah bilang, Yoongi benci jika kelemahannya diketahui oleh orang lain.

Dan kelemahannya adalah seorang Kim Seok Jin.

Yoongi benci,

Hal apapun yang terjadi pada Jin yang menyebabkan pemuda itu jauh darinya.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **1\. Odeng :** I **kan yang biasanya direbus dan cara memakannya dengan menggunakan kaldu kuah panas.**

 **2\. Eomuk : Bakso ikan khas Korea**

 **3\. Haemul Pajeon : Pancake seafood khas Korea**

 **4\. Saengseon Gui : Ikan bakar (biasanya jenis ikannya adalah Mackerel)**

 **5\. Maeuntang : Sup ikan pedas khas Korea yang direbus dengan saus gochujang**

 **6\. Bulgogi : Olahan daging / BBQ khas Korea**

 **7\. Jajangmyeon : Mi saus pasta kacang kedelai hitam.**

 **8\. Tteokbokki : _G_ _araetteok_ (kue beras berbentuk silinder yang kenyal) yang direbus dengan saus _Gochujang_ (pasta cabai yang telah difermentasi asli Korea)**

* * *

 **Apakah Jin selamat? apakah Jin akan baik - baik saja? *ketawa evil* *ditimpuk readers***

 **Oh ya guys sudah nonton FAKE LOVE BELUM!? Akhirnya Jin punya banyak line dan juga center hiks, hiks author terharu ;-;**

 **Oh ya, selain di ffn author mengumumkan bahwa author juga ada di AO3 atau Archive of Our Own dengan nama yang sama yaitu HealingSigma dan dengan satu karya "** **ανίκητος - Aníkitos" berhubung author mem- _publish_ nya dalam bahasa Inggris mungkin ada beberapa reader yang bisa bantu author jika ada kalimat - kalimat yang dirasa kurang pas, bisa kirim pesan kesini. DAN!,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW!**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	9. Edisi IX - Kebohongan

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _Lie is a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive; an intentional untruth; a falsehood._

* * *

 _2 Desember 2010_

 _Yoongi menelan roti terakhirnya pahit – pahit._

 _Ia menatap jalanan Daegu yang semakin malam semakin sepi._

 _Yoongi berdiri disebrang toko musik dan melihat sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam disana. Hari sudah semakin malam dan salju mulai turun._

 _Yoongi yakin ia berbakat, iya yakin sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi musisi terbaik._

 _Tapi hal tersebut tidak pernah datang._

 _Terbiasa dengan kehidupan underground rapper membuat Yoongi harus menelan impiannya pahit – pahit. Orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya menjadi seorang rapper, dan Yoongi tidak bisa masuk kesekolah musik, musik yang ia buat dicuri oleh orang lain dan mereka menikmati lagu dan royalty yang Yoongi buat._

 _Tapi apalah daya._

 _Yoongi hanya remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun dan tidak punya apa – apa yang membuktikan bahwa semua itu adalah lagunya, karyanya, miliknya._

 _Ia mencintai Daegu._

 _Tapi Daegu tidak bisa mensupport impiannya._

 _Ia lari ke Seoul. Sebuah kota metropolitan yang lebih kejam dari Daegu, tapi bagi Yoongi tidak masalah. Ia sudah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan di Daegu._

 _Namun dengan harapan bahwa ia bisa menemukan impiannya disini._

 _Mencuri dan tidur diemperan sudah menjadi makanan sehari – hari, bermodal ponsel 'jadul' dan earphone miliknya ia membuat lagu siang dan malam. Yoongi lulus tes dan masuk kesebuah sekolah musik._

 _Yoongi mengambil kelas piano meski ia tahu bahwa dia buta sama sekali mengenai alat musik ini. Tapi ketika ia melihat sebuah piano, ia teringat akan sebuah toko musik kecil dikampung halamannya yang selalu menaikkan semangatnya dalam menulis lagu._

 _Dan ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sua._

 _Sua atau dengan nama panjang Lee Su A adalah perempuan yang memiliki kelainan pada penglihatan tapi anehnya dia punya suara yang bagus. Dia yang pertama kali menemukan Yoongi tidur dipinggir jalan dan memintanya untuk tinggal dirumahnya._

 _Sua punya seorang teman katanya, seorang anak laki – laki yang manis, ayah dan ibunya bekerja untuk pemuda ini. Ayahnya adalah seorang guru privat sementara ibunya seorang pskiatri dan keduanya bekerja untuk pemuda ini. Sua tidak pernah tahu nama pemuda itu tapi Sua memanggilnya 'gongju-mama'._

 _"Yoongi, dia punya kulit yang halus seperti bayi dan dia baik hati meski kau tahu. Semua orang baik nasibnya tidak berakhir baik"_

 _Begitu pula Sua._

 _Sua adalah satu – satunya anak yang mau berteman dengannya, memberikannya tempat tinggal, bahkan orang tuanya seperti memperlakukan Yoongi seperti anaknya sendiri. Meski Yoongi berkata kepadanya bahwa ia dahulu seorang pencuri, drug dealer, dan pekerja prostitusi._

 _Sua baik – baik saja dengan 'masa lalunya'._

 _Itu sebabnya ada soft spot untuk Sua dihatinya._

 _Ketika Yoongi pulang sekolah bersama Sua mereka menemukan sebuah surat beramplop putih bersih dan ketika Sua membukanya berisikan kertas dengan titik – titik timbul._

 _Sua tertawa._

 _"Gongju-mama memang manis…" ujarnya lirih dengan semburat merah._

 _Yang kemudian diketahui Yoongi merupakan huruf Braille._

 _"Yoongi?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Bisa kau ambilkan secarik kertas untukku, kita harus membalas pesannya"_

 _Akhirnya Yoongi menulis pesan untuk si 'gongju-mama' ini sesuai dengan arahan Sua._

 _"Yoongi kau harus menulis bagianmu"_

 _"Apa? Bagianku?"_

 _"Iya, disurat ini dia menanyakan bagaimana rasanya punya teman laki – laki dan dirimu harus memperkenalkan diri"_

 _Yoongi harus akui bahwa persahabatan Sua dengan si gongju-mama ini cukup 'aneh'._

 _Namun Yoongi tetap memperkenalkan dirinya dalam sebaris paragraph terakhir._

 _Surat ini ditulis oleh Min Yoon Gi, teman sekelas sekaligus teman satu atap Sua. Tak banyak hal yang bisa kupernalkan, mari berteman._

 _Dan Yoongi tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebaris kalimat itu akan membawanya dekat dengan gongju-mama ini._

 _Dua hari berikutnya dua buah surat datang dari Jeju._

 _"Teruntuk Lee Sua dan Min Yoongi" ujar Ibu Sua sambil membawa dua surat dan sebuah paket._

 _Sua membaca suratnya semangat dan tertawa keras – keras sementara Yoongi membaca surat miliknya dikamar._

 _Hai Yoongi._

 _Agak aneh memang karna kita belum berkenalan, maaf aku tidak bisa memperkenalkan diri dengan baik tapi aku harap kita bisa berteman baik._

 _Oh iya, sejujurnya jika kamu tidak keberatan daripada mengirim surat kamu bisa menelponku. Maksduku ya, aku sengaja mengirim surat untuk Sua karna dia setidaknya pandai membaca Braille. Anyway, ini nomor teleponku +85 -134 - 340._

 _P.s : Kudengar dari Sua, dirimu suka piano, aku harap buku – buku ini membantumu._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya hatinya menghangat begitu membuka sebuah paket berisi sebuah buku mengenai tutorial bermain piano._

 _Yoongi tidak pernah sebahagia ini._

 _Sua tidak ada dikelasnya saat Yoongi seperti biasa menjemput perempuan itu. Yoongi mencari hingga ketaman dan perpustakaan tapi perempuan itu tidak ada. Sua tidak punya ponsel dan begitu pula Yoongi._

 _Yoongi mengecek kearea kolam dan menemukan sekelompok perempuan tengah merekam sesuatu dan seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya tidak bisa berenang meminta pertolongan._

 _Yang kelihatannya adalah Sua._

 _Yoongi langsung menceburkan dirinya ke kolam dan menyelamatkan perempuan itu, setelah yakin Sua masih bernafas Yoongi menghampiri perempuan itu._

 _Yang salah satunya Yoongi kenal sebagai Lee Yoo Ri. Saingannya Sua dalam kontes menyanyi._

 _Yoongi mendekati mereka yang sudah tampak mengigil ketakutan tapi tidak dengan Yoori._

 _Perempuan itu melihat Yoongi sebagai sesuatu yang keren._

 _"Kalian, jika berani menyentuh Sua, kupastikan hidup kalian takkan tenang"_

 _Itu pertemuan pertama Yoongi dengan Sua dan Yoori._

 _Juga yang mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan mereka berdua._

 _Yoongi mengikuti audisi rapper yang diadakan Big Hit Entertainment. Ia melamar menjadi rapper dan producer musik disana yang justru membuatnya membanting stir menjadi seorang boy group bentukan Big Hit._

 _Yoongi tidak kembali ke kediaman Sua, maupun sekolahnya. Ia juga tidak kembali ke kampung halamannya di Daegu. Yoongi menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah apertement kumuh yang menjadi dorm sementara dengan lima orang lainnya dan sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan di practice room._

 _Yoongi tidak tahu ini keputusan yang tepat atau tidak, tapi Yoongi pernah merasa frustasi._

 _Ia merindukan kelas pianonya, ia merindukan masakan ibunya, ia merindukan Sua._

 _Dan ia juga merindukan si gongju-mama._

 _Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang membawanya kesebuah telepon umum di tanggal 25 Desember 2011. Yoongi tidak tahu bahwa ia menekan +85 -134 – 340 tanpa ia sadari._

 _Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdebar hanya karna sebuah 'panggilan'._

 _"Halo?" sebuah suara pak tua menjawab disebrang sana._

 _"Annyeong haseyo. Saya Yoongi, bisa bicara dengan…" dan Yoongi lupa._

 _Yoongi tidak pernah mengetahui nama pemuda itu._

 _Agak pula jika ia bilang ia ingin berhubungan dengan gongju-mama._

 _"Tuan Yeo siapa yang menelpon?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar diujung sana_

 _"Namanya Yoongi dan sedari tadi diam tuan muda"_

 _"Halo? Yoongi?" ujar suara itu lembut._

 _Yoongi menangis entah mengapa begitu mendengar suara itu._

 _"Nde…ini aku Yoongi"_

 _"Ya tuhan Yoongi! Sua dan keluarganya khawatir begitu tahu dirimu keluar dari sekolah dan pergi dari rumah! Sua tidak memberi tahuku apa yang terjadi tapi dia selalu berkata bahwa ini salahnya. Halo Yoongi? Kau baik – baik saja disana?"_

 _"Nde hyung, aku baik – baik saja. Aku hanya menjadi trainee sekarang, itu sebabnya untuk sementara aku lost contact dari semua orang"_

 _"Ya tuhan Yoongi! Kau membuat banyak orang khawatir! Apa kau makan dengan cukup? Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak? Banyak orang bilang jadi trainee itu sulit karna harus diet ketat dan segala macamnya. Yoongi aku sarankan dirimu tidak usah diet. Dirimu sudah kurus, jadi tidak usah diet!..."_

 _Dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum sambil menyadarkan bahu lelahnya pada dinding telepon umum tersebut. Membiarkan suara halus tersebut menjadi lullaby untuknya._

 _Sua benar, pemuda ini benar – benar seorang Gongju-mama._

 _Dan Yoongi berterima kasih dipertemukan langit dengan orang ini._

/

"Saat itu kau tidak tertangkap karna untungnya Sua masih hidup, tapi kali ini jikalau Jin meninggal kau positif menjadi pembunuh sekarang jadi dengarkan pertanyaanku sekali lagi baik – baik" ujar Yoongi mencoba menarik nafas dalam – dalam.

"DIMANA JIN LEE YOO RI!?" teriak Yoongi kemudian.

Yoori terkejut mendengar amukan Yoongi. Yoori terakhir melihat Yoongi emosi adalah ketika dirinya mencoba mencelakai Sua delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Memangnya kau siapanya Jin huh? Pacarnya? Teman tidurnya? Atau mungkin _sugar daddynya_? Karna aku heran setiap hari anak itu memakai barang _branded_ yang tak sesuai dengan 'sakunya'" ujar Yoori menuai tamparan dari Yoongi.

"Segores luka kudapati dikulitnya, kupastikan kau takkan bisa hidup dengan tenang Lee Yoo Ri. Kau tahu bukan, bahwa aku tidak pernah main – main" ujar Yoongi lalu pergi.

Yoori mulai panik.

"Tidak, aku bukan pembunuh. Jin jatuh sendiri…iya dirinya jatuh sendiri…" monolog Yoori terus menerus.

 **17 Agustus 2017 | 00.15 A.M.**

"PD Kim? Apa kita perlu melaporkannya ke kantor polisi?" saran Eunkyung melihat sudah enam jam lebih Jin tidak kembali ke hotel.

Soeun tersentak.

"Jin tidak akan menyukai ide tersebut terlebih lagi bahwa kita tidak bisa melapor apabila ia hilang kurang dari satu kali dua puluh empat jam" jawab Soeun lirih.

Dimanapun adiknya berada sekarang, dia berharap Jin baik – baik saja.

Yoongi menggunakan salah satu mobil staf dan berkeliling disekitar wilayah hotel dan pantai. Tidak ada Jin disana. Dia sempat menanyakan kepada salah satu staf kearah mana Yoori membawa Jin pergi dan mencarinya disana.

Jin juga tidak ada disana.

Dan sejujurnya wilayah yang ditunjuk staf tadi merupakan wilayah jalan dengan sisi tebing curam yang langsung mengarah kearah jurang yang ujungnya berisi sungai deras.

"Anak muda! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ujar suara renta dibelakang Yoongi.

"Ah halmoeni, mianhaeyo. Aku sedang mencari temanku. Ia hilang sudah dari enam jam yang lalu dan takutnya ia terjatuh ke jurang ini" ujar Yoongi.

"Aigoo! Itu bahaya sekali! Mari aku antar dirimu ke rumah warga desa. Kita doakan temanmu itu tersangkut pohon dan tidak terhanyut sungai" ujar sang nenek tua itu yang untungnya baik hati mau mengantarnya kesebuah pedesaan di lembah hutan.

Dengan berbekal senter dan tongkat besi serta sepatu boots, Yoongi dan beberapa pemuda dan laki – laki lainnya akan menyusuri jurang tersebut.

"Harusnya kau jangan biarkan temanmu berkeliaran disini. Tanah jurang ini licin dan aliran sungai ini cukup deras" ujar pria tua tersebut dan Yoongi hanya meminta maaf entah pada siapa.

Ia melihat arloji di lengan kanannya sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, itu berarti sudah sembilan jam Jin hilang dan belum ditemukan. Yoongi juga bahkan tidak yakin apakah ini jurang yang benar karna Yoori tidak menyebutkan tempat dimana ia berkelahi dengan Jin. Yoongi dan pemuda serta pria lainnya juga sudah lelah dan kehabisan tenaga. Alur jalan yang terjal membuat mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan dan menyarankan untuk melanjutkannya di esok pagi karna penglihatan dimalam hari cukup minim. Yoongi hampir saja menyerah ketika ia melihat sebuah gundukan disebuah batu besar di tengah sungai yang Yoongi kira awalnya adalah tumpukkan batu kecil sebelum Yoongi semakin mendekat kearah batu tersebut dan melihat sebuah tangan pucat yang bersandar pada batu tersebut dan tubuh yang terendam derasnya sungai.

"Jin!?" teriak Yoongi hingga kepala tersebut memunculkan wajah pucatnya.

"Suga-shi..?" lirih Jin sudah tak kuat lagi. Yoongi reflek segera berlari kearah batu tersebut sebelum ditahan oleh pemuda lainnya karna beresiko ketengah sungai tanpa perlengkapan apapun dan aliran sungai yang deras.

"Jin! Bertahanlah!" ujar Yoongi ketika ia mengikat erat tali tambang di tubuhnya dan tali tersebut dipegang oleh pemuda dari kampung tersebut dan memang benar alirannya cukup deras dan sungai ini cukup dalam, tapi Yoongi punya kekuatan _lower body_ yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Jin sudah hampir terbawa arus ketika ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bersandar pada batu besar tersebut namun Yoongi cukup lihai segera menangkap tubuh Jin dan keduanya dibawa kepinggir sungai dengan tali tambang seadanya.

Jin sudah tak sadarkan diri begitu sampai kepinggir sungai,tubuhnya dingin dan pucat, memar – memar mulai timbul dan banyak luka gores disana – sini. Sumpah demi langit Yoongi hampir saja menangis histeris kalau tidak akal sehat menguasainya dan memerintahkannya untuk sesegera mungkin membawa Jin segera ke rumah sakit.

Yoongi berterima kasih kepada pemuda dan pria kampung tersebut dan membawa Jin segera ke rumah sakit terdekat. Jin langsung dibawa ke UGD.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda harus segera mengisi bagian administrasi" ujar suster tersebut dan membawa masuk Jin keruang ICU.

Yoongi tersentak.

Ia tidak bisa ke ruang administrasi dan mendaftarkan Jin atas namanya. Ia mengisi baterai ponsel milik Jin dan menghidupkannya.

 _20 missed calls by Noona_

 _10 missded calls by Eunkyung noona_

 _5 missed calls by Junwoo hyung_

 _5 missed calls by Dongsoonie_

 _1 missed call by Hobi_

 _10 unread messages by Noona_

Yoongi yang kaget dengan serbuan notifikasi langsung segera membuka ponsel Jin yang untungnya tidak di _lockscreen_ dan mencari kontak yang sekiranya bisa membantunya sekarang dan dirinya menemukan kontak bernama "Sunghoon" yang Yoongi asumsikan sebagai "Sunghoon" si artis yang tengah naik daun tersebut karna Jin pernah menyebutnya beberapa kali di 'jurnal' miliknya.

" _Nde Jinnie? Ada apa menelpon subuh – subuh begini"_

"Ini aku Suga BTS" ujar Yoongi tiba – tiba membuat yang disebrang sana terdiam.

" _Bagaimana bisa ponsel Jin ada ditanganmu?"_

"Dengar, Jin baru saja jatuh kejurang dan sedang berada di Ruang ICU aku tidak mendaftarkannya dengan namaku karna akan menimbulkan banyak rumor disana – sini. Jadi lebih baik segera kau kemari sebelum dirinya tidak tertolong" dan dengan demikian Yoongi mematikan panggilannya dan segera mengurus administrasi dengan atas nama Sunghoon.

Arloji di tangan Yoongi menunjukkan pukul lima pagi ketika dokter keluar dan Jin dibawa keruang inap biasa.

"Teman anda kemungkinan mengalami _dehidrasi_ dan _hipotermia_ karna tidak makan dan minum dalam waktu yang cukup lama serta berendam didalam sungai dengan jangka waktu yang panjang. Beberapa memar ditubuh mengindikasikan bahwa dia terbentur banyak batu namun syukurlah bahwa bagian kepalanya baik – baik saja dan tidak ada indikasi tulang yang retak dan patah. Luka – lukanya sudah diobati dan dia hanya butuh istirahat sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" ujar sang dokter pamit undur diri.

Yoongi menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam ruangan Jin menampilkan pemuda itu tengah tidur dalam damai.

Yoongi mengenggam tangan yang kembali menghangat tersebut.

"Aku bisa gila…tolong jangan terluka lagi…" lirih Yoongi menggengam tangan Jin hangat.

/

 **17 Agustus 2017 | 06.30 A.M.**

Suasana dingin menghantui ruang makan hotel.

Semua staf ada disana tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka mulut. Para artis yang sudah datang coba membangkitkan _mood_ namun tak ada yang merespon.

Mungkin ada yang merespon namun dengan cara yang lain.

Misalnya seperti Soeun yang menatap dingin Yoori yang tengah menikmati hidangan sarapan pagi miliknya.

"Sudah dua belas jam lebih Jin hilang, Lee Yoo Ri. Kau harus bertanggung jawab akan hal ini. Setidaknya jika memang PD Kim adalah tanggung jawabmu" ujar Soeun sudah cukup menahan emosinya disini.

Suasana ini tak begitu baik.

"Jika aku boleh bertanya memang kau siapanya Jin? PD Kim? Mengapa semua orang sibuk mencarinya. Ia hanya pegawai _honor_ dengan kontrak satu tahun? PD Song bahkan berencana untuk segera mengakhiri kontraknya pula" ujar Yoori.

"Menjijikkan kau menawarkan vagina pada PD Song hanya demi mengakhiri kontraknya" ujar Soeun menuai tatapan kaget dari semua orang.

"Jaga bicaramu PD Kim" ujar Jaerim.

"Well setidaknya aku menjelaskan fakta" ujar Soeun.

"Lancang sekali mulutmu PD Kim!" ujar Yoori segera ingin menampar Soeun sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Inna.

"Setidaknya kau harus tahu diri bahwa orang yang hampir kau tampar ini adalah putri seorang perdana mentri, PD Lee" ujar Inna kemudian membuat Yoori kesal setengah mati. Dia kemudian duduk dan sempat bertukar pandang dengan Jimin sebelum Jimin membuang mukanya.

Ponsel milik Junwoo berbunyi memecah keheningan.

"Oy Sunghoon-ah ada apa menelpon?" ujar Junwoo yang menyita perhatian semua orang.

"NDE! AKU AKAN SEGERA KESANA!" ujar Junwoo segera mematikan ponselnya.

"Ada apa PD Lee?" tanya Inna.

"PD Kim, PD Yoo! Jin sudah ditemukan dia ada dirumah sakit bersama Sunghoon sekarang" dan kabar tersebut bagai angin segar bagi Soeun dan yang lainnya.

Tapi tidak bagi Yoori.

Akankah Jin membongkar perilakunya?

Semua orang pergi ke rumah sakit sementara Yoongi balik kehotel yang disadari oleh Namjoon.

"Hyung bajumu mengapa basah?"

"Aku sedang keluar dan kehujanan" jawab Yoongi singkat yang menuai tanda tanya dari Namjoon.

Yoongi segera masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya dan beredam dalam air panas di _bathup_.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Yoongi…yang terbaik…" monolog Yoongi.

Hoseok yang mendengar kabar bahwa Jin sudah ditemukan mencoba mencari kontak pemuda itu dan menghubunginya.

" _Nde hobi?"_

"Hyung!" ujar Hoseok lega menuai kekehan disana.

" _Aku sedih, kau orang yang pertama menghubungiku. Bukan noonaku"_

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

" _Ceritanya panjangggggggg dan aku baik"_ ujar Jin jail disana.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa – apa?"

" _Eum iya aku sudah dalam penanganan professional. Oh ya hoseok-ah"_

"Hm?"

" _Bagaimana kabar Suga-shi?"_

"Eh? Kau tumben menanyakan kabar nya?"

" _Entahlah aku tidak tahu, hanya tiba – tiba saja ingin menanyakan kabar para membermu"_

"Well, Suga hyung kemungkinan dijam segini masih tidur jadi dia baik – baik saja. Jika ada waktu aku ingin menjengukmu"

" _Tentu! Datanglah kalau dirimu ada waktu!"_ jawab disebrang sana sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Hoseok mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan cukup kaget menemukan Yoongi keluar dari kamar hotelnya dan tampak baru selesai mandi.

"Hyung? Kau bangun jam segini?" ujar Hoseok kaget mengingat Yoongi bukanlah seorang _morning person_.

"Perutku lapar, jadi aku bangun dan mandi agar bisa makan" ujar Yoongi singkat yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan aneh dari Hoseok.

'ada yang tidak beres…' batin Hoseok.

/

 _"Hey Jinnie…" ujar anak itu kembali datang dengan senyum mengerikan kali ini ia datang dengan membawa pakaian aneh dan juga sebuah kamera lagi._

 _"Hiks…hiks….kumohon pergi dari sini hiks…appa…"_

 _"Ck! Minam hyung! Ia menangis terus kerjaannya! Aku bosan dengannya!" ujar anak itu kemudian membanting kameranya hingga rusak membuat sang ayah anak tersebut datang kekamar tersebut._

 _"Wookie kau sudah merusak kamera lebih dari tiga!" ujar sang ayah kesal._

 _"Appa anak ini melawan dan terus menangis aku kesal padanya! Kenapa tidak kita bunuh saja dia!" ujar Wookie kesal._

 _"Minam, bawa anak ini ke black room" ujar sang ayah akhirnya membuat Minam tegang dan Wookie senang._

 _"Sajangnim…anak ini masih kecil, tentu saja kerjanya hanya cuman menangis-"_

 _"Kau melawanku sekarang Minam? Bawa anak ini ke black room! Tidak ada bantahan" ujar sang bos membuat remaja itu berkeringat dingin._

17 Agustus 2017

Jin terbangun setelah membuka matanya perlahan, Sunghoon yang menyadari Jin telah sadar segera menggengam tangan pemuda itu.

"Jin! Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Sunghoon khawatir dan Jin hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sunghoon segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Jin kembali.

"Kau sudah pulih dan cukup ajaib bahwa dirimu bisa bertahan di sungai tersebut. Aku sarankan dirimu tidak boleh banyak bergerak dahulu dan istirahat yang cukup" ujar sang dokter yang ditanggapi Jin dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Aku akan menghubungi Jinwoo karna pasti mereka khawatir mencarimu kesana kemari" ujar Sunghoon sekaligus memberi ponsel miliknya dimana sudah ada banyak orang yang menghubunginya.

 _20 missed calls by Noona_

 _10 missded calls by Eunkyung noona_

 _5 missed calls by Junwoo hyung_

 _5 missed calls by Dongsoonie_

 _1 missed call by Hobi_

 _10 unread messages by Noona_

Melihat panggilan dari Hoseok membuat Jin kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi malam, dimana Suga menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

Tapi mengapa Sunghoon yang ada disini sekarang dan bukan Suga? Lagipula Suga kan membencinya dan menyuruhnya menjauh dari para member BTS untuk apa ia menyelamatkan dirinya?

Mungkinkah malam itu ia berhalusinasi?

Jin mencoba memutuskan menghubungi Hoseok, namun pemuda itu lebih dulu menghubunginya.

"Nde hobi?"

" _Hyung!"_ ujar Hoseok semangat disana

"Aku sedih, kau orang yang pertama menghubungiku. Bukan noonaku" ujar Jin jail.

" _Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau baik – baik saja?"_

"Ceritanya panjangggggggg dan aku baik" ujar Jin tampak bermain – main supaya Hoseok tidak khawatir disana.

" _Kau sungguh tidak apa – apa?"_

"Eum iya aku sudah dalam penanganan professional. Oh ya hoseok-ah" ujar Jin kebetulan teringat dengan Suga dan memberanikan diri menanyakan pemuda itu.

" _Hm?"_

"Bagaimana kabar Suga-shi?" tanya Jin was – was.

" _Eh? Kau tumben menanyakan kabar nya?"_ ujar Hoseok kebingungan disana.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, hanya tiba – tiba saja ingin menanyakan kabar para membermu" ujar Jin mencoba berdalih berharap kali ini kebohongannya tidak terbongkar.

" _Well, Suga hyung kemungkinan dijam segini masih tidur jadi dia baik – baik saja. Jika ada waktu aku ingin menjengukmu"_

"Tentu! Datanglah kalau dirimu ada waktu!" jawab jin kemudian memutuskan sambungan.

Suga ada dihotel semalam. Berarti benar bahwa ia hanya berhalusinasi semalam dan sebenarnya Sunghoon yang menyelamatkannya.

Otaknya cukup lelah memproses semua kejadian dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sejenak, sebelum ia mendengar pintu kabarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sekumpulan temannya ditambah dengan noonanya dan juga Sunghoon.

"Jin!" ujar noonanya langsung memeluk Jin dan menangis.

"Aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu" ujar noonanya sudah tampak kusut. Teman – temannya juga sama.

"Ah kalian berlebihan, aku sungguh tidak apa – apa. Sunghoon telah menyelamatkanku jadi aku baik – baik saja" ujar Jin kemudian yang ditanggapi Sunghoon dengan senyuman tipis.

'Jin…bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu…' batin Sunghoon lirih.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menceritakan semua itu pada Jin. Karna ia sudah berjanji pada Yoongi.

" _Sunghoon, apapun yang terjadi, jangan sebut namaku. Kemungkinan Jin juga tidak akan mengingatku"_

"Sunghoon dimana kau menemukan Jin?" tanya Eunkyung.

"Dia hampir hanyut disungai, kemungkinan didorong oleh 'seseorang' di jurang" ujar Sunghoon mencoba mengingat bagaimana Yoongi menemukan Jin.

"Perempuan licik itu benar – benar" ujar Soeun kembali emosi.

"Noon…" ujar Jin lirih.

"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kali ini aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepolisi" ujar Soeun segera membuat Jin panik.

Jika ia berurusan dengan polisi, identitasnya bisa terbongkar, dan juga Jimin bisa terseret dalam permasalahan ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku sekarang baik – baik saja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu-"

"Jin! Jika tidak Sunghoon, kau sudah jadi mayat sekarang! Aku tidak menerima bantahan! Aku atasanmu dan dia sepantasnya dihukum!" ujar Soeun langsung keluar dari kamar dan tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Apa yang dikatakan PD Kim benar Jin, kau sudah tidak bisa diam. Kali ini mereka benar – benar kelewatan" ujar Inna mengelus bahu pemuda itu lemah sekaligus bertukar pandangan seakan – akan berkata,

'Noonamu hanya ingin melindungimu…'

Jin tertunduk lesu.

Pembangunan panggung telah rampung dan selesai, seluruh artis sudah bisa melakukan _rehearseal_ sekarang. Yoori ada disana sampai dua orang pemuda menghampirinya.

"Anda yang bernama Lee Yoori?" jawab salah satu pemuda tersebut yang memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

"Ya, anda siapa?" ujar Yoori.

"Kami dari pihak kepolisian dan anda ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap saudara Kim Seok Jin" ujar pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan surat penahannya.

Yoori terpekur diam.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak membunuh pemuda jalang itu!" ujar Yoori menolak untuk ikut bersama dua pemuda itu sampai kemudian mereka berdua terpaksa menyeret perempuan itu.

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam. Termasuk Jimin yang kaget dengan kejadian dihadapan matanya.

"… _tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap saudara Kim Seok Jin…"_

Hanya kalimat itu yang terngiang – ngiang dikepala Jimin sekarang.

Pembunuhan? Terhadap Jin? Jimin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dan segera pergi mencoba mencari teman Jin namun tidak ada satupun teman – teman Jin disini terkecuali Chanmi.

"Noona!"

"Ah Jimin-shi? Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana kondisi Jin sekarang?" tanya Jimin panik.

"Eh? Kata Junwoo tadi dia dirawat dirumah sakit sekarang-" dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama Jimin segera berlari menuju rumah sakit yang dibilang oleh Chanmi.

Ia benar – benar berlari kerumah sakit tersebut tidak peduli bahwa ia sudah berkeringat penuh dan mungkin saja ditangkap oleh _paparazzi_ , ia segera menuju meja tamu di rumah sakit dan menanyakan kamar atas nama Kim Seok Jin. Setelah mendapat kamar dan no ruangannya Jimin segera menuju kamar tersebut.

Menemukan Jin tengah disuapi oleh Dongsoon.

"Demi Tuhan Dongsoon, aku sudah kenyang" adu Jin lirih.

"Jin ayo sesuap lagi-" ujar Dongsoon terhenti menyadari kehadiran Jimin, Jin yang melihat perubahan wajah Dongsoon pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditatap Dongsoon dan menemukan Jimin.

"Jimin?" kaget Jin.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Tidakkah kau tahu karna dirimu Jin harus berbaring di rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Dongsoon sarkas.

Jin juga kaget dengan perubahan Dongsoon yang seperti ini. Pemuda itu biasanya tampak ceria dan jahil, bukan dingin dan ketus seperti ini.

"Dongsoon…jangan begitu…" ujar Jin memarahi Dongsoon.

"Tidakkah kau sadar Jin, pemuda ini adalah sumber dari masalahmu! Jika saja kau tidak dekat dengan pemuda ini, PD Lee tidak mungkin mencelakaimu" ujar Dongsoon yang dihadiahi Jin sebuah jitakan dikeningnya.

"Yak Jin!"

"Kau pergilah keluar, mungkin ada sesuatu yang Jimin ingin bicarakan" ujar Jin membuat Dongsoon kesal dan akhirnya keluar namun saat berpapasan dengan Jimin pemuda itu melemparkan tatapan tidak mengenakkan.

Jimin terpekur diam.

Dia mendekati pemuda itu perlahan. Ada _gips_ di kaki kirinya dan perban di lengan kanan serta kepalanya. Beberapa luka lebam masih terlihat ditubuhnya meski kini Jin telah dibalut dengan pakaian pasien.

Hati Jimin sakit melihatnya.

"Dongsoon-shi benar…aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini…" ujar Jimin akhirnya menggenggam tangan itu hangat.

"Ini bukan salahmu, dan bukan pula salah Yoori. Aku sungguh tidak apa – apa, kau jangan menangis-" ujar Jin terhenti ketika sesuatu yang lembut bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Jimin mencium bibirnya hangat.

Jimin mencium pemuda itu lembut sambil menangis. Entah mengapa dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kumohon jangan terluka lagi…" bisik Jimin halus.

Sementara Jin hanya terdiam mematung dengan pipi memerah.

Jimin telah merebut _first kiss_ miliknya.

/

Jin tengah di taman rumah sakit sedang duduk dikursi rodanya sambil merenungkan banyak hal.

Hal yang pertama ia renungkan adalah mimpinya ketika ia tersadar dirumah sakit. Ia mengingat dengan jelas nama Wookie, Minam, dan seseorang yang dipanggil 'sajangnim'. Anehnya Jin melihat dengan jelas wajah orang bernama 'sajangnim' tersebut meski ia belum bisa mengingat wajah 'Wookie' dan 'Minam'. Siapa ketiga orang ini? Mungkinkah penculiknya? Tapi untuk apa Jin mengingat ketiga orang ini? Dan mengapa di mimpinya yang terakhir sosok Minam ini semakin 'baik' kepadanya? Apa yang ia lakukan kepada pemuda tersebut?

Jin frustasi mengingatnya.

Kedua, adalah tentang Jimin. Apa Jimin menyukainya? Tapi menurutnya tidak mungkin Jimin menyukainya. Ia bukanlah apa – apa dan bukan seorang yang menurutnya bisa 'memikat' pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan ciuman tadi? Ciuman pertamanya tadi? Yang seketika membuat pipi Jin memerah mengingatnya.

Mungkinkah waktu itu, Jimin hanya terbawa suasana? Mungkin itu hanya ciuman minta maaf. Ya ciuman minta maaf. Ujar Jin meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

Tapi haruskah 'ciuman minta maaf' dilakukan di bibir?

Jin seketika mengingat mimpinya ketika 'ditiduri' oleh pemuda itu.

 _Pemuda itu mengecup dahi Jin pelan lalu turun ke hidung dan yang terakhir mata. Ia memandangi Jin sebentar membuat Jin membuka matanya untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya_

 _" Hyung…dirimu makhluk satu – satunya dibumi ini yang memilik pheromone tak tertahankan. Dirimu begitu indah sampai diriku tidak bisa melepaskanmu" ujarnya menatap dalam kedalam doe eyes milik Jin hingga ia mencium kembali bibir plum milik Jin_

Jin kembali menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Jin sepertinya harus berkonsultasi dengan Shinhye atau dirinya akan semakin punya pikiran 'liar'.

"Anda baik – baik saja, Kim Seok Jin-shi?" ujar sebuah pemuda dengan senyum hangat berpakaian jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan kaus putih didalamnya.

"Nde? Mianhamnida…keundae...nugu?" ujar Jin mencoba mengingat – ingat wajah pemuda yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Jung Hae In, kepala kepolisian Seoul" ujarnya seketika merubah raut wajah Jin menjadi tegang.

"Mendengar anda sudah sadar, kami ingin meminta keterangan mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa anda dengan tersangka utama Lee Yoo Ri" lanjut Haein membuat Jin semakin tegang.

"PD Lee menjadi tersangka utama…?" tanya Jin lirih.

"Nde. Dia sudah diamankan oleh kepolisian" ujar Haein mendapati raut cemas diwajah pemuda itu.

"Anda tidak apa – apa Seokjin-shi? Jika anda belum siap dimintai keterangan kami bisa datang kembali besok" ujar Haein memperkirakan bahwa Jin tampaknya mengalami 'trauma'.

"Ah…annimida, gweanchanayo…" balas Jin kemudian.

"Berhubung ini mengenai penyelidikan, jadi semua yang anda bicarakan akan kami rekam" ujar Haein mengeluarkan _tape recorder_ yang semakin membuat Jin nampak ketakutkan.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa yang melaporkan kasus ini…?" tanya Jin meski Jin tampaknya sudah tahu siapa yang melaporkan.

"Ah, kasus anda sudah dilaporkan atas nama Kim So Eun. Kami baru saja meminta keterangan dari Lee Jun Woo dan Jung Eun Kyung juga Kim Dong Soon-" ujar Haein terhenti begitu Jin tiba – tiba mererset tape recorder tersebut dan memegangnya erat – erat.

"Kim Seok Jin-shi?" tanya Haein heran yang dibalas Jin dengan tatapan memohon.

Haein sungguh tidak tahu untuk pertama kalinya bahwa dia akan melanggar 'kode etik kepolisian' setelah ini.

Jin tengah meminum obat paginya setelah sang noona datang dan melemparkan sebuah koran.

' _Salah satu produser KBS dengan inisial LYR ditangkap atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan kini mendapat pembebasan bersyarat'_

"Jelaskan mengenai berita ini Jin" ujar sang kakak kalap akan emosi.

"Noon-"

"Kau mengajukan pencabutan gugatan atasnya! Kau gila!?" ujar sang kakak frustasi.

"Noon..." ujar Jin mencoba menjelaskan terhenti dengan datangnya sang ibu dan kakak laki – laki.

"Eomma? Hyung?" ujar Jin kaget.

"Sudah cukup main – mainnya Kim Seok Jin. Kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaan ini" titah sang hyung dingin begitu mendapati koran dengan headline yang sama.

…" _Saudara dengan inisial LYR mendapatkan pembebasan bersyarat setelah gugatanya dicabut oleh sang korban dengan inisial KSJ. Saat ini kami masih menindak lanjuti proses pemberkasan dan hal – hal lainnya" ujar salah satu kepala kepolisian Seoul yang ditemui di Jeju…_

"Kim Seok Jin, dirimu sekarang berani tidak membicarakan apapun mengenai keadaanmu. Jikalau eomma tidak membaca koran pagi ini dan tidak menelpon noona-mu. Eomma sama sekali tidak tahu anak eomma hampir saja dibunuh orang!" ujar Leeteuk menumpahkan segala kekesalannya.

"Eomma, hyung, aku bisa jelaskan ini semua. Ini semua terjadi diluar dugaanku dan juga tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan-"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut, Jinnie. Haraboeji meminta dirimu _resign_ dari pekerjaan ini" ujar sebuah suara dingin dari arah pintu masuk menampilkan kakeknya dengan raut wajah emosi dan neneknya dengan raut wajah yang berkata seolah – olah,

'turuti saja kemauan kakekmu…'

Masalah ini semakin pelik.

Jin akhirnya diputuskan untuk dirawat dirumah. Rumah dalam artian adalah 'rumahnya' yang sebenarnya, Mansion milik keluarga Kim. Jin naik pesawat pribadi negara bersama dengan ibunya, Jinwoo, kakek dan neneknya. Barang – barang miliknya di hotel sudah diambil Sunghoon dan dibawa Sunghoon kerumah sakit sebelum mereka berangkat tadi.

Setelah sampai di bandara _Incheon_ , seluruh bandara dikosongkan sehingga identitas Jin tetap aman. Jin turun dari pesawat dengan bantuan kursi roda yang langsung didorong oleh kakaknya sendiri, Jinwoo.

Jin masuk kedalam mobil dimana sudah ada Tuan Yeo menunggunya. Iringan mobil negara tersebut tidak langsung kerumahnya melainkan pergi menuju Rumah Biru.

Kediaman Presiden dan tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Jin menghela nafas begitu mengetahui bahwa ayahnya pasti sengaja membawanya kesini.

Jin langsung masuk kedalam dengan kursi rodanya yang didorong oleh Tuan Yeo serta keluarganya berjalan disampingnya.

Tak sampai limat menit ayahnya sudah ada disana menunggunya bersama dokter pribadi keluarganya sekaligus kawan lama ayahnya, Lee Dong Hae.

"Hai…samchon…" jawab Jin lesu mengabaikan tatapan dingin ayahnya dan memilih menyapa sang dokter yang dibalas dengan senyum manis.

Jin dibawa kekamar tamu dan diperiksa disana, berserta dengan keluarga yang mengawasinya.

"Luka – luka miliknya sudah kering dan luka lebam miliknya juga sudah hilang. Gipsnya sudah bisa dilepas beberapa minggu lagi dan anakmu baik – baik saja sekarang Kangin" ujar Donghae begitu memeriksa Jin.

"Appa ingin bicara empat mata denganmu Jin" ujar Kangin kemudian membuat semua orang didalam keluar.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya ayahnya kemudian.

"Appa…"

"Pertama adalah kasus mengenai penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh PD Song, sekarang mereka bahkan berani membahayakan nyawamu. Jinnie, tidak bisakah kau berhenti dari pekerjaan itu? Kau ingin melihat appa dan eomma mu mati berdiri menyaksikan kau terluka lagi? Cukup dengan insiden dua puluh tahun silam Jin, kali ini appa tak bisa membiarkanmu terluka lagi" ujar Kangin seketika.

"Appa, lihat aku baik – baik saja…"

"Tubuh dibalut perban dan gips kau kategorikan sebagai baik – baik saja? Jika Sunghoon tidak menyelamatkanmu saat itu, mungkin appa tidak bisa lagi memelukmu" ujar Kangin lemah.

"Appa…"

"Jin…appa selalu saja menuruti keinginanmu. Kali ini saja, appa mohon, kali ini saja. Keluar dari pekerjaanmu sekarang…dan appa tidak akan pernah meminta lebih dari ini" kini Kangin menggenggam lembut tangan anaknya sambil tertunduk lesu.

Dan Jin tidak bisa berkata tidak kalau sudah seperti ini.

/

 _Yth. Chief PD Song Jae Rim_

 _Dengan hormat,_

"Jin! Astaga! Kau kembali!" ujar Eunkyung mendapati Jin tengah berdiri didepan KBS dengan celana _denim_ selutut dan kemeja putih serta dibantu dengan _tongkat kruk_ untuk membantunya berjalan. Eunkyung segera lari kearahnya dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau bebaskan si perempuan jalang itu" lapor Eunkyung yang dihadiahi Jin kekehan.

 _Melalui surat ini, saya Kim Seok Jin, bermaksud untuk mengundurkan diri dari stasiun televisi penyiaran publik Korean Broadcasting System atau KBS terhitung sejak tanggal 27 Agustus 2017._

Eunkyung mengajaknya kekantin KBS dan disana ia bertemu Dongsoon dan Junwoo.

"Yah Jin, kau masih di gips?" ujar Dongsoon kaget melihat bahwa kaki kanan Jin masih di gips.

"Iya nih. Butuh beberapa minggu lagi untuk dilepas" ujar Jin.

"Seharusnya kau banyak istirahat dan tidak usah kemari" ujar Junwoo dan Jin hanya tersenyum menenangkan mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik – baik saja.

 _Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kesempatan dan pengalaman berharga yang pernah saya dapatkan selama bekerja di KBS. Tidak lupa saya menyampaikan permohonan maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya kepada seluruh jajaran serta rekan di KBS apabila terdapat kesalahan dan kekeliruan yang pernah saya perbuat selama saya bekerja sebagai staff property di KBS._

"Oh ya Music Bank tour kemarin bagaimana?"

"Berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada masalah dan sampai sekarang _trending di Naver_ video kolaborasi Yeonji dan BTS" ujar Eunkyung.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" ujar Jin semangat.

"Tidak ada yang bagus! Pertama Yeonji terlalu cantik, kedua si Jimin itu terlalu jelek untuknya" adu Dongsoon cemburu.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu" ujar Junwoo jahil.

"Aku tidak cemburu selagi BTS tidak menyentuh TWICE"

"Kudengar ada kolabarasi dari keduanya" ujar Eunkyung menambah panas diskusi di meja kantin mereka.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku orang pertama yang akan melemparkan telur busuk kepada enam pemuda jahanam itu! Karna mereka juga Jin jadi terluka seperti ini"

"Aku terluka karna diriku sendiri Dongsoon" ujar Jin meralat.

"Kau hanya terlalu baik Jin. Jika aku jadi kau, aku sudah _resign_ dari perusahaan ini" ujar Eunkyung merubah suasana yang semula ceria, menjadi dingin.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak salah bicara kan?" ujar Eunkyung menyadari atmosfir yang berbeda.

 _Harapan saya semoga stasiun televisi penyiaran publik Korean Broadcasting System atau KBS senantiasa dapat terus berkembang kearah positif sehingga selalu menciptakan inovasi – inovasi baru dalam pertunjukkan serta tontonan yang semakin menghibur dan selalu menjadi stasiun pertelevisian yang dicintai di dalam negeri dan luar negeri._

Jin akhirnya kembali pulang diantar oleh Junwoo.

"Jin"

"Nde hyung?"

"Waktu itu kami sempat mengunjungimu, saat kami tahu kau sudah pergi dan kata Sunghoon kau dirawat dirumah. Tapi kau tidak ada dirumahmu…" tanya Junwoo heran.

"Ah itu, kan hyung tahu keluargaku berada diluar negeri. Jadi waktu itu aku kesana"

"Ah begitu rupanya, bagaimana tanggapan orang tuamu?"

"Well aku hanya mengatakan bahwa ada sedikit 'kecelakaan dalam bekerja' dan mereka memintaku untuk berhati – hati lain kali" ujar Jin berdalih berharap Junwoo percaya padanya.

"Baiklah begitu, sudah sampai" ujar Junwoo kemudian membantu Jin berdiri dari mobil dan mengantarkannya sampai ke dalam rumah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar hyung" ujar Jin.

"Jin…"

"Hmm…?" balas Jin kemudian melihat Junwoo tampak sedikit 'gugup'.

"Yang dikatakan Eunkyung benar. Jika aku jadi kau aku mungkin sudah resign, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa jika tidak ada kau lagi, suasana KBS akan berbeda kembali" ujar Junwoo seakan – akan berharap bahwa Jin tidak akan keluar dari KBS.

"Aku tidak kemana – mana hyung. Aku hanya cuti dan butuh sedikit udara segar" ujar Jin tersenyum hangat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku permisi ya, semoga cepat sembuh" balas Junwoo juga tersenyum.

 _Hormat saya,_

 _Kim Seok Jin._

Setelah Junwoo pergi Jin menghubungi tuan Yeo agar menjemputnya di galeri miliknya.

Jin terduduk dihalaman rumahnya sambil mengenggam erat sebuah amplop putih yang daritadi tersimpan di saku belakang celananya lalu menangis kemudian.

"Appa…aku tidak bisa…hiks…" ujar Jin tertunduk diam sambil meremas erat amplop putih miliknya tersebut.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **1\. Gongju-mama : Sebutan untuk 'Tuan Putri'**

 **2\. Dehidrasi : Dehidrasi adalah kondisi ketika tubuh kehilangan lebih banyak cairan daripada yang didapatkan, sehingga keseimbangan gula-garam tubuh terganggu dan tubuh tidak dapat menjalankan fungsi normalnya.**

 **3\. Hipotermia : Hipotermia adalah suatu kondisi di mana mekanisme tubuh untuk pengaturan suhu kesulitan mengatasi tekanan suhu dingin. Hipotermia juga dapat didefinisikan sebagai suhu bagian dalam tubuh di bawah 35 °C. Tubuh manusia mampu mengatur suhu pada zona termonetral, yaitu antara 36,5-37,5 °C.**

* * *

 **Halo guyseu~**

 **Hari ini ada Jung Hae In yang akan semakin meramaikan kehareman milik Jin/?**

 **Oh iya, ada yang sudah punya gambaran mengenai penculik Jin? atau nanti Jin akan berakhir dengan siapa? terlebih apakah Jin akan bahagia?**

 **heheheheheh**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak alur-nya akan kemana? Hohoho~~~**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak clue di chapter ini? hintnya perhatikan ucapan Shinhye di chapter - chapter sebelumnya!**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	10. Edisi X - Kebohongan Putih

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _White Lie is a harmless or trivial lie, especially one told to avoid hurting someone's feelings_

* * *

 _"Anda baik – baik saja, Kim Seok Jin-shi?" ujar sebuah pemuda dengan senyum hangat berpakaian jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan kaus putih didalamnya._

 _"Nde? Mianhamnida…keundae...nugu?" ujar Jin mencoba mengingat – ingat wajah pemuda yang kini duduk disampingnya._

 _"Jung Hae In, kepala kepolisian Seoul" ujarnya seketika merubah raut wajah Jin menjadi tegang._

 _"Mendengar anda sudah sadar, kami ingin meminta keterangan mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa anda dengan tersangka utama Lee Yoo Ri" lanjut Haein membuat Jin semakin tegang._

 _"PD Lee menjadi tersangka utama…?" tanya Jin lirih._

 _"Nde. Dia sudah diamankan oleh kepolisian" ujar Haein mendapati raut cemas diwajah pemuda itu._

 _"Anda tidak apa – apa Seokjin-shi? Jika anda belum siap dimintai keterangan kami bisa datang kembali besok" ujar Haein memperkirakan bahwa Jin tampaknya mengalami 'trauma'._

 _"Ah…annimida, gweanchanayo…" balas Jin kemudian._

 _"Berhubung ini mengenai penyelidikan, jadi semua yang anda bicarakan akan kami rekam" ujar Haein mengeluarkan tape recorder yang semakin membuat Jin nampak ketakutkan._

 _"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa yang melaporkan kasus ini…?" tanya Jin meski Jin tampaknya sudah tahu siapa yang melaporkan._

 _"Ah, kasus anda sudah dilaporkan atas nama Kim So Eun. Kami baru saja meminta keterangan dari Lee Jun Woo dan Jung Eun Kyung juga Kim Dong Soon-" ujar Haein terhenti begitu Jin tiba – tiba mereset tape recorder tersebut dan memegangnya erat – erat._

 _"Kim Seok Jin-shi?" tanya Haein heran yang dibalas Jin dengan tatapan memohon._

 _Haein sungguh tidak tahu untuk pertama kalinya bahwa dia akan melanggar 'kode etik kepolisian' setelah ini._

 _"Ak-aku…" ujar Jin terbata – bata sambil mengenggam tape recorder tersebut._

 _"Jika dirimu belum siap kami tidak akan memaksa-"_

 _"Tolong bebaskan PD Lee" ujar Jin lemah._

 _"Dia sudah positif terbukti bersalah-"_

 _"Dia tidak bersalah, aku yang salah…" ujar Jin lemah._

 _Haein duduk didepan pemuda itu dan mengambil tape recorder miliknya dan mengenggam tangan pemuda itu yang anehnya cukup hangat didalam genggamannya._

 _"Apakah dirimu diancam?-"_

 _"Anniyeo…aku sedang tidak diancam. Aku hanya- kumohon bebaskan dirinya" ujar Jin tiba – tiba menangis membuat Haein panik dan memutuskan untuk memeluk pemuda itu sambil mengelus punggungnya._

 _'Jika dia menjadi tersangka, Jimin juga akan ikut menjadi tersangka…'_

/

"Jadi, kau sudah memberikan surat pengunduran dirimu Jin?" tanya Kangin saat sarapan pagi.

"Aku akan kesana nanti" ujar Jin lesu.

"Bukankah kemarin kau sudah kesana?" tanya ayahnya lagi mengingat menurut laporan Tuan Yeo, Jin kemarin minta diantar ke KBS.

Dan diam menyelimuti sarapan pagi mereka.

"Appa tidak ingin dirimu terluka lagi Jin. Tolong kali ini saja egois untuk dirimu sendiri" ujar Kangin sambil mengenggam tangan putranya lembut. Jin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Jin datang ke KBS lagi hari ini. Kali ini dia tidak menyempatkan diri untuk datang menemui teman – temannya, kali ini dia tidak langsung masuk ke gedung tersebut. Ia masuk kedalam sebuah kafe disebrang gedung tersebut .

 _To : PD Song_

 _Selamat pagi PD-Nim. Jika ada waktu aku ingin berbicara sebentar, aku akan menunggu di kafe sebrang gedung KBS._

Setelah Jin mengirimkan chat tersebut, Jin masuk kedalam kafe tersebut dan tidak sengaja tongkat kruk miliknya di senggol oleh seseorang bermasker hitam yang keluar dari dalam kafe. Jin hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan kalau tidak pemuda itu dengan segera menangkapnya.

"Ah mianhamnida. Anda baik – baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Nde aku baik – baik saja" ujar Jin lalu menghadap wajahnya membuat pemuda itu tersentak.

"Kim Seokjin-shi?" ujar pemuda itu.

"Ah nde, majjayeo. Neo nuguseyo…?" tanya Jin heran dan pemuda itu tertawa sendiri membuat Jin kebingungan.

Apakah orang ini waras?

"Kau ingat pemuda yang menumpah kopi dibajumu itu aku" ujarnya membuat Jin mengingat – ingat kejadian tersebut.

 _"Jin! Neo gweanchana? Yak! Dirimu jalan tidak pakai mata apa!?" cetus Soeun emosi melihat pakaian adiknya yang seratus persen basah terkena tumpahan kopi dan jus_

 _"Sudahlah noon, tak apa dia tak sengaja" ujar Jin sambil melepas sweaternya yang basah dan berharap kaus lengan panjangnya tidak ikut basah._

 _Dan syukurlah bawa baju didalamnya tidak ikut terkena tumpahan minuman._

 _"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh benar – benar tidak sengaja, sebentar_ _tunggu disini biar ku belikan baju!" ujar pemuda yang tidak dikenal itu._

"Oh dirimu yang waktu itu diomeli-"

"PD Kim? Ya benar. Anyway, apa hubunganmu dengan PD Kim?" tanya pemuda tersebut membuat Jin tiba – tiba membeku.

' _Aku adiknya'_

"Aku koleganya. Kami sama – sama staf KBS" ujar Jin lesu.

"Aku RM, atau kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon. Aku leader BTS, tolong urus kami dengan baik" ujar pemuda bermasker hitam tersebut yang ternyata Namjoon membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, Namjoon-shi. Anda tidak perlu formal seperti itu aku bukan Head PD seperti PD Kim" ujar Jin.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh meminta nomor ponselmu?" ujar Namjoon membuat Jin kaget.

"Nde?"

"Ah, waktu itu aku belum meminta maaf dan membayar ganti rugi. Kau malah mengorder pesananku kembali dan membayarnya. Aku berhutang budi untuk itu dan tidak enak kalau tidak dibalas. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk, tapi jika ada waktu kosong aku ingin mentraktirmu. Jadi boleh minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Namjoon dan Jin tampak ragu – ragu.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa kalau tidak mau. Mungkin aku sedikit 'merepotkan', maaf kalau menganggu waktu luangmu"

"Ah anniyeo, kamu boleh mempunyai nomorku" ujar Jin akhirnya tidak enak hati, sedangkan Namjoon dibalik maskernya sudah senyum kegirangan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan Jin menulis nomornya. Setelah itu Namjoon mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut dan ponsel Jin yang berdering.

"Itu nomorku, tolong disimpan" ujar Namjoon.

"Tentu" balas Jin ramah.

"Oh iya, ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Namjoon menyadari ada gips di kaki Jin dan dirinya berjalan menggunakan kruk.

"Ah, itu kecelakaan saat kerja" ujar Jin lesu.

"Lain kali dirmu harus berhati – hati. Oh iya aku permisi dulu, para memberku sudah menunggu" ujar Namjoon membungkuk hormat sekali lagi dan pergi kearah gedung KBS, ponsel Jin kembali berbunyi.

 _From : PD Song._

 _Aku ada rapat dengan jajaran petinggi perusahaan dan komisi penyiaran. Kita akan bertemu pukul sembilan, kau bisa menunggu?_

 _To : PD Song_

 _Ya, aku bisa menunggu._

Jin memesan kopi sambil menunggu Jaerim di meja paling ujung dekat jendela, menatap jalanan Seoul yang semakin padat. Para anak SMP dan SMA yang menunggu di halte bus bersama para orang – orang yang sedang berangkat kerja. Anak TK yang tengah menyebrang jalan bersama gurunya, polisi yang tengah mengatur lalu lintas, dan beberapa orang yang sehabis berolahraga berjalan sambil meminum kopi atau jusnya masing – masing.

Jin pernah ada disana. Menjadi bagian dari kerumunan itu. Jin pernah ada disana menunggu bus untuk kembali pulang ke galerinya, Jin pernah ada disana ketika membantu seorang anak kecil yang terpisah dari orang tuanya bersama Dongsoon, Jin ada disana berjalan sambil menikmati Jus apel favoritnya bersama Eunkyung dan mendengar ocehan perempuan itu. Jin ada disana, ketika seorang mahasiswa tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya dan membuat Jin mengejar mahasiswa tersebut.

Jin ada disana, Jin pernah menjadi bagian dari kerumunan yang sedang Jin lihat, dan mungkin, sebentar lagi Jin tidak akan bisa menikmati hal itu lagi.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya, dihadapannya kini sudah ada PD Song. Seperti biasa ia tetap Jaerim tetap dengan balutan jas semi formal miliknya namun kali ini tidak perempuan yang biasanya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana hari anda?" tanya Jin basa – basi.

"Merepotkan. Sebulan penuh harus mengurusi _'pers'_. Cukup aneh karena biasanya kita yang mencari berita tapi kini malah kita yang menjadi sumber berita. Terima kasih untuk mu dan Yoori" ujar Jaerim sambil merilekskan tubuhnya dikursi sementara Jin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kabar PD Lee?"

"Dia dikeluarkan dari KBS, beberapa banyak drama terjadi karna sepertinya dirinya tak mau jatuh sendiri. Dia menyebutkan _banyak nama_ dan berakhir kami semua diperiksa oleh komisi penyiaran" ujar Jaerim sambil mengurut keningnya pelan. Tak lama kemudian pesanan kopi mereka pun datang.

"Aku tak tahu prefensi kopi favorit anda, jadi saya hanya memesan _Cappuccino_ " ujar Jin.

"Tak masalah, aku butuh rehat sejenak. Jadi apa yang mengundangmu datang kemari setelah berusaha sejauh mmungkin untuk menghindar dariku" tanya Jaerim yang membuat Jin mau tak mau terkikik pelan.

Jaerim masih sama. Sarkas seperti biasa dibalik wajah tampannya.

"Apa aku sangat jelas terlihat?"

"Jika setiap rapat kau hanya duduk disamping Eunkyung, Junwoo, dan Dongsoon. Ya, itu terlihat jelas kau sangat menjauhiku. Jadi kapan kau segera memberikan surat pengunduran dirimu?" tanya Jaerim sambil meminum kopinya membuat tubuh Jin menegang.

"PD Song…"

"Kita tak pernah berbicara se-kasual ini. Terakhir kita bicara saat dikantin dan ada Hyunwoo dan Eunkyung disana setelah kau pulang dari pemakaman seseorang. Dilihat dari dirimu yang sedari tadi melamun, kau memanggilku untuk mengajukan surat pengunduran diri bukan?" ujar Jaerim kemudian.

"Anda yang terbaik. Saya tidak heran, bahwa dirimu seorang Head PD" ujar Jin tersenyum lesu dan mengeluarkan amplop putih yang sedari kemarin ia tahan.

"Jin, aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu" ujar Jaerim kemudian serius.

"Nde?"

"Apa kamu _namdongsaeng_ -nya Soeun?" tanya Jaerim membuat tubuh Jin menegang.

"Apa yang sedang anda coba katakan, dongsaeng PD Kim jelas – jelas Jinwoo-shi" ujar Jin berdalih sambil meminum minumannya sendiri.

"Maksudku adalah, apa kamu putra bungsu keluarga Kim, _uri Jinnie_ yang sempat viral itu?" tanya Jaerim kemudian memastikan.

Dan Jin hanya diam menunduk.

" _Kuanggap diammu sebagai 'iya'_ " ujar Jaerim membuat Jin kembali teringat akan perlakuan Jaerim terhadapnya dulu.

"Apa anda terkejut?" tanya Jin kemudian.

"Tidak begitu. Dilihat bagaimana Soeun sangat protektif terhadapmu, dan bagaimana 'darah Kim' mengalir ditubuhmu"

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Jin ofensif.

"Semua orang tahu Kim adalah _king-nya visual_. Contohnya hyung-mu, Jinwoo adalah Visual Winner atau _imo_ -mu, Taehee dengan julukan _Nation Beauty_. Kita belum berbicara bagaimana sempurnanya _noona_ -mu" ujar Jaerim dengan nada main – main.

"Jadi maksudmu, dalam sekali lihat anda bisa menyimpulkan saya bagian dari Kim?"

"Tentu saja"

"Berarti anda mengelompokkan semua orang yang tampan dan cantik didunia ini adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim" ujar Jin jelas ada nada kesal disana.

Kakaknya Jinwoo jauh lebih berharga dari sekedar 'visual'. Kakaknya seorang penyanyi dan penari yang hebat, terlebih lagi kakaknya menjadi trainee di YG dan bahkan ikut _Who is Next: WIN_ dan menang dengan usahanya sendiri. Bukan dengan modal 'tampang' saja.

Bibinya, Kim Tae Hee adalah seorang lulusan _Seoul National University_. Dimana hanya orang – orang 'dengan otak yang cukup' bisa masuk kesana. Bibinya juga menjadi aktris bukan karna wajahnya tapi _skillnya_ dalam berakting.

Noonanya, memang sering disebut – sebut sebagai PD dengan wajah _Idol_. Tapi disamping itu, kakaknya sangat professional dalam segala hal.

Jadi, Jin merasa 'tidak nyaman' ketika-

"Maksudku kalian berbeda. Cantik kalian berbeda, kalian bagai sebuah mahakarya seni yang tiada bandingannya. Termasuk kau Jin. Kau berbakat dan 'tak tersentuh'"

-seseorang memujinya.

Pipi Jin memerah.

"Tolong jangan publikasikan mengenai pengunduran diriku"

"Jadi aku harus meng- _covernya_? Ya Tuhan, aku sudah cukup lelah dengan pers dan komisi penyiaran" rengek Jaerim membuat Jin tersenyum.

"Tolong bantu aku kali ini saja" ujar Jin lemah.

"Baiklah, anggap saja sebagai permohonan maafku"

"Huh?"

"Well, kau tahu aku memperlakukanmu buruk waktu itu. Jadi aku meminta maaf sebelum dibunuh appamu" dan Jin hanya bisa tertawa kemudian.

PD Song bukan orang yang buruk seperti yang banyak orang lain pikirkan.

/

"Anyway, bagaimana rasanya menjadi tenar?" tanya Jaerim sambil mengajak Jin berjalan sebelum ia kembali ke KBS.

"Apa maksud anda terkenal, aku bukan publik figur"

"Tapi dirimu selau muncul di _trending Naver_ "

"Tapi orang tidak mengenal aku" ujar Jin sambil berjalan perlahan.

"Aku akan menggunakan patah tulangmu ini sebagai _excuse_ nanti. Jadi teman – temanmu tidak akan tahu. Aku akan bilang bahwa kau butuh terapi panjang sampai dengan kontrakmu nanti habis. Seperti biasa, kita aka nada rapat diakhir tahun dan tentunya kau tidak akan dipertimbangkan untuk lanjut kembali mengingat banyak _rest_ yang dirimu ambil. Tapi tenang saja, sampai hal itu berakhir. Gaji-mu akan tetap turun, meskipun aku tahu kau tak akan butuh"

"Sumbangkan gajiku kepada Junwoo hyung. Bilang saja sebagai bonus gaji"

"Aku akan bilang sebagai bonus promosi"

"Eh?" tanya Jin kaget.

"Dia dipertimbangkan sebagai Head PD tahun ini" ujar Jaerim membuat senyum Jin mengembang.

"Ia pantas mendapatkannya. Desain miliknya sangat bagus" ujar Jin kemudian menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan KBS.

"Kau mau masuk untuk melihat – lihat sebagai terakhir kali atau mungkin mau melihat klip lama?" ujar Jaerim.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jin bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dulu waktu dirimu masih berumur lima tahun ada liputan eksklusif tentangmu"

"Jinjja?" tanya Jin tak percaya.

"Hm! Mulai dari dirimu lahir hingga insiden penculikanmu waktu itu. Kau mau lihat?" tawar Jaerim.

"Ya tentu saja" ujar Jin tersenyum.

Jin menunggu ditaman KBS dan Jaerim keluar sambil membawa dua kardus yang Jin prediksi berisi _VHS Tape_ berwarna hitam.

"Kau bisa membawanya? Ini berat" ujar Jaerim.

"Aku akan menghubungi Tuan Yeo agar menjemputku disini" ujar Jin sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tuan Yeo? Pelayan pribadimu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi ia lebih dari pelayan untukku" ujar Jin dan Jaerim hanya menggendikkan bahu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" ujar Jaerim kemudian meletakkan dua box tersebut disamping kursi yang diduduki Jin.

"PD Song" ujar Jin membuat Jaerim berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih…dan maaf saya tidak bisa menjadi seorang PD yang anda inginkan" ujar Jin kemudian membuat Jaerim pertama kalinya tersenyum tulus.

"Orang tuamu merawatmu dengan baik" ujar Jaerim kemudian kembali masuk ke gedung KBS, tak lama kemudian Tuan Yeo datang sekaligus membantu Jin membawa dua box tadi.

"Tuan Muda, box itu berisi apa?"

"Beberapa film lama Tuan Yeo, oh iya apakah masih ada pemutar video yang bisa memutar dari VHS Tape?" tanya Jin kemudian menyadari bahwa ini adalah kaset 'model lama' dimana tidak ada lagi orang yang akan memutar video dari tape jadul seperti ini.

"Tuan Muda mau saya carikan? Saya rasa masih ada beberapa orang yang menjualnya lewat _online_ " ujar Tuan Yeo.

"Ya tolong carikan satu" ujar Jin.

Dua hari kemudian Tuan Yeo datang sambil membawa _Sony SLV-N51 4-Head Hi-Fi VCR_. Sebuah VCR atau _videocassette recorder_ dimana bisa memutar tape – tape lama seperti yang Jin butuhkan. Leeteuk yang saat itu tengah membuat _pudding_ untuk Jin kebingungan ketika melihat Tuan Yeo membawa barang itu.

"Tuan Yeo, apa yang dirimu beli?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Itu untukku eomma. Aku baru saja mendapat tape film – film lama tapi aku tak punya pemutar videonya" ujar Jin dari ruang tamu.

"Film? Film apa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menghidangkan pudding tersebut di meja makan, menginstruksi Jin untuk keruang makan.

"Aku belum tahu, nanti akan kutonton. Tuan Yeo, tolong taruh dikamarku saja" ujar Jin

"Jangan lupa makan pudding buatanku Tuan Yeo" ujar Leeteuk kemudian, melihat putranya seperti biasa hanya memakan bagian coklat dari tiga lapis pudding yang ia buat.

Terlepas dari insiden dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Jin masih tetap sama. Ia masih menyukai hal – hal berbau manis, Jin suka Alpaca, dan _figurine_ favoritnya adalah Super Mario, anak itu penyuka warna – warna pastel dan pink.

Yang berbeda adalah kini bocah kecilnya yang punya pipi tembem, sedikit gemuk, dengan hidung mungilnya telah berubah menjadi seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang jauh lebih oval meski masih meninggalkan _chubby cheeks_ dan bibirnya _rosy_ yang 'empuk'. Terkadang rona merah masih terlihat di pipi dan telinga Jin. Putra kecilnya kini tumbuh dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang yang 'kecil', kakinya tampak jenjang dengan dua bongkahan _butt_ -nya yang sintal yang biasanya Jin tutupi dengan baju – baju longgar atau _extra size_.

Jin kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang manis, cantik, dan _alluring_.

Yang sayangnya selalu Jin tutupi.

"Jinnie…" ujar Leeteuk membuat Jin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nde eomma?" ujar Jin.

"Usiamu sudah lebih cukup untuk eomma bisa melihatmu bersama 'orang lain'" ujar sang ibu membuat Jin kaget dan tersedak puddingnya sendiri, Jin terbatuk – batuk dan Leeteuk menawarkan segelas minuman.

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Muda?" tanya Tuan Yeo yang baru saja bergabung.

"Dia tersedak puddingnya sendiri" ujar Leeteuk sambil geleng – geleng kepala menyadari Jin masih sama cerobohnya.

Putra kecilnya tidak pernah berubah.

/

Jin masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendapat chat dari Eunkyung.

 _Eunkyung : Yah Jin! PD Song baru saja mengumumkan bahwa kau mengambil reses panjang, apa itu benar?_

 _Jin : Nde noon, aku mengambil cuti panjang sekaligus mengunjungi keluargaku tinggal._

 _Eunkyung : Yah! Kau mengambil cuti panjang tanpa memberi tahuku!_

 _Jin :_ ㅋㅋㅋ, _mianhae noon. Akan kubawakan oleh – oleh nanti dari sana._

 _Eunkyung : Pastikan kau bawa bule darisana. Kudengar orang – orang barat disana tampan – tampan._

 _Jin : Roger!_

Jin menutup ponselnya dan merenung. Apa yang dilakukan dia sudah benar atau tidak? Jin tidak tahu. Mungkin ia akan kembali kepada kehidupannya yang dulu lagi. Jin melihat VCR sudah terpasang apik di TV yang berada di kamar tidurnya Jin berjalan ke box tersebut dan membukanya.

 _Little Jinnie : Nation Grandson S1-E1_

Label sebuah tape tersebut membuat Jin segera memasukkan tape tersebut dan memutarnya. Seputar sesi wawancara dimana kakeknya masih terlihat muda dan tengah reses. Lalu ibunya yang tengah hamil muda.

Sepanjang _season 1_ ini hanyalah seputar kandungan ibunya dan keluarganya. Jin tersenyum melihat dulu kakak – kakaknya tampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

Setelah dua belas episodetape yang ia putar ia berlanjut ke season 2.

Disitu kandungan ibunya sudah tampak besar dan menunggu kelahirannya. Di episode ke-4 dirinya pun lahir.

" _Haraboejinya memberi nama Kim Seok Jin, dengan arti 'Jadilah harta karun yang berharga'. Jin lahir dibulan Desember dengan salju yang turun dengan tebal. Diharapkan dirinya menjadi harta karun yang paling berharga. Apalagi simbol kelahirannya adalah pohon pinus" ujar Kim Kangin._

" _Suatu penghargaan apabila laki – laki memiliki simbol tumbuhan, karena biasanya hewan yang menjadi simbol untuk anak laki – laki" ujar seorang Shaman yang nanti ikut dalam prosesi upacara kelahiran Jin_.

Jin merasa terharu melihat bagaimana antusiasme keluarga dan rakyat Korea mengenai kelahirannya. Season kali ini terdiri dari enam belas episode, dimulai dari dirinya lahir, selebrasi hari ke-100 hingga ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Jin melihat sesosok anak kecil yang gembul membuat Jin gemas sendiri terhadap dirinya.

Lanjut ke season ke-3 dimana dirinya sudah berusia sekitar dua hingga tiga tahun. Jin sudah bisa berjalan dan berlari dan kata pertama yang ia ucapakan,

" _halboji~" ujar Jin kecil tertawa memperlihatkan buah – buah gigi yang segera tumbuh_.

Di dua episode terakhir Jin tampak demam tinggi, rupanya gigi kecilnya mulai muncul ke permukaan. Dia melihat bagaimana keluarganya kewalahan menggendong dirinya kemanapun mereka pergi. Bulu matanya selalu nampak basah menandakan bahwa dirinya selalu menangis saat itu.

Season ketiga kali ini tuntas dengan dua puluh episode.

Season ke-4 kali ini muncul dengan dua puluh lima episode. Jin tampak berumur sekitar tiga hingga empat tahun. Disini, Jin sudah mulai sering keluar, berinteraksi dengan orang – orang. Kalimat yang dia ucapkan pun semakin jelas pengucapannya. Dari 'halboji' menjadi 'haraboeji', Jin sudah bisa membaca sedikit demi sedikit kalimat sederhana. Jin melihat disini ada almarhum ayah Tuan Yeo yang bekerja untuk keluarganya, dia bahkan mendapat interview.

" _Tuan Muda Jinnie sangat aktif dan periang. Saya bersyukur diselamatkan dan dipekerjakan disini"_

Kening Jin berkerut. Diselamatkan? Kata – kata itu terasa aneh untuk Jin. Jin tidak begitu memikirkannya hingga dia melihat dirinya sendiri berbincang – bincang dengan sang _cameraman_.

" _Samchon! Jangan lupa membawa payung! Nanti samchon kehujanan!"_ _ujar Jinnie sambil memeluk kamera dihadapannya._

" _Hari ini sedang cerah Jinnie~ tidak akan hujan hari ini" ujar Kangin tertawa melihat putranya yang cemberut. Jinnie lari kearah pintu utama dimana ada payung kecil berwarna merah dengan gambar Super Mario. Jinnie lari dengan kaki mungilnya dan memberikan kameraman tersebut payung._

" _Jangan denggarkan appa! Kemarin aku bilang ia akan jatuh dari tangga dan dia tak percaya" ujar Jinnie ngambek._

" _Lihat appa baik – baik saja"_

" _Tapi appa terpeleset ditangga tadi dan hampir jatuh kalau Yeo samchon tidak menolong appa!" ujar Jinnie masih dalam mode ngambeknya dan Kangin semakin tertawa menggoda putera manisnya_.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jin yang nampak tegang menonton video tersebut. Jin seketika teringat akan ucapan Shinhye waktu itu.

" _Singkatnya dirimu memiliki Precognitive Dream, dimana dirimu bisa melihat masa depan dirimu dan orang lain melalui mimpi. Namun kita masih belum mengerti cara kerja bagaimana mimpimu itu bisa terjadi dan kapan bisa terjadi"_

" _Apakah ada pengobatan khusus untuk menghilangkannya?"_

 _Dan sayangnya Shinhye menggeleng prihatin._

 _Jin tertunduk lesu_

" _Tapi mungkin kita juga bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Pertama kita harus mencari tahu penyebab awalnya dirimu dapat melakukan hal tersebut, apakah anggota keluargamu ada yang mempunyai kemampuan yang sama atau tidak atau berbagai faktor lainnya"_

Mungkinkah sedari kecil dirinya telah mempunyai kemampuan ini? Mungkinkah saat itu alm. Ayah Tuan Yeo mengetahui kemampuannya? Atau mungkinkah dikeluarganya memiliki kemampuan seperti itu?

Jin pusing melihatnya.

Jin buru – buru memutar season ke-5 dimana anehnya hanya terdiri dari sepuluh episode. Mungkin dikarenakan ini adalah detik – detik dimana Jin diculik. Adegan dimana Jin bertengkar dengan Jinwoo dan dirinya yang berakhir dibelikan es krim oleh kakeknya ada diseason ini. Selama perjalanan Jin tampak melambaikan tangannya kearah orang – orang yang lewat, sebagian dari orang – orang tadi mengabadikan momen itu melalui ponsel mereka dan tak lama kemudian salah satu dari cameramen acara ini mewawancarai mereka. Mereka semua ramai – ramai memperlihatkan hasil fotonya sementara Jin terpaku pada orang dibelakangnya.

Pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam mengantungi sebuah kamera dan berjalan menghindari kerumunan tadi.

Jin kenal dengan wajah pemuda itu tadi.

" _Minam hyung…"_

Jin tersentak, kepalanya mendadak pening dan semakin pening begitu melihat episode terakhir dimana dirinya melihat dirinya sendiri yang berumur lima tahun waktu itu berguling – guling dikasurnya dan mendiang ayah Tuan Yeo ada disana menghampiri Jin.

" _Tuan muda waktunya untuk tidur, besok pagi kan kita akan bersenang – senang"_

" _Samchon…Jinnie takut disana…ada ahjussi seram…" ujar Jin merengek._

" _Tuan badut tidak seram Tuan Muda"_

" _Bukan badut samchon~~~ ahjussi seram!" ujar Jinnie dan sang pelayan terpaksa memanggil Leeteuk untuk menina-bobokan Jin_

Akhirnya Jin jadi kesana, ia jadi ke taman hiburan tersebut. Dan dirinya sendiri bisa melihat bahwa waktu dirinya tampak tidak menikmati wahana yang ada.

Dan setelah itu hanya layar gelap yang menyapa Jin menandakan bahwa videonya telah habis.

Kisah masa kecil yang tak bisa ia ingat sudah usai.

" _Hyung…apakah hyung mau menemani Jinnie naik carousel?"_

Sekelebat ingatan membuat kepala Jin pening.

" _Hyung…namaku Jinnie, nama hyung siapa?"_

"… _Minam…semua orang biasa memanggil hyung Minam"_

Jin merasa pusing berturut – turut, kepalanya serasa dipukul oleh palu godam berkali – kali Jin yang sulit berdiri menyeret dirinya menuju pintu kamarnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

 _Jin merasa suntuk. Ia melihat Myungsoo dan kakak – kakaknya menikmati wahana yang lain tapi dirinya tak merasa nyaman disini._

" _Hai anak manis, apakah dirimu mau gulali?" ujar sebuah suara membuat Jin menengok kearahnya. Dia adalah sosok ahjussi seram yang ada di mimpinya, namun kali ini bertransfer menjadi sesok penjual gulali._

" _HUWEEE, Eomma!" Jin yang menangis kencang sontak membuat para pengawal disekitarnya menjadi awas. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Leeteuk segera menghampiri Jin dan menggendongnya._

" _Jinnie~ ada apa denganmu sayang? Kok kamu tiba – tiba jadi rewel begini" ujar Leeteuk menyadari sedari kemarin putra kecilnya tampak rewel._

" _Ahjussi seram! Ahjussi seram!" ucap Jin dibalik sela – sela tangisnya._

" _Jinnie! Ahjussi ini hanya menawarkan gulali sayang, tidak boleh ngomong begitu" ujar Leeteuk dan membungkuk memohon maaf terhadap penjual gulali tersebut._

" _Mianhamnida, uri Jinnie kami sedang rewel" ujar Leeteuk tidak enak hati._

" _Ah gweanchanashimida, saya bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa anak yang saya tawari ini cucu perdana mentri kebanggaan kami" ujar pria itu tersenyum simpul._

' _Putra anda sepertinya mewarisi wajah anda, nyonya besar' batin pria itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan, Ji Chin Shun._

 _Ketua Mafia, Akuma._

" _Jinnie ayo minta maaf pada samchon" ujar sang Ibu dan Jin menolak dan semakin menangis._

" _Ini gulali untuknya, maaf telah menakuti putera anda" ujar Chinshun dan Leeteuk berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf kembali karna Jin menunjukkan sikap yang 'kurang sopan'. Setelah melihat Leeteuk dan Jin menjauh Chinshun segera menghubungi Minam._

" _Nde sajangnim?"_

" _Kita ubah ke plan B. Anak itu membuatku kewalahan" ujar Chinshun memberi perintah._

" _Nde, siap laksanakan" ujar Minam yang sedari tadi mengamati Leeteuk, Jin, dan bosnya dari kejauhan._

 _Minam segera menyamar menjadi salah satu petugas carousel begitu melihat targetnya tengah dalam gendongan sang ayah dan ibunya disamping._

" _Apa kami bisa menaikinya?" ujar pasangan tersebut._

" _Ah, mianhamnida. Wahana ini khusus untuk anak dibawah sepuluh tahun. Tapi nanti anda bisa melihat anak anda diluar pagar" ujar Minam berbicara senatural mungkin. Jin diturunkan dari gendongan ayahnya dan disuruh mengantri._

" _Jinnie kamu harus mengantri dan nanti hyung ini akan meminta kartumu. Kartumu jangan sampai hilang ya sayang" ujar sang ayah mengajari anaknya mengantri dan menaikki wahana tersebut._

 _Jin berada di barisan ketiga paling depan, anak itu melihat bagaimana serunya anak – anak yang lain menaikki wahana tersebut. Beberapa orang tua tampak senang memfoto mereka. Jin melihat ayah dan ibunya juga sudah nampak berbaur dengan orang tua lainnya._

" _Uri Jinnie kami pasti akan terlihat lucu dengan kuda berwarna warni."_

" _Tidak, uri Jinnie kita lebih cocok di kereta kuda" ujar Kangin._

" _Yeobo, Jinnie bahkan belum naik dan kita sudah berdebat soal ini?" ujar Leeteuk lelah dan Kangin tertawa sambil mencium bibir orang yang dicintainya itu kilat._

" _Aku ingin putraku terlihat baik dari segala sisi" ujar Kangin membuat Leeteuk tertawa. Tak lama kemudian sesi permainan pun berhenti dan Minam sebagai petugas yang baik menurunkan anak – anak kecil tersebut satu persatu dan membuka gerbang keluar dimana sudah ada orang tua yang menunggu mereka. Setelah dipastikan semua kosong, Minam membuka pintu masuk dan satu persatu anak kecil tersebut memberikan kartu mereka untuk dimasukkan kedalam mesin tiket._

" _Hyung…apakah hyung mau menemani Jinnie naik carousel?" ujar Jin begitu memberi tiketnya dan Minam yang menggendong anak kecil tersebut di sebuah kuda berwarna putih._

" _Tentu saja…" jawab Minam._

' _Sebentar lagi kita bahkan akan terus bersama' batin Minam_

" _Hyung…namaku Jinnie, nama hyung siapa?"_

"… _Minam…semua orang biasa memanggil hyung Minam" ujar Minam membuat Jin membungkukkan badanya untuk memberi pernghormatan namun naas, balita itu hampir membuatnya tubuhnya terjungkang kebelakang kalau Minam tidak sigap memegang tubuhnya. Sementara Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol puteranya._

" _Jinnie…pegang tali kuda ini supaya dirimu tidak jatuh" ujar Minam dan Jin malah memegang tali dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kuda tersebut karna takut terjatuh lagi. Semua orang yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya bisa tertawa._

 _Minam kembali ke counter dan memasukkan anak – anak lainnya. Begitu semua sudah masuk, Minam memutar mesinnya dan wahana itu kembali berputar._

" _Jinnie lihat kearah kemari!" ujar sang ayah sudah siap dengan kameranya._

" _Anniyeo appa! Jinnie takut jatuh!" ujar Jin antara takut dan senang meski tubuhnya masih memeluk kuda tersebut. Sementara Minam sudah mengkode teman – temannya yang lain yang juga menyamar sebagai diantara mereka, begitu melihat Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah tidak fokus terhadapnya begitu kuda Jin berputar menuju kearahnya Minam dengan sigap masuk kedalam wahana tersebut dan menggendong Jin yang juga tampak kaget menuju sebuah motor dimana sudah ada temannya yang menunggu._

 _Leeteuk dan Kangin disebrang menunggu kuda yang ditumpangi Jin muncul._

 _Tapi kuda tersebut telah kosong tanpa ada putra kecilnya lagi. Kangin reflek berlari kearah sebrang wahana dimana pintu masuk carousel tadi terbuka lebar dan sosok pemuda yang menjaga pintu tadi pun hilang entah kemana. Leeteuk yang datang setelahnya hanya terdiam membeku._

" _Yeobo…uri Jinnie kita…" ujar Leeteuk dengan air mata yang sudah siap tumpah. Kangin segera memeluk Leeteuk dan menelpon ayahnya._

" _Appa tutup semua pintu masuk taman ini. Jinnie telah diculik!" adu Kangin panik._

1 September 2017

Jin membuka matanya perlahan, air mata telah kering disekitaran pipinya. Jin terbangun dengan posisi yang sama. Tergeletak dilantai menuju pintu. Beberapa tape recorder berserakan disekitaran TV miliknya. Jin terdiam hingga sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarinya.

"Jin?"

"Nde?" ujar Jin dari dalam kamar menyadari suara ibunya.

"Ayo turun sayang, waktunya makan malam" ujar sang ibu.

"Nde eomma, aku akan segera turun" ujar Jin. Dirinya segera merapikan tape – tape tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam box dan menaruh box tersebut dibawah ranjangnya. Jin segera mengambil tongkat kruknya dan menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Jin memandang wajahnya dengan nanar.

Setelah dua puluh tahun tidak mengingat kejadian itu. Kini Jin mengingat jelas sosok penculiknya.

Setelah dua puluh tahun, mimpi buruknya terulang kembali.

Jin turun keruang makan dimana sudah ada Tuan Yeo disana bersama ayah dan ibunya. Soeun tampaknya belum pulang.

"Jin kamu belum mandi dari tadi siang?" ujar Leeteuk menyadari Jin masih memakai pakaian yang sama dari tadi.

"Ah, itu aku tadi setelah memakan pudding eomma jadi mengantuk dan tertidur hingga malam" ujar Jin berdalih.

"Setelah ini mandi air hangat, appa jamin tubuhmu akan kembali segar" ujar sang ayah mencium dahi sang anak dan membantunya duduk di kursi makan.

Kangin bahkan membantu Jin makan.

"Lihat Tuan Yeo, aku yang memasak. Tapi aku yang tidak dilayani" keluh Leeteuk membuat Jin tertawa.

"Jinnie sedang sakit chagi…" ujar Kangin ngeles.

"Kalau aku sakit baru tahu rasa kamu" ujar Leeteuk mau tidak mau membuat pelayan diruangan tersebut tertawa.

"Tuan Besar, saya mohon izin besok selama seminggu kedepan ingin mengunjungi makam aboeji" ujar Tuan Yeo membuat Jin tersentak.

" _Tuan Muda Jinnie sangat aktif dan periang. Saya bersyukur diselamatkan dan dipekerjakan disini"_

Jin kembali teringat video tadi.

"Aku juga ingin kesana" ujar Jin kemudian membuat kaget kedua orang tuanya.

"Kakimu masih di gips sayang" ujar Kangin khawatir.

"Aku butuh udara segar"

"Dia dimakamkan tidak di Korea Selatan sayang…haraboeji tak akan suka jika kamu pergi terlalu jauh"

"Appa, aku sudah besar dan bisa mengurus diriku sendiri" ujar Jin lelah.

"Jin…"

"Appa…" ujar Jin menggunakan jurus terakhir yaitu dengan wajah memohon miliknya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tak bisa berlama – lama disana Jin, minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun perkawinan samchonmu" ujar Kangin mengingatkan Jin akan acara ulang tahun perkawinan Kibum dan Heechul.

"Aku harap Heechul samchon tidak akan berteriak begitu tahu aku pakai gips" ujar Jin jahil yang dihadiahi kekehan dari kedua orang tuanya.

/

3 September 2017, _Los Angeles International Airport_

Jin bersama Tuan Yeo segera mencari taksi menuju _Beverly Hills_ atau tepatnya _Rodeo Drive_. Sebuah perumahan dengan kawasan perbelanjaan elit dikanan kirinya. Butuh waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit untuk dapat sampah disebuah rumah bergaya eropa dengan nuansa _maroon_ dan warna _cream_.

Seorang yang sudah lanjut usia tengah menyiram bunga ditaman. Jin menaksir kurang lebih umurnya sekita lima puluh hingga enam puluh tahun.

"Eomma! Tuan Muda ada disini" ujar Tuan Yeo dan tak lama kemudian perempuan itu terkaget – kaget.

"Daehyun-ah!" ujar perempuan renta tersebut memanggil nama asli Tuan Yeo dan memeluk pemuda dewasa itu. Tuan Yeo tanpa seragam miliknya hanyalah seorang pria matang yang Jin akui cukup tampan. Saat dipesawat tadi Tuan Yeo bercerita bahwa dulu dirinya bersekolah disini dan membuat ibunya untuk pindah kemari, sementara mendiang ayahnya bekerja untuk keluarga Kim. Setiap libur natal, ayahnya akan kembali kesini dan setiap tahun baru Tuan Yeo dan ibunya mengunjungi kakeknya yang waktu itu menjabat sebagai perdana mentri.

"Eomma, ini tuan muda, Kim Seok Jin" ujar Daehyun kemudian memperkenalkan Jin yang masih berdiri dipagar rumahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, ahjummeoni" Jin membungkuk hormat dan tiba – tiba wanita yang sudah tak lagi muda itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kamu tumbuh sebesar ini. Terima kasih sudah tumbuh dengan baik" ujarnya berlari kearah Jin dan memeluk pemuda itu sambil menangis histeris. Membuat tetangga dikanan – kirinya pun ikut keluar.

Jin jadi panik sendiri.

 _Los Angeles National Cemetery_

Jin berjalan menggunakan kursi roda dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam sambil menggenggam bunga _smeraldo_. Bunga favorit ayah Tuan Yeo, disamping Jin ada ibu Tuan Yeo, sedangkan Tuan Yeo sendiri mendorong kursi rodanya. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka menemukan sebuah nisan bertulis.

 _Sang Min Yeo_

 _September, 3_ _rd_ _1935 – September, 3_ _rd_ _2005_

 _Our Beloved Husband, Brother, and Son_.

"Yeobo…tuan muda kita datang menjenguk.." ujar ibu Tuan Yeo datang sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Annyeong samchon…maaf baru bisa datang, dan dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan. Terima kasih sudah menjadi pelayan keluarga kami yang setia dan juga baik. Keluargaku menitip salam" ujar Jin sambil menaruh sebuket bunga tersebut di nisan.

Setelahnya mereka kembali pulang. Tuan Yeo sedang keluar belanja berbagai bahan makanan sementara meninggalkan Jin dan sang ibu.

"Kalau tuan muda tidak keberatan, tuan muda bisa memanggilku imo" ujarnya sambil menyuguhkan sebuah the lemon.

"Kalau imo tidak keberatan, imo bisa memanggilku Jin" ujar Jin sambil melihat – lihat album keluarga Tuan Yeo.

"Apa di Korea sana, uri Daehyunie belum memiliki kekasih?" ujar sang ibu prihatin.

"Tuan Yeo sibuk dengan urusan kantor, tapi aku yakin ada beberapa perempuan yang meliriknya" ujar Jin menyebabkan tawa dikeduanya.

"Kamu sudah tumbuh besar Jin. Berapa tahun sudah terlewat" ujar perempuan tersebut menerawang jauh.

"Sepertinya samchon sangat menyukai bunga Smeraldo?" tanya Jin melihat beberapa album terakhir pria tersebut berfoto dengan bunga – bunga itu.

"Arti bunganya merupakan _"Kebenaran yang tidak bisa kuberitahukan"_ Jin…" ujar sang imo membuat Jin penasaran.

"Maksud imo…?"

"Kau tidak tahu Jin? Aku pikir keluargamu memberitahumu…" ujar perempuan tersebut bingung.

"Maksud imo…?" tanya Jin takut.

Dan setelahnya, Jin tidak mempercayai apapun yang ia dengar setelahnya.

"Jin, suamiku dan haraboejimu merekomendasikan agar ingatanmu dihapus waktu kau ditemukan setelah penculikan waktu itu"

* * *

 **Halo guyseu~**

 **Hari ini satu persatu kebenaran akan segera terungkap/?**

 **Oh ya sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan berbela sungkawa atas kepulangan nenek Jin kepangkuan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.**

 **Bagi yang merindukan moment NamJin dan JinKook, author selipkan sedikit dichap ini._.**

 **Oh iya, banyak yang bilang bahwa karakter Jin disini terlalu baik atau terlalu 'naif'. Tenang guys, disini penggambaran Jin menurut aku adalah dia punya 'self control' yang baik. Kalian bisa lihat dichap - chap sebelumnya ada kalanya Jin marah (meski tidak begitu terlihat) seperti waktu dia kesal karna Jinkyung meng'kritik' size set yang dia buat atau seperti ketika Yoori menyuruh para staf untuk 'kerja rodi'.**

 **Dan siapa bilang Jin tidak bisa marah? Dia bisa marah, nanti ketika sesuatu diluar 'self-control' miliknya.**

 **Dan seperti biasa,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	11. Edisi XI - Kebenaran Hitam

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _Black Truth or Dark Truth is an intentionally unacknowledged truth, based on the theory that the ends justify the means._

* * *

" _PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! APPA! APPA!" Jin berteriak frustasi ketika suster dan dokter mencoba mendekatinya._

" _Appa disini sayang, appa disini" Kangin yang tak kuasa mendengar tangis anaknya akhirnya memutuskan masuk kedalam memeluk Jin hangat. Menenangkan putranya yang menangis ketakutan._

" _Suruh mereka pergi, suruh mereka pergi hiks…Minam hyung…dimana Minam hyung…" ujar Jin dalam pelukan sang ayah._

 _Kangin tak kuasa melihat putra bungsunya seperti ini. Leeteuk sudah pingsan di hari pertama mereka menemukan Jin. Taehee terus disampingnya menguatkan Leeteuk bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Heechul terpaksa mengurus Jinwoo dan Soeun bersama dengan ibunya yang hanya bisa menangis menyaksikan cucunya yang terus bertanya._

" _Halmoeni, Jinnie kapan sembuh?"_

 _Sang nenek hanya bisa mengecup kening cucunya dengan linangan air mata_

 _Tiga hari setelah Jin ditemukan, para medis akhirnya bisa memeriksa Jin secara benar. Keluarga besar Kim ada disini dan tim dokter yang menangani Jin hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat raut wajah mereka._

 _Emosi, amarah, kecewa, sedih, dan frustasi bercampur aduk didalam wajah mereka._

 _Lee Dong Woon selaku ketua tim dokter dan kawan dekat sang perdana menteri, Kim In Kang._

" _Inkang-ah, apapun hasilnya kumohon jangan membunuh para tim medisku" ujar Dongwoon bercanda dengan 'dark joke' miliknya. Berharap situasi mereka tidak semakin tegang._

 _Salah satu asistennya mengoper sebuah folder berwarna putih dengan tulisan berwarna hitam besar terpampang ditengahnya,_

 _Medical Records : Pasien 2486 – Kim Seok Jin_

 _Dongwoon membuka halaman pertama berisi biodata Jin, seperti nama lengkap, umur, tempat tanggal lahir, foto diri, tinggi dan berat badan, tekanan darah, detak jantung, golongan darah, dan hal – hal sederhana lainnya._

 _Dihalaman kedua, Dongwoon menghela nafas. Kertas kedua hingga kelima berisi hasil laboratorium dan juga visum._

" _Apa yang terjadi kepada putraku…" tanya Leeteuk lemah, suaranya menyayat hati dan Dongwoon harus sanggup membacanya._

" _Nyonya Kim, putra anda 'tidak dalam penanganan yang baik' selama dua minggu empat hari di tempat penculikannya" ujar Dongwoon mencoba mencari kata yang pas._

" _Maksud samchon, apa yang terjadi kepada keponakanku?" tanya Taehee sudah mengenggam tangan Leeteuk erat – erat._

" _Kami menemukan adanya indikasi pelecehan seksual, malnutrition, kekerasan pada anak, dan kemungkinan ketiga faktor ini akan merujuk pada PTSD atau lebih spesifik 'Complex PTSD'"_

 _Leeteuk langsung menangis mengetahui fakta apa yang telah putra kecilnya alami, bagaimana dengan Kangin? Dirinya sendiri sudah melabeli dirinya sebagai seorang ayah yang gagal. Heechul dan ibunya yang ada dirumah tidak akan senang dengan kabar ini._

" _Kami menemukan adanya sisa…ejakulasi dibagian prostat dan mulutnya…sedang diselidiki, itu milik siapa…" ujar Dongwoon mencoba untuk mencari kalimat yang pas untuk mengganti kata 'sperma'. Karna dia sendiri juga tidak habis pikir._

 _Bagaimana kejamnya orang – orang ini memperkosa anak kecil?_

 _Kangin bahkan sudah tak tahu lagi dimana nyawanya berada jika Kibum tidak ada disampingnya, memegang bahu kakaknya keras. Kangin tahu, Kibum adalah orang yang dingin dan jarang berekspresi. Introvert adalah penggambaran yang tepat untuk Kibum, tapi jangan pernah main – main dengan orang – orang yang dia sayangi._

 _Dan Dongwoon cukup jelas mengetahui betapa emosinya Kibum sekarang melihat kakak dan kakak iparnya bagai mayat hidup terlebih keponakan manisnya menghadapi masa penculikan paling mengerikan._

 _Jangan lupakan kepalanya yang tampak memerah sama seperti sang ayah, Inkang._

" _Jin sepertinya tidak diberi makan dan minum yang cukup. Melihat banyak bekas luka memar kami mengidentifikasi bahwa…Jin sering dipukul dengan benda tumpul, tamparan, atau mungkin, cambuk…" ujar Dongwoon merasa matanya panas._

 _Dalam belasan tahun ia bekerja sebagai dokter, ia tak pernah sesedih ini membacakan visum, bahkan dirinya cukup tenang ketika memberitahu sebuah keluarga bahwa orang yang mereka cintai tak dapat diselamatkan._

 _Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia merasa 'berdosa' hanya karna membaca sebuah visum._

" _Kesimpulannya Jin mengalami Complex PTSD. Atau sederhananya, Jin mengalami guncangan trauma berat. Diriku sendiri tak bisa menjamin apakah dia bisa sembuh atau tidak"_

" _Maksudmu apa Dongwoon-ah" akhirnya Inkang buka suara._

" _Maaf, tapi Jinnie kalian tidak akan bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu. Gangguan mental yang ia terima, dua puluh kali lebih berat dari yang biasanya dipikul orang dewasa. Kim In Kang-shi, maaf, tapi saya harus memberi tahu bahwa cucu anda, Kim Seok Jin, mempunyai sembilan puluh persen kemungkinan sakit Jiwa…" ujar Dongwoon menutup foldernya dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang._

 _Ia tak sanggup mendengar isak tangis Leeteuk maupun tatapan kosong Kangin juga emosi yang menggunung di mata Inkang dan Kibum._

" _Hiks…Taehee…uri Jinnieku…" ujar Leeteuk terbata – bata._

" _Psst, oppa tenanglah, semua akan baik – baik saja. Semua akan baik – baik saja" ujar Taehee mencoba menenangkan kakak iparnya._

 _Meski, Taehee sendiri tidak yakin bahwa dia akan baik – baik saja._

" _Kita habisi Akuma hingga keakarnya" satu kalimat dari Kibum akhirnya keluar dari mulut dinginnya._

/

"Kamu sudah tumbuh besar Jin. Berapa tahun sudah terlewat" ujar perempuan tersebut menerawang jauh.

"Sepertinya samchon sangat menyukai bunga Smeraldo?" tanya Jin melihat beberapa album terakhir pria tersebut berfoto dengan bunga – bunga itu.

"Arti bunganya merupakan _"Kebenaran yang tidak bisa kuberitahukan"_ Jin…" ujar sang imo membuat Jin penasaran.

"Maksud imo…?"

"Kau tidak tahu Jin? Aku pikir keluargamu memberitahumu…" ujar perempuan tersebut bingung.

"Maksud imo…?" tanya Jin takut.

Dan setelahnya, Jin tidak mempercayai apapun yang ia dengar setelahnya.

"Jin, suamiku dan haraboejimu merekomendasikan agar ingatanmu dihapus waktu kau ditemukan setelah penculikanmu waktu itu"

Jin merasa aneh mengenai apa yang dia dengar sekarang. Ada yang tidak beres, ada yang tidak benar disini.

"Mengapa samchon dan haraboeji merekomendasikan hal itu…?" tanya Jin kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu waktu itu mengapa mereka memutuskannya. Sewaktu aku kesana menjengukmu dirimu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan layaknya anak kecil biasa, tapi dirimu menjadi pendiam dan pemalu. Sehabis kakekmu lengser dari jabatannya, suamiku juga mengundurkan diri menjadi pelayanmu dan kembali kemari. Lalu setelah uri Daehyunie lulus kuliah, suamiku memintanya mengabdi pada keluargamu dan ia menyetujuinya"

"Apakah…samchon pernya menyinggung hal ini sebelumnya…?"

"Dia tak pernah menyinggung hal ini sebelumnya, tapi sewaktu ia jatuh sakit ia selalu bilang bahwa ia ingin meminta maaf padamu dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya"

" _Tuan Muda Jinnie sangat aktif dan periang. Saya bersyukur diselamatkan dan dipekerjakan disini"_

"Imo…"

"Hm?"

"Mungkinkah dulu samchon tahu mengenai sesuatu atau mungkin dia pernah memberitahumu bahwa diriku memiliki 'kemampuan khusus'" tanya Jin mencoba mencari titik terang mengenai masa lalu dan kemampuan yang dia miliki.

"Suamiku dulu adalah teman masa kecil haraboejimu. Keluarga mereka dulu bertetangga, jadi suamiku tahu banyak tentang kakekmu, dia pernah diberitahu bahwa setiap putra bungsu di keluargamu memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan" ujar ibu tuan Yeo mengingat – ingat.

Jin tersentak.

"Kemampuan melihat masa depan…?" tanya Jin terkejut.

"Suamiku pernah bercerita bahwa dulu ayah haraboejimu pernah menyelamatkan ayah suamiku. Dia menyuruh ayah suamiku untuk tidak kepantai waktu mereka liburan dan memilih membuat _barbeque_ sederhana. Lalu sorenya, muncul berita bahwa terjadi tsunami di pantai tersebut. Awalnya suamiku dan haraboejimu tak begitu memperdulikan hal tersebut hingga mereka besar dan kau pun lahir. Dirimu pernah meminta suamiku untuk jangan pulang ke Los Angeles, dirimu menangis dan akhirnya suamiku membatalkan tiketnya, lalu rupanya pesawat yang seharusnya ditumpangi suamiku mengalami kecelakaan"

Jadi selama ini dia punya kemampuan ini dari kecil? Dan itu turunan dari kakek buyutnya? Tapi mengapa itu tidak turun kekakeknya? Apa karna kakeknya adalah anak satu – satunya?

Jin pusing menelan semua fakta ini secara bersamaan.

"Imo terima kasih sudah bercerita banyak mengenai masa kecilku" ujar Jin tersenyum polos.

Keesokkan harinya dia mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali pulang ke Seoul, sang bibi tampak enggan melepasnya pergi.

"Tidak bisakah dirimu lebih lama tinggal disini?"

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi minggu ini adalah hari ulang tahun perkawinan Kibum samchon. Aku harus datang kalau tidak ia akan marah padaku sebulan penuh" ujar Jin penuh canda.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang" ujar tuan Yeo.

"Tidak masalah, dirimu harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk imo, _hyung_ " goda Jin kemudian melihat tuan Yeo nampak santai dengan pakaian casualnya.

"Biar diriku membantu membawa koper" ujar tuan Yeo lalu kemudian membawa tas Jin keluar.

"Jin" ujar sang bibi.

"Nde imo?"

"Ini untukmu. Suamiku menulisnya sebelum ia meninggal, aku tak tahu apa isinya tapi aku rasa hanya ini satu – satunya cara untuk meminta maaf padamu…" ujar sang bibi memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang sudah usang. Jin hanya menerimanya dengan senyum simpul dan mengatakan bahwa apapun kesalahan yang suaminya buat, Jin sudah memaafkannya.

4 September 2017

Jin kembali ke Korea setelah 'seharian penuh' menerima banyak sekali fakta – fakta yang ia lupakan selama ini. Ia segera ingin menghubungi sang ayah tapi ponselnya berdering terlebih dahulu.

 _Namjoon-shi calling_

Jin menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Yeoboseyo?" ujar Jin sopan.

" _Bagaimana harimu, Jin-shi?"_

"Eum…baik?" ujar Jin.

" _Tapi kelihatannya dirimu kesulitan dengan tongkat krukmu dan juga kopermu"_

"Eum ya, aku baru saja ingin menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemput- hey, darimana kamu tahu aku membawa koper?" tanya Jin sadar bahwa pertanyaan Namjoon sangan aneh.

" _Lihat kebelakang, princess"_ dan Jin pun menengok kebelakang melihat pemuda dengan _hoodie_ dan masker berwarna hitam. Oh jangan lupakan kacamata hitamnya yang tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil tangan satunya masih memegang ponselnya.

Namjoon menghampiri Jin dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu menggiring koper miliknya.

"Habis penerbangan darimana?" tanya Namjoon basa – basi.

"Los Angeles, mengunjungi makam _keluarga_. Dirimu?" tanya Jin.

"Diriku habis pulang setelah _BBMAs_ dan juga beberapa interviewer disana. Sewaktu aku melihatmu di ruang pengambilan bagasi tadi, aku pikir salah liat, tapi ternyata benar itu dirimu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari" tanya Namjoon dan kemudian mengantarnya kepada sebuah mobil _sporty_ berwarna kuning.

"Eum kamu tidak menawarkan tumpangan bukan?" tanya Jin begitu melihat Namjoon memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi mobilnya.

"Sayangnya iya, ini waktu yang tepat untuk membalas 'ulahku' waktu itu" ujar Namjoon dan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jin.

"Terima kasih?" ujar Jin kebingungan namun tetap masuk kedalam.

"Anyway, selamat atas penghargaan yang kalian raih" ujar Jin tulus membuat Namjoon tersenyum simpul selama mengemudi.

Baru pertama kali ini, ada orang yang tulus mengucapkannya. Bukan, baru kali ini ada orang 'luar' yang tulus mengucapkannya, bukan dengan nada ejekan, sindiran, maupun cibiran.

"Kamu bahkan tidak tahu penghargaan apa yang kami raih"

"Penghargaan apapun itu, jika kalian mendapatkannya itu berarti bahwa kerja keras kalian diapresiasi orang lain" ujar Jin polos membuat Namjoon terkekeh geli.

Namjoon semakin penasaran dengan pemuda ini.

"Kau membawaku kerestoran bintang lima?" tanya Jin begitu mereka sampai kesebuah tempat makan eksklusif di Seoul.

"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar" ujar Namjoon langsung keluar buru – buru membantu Jin berdiri dengan kruknya.

Jin dibawa Namjoon kelantai tiga dimana meja mereka menghadap sungai Han. Jin memang polos dan tidak punya pengalaman dari urusan percintaan tapi ketika pelayan membawanya dua piring _steak_ dan dua gelas _wine._ Jin jelas – jelas paham bahwa ini adalah _kencan_.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya begitu pemikiran itu hinggap dikepalanya.

"Jin-shi? Apa dirimu tidak suka steaknya?"

"Ah, annimida. Aku hanya sedikit _jetlag_ " ujar Jin berdalih dan segera memakan makanannya.

Lalu Namjoon menyadari satu hal.

 _Table manner_ milik Jin sempurna. Bagaimana ia menaruh _napkin_ di baju dan pahanya, bagaimana ia duduk, bagaimana ia memegang garpu, pisau, dan bagaimana dirinya membelah daging tersebut dan memakannya perlahan.

Sebagai seorang artis yang tentunya datang dari berbagai kalangan terkadang 'malu' mendatangi _after party_ yang biasanya diselenggarakan oleh para penyelenggara _awards_. Namjoon, masih ingat pertama kali BTS mendatangi after party mereka mendapat senyum mengejek dari orang – orang karena tidak paham mengenai 'tata cara makan orang kaya' menurut Yoongi.

Namun sekarang, para orang kaya itu yang mengemis – ngemis untuk 'tidur' dengan mereka. Kini giliran Jin yang kebingungan melihat Namjoon yang terdiam bisu.

"Namjoon-shi?" ujar Jin lembut membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku kepikiran hal yang lain tadi" ujar Namjoon melanjutkan makanannya.

"Kau memiliki table manner yang bagus" ujar Namjoon dan Jin hanya tersenyum simpul mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah mereka makan, Jin mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, dan melipat kembali napkin miliknya dan menaruhnya diujung meja. Garpu dan pisau ia pakai ia balut dengan tisu yang mengelap mulutnya tadi dan ia letakkan disamping piring. Suatu hal yang jarang Namjoon lihat, atau mungkin artis – artis lainnya lakukan. Pelayan yang mengambil piring kotor mereka juga terlihat heran namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum.

"Sepertinya anda dari keluarga bangsawan terhormat" ujar sang pelayan dan Jin hanya menundukkan kepalanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Apa yang aku lihat ini, sebuah _table manner another level_ " ujar Namjoon membuat Jin tertawa kemudian.

"Melipat kembali napkin dan membungkus garpu dengan tisu adalah salah satu cara untuk menghormati pelayan. Jadi mereka bisa langsung membuat tisu ketempat sampah dan napkin ke kain kotor"

" _Lesson learned_ " canda Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu, _mind to share_?" tanya Namjoon kemudian.

"Eum, tidak banyak hal menarik tentangku. Aku lahir tahun 1992, dan seorang furniture designer biasa. Saat ini aku bekerja untuk KBS" ujar Jin merasa kalimatnya tidak pas.

'Dan baru saja mengundurkan diri' lanjut Jin dalam hati.

"Jadi dirimu adalah _hyung_. Aku kelahiran 1994 _Jin hyung_ " ujar Namjoon usil.

"Bagaimanapun terima kasih atas _traktirannya_. Aku hanya membayar kopi, jadi kamu tidak perlu membawaku ke restoran bintang lima lagi" ujar Jin jujur.

"Bukankah kalian paling suka diberi hadiah?" ujar Namjoon main – main membuat Jin kebungan.

"Nde?"

"Seluruh partner _kencan_ -ku paling suka _diservice_. Jadi aku sedikit heran bahwa _partnerku_ satu ini tidak menyukainya" ujar Namjoon sedetik kemudian membuat pipinya memerah.

"Kim Namjoon-shi, aku rasa ini bukan kencan-"

"Memperlakukanmu bak tuan putri, mengajakmu makan makanan mahal, dan mempersilahkanmu untuk duduk manis di mobilku kalau bukan kencan namanya apa? Ucapan minta maaf? Ayolah, kita sudah sama – sama dewasa untuk mengetahui hal – hal seperti ini" ujar Namjoon yang mengagetkan Jin.

Ini bukan Namjoon si pemuda ceroboh yang Jin kenal beberapa minggu lalu.

 _"Hyung, kau menikmati hal ini bukan?" bisik pemuda itu ditelinganya._

Jin seketika teringat dengan mimpinya tidur dengan pemuda ini. Jin lupa, BTS merupakan sumber 'mimpi buruknya' berteman dengan Hoseok membuatnya lupa ada serigala buas dibalik senyum lesung pipit pemuda ini.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, aku ingin pulang" ujar Jin.

"Pulang? Kita tidak berakhir dengan ciuman dan mungkin _ranjang_?" ujar Namjoon main – main menikmati bagaimana paniknya orang dihadapannya ini.

Dari leher hingga ketelinga memerah karena setiap ucapan pemuda ini.

Namjoon jadi semakin senang menggodanya.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri jadi tidak usah mengantarku" ujar Jin mengambil tongkat kruk disamping kursinya dan berdiri.

"Wah, wah, tenang hyung. Jika kau ingin 'slow race', aku bisa menunggu" ujar Namjoon namun Jin malah meraih kunci mobil milik Namjoon dan mengambil koper miliknya dibagasi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dirimu katakan, tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya" ujar Jin panik segera menghentikan taksi. Namjoon menahan dirinya dan mencium bibirnya.

Kim Nam Joon, RM, Leader BTS, yang punya IQ 148 mencium atau mungkin melumat bibirnya.

Jin segera melepaskan lumatan pemuda itu dan menampar pemuda itu tepat dipipinya.

"Kim Nam Joon, mencari pasangan bukan sekedar urusan uang dan _ranjang._ Mencari pasangan berarti mencari orang yang siap menerimamu apa adanya. Maaf, _kita sudah sama – sama dewasa mengetahui hal seperti ini_ bahwa caramu mengencani seseorang adalah yang terburuk" ujar Jin mengutip perkataan Namjoon tadi dan masuk kedalam taksi meninggalkan Namjoon yang terpekur diam.

Jin menyuruh sang taksi untuk segera mengantarnya ke kediaman keluarga Kim membuat sang supir terheran – heran sementara Jin masih dengan pipi merahnya mengelap bibirnya dengan apapun juga.

Jin malu mengakui bahwa Namjoon seorang _good kisser_.

/

Setelah membersihkan badan dan makan malam, Jin mengecek ponselnya dan satu pesan belum dibaca.

 _From Namjoon-shi :_

 _Untuk insiden tadi siang, aku minta maaf._

Jin menghela nafas dan mematikan ponselnya lalu segera bergegas keranjang sebelum sang ibu membawakannya segelas susu. Baik Leeteuk dan Jin sama – sama tertawa.

"Eomma, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus minum susu tiap malam" ujar Jin namun tetap mengambil gelas susu tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Namun meminumnya tiap malam adalah kegemaranmu" ujar Leeteuk kemudian mengelus rambut anaknya.

" _Jin, suamiku dan haraboejimu merekomendasikan agar ingatanmu dihapus waktu kau ditemukan setelah penculikanmu waktu itu"_

Jin kemudian teringat akan percakapannya dengan ibu tuan Yeo mengenai ingatan yang dihapus.

"Eomma, waktu aku masih kecil mengapa aku tidak bisa ingat mengenai masa laluku. Seperti siapa yang menculikku atau bagaimana aku diculik?" tanya Jin perlahan mencoba tidak terlihat 'bohong'.

Namun reaksi tubuh ibunya yang tiba – tiba menegang membuat Jin kebingungan.

"Kamu tiba – tiba mengapa menanyakan demikian?" ujar sang ibu langsung menaruh atensi penuh pada dirinya.

"Kamu bermimpi buruk lagi? Perlu kita panggilkan Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Anniyeo, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana aku ditemukan" ujar Jin kemudian menenangkan sang ibu.

"Ingatanmu hilang karena trauma Jinnie, tidak apa – apa jika dirimu tidak mengingatnya. Itu hanyalah kenangan buruk" ujar sang ibu dan Jin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sang ibu mencium keningnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

Tapi Jin tidak bisa tidur sejak saat itu.

Ibunya berbohong.

Mengapa ibunya tidak memberi tahu bahwa ingatannya dihapus, jika mereka memberi tahunya Jin juga tidak akan marah. Semalaman Jin tidak bisa tidur sampai ia mendengar suara yang ia yakini adalah suarah ayah dan ibunya jadi Jin langsung kedalam mode pura – pura tidurnya.

"Jinnie sudah tidur?" tanya Kangin lalu membuka pintunya melihat sang anak tidur membelakangi mereka.

"Yeobo…tadi uri Jinnie menanyakan soal ingatannya…" suara Leeteuk lembut membuat Jin menegang.

"Sepertinya uri Jinnie kita…"

"Psst! Dia tidak akan mengingat apapun dan akan tetap aman. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, bahwa Jin akan aman dalam genggaman kita. Mengapa kamu harus takut…"

"Aku hanya takut putraku membenciku" ujar Leeteuk dan Jin bisa mendengar suara tangisan ibunya.

Sejak saat itu.

Jin tidak bisa tidur.

Jin terbangun di pagi hari dan ayah ibunya menyapanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya sang ayah mencium dahi putranya.

"Nyenyak, eomma memberiku susu tadi malam" ujar Jin tersenyum mencoba berbohong sebaik mungkin.

"Jin" ujar sang ayah membuka percakapan.

"Hm?"

"Sewaktu dirimu ke LA, apakah ada sesuatu terjadi?" tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak ada apapun, semua baik – baik saja. Aku hanya mengunjungi makam samchon Yeo lalu pulang sehabis itu"

"Tak ada hal lain?" dan Jin menggeleng.

Ayahnya mengangguk dan memberikan kode ke Leeteuk bahwa semua masih aman dan baik – baik saja. Jin bisa melihat itu namun ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengabaikannya.

Ayahnya berangkat kerja dan sang ibu pergi untuk menemani Heechul untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan mereka, meninggalkan Jin sendirian dirumah. Tuan Yeo masih di LA dan Jin teringat akan surat yang diberikan oleh ibu Tuan Yeo.

Jin membuka amplop usang itu perlahan selaras dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

 _Teruntuk Tuan Muda Kim Seok Jin._

 _Halo tuan muda, apa kabar? Saya harap anda baik – baik saja setelah belasan dan puluhan tahun terlewati setelah insiden itu terjadi._

 _Mungkin saat tuan muda membaca surat ini, saya sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Mungkin saya sudah berada di neraka ketujuh karena dosa – dosa besar yang telah saya perbuat untuk keluarga anda._

 _Tuan muda, akhir – akhir ini saya membeli bunga Smeraldo, arti bunga tersebut membuat saya akhirnya memberanikan diri menulis surat ini._

 _Apakah tuan muda ingat saat tuan muda diculik? Saya yakin tuan muda tidak mengingatnya. Karna kami telah menghapus ingatan tuan muda._

 _Maka dari itu saya memberanikan diri membuka luka lama ini._

 _Sewaktu tuan muda diculik, kami tidak tahu siapa yang menculik tuan muda selain dua hari kemudian sebuah paket datang dimana paket tersebut berisi foto – foto tuan muda yang disekap. Dari paket itu tertulis jelas berasal dari Akuma, atau mungkin Ji Chin Shun._

 _Tuan muda, saya berharap bahwa Ji Chin Shun ini adalah Ji Chin Shun yang berbeda. Tapi setelah dirinya ditemukan dengan satu anak buahnya dan juga putranya._

 _Dia adalah Chinshun yang kami kenal. Chinshun yang merupakan sepupu kami dan teman seperjuangan haraboejimu. Teman yang mendukung haraboejimu setelah dia keluar dari militer. Teman yang mendukung masa – masa sulit keluargamu dulu. Yang gaji pertamanya ia pakai untuk membeli sekardus ramyeon untuk mengeyangkan perut appa, imo, dan samchonmu sewaktu kecil._

 _Ji Chin Shun yang mempunyai senyum semanis malaikat, yang kami ketahui dari dulu bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa, ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan pemimpin organisasi mafia. Orang yang menculikmu, menyiksamu, dan hampir membuatmu gila._

 _Kangin, Taehee, dan Kibum mungkin tidak mengingat wajah 'samchon'nya. Tapi aku dan haraboejimu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kami masih mengingat senyum malaikatnya yang masih sama ketika Kibum habis menghajar laki – laki itu._

 _Masalah ini semakin pelik bahwa ternyata dia tidak dinyatakan bersalah. Yang sebenarnya membuatmu menderita adalah anaknya yang ia panggil, Wookie. Yang merupakan keponakanku. Yang juga masih dibawah umur, yang juga masih tidak bisa dipenjara karena umurnya tersebut._

 _Aku menyayangi keponakanku dan juga dirinya, tuan muda. Aku sudah menganggap orang yang membuatmu menderita sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Aku masih ingat ketika kami bertiga tumbuh besar bersama, bagaimana kakekmu membagi bekal untuknya, bagaimana diriku menyisihkan uang jajanku hanya untuk membelinya kado ulang tahun. Bagaimana kami besar dan mengajarinya menyatakan cinta pada seorang siswa di sekolah sebrang. Semua memori itu menguar hebat dikepala kami seiring dengan keputusan yang tak bisa kami ambil._

 _Keputusan yang pada akhirnya membuat seluruh anggota keluargamu marah._

 _Demi menutupi tersangka utama, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah keponakanku. Kami mengirimkan dia dan satu anak buahnya ke pusat rehabilitasi di luar negri, sesuai dengan keingin Chinshun agar putranya tidak merasakan dinginnya sel penjara._

 _Kami tetapkan Chinshun sebagai tersangka utama, dan dirinya yang mendekam dipenjara. Mungkin saat kau membaca ini dia sudah bebas. Untuk melancarkan rencana kami ini, kami menyetujui saran anak Dongwoon waktu itu yang juga merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran, Lee Dong Hae. Juga mungkin sekarang menjadi dokter pribadi keluargamu._

 _Donghae menyarankan agar dirimu menjalani hypnotheraphy dimana seluruh ingatanmu waktu dihapus. Kau tak akan mengenal Chinshun, anaknya, maupun anak buahnya. Yang tertinggal diingatanmu hanyalah keluargamu saja. Saat itu hypnotheraphy illegal dilakukan untuk usia balita sepertimu. Tapi sekali lagi, demi menyelamatkan 'adik kecil' kami, haraboejimu meyakinkan appamu untuk melakukan terapi tersebut dengan alasan bahwa supaya 'dirimu kembali'._

 _Dan Kangin menyetujuinya. Meskipun appa dan keluargamu tahu bahwa kami hanyamencoba melindungi Chinshun._

 _Haraboejimu menutup organisasi Akuma selama – lamanya dan setelah itu dia mengajukan pengunduran diri. Aku tahu mengapa, ia tak akan kuat menghadapi rakyat yang memujanya sebagai perdana mentri terbaik yang telah membebaskan kriminal cucunya sendiri._

 _Aku pun mengundurkan diri setelah itu dan pergi kembali ke LA membawa sebuah penyesalan besar._

 _Tuan muda, maafkan kami atau mungkin aku yang egois waktu itu. Maafkan aku yang menutup telinga dan mata setiap kali dirimu menangis dan berteriak waktu itu. Maafkan aku menjadi manusia yang tak berperasaan yang tak memperdulikan histeris seorang anak berumur lima tahun._

 _Aku tahu bahwa aku tak punya hak untuk dimaafkan. Aku berdosa besar terhadapmu, keluargamu dan keluargaku sendiri._

 _Tuan muda, setelah dirimu membaca surat ini. Kumohon hidup dengan bahagia._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Yeo Sang Min._

Dua lembar kertas usang tersebut kini terasa berat ditangan Jin. Tidak mungkin pikirnya, bagaimana bisa kakeknya tidak menghukum orang – orang yang menjadi sumber mimpi buruknya dan memihak padanya?

Intinya, kini penculiknya tengah hidup dengan bebas sementara dirinya tiap malam berjuang dengan _insomnia_?

Tidak mungkin menurut Jin.

Kakeknya begitu protektif padanya, tidak mungkin-

Mungkinkah selama ini ia 'dikurung' dirumahnya sendiri supaya Jin tidak tahu mengenai hal ini? Supaya Jin tidak dekat dengan penculiknya karena selama ini…penculiknya ada disekitarnya? Menghirup udara yang sama dengannya?

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin rapal Jin dalam hati. Ia segera membuka ponsel-nya dan mencari sebuah nomor.

"Halo? Maaf menganggumu tapi bolehkah aku meminta bantuan?"

/

 _Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency_

Jin berdiri didepan gedung tersebut dengan keringat dingin, kakinya terasa berat dan tangannya terasa lemas. Separuh dirinya ingin kabur, separuh dirinya yang lain ingin masuk.

"Jin…?" sebuah suara menyapa dirinya begitu sampai didepan pintu masuk.

"Haein…" ujar Jin lemah.

Haein yang dulu pernah membantunya untuk melepas Yoori kini ada dihadapannya. Dia meminta tolong kepada Haein untuk mencari berkas kasus miliknya untuk membuktikan kebenaran yang tertulis disurat itu.

Ya, Jin masih berharap bahwa surat itu palsu, atau dipalsukan, atau spekulasi lainnya yang membuat Jin lari dari kenyataan.

"Itu adalah file kelas satu, yang artinya file rahasia. Aku tidak bisa mengaksesnya secara 'komputerisasi' karna langsung berhubungan dengan pusat. Aku hanya bisa mencari berkas aslinya dan itupun tidak bisa dibawa pulang dan hanya bisa dibaca didalamnya" ujar Haein mencoba menjelaskan.

Jin hanya mengangguk paham meski dirinya gemetar.

Jin membuka map usang tersebut.

 _Case No : 2003-1963 20 32_

 _Court Date : 26 – 08 – 1997_

 _Judge : Kim Shi Ok_

 _Prosecutor : Park Chan Hoo_

 _Prosecuting Attorney : Jang Yee Jun_

 _Rapporteur : Kim Kang In_

 _Victim : Kim Seok Jin_

 _Suspect : Ji Chin Shun_

 _Case Report :_

 _\- Kidnapping_

 _\- Child Abuse_

 _\- Sexual Assault_

 _Evidence :_

 _\- Medical Report of Victim (attached)_

 _\- Witness (Head Police, Choi Seung Jin)_

 _Court Ruling :_

 _\- Fifteen-year prison_

 _\- Foreclosure of wealth_

 _\- Dissolution of the organization_

Jin hanya bisa tertawa membaca apa yang tengah ia baca sekarang. Tawanya kian lama berubah menjadi tangisan.

Mendiang tuan Yeo benar.

Selama ini orang – orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya tidak pernah dihukum.

07 September 2017

Seluruh keluarga besar dari Kibum dan juga Heechul datang berkunjung. Seperti biasa para wartawan dan pers tentunya merekam acara perayaan salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea dan mungkin dunia.

Beberapa dari mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk meng-interview Myungsoo, Heechul dan juga Kibum.

Hampir tengah malam, pesta mulai bubar dan hanya keluarga inti tinggal. Disaat itu pula Jin datang masih dengan gips dan tongkat kruknya.

"Jin!?" ujar Myungsoo kaget melihat pujaan hatinya datang dengan mengenaskan.

"Happy anniversary, samchon" jawab Jin dengan senyum manis mengabaikan pertanyaan Myungsoo dan memberikan hadiahnya kepada Kibum dan Heechul.

"Jinnie, apa lagi yang terjadi denganmu huh!? Leeteuk baru kemarin kita bertemu dan kamu tidak memberitahuku mengenai kondisi Jinnieku!?" seperti biasa Heechul heboh melihat keponakan kesayangannya datang dengan gips dan kruk.

"Dimana tuan Yeo, Jin?" tanya pamannya.

"Masih di LA samchon" ujar Jin lemas.

Raut wajahnya tak lagi terang seperti biasa.

Keluarganya berbincang – bincang soal banyak hal. Kakek dan neneknya juga ada disini sekaligus memberi petuah – petuah agar pernikahan mereka tetap langgeng.

"Sejujurnya Heechul, sampai sekarang aku tidak menyangka ada yang mau bersama manusia kutub seperti Kibum" ujar sang nenek membuat semua orang disana tertawa.

Tapi tidak dengan Jin.

Bagaimana bisa dua puluh tahun keluarganya membohonginya dengan tawa dan senyum seperti ini?

"Myungsoo, bagaimana denganmu? Kapan mau mengenalkan calonmu?" tanya sang kakek.

"Aku sudah sangat siap mengenalkannya, tapi dirinya tidak siap untuk dikenalkan" ujar Myungsoo spontan melirik Jin membuat mereka semua fokus terhadap Jin yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kalau Jinnie jadi menantuku, aku tak akan stress menghadapi dua manusia es dirumah" ujar Heechul menambah panas acara mereka.

"Jin..." ujar Soeun menepuk bahunya membuat Jin tersadar.

"Huh? Ada apa?" tanya Jin kebingungan.

"Imo lihat kan? _Princess_ ku masih belum siap" ujar Myungsoo membuat mereka semua tertawa.

Tapi tidak dengan Jin.

"Jin ada apa denganmu?" ujar sang kakak menyadari bahwa Jin sedari tadi diam.

"Tidak apa – apa noona, aku hanya kelelahan" ujar Jin lalu melihat seluruh keluarganya menampakkan wajah khawatir.

"Sejujurnya…tadi siang aku bermimpi…bahwa aku dibawa seseorang bernama Ji Chin Shun. Haraboeji, Ji Chin Shun-shi… nuguseyo?" ujar Jin bertanya pada haraboejinya.

Tapi baik bibi, paman, dan orang tuanya ikut tegang mendengar nama itu.

"Ji Chin Shun? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya" ujar Soeun bingung.

"Haraboeji…apakah orang yang menculikku Ji Chin Shun…?" tanya Jin kemudian.

"Jinnie…ada apa denganmu sayang" ujar sang nenek namun kemudian air mata yang Jin tahan dari tadi terjadi jatuh kemudian.

"Bagaimana bisa…kalian membohongiku selama dua puluh tahun lebih…bagaimana bisa…orang yang menghancurkan hidupku haraboeji biarkan lepas begitu saja" ujar Jin dengan tangis.

Dan kakeknya tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **1\. PTSD : Post Traumatic Stress Disorder atau PTSD adalah kondisi mental di mana Anda mengalami serangan panik yang dipicu oleh trauma pengalaman masa lalu.**

 **2\. Complex PTSD : Complex** **P** **ost Traumatic Stress** **Disorder atau C-PTSD dikenal sebagai gangguan trauma kompleks adalah gangguan psikologis yang diduga terjadi sebagai akibat dari trauma yang berulang dan berkepanjangan yang melibatkan penganiayaan berkelanjutan atau ditinggalkan oleh hubungan interpersonal lainnya dengan dinamis daya yang tidak merata.**

* * *

 **Halo guyseu~~~**

 **Bagaimana akhirnya, ada yang bisa menebak mengapa Jin selama ini 'dikurung' didalam rumahnya sendiri?**

 **Secara personal, aku berterima kasih kepada "JinHarem Shipper" yang sudah mampu menemukan clue dan fakta tersembunyi lainnya.**

 **Sayangnya masih ada satu hint dan beberapa clue lagi yang belum ditemukan/? hehehe**

 **Selamat mencari ya!**

 **Dan seperti biasa,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	12. Edisi XII - Takdir

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _Destiny is the hidden power believed to control what will happen in the future._

* * *

 _Pantai punya kenangan tersendiri untuk anak kecil berambut coklat ini._

 _Maksudnya, siapa yang tak suka pantai? Gelombang laut yang menenangkan, pasir pantai yang hangat, dan tentunya sinar matahari dan anak angin yang hobi menerbangkan rambutnya._

 _Katakanlah ia si 'Anak Pantai'. Baginya, atau menurutnya tak akan menjadi masalah._

 _Ia suka bermain dengan kepiting ataupun kura – kura, meskipun pada akhirnya sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan hewan – hewan kecil tersebut ke habitatnya._

 _"Mereka hanya bisa bahagia, jika tinggal dirumahnya sendiri"_

 _Ucapan sang ibu terus terngiang – ngiang._

 _Rumah seharusnya menjadi sumber kebahagian._

 _Dan menurut anak kecil berumur lima tahun tersebut, pantai adalah rumahnya._

 _Hingga,_

 _Ia menemukan anak kecil lainnya, yang selalu lari ketika melihat dirinya._

 _Baginya,_

 _Anak kecil itu adalah 'rumahnya'._

/

"Sejujurnya…tadi siang aku bermimpi…bahwa aku dibawa seseorang bernama Ji Chin Shun. Haraboeji, Ji Chin Shun-shi… nuguseyo?" ujar Jin bertanya pada haraboejinya.

Tapi baik bibi, paman, dan orang tuanya ikut tegang mendengar nama itu.

"Ji Chin Shun? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya" ujar Soeun bingung.

"Haraboeji…apakah orang yang menculikku Ji Chin Shun…?" tanya Jin kemudian.

"Jinnie…ada apa denganmu sayang" ujar sang nenek namun kemudian air mata yang Jin tahan dari tadi terjadi jatuh kemudian.

"Bagaimana bisa…kalian membohongiku selama dua puluh tahun lebih…bagaimana bisa…orang yang menghancurkan hidupku haraboeji biarkan lepas begitu saja" ujar Jin dengan tangis.

Dan kakeknya tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya.

Suasana mendadak semakin tegang, udara diruangan tersebut terasa sesak dan habis. Seakan – akan tidak ada lagi kapasitas oksigen didalamnya.

"Appa, Ji Chin Shun? Siapa orang ini?" Jinwoo bertanya dalam nada serius mendapati Jin tak henti – hentinya menangis dipelukan Soeun.

Jinwoo rasa tidak mungkin kakeknya melepaskan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup adik manisnya. _Hell,_ bahkan sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika seorang Kim Seok Jin adalah satu – satunya makhluk di bumi ini yang dicintai seluruh keluarga Kim bahkan mungkin seantero dunia. Jinwoo yakin pasti ada sesuatu-

"Dia tersangka utama kasus penculikan namdongsaengmu" ujar Kibum semakin menambah ketegangan diruangan ini.

"Maksud appa, Ji Chin Shun tidak pernah dihukum?" tanya Myungsoo, rona merah menguar di wajah dan telingannya.

Pertanda emosi yang meletup –letup.

"Hiks…appa…dia bukan tersangka bukan? Hiks…orang yang menyiksaku…bebas berkeliaran bukan?" tanya Jin memastikan.

Setidaknya.

Kali ini saja,

Orang tuanya akan berbicara jujur,

Sekali ini saja,

Orangtuanya akan berterus terang,

Setidaknya kali ini saja,

Jin tidak perlu harus membenci keluarganya sendiri.

Namun hingga hujan tiba – tiba turun deras dirumah pamannya.

Keluarganya enggan membuka mulut.

/

Jin yang kelelahan akibat terus menangis akhirnya dibawa kembali kerumah sakit. Ia pingsan dan seharian belum mendapat asupan makanan maupun minuman.

Semua keluarga mereka hadir disana dan terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Kubu yang pertama ialah, Soeun, Jinwoo dan Myungsoo dengan amarah diubun – ubun kepala meraka. Dan sisanya menempati kubu diam menunduk dan menangis tertahan.

"Haraboeji. Jelaskan selama ini mengapa Jin tidak pernah dipublikasikan" tuntut Soeun.

Kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Soeun jaga bicaramu nak, haraboejimu sudah tua" ujar sang nenek.

"Sudah tua? Yeah tentu saja! SELAMA DUA PULUH TAHUN LEBIH KALIAN RAHASIAKAN AIB INI!" emosi Soeun akhirnya memuncak dan ia lepaskan begitu saja.

Anehnya, kali ini tidak ada satupun yang menahannya.

Ditangan Jinwoo sendiri sudah digenggam sebuah surat yang kini remuk, surat dari seseorang bernama 'Yeo Sang Min'.

Sebuah surat yang menjadi awal keretakkan ini.

Generasi muda di keluarga Kim kini tidak menyangka bahwa tegannya kakek mereka sendiri, memihak kepada Ji Chin Shun hanya karena hutang budi dimasa lalu,

Hanya karena sekardus mie instan untuk menyambung hidup kakeknya dahulu, hingga mengkorbakan hidup cucunya!?

"Hiks…Soeun-ah, cobalah mengerti…saat itu kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Jiwa dongsaengmu terguncang hebat dan kami ingin Jinnie kami-"

"Eomma! Aku bisa mengerti alasan kalian menghapus ingatan Jin! Tapi hal yang tak bisa kumengerti kalian bebaskan dua bajingan keparat yang telah hampir membuat adikku gila!" ujar Jinwoo pun mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Meskipun Jinwoo sebenarnya adalah seseorang dengan tipikal kepala dingin.

Tapi seorang 'rusa' pun bisa marah besar.

Leeteuk akhirnya terdiam. Perkataan putranya benar, saat itu ia tidak memikirkan apapun selain daripada kesembuhan Jin.

"Itu sebabnya haraboeji merahasiakan keberadaan Jin selama ini? Takut bahwa dua orang itu masih menghirup udara yang sama dengan Jin bukan? Jadi selama ini haraboeji sendiri yang membuat Jin-"

"Aku akui semua adalah kesalahanku"

Satu kalimat dingin dari kakekknya mendiamkan amukkan mereka.

"Aku tahu pada akhirnya, kalian akan membenciku. Aku salah dan aku tahu itu. Soeun, Jinwoo, Myungsoo kalian berhak marah padaku tapi tidak dengan eomma dan appa kalian. Sama seperti Jin, mereka adalah korban keegoisanku. Haraboeji tidak akan menuntut maaf dari kalian ataupun meminta untuk sekedar mengerti posisi haraboeji saat itu"

Semua terdiam dan tak ada yang berani bicara. Hanya tangisan yang kembali keluar.

Donghae keluar dari ruang rawat inap Jin.

"Jin sudah sadar, kalian bisa menjenguknya" ujar Donghae kemudian.

"Bawa Jin pulang ke galerinya" ujar Myungsoo kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu-"

"Dia tak akan mau tinggal dengan orang yang menyelamatkan perusak hidupnya, samchon" tegas Myungsoo menatap langsung kearah Kangin.

"Dia tidak akan mau"

/

 _"Hyung…"_

 _"Hm…?"_

 _"Mengapa Minam hyung baik kepadaku…?" ujar Jin kecil suatu hari setelah terlalu lelah menangis akibat dicambuk berkali – kali di 'Black Room'._

 _Minam hanya tersenyum pias, sambil terus mengelap tubuh Jin dengan air hangat._

 _"Entahlah, kau mengingatkanku akan seseorang"_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Pemilikku"_

08 September 2017

Jin terbangun dengan kepala cukup pening, menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di ranjang rumah sakit.

Oh, dengan Myungsoo disampingnya.

"Jin kau baik – baik saja?"

"Ya, lumayan"

"Bagus karna hari ini juga kita akan kegalerimu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sementara kau akan tinggal disana. Soeun dan Jinwoo sedang membawa perlengkapanmu di rumah"

"Eomma dan appa? Samchon? Haraboeji? Dimana mereka?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka pulang. Mereka kelelahan menunggumu sadar daritadi" kilah Myungsoo berbohong.

Tapi Jin juga terlalu lelah untuk mengetahui bayangan siapa dibalik pintu ruang rawat inapnya.

"Bangunkan aku jika noona dan hyung sudah datang"

Hati Jin masih terlalu sakit.

Keesokkan harinya Jin kembali kerutinitas dirinya seperti biasa, ia mendesign beberapa kursi dan meja lalu menguploadnya ke website miliknya sementara karya – karya miliknya yang sudah terjual, dipacking untuk segera dikirimkan kepemilik barunya.

Begitu terus menerus hingga kini, gips dan perban ditubuhnya sudah lepas.

Dua minggu berlalu, dua minggu pula rutinitas Jin kini semakin gamang, dan dua minggu pula tak ada satupun keluargannya yang datang menjenguk.

Dan dua minggu pula Jin dilanda kehampaan.

Semua terjadi secara tiba – tiba. Jin yang kehabisan stok makanan di galerinya tengah malam dan malas untuk memasak memilih untuk berbelanja di swalayan yang masih buka. Jalanan Seoul masih cukup ramai malam ini, dihiasi oleh beberapa masyarakat yang lagi menikmati _busking_ ditengah jalan atau sekedar siswa – siswi yang tengah mengikuti les tambahan untuk bisa masuk di perguruan tinggi favorit mereka atau sekedar ujian tes untuk masuk kedinasan yang kini berada di jalanan untuk sekedar membeli cemilan atau minuman.

"Imo, bagian iganya dua kilo ya" minta Jin pada pedagang daging, rasanya ia sedang ingin membuat sup iga.

 _Neoneun nae salme dashi tteun haetbit_

 _You are the sunlight risen again in my life_

 _Eorin shijeol nae kkumdeure jaerim_

 _The second advent of my childhood dreams_

 _Moreugesseo i gamjeongi mwonji_

 _I don't know, what these feelings are_

 _Hokshi yeogido kkum sogingeonji_

 _Whether this too is in a dream_

Sebuah suara yang mengalun dari salah satu _busking_ membuat Jin akhirnya terpaksa menaruh atensinya pada sebuah laki – laki dengan pakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga kebawah tak luput topi dan maskernya.

Idol kah?

 _Kkumeun samage pureun shingiru_

 _Dreams are a desert's blue mirage_

 _Nae an gipeun gose apeuriori_

 _The a priori of my innermost heart_

 _Summi makhil deushi haengbokhaejyeo_

 _Becoming joyous like I'm choked for air_

 _Jubyeoni jeomjeom deo tumyeonghaejyeo_

 _My surroundings becoming more transparent_

Hallway dibagian blok yang sedang Jin kunjungi memang cukup sepi. Selain karna blok yang dikhususkan untuk menjual bahan – bahan masakkan mentah, waktu sudah menunjukkan larut malam sehingga agak aneh melihat laki – laki serba hitam ini memilih _busking_ di daerah sini dibandingkan di jantung pasar atau di dekat halte pasar dimana banyak orang masih lalu lalang disana.

Setidaknya jika ingin menarik perhatian pemuda itu harusnya menyanyikan lagu – lagu terkenal, bukannya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang Jin belum pernah dengar sebelumnya.

Atau mungkin lagu buatannya sendiri?

Namun Jin harus akui pemuda ini punya suara yang bagus, dan dilihat dari pakaiannya juga sepertinya merupakan barang _branded_. Jin menengok kesamping pemuda tersebut dan menemukan dua anak kecil, yang satunya seorang anak laki – laki kisaran empat tahun dengan sekotak kaleng berisi recehan atau uang kertas dan satunya lagi seorang anak perempuan kisaran tujuh tahun sebuah papan bertuliskan,

 _'Donasi untuk Panti Asuhan Eun Ae'_

" _Ahga-shi?_ " sebuah suara dari belakang menyadarkannya. Sang penjual menunjukkan sekantung plastik berisi daging yang Jin pesan.

"Ah nde! Mianhamnida" ujar Jin berbalik ke toko daging tersebut dan membayar tagihannya.

 _Jeogi meolliseo badaga deullyeo_

 _From far away, I can hear the sea_

 _Kkumeul geonneoseo supul neomeoro_

 _Pass your dreams, clamber through the bush_

 _Seonmyeonghaejineun geugoseuro ga_

 _And go to the place that becomes clearer_

 _Take my hands now~_

 _You are the cause of my euphoria~_

"Imo, dua anak kecil itu sudah berapa lama busking disini?" tanya Jin penasaran.

"Ah~ mereka sudah ada kurang lebih satu minggu disini. Biasanya mereka menjajalkan kaus kaki atau scarf murah. Pemuda yang sedari tadi bernyanyi itu baru bertemu dengan mereka hari ini" ujar sang Imo melihat dari arah jendela tokonya dimana orang – orang hanya sekedar berlalu lalang melewati tiga orang tersebut, dan untungnya beberapa dari mereka mau menyisihkan uang mereka.

Jin berjalan keluar menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut dan menemukan dibalik dua anak kecil tersebut masih banyak box – box yang berisi kaus kaki, scarf, _beanie_ , maupun sarung tangan yang semuanya _handmade_ dari rajutan benang – benang wol.

"Hyung, dimohon donasinya" suara anak kecil itu bergetar dan Jin baru menyadari kedua – duanya hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis. Jin memberikan beberapa lembar ratus ribu won yang membuat dua anak kecil itu terkaget – kaget.

"Hyung! Apa ini tidak kebanyakan?" tanya anak kecil tersebut membuat Jin tersenyum miris.

"Nama kalian berdua siapa?" tanya Jin sambil menyamakan tingginya terhadap dua anak tersebut.

"Aku Abok, dan ini noonaku Aejeong"

"Lalu hyung disebelah ini?" tanya Jin menghadapkan pandangannya terhadap pemuda tersebut yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _'Ah, ternyata Idol'_ batin Jin paham memahami gelagatnya yang seketika menolak untuk bertukar pandangan.

"Dia _Sigul_ oppa!" ujar Aejeong semangat.

"Kalian bertiga sudah makan?" tanya Jin lembut dan keduanya menggeleng sementara si 'Sigul oppa' tadi hanya berdiri diam membisu, Jin pun bangkit berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda ini.

"Eung…ano…eum…Jika anda belum makan, saya ingin-"

"Aku sudah makan. Aku hanya ingin membantu anak – anak ini. Mereka jauh – jauh datang dari Busan" membuat mata Jin membulat sempurna saking kagetnya.

"Kalian dari Busan? Bisa sampai kesini bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jin kaget dan kedua anak tersebut hanya cengegesan tanpa dosa hingga Jin geleng – geleng kepala.

"Maaf tuan tapi-" ujar Jin terputus melihat sosok dihadapannya kini telah menghilang, Jin menengok kesana kemari melihat pemuda itu berjalan diujung lorong lalu berbelok,

Dan menghilang.

Meninggalkan tanda tanya pada ketiga makhluk tersebut.

/

"Well selain seorang putra perdana mentri, kau juga ayah dari dua anak?" tanya Jaerim sarkas seperti biasa.

"HYUNG ANAK PERDANA MENTRI!?" teriak mereka kompak membuat Jin mencubit pinggang Jaerim.

"Hahaha, hyung ini suka bercanda" tawa Jin gugup dan melemparkan pandangan kesal terhadapnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan sudah tidak ada lagi taksi maupun bus yang lewat. Jin tidak mungkin memanggil Tuan Yeo karna berhubung situasi keluarga mereka sedang renggang. Jin juga tidak bisa minta bantuan pada teman – temannya yang lain karna dia masih dalam mode bohong pergi 'keluar negri'.

Jadilah satu – satunya orang yang bisa Jin andalkan adalah Jaerim. Awalnya ia ingin menghubungi Haein namun polisi itu sepertinya nampak sibuk sehingga tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Alhasil, Jaerim lah yang kebetulan 'sedang berbaik hati' menolongnya, serta membantu Jin untuk mengangkat barang belanjaannya dan juga box – box jualan milik Abok dan Aejeong. Sementara Jin singgah di toko pakaian yang masih buka didalam pasar tersebut untuk membeli mereka beberapa helai baju.

Sesampai digaleri. Jin dan Jaerim menaruh barang – barang mereka dan Jin menyuruh kedua anak itu mandi dikamar mandi didalam kamar miliknya. Sementara Jin akhirnya memasak ramen daripada sup Iga seperti yang dia rencanakan sebelumnya.

Anak – anak tadi sudah datang dengan pakaian bersih. Jaerim pun akhirnya juga memutuskan bermalam disini setelah mandi karena kebetulan membawa baju ganti. Alasan Jaerim bermalam adalah karna mungkin dirumahnya kini ada Yoori yang sedang 'menunggunya'.

Dan cukup aneh melihat Jaerim yang biasanya tampil dalam balutan semi-formal kini hanya bermodal kaus hitam polos biasa dengan celana polos pendek senada.

Jin menghidangkan ramen serta telur rebus dan kimchi. Dua anak tadi makan dengan lahap hingga menghabiskan tiga piring lalu tepar ingin segera tidur. Berhubung kamar di galeri Jin hanya satu maka kedua anak itu tadi dibiarkan tidur didalam kamarnya sementara Jin dan Jaerim tidur diruang tamu bermodalkan sofa serta bantal dan selimut tambahan.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya dirimu 'tinggal' disini" tanya Jaerim menikmati teh lemonnya melayangkan pandangannya kearah Jin yang sudah rebahan disofa.

"Ini memang 'rumahku' aku bekerja disini"

"Jadi selain perdana mentri kau juga si pemilik brand _RJ_?" ujar Jaerim sewaktu turun kebawah melihat beberapa perkakas dengan logo tersebut, Jin hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Kau membuang waktu bekerja di KBS" ujar Jaerim sarkas dan akhirnya Jin tertawa.

 _'Bekerja di KBS…'_

"PD-nim…"

"Hm?"

"Masih ada kesempatan untukku bekerja di KBS lagi?"

"Apakah ini perkataan yang keluar dari orang yang baru saja meminta mengundurkan diri?"

"Mulai dari sekarang…aku tidak ingin kabur lagi…"

"Huh?"

"Mulai dari sekarang…aku tidak ingin sembunyi lagi…"

"Maksudmu?"

"PD-nim…mulai dari sekarang aku akan 'hidup' untuk 'diriku' sendiri" ujar Jin tulus kini duduk menatap langsung mata Jaerim.

Jaerim pun kehabisan kata – kata.

"Tolong pekerjakan aku kembali di KBS" untaian kalimat terakhir yang menemani malam mereka berdua.

Pagi harinya Jaerim menawarkan diri mengantar Jin serta dua anak kecil tadi ke bandara. Jin memutuskan untuk memulangkan Abok dan Aejeong ke Busan setelah mendengar kisah sedih anak itu.

Panti asuhan mereka merupakan bagian dari sebuah katedral kecil di Busan sana yang sudah lama tidak memiliki jemaat maupun pengikut. Banyak biarawan dan biarawati disana yang terpaksa dipulangkan ke kampungnya masing – masing. Sementara biarawan dan biarawati yang tersisa di katedral hanya mengurus gereja dan panti asuhan yang kini telah tertinggal.

Panti Asuhan Eun Ae kini bermodalkan sumbangan – sumbangan jemaat yang mau membantu anak – anak terlantar ini. Jangankan untuk disekolahkan, untuk bisa makan sehari – hari saja sulit. Abok dan Aejeong bisa dibilang penghuni lama yang membuat mereka paham akan permasalahan ini, satu – satunya cara supaya katedral dan panti asuhan mereka selamat adalah apabila mereka punya banyak jemaat, atau ada para calon orang tua angkat yang mau mengadopsi dari panti asuhan mereka dan memberikan 'sumbangan kasih' karna telah merawat calon anak angkat mereka.

Abok dan Aejeong sesungguhnya adalah anak jalanan yang kabur dari pasar gelap dan lari ke-Busan dan ditemukan oleh salah satu biarawati disana, sehingga mereka tahu persis bagaimana cara menyelundup ke mobil – mobil seperti truk atau _pick up_ dimana mereka membawa box – box jualan mereka ke Seoul dengan harapan bisa menghasilkan uang untuk membantu panti asuhan yang menyelamatkan mereka dari para orang – orang jahat tersebut.

Ketika Jin sampai di katedral tersebut kondisinya cukup mengenaskan. Air pancuran ditengah halaman katedral kini mampet dan berlumut. Patung Bunda Maria yang tengah menggendong bayi di air pancuran tersebut kini kusam dan retak disana sini. Masuk kedalam katedral tersebut mendapati kursi kayu yang telah ranggas digigit tikus, mikrofon atau sound yang sudah tidak bekerja lagi, atap yang bolong dan jendela yang beberapa sudah pecah.

Satu – satunya yang masih bertahan adalah salib putih besar sempurna di dinding podium.

Jin menghela nafas sebelum berjalan kearah kiri katedral menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana yang kusam, yang kondisinya jauh lebih parah namun banyak anak – anak tampak senang bermain di pekarangannya.

"ABOK!? AEJEONG!? SUSTER KIM! ABOK DAN AEJEONG SUDAH PULANG!" seru sebuah anak laki – laki yang Jin prediksi seumuran dengan Aejeong dan merupakan teman keduanya.

Seorang biarawati datang dari dalam rumah tersebut menangis lega menemukan kedua anak panti mereka datang dalam keadaan selamat.

Abok dan Aejeong hilang hampir dua minggu tanpa kabar dan laporan mereka ke kepolisian setempat hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu saja.

"Suster Kim tenang saja! Kami datang membawa banyak uang dan hadiah!" seru Abok bangga. Sementara sang suster menyuruh mereka berdua balik kekamar dan mengantar Jin kekatedral untuk bertemu Pastor Hong serta beberapa biarawan dan biarawati lainnya.

"Namaku Kim Chae, dirimu bisa memanggilku suster Kim" ujar sang suster memperkenalkan diri begitu mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu kantor katedral.

Meski rumah sepetak ini tidak layak pula 'disebut' kantor.

Pastor Hong atau Hong Min Ki merupakan pastor yang telah mengabdi di katedral ini selama tiga puluh tahun lamanya dan juga pencetus panti asuhan Eun Ae. Kurang lebih katedral kecil ini telah berdiri selama seratus tahun lebih dengan panti asuhan yang baru berdiri selama tiga puluh tahun. Pastor Hong sendiri kini sudah berumur lima puluh lima tahun.

Jin mengatakan bahwa dirinya bersedia menjadi donator tetap untuk katedral kecil ini dan menyuarakan kekhawatirannya terhadap pendidikan anak – anak panti. Tentu saja baik pastor Hong serta biarawan dan biarawati nampak kaget akan niat Jin ini.

Karena sudah lama sekali ada orang yang mau memberikan donator terhadap katedral mereka terlebih cuma – cuma dan tanpa ada 'untungnya' buat Jin.

Mereka pikir, Jin hanya bersedia memberi sumbangan diawal. Tapi ternyata tidak. Keesokkan harinya beberapa tukang bangunan datang ke katedral mereka untuk merenovasi panti asuhan, katedral, dan juga kantor mereka.

Katedral mereka diperluas dan dipercantik. Jendela katedral yang sebelumnya polos kini dihiasi ornament – ornamen lukisan malaikat ditambah lagi langit – langit katedral yang dihiasi lukisan suasana di Surga nanti. Podium serta lantai dibuat keramik asli, air mancur bunda maria diganti baru dengan skala yang sedikit lebih besar. Dan kini jemaat disambut dua patung _Gabriel_ di pintu masuk. Kursi jemaat di katedral tersebut kini hasil tangan Jin.

Berlanjut ke panti asuhan mereka. Kini dirombak menjadi dua lantai, sehingga kini selain satu anak mendapat satu kamar, para biarawati kini punya dapur umum, tempat mencuci pakaian, ruang tamu dilantai bawah dan pekarangan panti dijadikan taman bermain untuk anak – anak.

Kesebelah kanan katedral dibangun kantor katedral beserta tempat tinggal para biarawan dan biarawati disana. Kantor mereka juga dirombak meski dalam balutan sederhana sesuai keinginan pastor Hong. Tapi kini kantor tersebut sudah punya ruang tersendiri untuk adminstrasi, ruang rapat, ruang pastor, ruang majelis, ruang perlengkapan, ruang untuk bendahara dan lain – lain.

Sisa lahan yang katedral ini punya Jin pagari dengan gapura utama atau pintu satu – satunya yang langsung menuju katedral. Sisa lahan tadi ini Jin bangunkan sebuah villa dengan fasilitas kolam berenang yang Jin harapkan apabila suatu hari nanti beberapa instansi mau melakukan wisata _healing camp_ kemari, sawah dan tempat peternakan untuk para biarawan kelola, serta satu bangunan seperti wisma tempat para biarawati bisa lebih fokus menjahit dan merajut seperti barang yang dijual Abok dan Aejeong kemarin.

Jin juga tidak lupa membeli peralatan – peralatan perkebunan, hewan yang akan diternak, mesing pegolah susu atau telur, mesin jahit atau rajut beserta benang – benangnya, satu mobil pick up, dan tiga mobil biasa yang digunakan para biarawan untuk menjemput anak – anak panti kesekolah.

Ya. Jin memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan lima puluh anak panti asuhan tersebut mulai dari TK, SD, SMP, hingga SMA. Mengingat lokasi katedral mereka di pedesaan serta lokasi sekolah paling dekat di pinggir kota jadi dibutuhkan sarana transportasi untuk mempermudah anak – anak tersebut ke sekolah.

Dalam satu bulan, katedral usang tersebut kini berubah menjadi 'surga tersembunyi' di Busan. Kalian tidak usah menanyakan berapa banyak uang yang Jin lontarkan untuk membangun katedral ini dari awal lagi.

Di Busan, Jin merasa seperti _healing time_. Waktu dimana dia bisa memfokuskan dirinya untuk hal – hal yang positif, sebelum ia ke Busan dan bertemu Abok dan Aejeong, Jin bertemu dengan Shinhye setelah sekian lamanya. Ia menumpahkan tangisan, amarah, serta kekecewaan yang dia punya kepada keluarganya, Shinhye juga nampak kaget mendengar cerita Jin.

Rasanya seolah tidak mungkin orang yang melindungi kita rupanya 'melindungi' orang lain.

Jin merasa bahwa ini tidak adil baginya. Dua orang itu, 'Minam' dan 'Wookie' menurut surat dari mendiang ayah Tuan Yeo menerima rehabilitasi di luar negri sana. Jin bahkan tidak yakin jikalau memang benar – benar melakukan rehabilitasi atau mungkin sekeder alasan dibalik 'pelarian' mereka.

Namun jika iya,

Namun jika memang benar adanya,

Beruntung sekali kedua orang tersebut.

Mereka dapat hidup dengan damai, tanpa bayang – bayang apapun. Lahir kembali menjadi 'manusia baru' dan membuka lembaran baru.

Tanpa adanya rentetan mimpi buruk, rasa sakit yang selalu diingat, ketakutan – ketakutan yang selalu muncul dimanapun, serta yang paling penting adalah ingatan.

Ingatan yang selama ini Jin harap dapat Jin ingat kembali pupus sudah.

Jin marah, namun ia bingung harus marah kepada siapa, kekeluarganya? Ke dua orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, atau ke dirinya sendiri?

Pada akhirnya Shinhye hanya setia menemani tangisan Jin waktu itu dan memberi tahu jika Jin 'telah siap', suatu saat ia akan bisa mengingat masa kecilnya kembali. Tapi untuk saat ini.

Hanya untuk kali ini,

Luka jahit yang telah robek tiba – tiba ini, dibiarkan mengering dahulu.

Sebelum dikoyak lebih lebar untuk 'dijahit' kembali.

/

Jin kini tengah memeras susu bersama salah satu biarawan disini sebelum dipanggil oleh biarawati Kim.

"Jin…ada seseorang yang mencarimu…" ujar sang biarawati.

Jin sudah menduga pasti kakaknya atau Myungsoo akan mencoba mencarinya kemari.

Tapi yang justru tak disangkanya adalah kini ibunya dan Tuan Yeo bersama ibu Tuan Yeo ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Sang ibu kini tampak kusut seperti tak terurus, pipinya semakin tirus, matanya semakin bengkak dengan kantung hitam, kulitnya pucat, layaknya mayat hidup. Tuan Yeo yang tampaknya sudah kembali dari LA mungkin sudah mengetahui permasalahan yang ada dan pada akhirnya memanggil sang ibu.

"Jinnie…hiks…" sang ibu lari memeluknya menangis tersedu – sedu.

"Eomma…wae geurae…?" tanya Jin pelan, mencoba menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah.

"Hiks…haraboejimu…haraboejimu…masuk rumah sakit Jinnie….hiks…dia mencarimu…" seru Leeteuk membuat Jin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Pada akhirnya air matanya tumpah juga.

Setelah pamit pada jajaran gereja yang lain, Jin memutusan untuk pamit kepada Abok dan Aejeong. Kedua anak kecil itu tampak enggan melepas Jin.

"Hyung harus pergi…"

"Oppa…kapan lagi kemari…?" tanya Aejeong sedih. Jin hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengacak rambut kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Oppa tidak tahu kapan bisa kemari. Tapi selagi oppa tidak ada disini, kalian jangan membuat ulah lagi ya" pesan Jin akhirnya melambaikan salam perpisahan.

Pastor Hong dan biarawati Kim juga cukup kaget mengenai kepergian Jin yang tiba – tiba ditambah dengan kedatangan 'Ibu Negara' ke katedral kecil mereka. Leeteuk mengucapkan terima kasih telah merawat putra bungsunya dengan baik disini sementara sang Pastor dan Biarawati merasa mereka harusnya yang berterima kasih terhadap Keluarga nomor satu di Korea Selatan ini.

Seperti biasa, Jin dan ibunya diangkut menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik negara, langsung diterbangkan ke Seoul. Karena menurut pengakuan ibunya, sang kakek dipindahkan dari rumah sakit di Jeju sana ke rumah sakit milik pamannya tempat Jin pernah dirawat dulu, Samsung Medical Centre.

Jin masuk kedalam ruang ICU dimana sudah ada kakeknya yang masih tak sadarkan diri ditopang dengan berbagai alat medis untuk bertahan.

Jin terdiam.

Didalam sudah ada ayahnya, Kibum, dan Taehee yang kini nampak kusut melihat ayah mereka terbaring lemah. Layaknya sebuah keajaiban, sang kakek terbangun mendapati anak dan cucunya dalam balutan pakaian khusus untuk tamu pasien ICU.

Jin tersentak.

"Jin-ah…" ujar sang kakek lesu.

"Nde haraboeji, aku disini…"

"Mianhamnida…"

Satu untaian kata itu akhirnya kembali meloloskan tangisan Jin.

"Nde haraboeji, haraboeji tidak salah apapun, aku yang salah" ujar Jin menenangkan sang kakek. Bagai keajaiban keesokkan harinya sang kakek dapat di pindahkan ke ruang VIP setelah melewati fase krisis miliknya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jin masih menyayangi keluarganya. Jin terdiam diruang tunggu, kedua kakaknya serta Myungsoo datang hari ini dan cukup kaget melihat Jin disini. Sesungguhnya ketiganya sepakat untuk memberi _'personal space'_ untuk Jin. Sebelum memulai hubungan ini kembali lagi dari awal.

Dan sepertinya keluarga besar Kim hanya bisa manut. Mereka tak punya pilihan, Jin memang berhak untuk membenci mereka seumur hidupnya.

Jin sendiri hanya merenung. Melihat sang kakek tertidur pulas di ranjang rumah sakit sementara sang nenek tidur disofa dengan balutan selimut yang Jin berikan.

Seketika Jin mengingat percakapannya dengan sang pastor beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _"Kalau saya boleh bertanya, tujuan anda kemari betulkah hanya sekedar membantu kami?"_

 _Jin tersenyum getir._

 _"Jujur saja Pastor Hong, saya takut untuk 'kembali'_ " _jawab Jin getir._

 _"Saya dapat merasakan kesepian melalui matamu, dan saya harap suatu hari dirimu akan mengerti bagaimana segala sesuatu yang menyakiti kita adalah segala sesuatu yang membuat kita menjadi siapa kita 'sesungguhnya' sekarang" ujar sang pastor membuat Jin bergidik. Kini mereka tengah berada didalam katedral dimana sang pastor masih membersihkan salib putih besar didinding altar dengan minyak zaitun._

 _Satu – satunya ornamen katedral yang Pastor Hong minta untuk tidak diganti._

 _Dan satu – satunya kegiatan yang membuat Jin merasa bahwa sang Pastor seharusnya seseorang yang merasa kesepian. Menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk mengabdi pada sebuah katedral terbelakang, disumpah untuk tidak bisa mencintai atau memiliki orang lain, dan hidup hanya untuk orang lain._

 _"Pernahkah Pastor mencintai seseorang dan pada akhirnya membenci mereka-"_

 _"Karna pada akhirnya orang yang kita cintai menjadi sumber kebencian kita?" lanjut sang Pastor dengan suaranya yang masih tenang, ada aura lemah lembut disana, meski kini Jin hanya menatap punggung Pastor yang masih setia menaikki tangga kayu untuk membersihkan ujung atas salib tersebut._

 _"Tentu saja pernah, terutama dengan Kawanku yang satu ini" ujar sang Pastor dengan santai menepuk salib putih tersebut dengan senyum hangat._

 _Pastor Hong seharusnya adalah orang yang pantas mendapat gelar 'kesepian'. Tapi sinar matanya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya._

 _Ia berbahagia._

 _"Mengapa aku harus jadi Pastor disaat aku mungkin bisa jadi Ilmuwan? Mengapa aku harus mendapat sebuah katedral kumuh disaat pastor yang lain mendapat katedral mewah di pusat kota? Mengapa aku harus membangun panti asuhan disaat aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk membangunnya? Ada banyak hal yang kutanya 'mengapa' pada-Nya. Namun tak satupun pertanyaanku diindahkan-Nya, aku berada dititik begitu mencintainya hingga pada akhirnya membencinya"_

 _Jin terdiam._

 _Baru kali ini ada sosok 'agamis' yang membenci 'Tuhan' mereka sendiri._

 _"Namun pada akhirnya, Ia tetap membuatku terus menerus mengenang masa dimana aku berusaha keras membentuk salib putih ini dan mengecatnya lalu menempelnya ke dinding altar, pada akhirnya Ia terus membuat banyak anak – anak terlantar datang kepanti ini, pada akhirnya diri-Nya tetap mengajarkanku kebahagian melalui senyuman dan tawa orang lain. Pada akhirnya, diri-Nya pula yang 'membawamu' kemari" ujar Pastor Hong panjang lebar sebelum menarik nafas kembali._

 _"Pada akhirnya daripada membenci, aku lebih suka 'mencintai'" ujar sang Pastor menggerlingkan pandangannya pada gelang di tangan Jin._

 _'_ _사랑하는'_

 _'Loved'_

 _"Pastor…aku sudah terlalu lama didalam kegelapan…aku tak bisa keluar..aku-" seketika air mata mengalir tanpa Jin minta._

 _Gelang ini, gelang ini hanya mengingatkannya pada sebuah sakit teramat pahit._

 _"Kegelapan tidak bisa mengusir kegelapan Jin, hanya cahaya yang bisa melakukannya. Kebencian tidak bisa mengusir kebencian, hanya cinta yang bisa melakukan itu. Kebalikan dari cinta bukanlah kebencian, melainkan 'ketidakpedulian'"_

 _Dan Jin semakin terguncang dalam tangisannya sampai sebuah kalimat ultimatum yang kini menyejukkan hatinya._

 _"Dan aku telah memutuskan untuk tetap mencintai , kebencian adalah beban yang terlalu berat untuk ditanggung. Dan kini adalah giliranmu"_

Jin menghela nafas sekali lagi begitu melihat sang kakek tersadar, kini senyumannya terasa lebih ringan.

"Jinnie…?"

"Nde haraboeji…"

Bagaimana bisa sang pastor begitu bisa mengerti dirinya bahkan tanpa Jin mengatakan apa masalahnya?

"Sekali lagi hara-"

"Haraboeji cepatlah sembuh… _saranghamnidayo_ haraboeji" ujar Jin tulus.

Tapi, terlepas dari apapun, Pastor Hong benar.

Benci itu terlalu berat, lepaskanlah.

Karna kini Jin juga memilih untuk tetap 'mencintai'.

/

"KIM _FUCKING_ SEOKJIN! BERANINYA DIRIMU KEMBALI TANPA MENGUCAPKAN SEPATAH KATA APAPUN!" teriak Eunkyung diruang rapat setelah rapat mereka tadi.

Ya, Jin secara khusus kembali hadir dalam rapat mingguan yang mengejutkan ketiga teman berharganya, dan juga teman – teman seteam mereka. Song Jaerim yang memimpin rapat mengucapkan 'selamat datang kembali' ke KBS juga perbahuruan kontrak Jin yang kini telah sah menjadi pegawai tetap. Jin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para karyawan serta PD yang pada saat itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya saat menghilang 'waktu itu'. PD Lee Yoo Ri juga akhirnya hanya diberikan detensi dan mulai bekerja tahun depan.

Kakaknya hanya bisa tertawa mendengar teriakan Eunkyung. Kini tinggal Soeun, Inna, Jaerim, Jin, dan tentunya dengan trio kwek – kweknya.

Soeun cukup kaget ketika dari rumah sakit, Jin memilih untuk bekerja kembali ke KBS. Dia minta kali ini untuk jangan 'menyembunyikan' dirinya kembali, dan Jin dengan cepat memaafkan orang tuanya. Baik Kangin maupun Leeteuk tidak punya pilihan lain, bagi mereka, dimaafkan oleh putra manisnya sungguh sebuah keajaiban, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu disaat Jin benar – benar siap untuk diperkenalkan sebagai 'Kim Seok Jin' sesungguhnya.

"Hahaha, kalau aku bilang – bilang tidak akan _surprise_ namanya noonaku sayang" ujar Jin tertawa bebas hingga tampak seperti suara pembersih kaca mobil.

"YAH! TRAKTIR AKU BULGOGI ATAU KAU TIDAK KUMAAFKAN. KAU DATANG DAN PERGI BEGITU SAJA!" teriak Dongsoon langsung memberi _headlock_.

"Oke – oke, kini giliranku yang mentraktir-"

"Oh jadi setelah aku bersusah payah dengan berkas – berkas ini, aku tak 'kecipratan' apapun? Kalian sungguh kejam" ujar Jaerim mendramatisir.

"Head PD, jika anda bukan dari bagian _four hoes_ , maka akses anda ditolak" ujar Dongsoon mencoba sedih.

"Sejak kapan nama group chat kita four hoes? Bukankah kemarin namanya _four thot_?" tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Sejak kau kembali kesini dan resmi menambah 'daftar bunga' di KBS. Ayo aku lapar" ujar Eunkyung kemudian menarik Jin disertai dengan seruan 'Yak! Tunggu aku!' dari Dongsoon. Hanya Junwoo yang 'masih waras' sempat membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan keluar mengejar ketiga kawannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat namdongsaengmu sebahagia itu" ujar Jaerim membuat Soeun dan Inna kompak menolehkan kepalanya dan hampir membuat Jaerim serangan jantung.

"Yak! Mworagu!?" tanya Jaerim kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu-"

"Kim _fucking_ Soeun-shi, dari caramu melihat Jin, marga, dan kelakuanmu disekitar Jin cukup membuktikan bahwa dirimu adalah noonanya"

"Jika dirimu berani melukai-"

"Tenanglah, aku juga sudah cukup lelah jadi pemeran antagonis disini" potong Jaerim kemudian meninggalkan kedua perempuan itu dengan rasa terkejut.

Jin seperti biasa bekerja didalam gudang KBS untuk sekedar membuat properti drama atau set panggung bersama Dongsoon, sedangkan Eunkyung dan Junwoo bekerja diatas panggung. Hal – hal seperti ini yang Jin rindukan. Bersama Dongsoon, pemuda penggila bulgogi itu menceritakan bagaimana sepasang adik kembarnya kini memulai masa remaja dan kini digandrungi oleh lawan jenisnya.

Jin tidak heran. Daehoon dan Daehee atau mungkin Dongsoon dikaruniai oleh wajah bak dewa dan dewi.

Dongsoon yang terlihat lebih sering bekerja 'keras' diluar alhasil membentuk tubuhnya menjadi sedikit _muscular_ dengan wajah layaknya anak anjing.

Iya, wajah berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya. Kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya sama sekali.

Daehoon sendiri tampak seperti duplikat Dongsoon ketika masih remaja, kulitnya sawo matang, cenderung tidak putih atau coklat, lumayan tinggi seukuran anak remaja seusiannya dan punya bentuk tubuh yang bagus.

Mungkin hasil _dance practice_ terus menerus.

Daehee sendiri tampak seperti versi perempuan Dongsoon, wajahnya manis dan mungil dengan tinggi semampai. _Milky white skin_ miliknya selalu menjadi senjata utama ketika ia bertengkar dengan Daehee maupun Dongsoon.

"Jadi dirimu khawatir kalau Daehee dan kekasihnya nanti 'out of the box'" ujar Jin jahil.

"Aku lebih khwatir kalau first time adikku, cowoknya tidak _gentle_ dan lupa pakai kontrasepsi" keluh Dongsoon dihadiahi jitakan dari Jin.

"Yak! Akukan bukan orang tua kolot jaman dulu! Adikku bebas 'bermalam' dengan siapapun asal tidak melanggar aturan!"

"Bermalam dengan laki – laki lain sudah melanggar aturan bodoh!" cetus Jin kesal.

"Yak! Aku bahkan melakukan first time saat duduk dibangku kelas tiga SMP tahu! Dengan noona – noona semester awal di Hankuk! Mereka bahkan _cum_ dua kali!" Jin menjitak Dongsoon sekali lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, kini aku mengerti mengapa tak ada satupun-"

"Oh ayolah Jin, semua laki – laki pasti pernah melakukan hal itu. Kau bahkan belum tahu kehebatan Junwoo hyung diranjang"

"Aku tak mau mendengar omong kosong mu lagi" ujar Jin kemudian fokus mengambil box besar berisi lighting untuk dibawa kepanggung. Dongsoon awalnya ingin membalas celotehan Jin menyadari bahwa kini telinga dan tengkuk belakang Jin nampak memerah.

Seketika senyum jahilnya muncul.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau belum pernah melakukan itu hm~~~~?" tanya Dongsoon kini membuat rona merah tersebut menyebar ke pipinya.

"Yak Dongsoon! Bisa – bisa-"

"Mengaku sajalah Jin! Atau mungkin sebenarnya kau ingin yang jadi 'dibawah'~~"

"Demi Tuhan Dongsoon, jika dirimu tidak menutup mulut kotor-" Jin yang berbalik badan kaget mendapati Dongsoon tinggal se-inchi lagi dihadapannya, Jin hampir terpleset jatuh karna menginjak kabel sebelum Dongsoon lebih tanggap merengkuh pinggang Jin membawanya makin dekat ke pemuda bongsor tersebut.

"Menjadi setangkai bunga mekar yang tak terjamah, merupakan cobaan besar bagi kami untuk tidak memetiknya. Kau harus tahu itu" ujar Dongsoon lembut, bermaksud hati ingin 'menebar pesona' sebelum kembali dijitak oleh Jin.

"Yak sakit tahu!" ujar Dongsoon refleks melepas rengkuhannya.

"Aku tidak akan mau memasak bulgogi untukmu lagi. Persahabatan kita selesai sampai disini!" gerutu Jin lalu berbalik pergi.

Menutupi degupan jantungnya yang seakan – akan ingin meledak.

Ini pertama kali untuknya mendapat _flirt_ secara terang – terangan.

/

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin melakukan donasi"

"Kemana?"

"Panti asuhan"

Hening sejenak menyelimuti kedua pemuda didalam ruangan tersebut. Sama - sama berusaha menyelami pikiran masing - masing. Keduanya cukup tahu benar peran panti asuhan tersebut dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Apakah panti tempat-"

"Iya panti tersebut. Aku baru ingat nama pantinya, Eun Ae"

"Setelah dirimu selesai menulis, kita akan kesana"

/

Seorang pemuda dewasa nampak tengah duduk santai dibalkon apertemen mewahnya menikmati segelas kopi sambil melihat lautan manusia dibawah sana lalu lalang menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang menarik.

Ia sudah terbiasa memandang, mengamati, dan menelusuri dari kejauhan.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang. Seorang staff masuk kedalam setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Panti asuhan yang kau cari sudah ditemukan"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya tapi nampaknya…"

"Nampaknya kenapa?"

"Seseorang telah menjadi donatur tetap disana"

"Siapa?"

"Mereka tidak menyebutkan namanya, tapi sesuai perintah anda. Kami tetap mengirim sembako kesana"

"Apa pastor hong masih hidup?"

"Iya sudah nampak tua namun tetap sehat" lapornya sementera pemuda tadi dengan hikmat menyeruput kopinya sambil mengambil koran paginya.

"Tidak masalah mereka mempunyai donatur atau tidak, mulai sekarang kita akan mendonasikan sembako kepada mereka tiap bulan-"

" _Minam-ah_ , donatur panti tersebut, nampaknya _Jinnie_ yang kau cari" sesosok orang bernama Minam tadi langsung menghentikan acara –mari membaca koran- paginya.

"Apa _sajangnim_ dan _Tuan Muda_ mengetahuinya?" tanya Minam mendadak serius.

"Sajangnim nampak tenang hidup di luar sana, begitu pula Tuan Muda. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa kau sering berderma kebanyak panti sosial, jadi kali ini mereka tak mencium 'keberadaannya'.

"Cari tahu mengenai donatur tersebut dan pastikan Sajangnim serta Tuan Muda tidak mengetahui keberadaannya" ujar Minam kali ini nampak dingin sambil melirik kearah _headline_ koran yang ia baca.

 ** _[Mantan Perdana Menteri Kim In Kang dilarikan ke Samsung Medical Centre akibat Serangan Jantung] - KBS News_**

"Kali ini aku harus bisa Jinnie…kali ini aku tidak akan lari…" ujar pemuda bernama Minam itu lirih sambil menggengam cangkir kopinya kuat – kuat.

Kali ini, ia harus mendapatkan Jinnienya kembali.

* * *

 **Halo guyseu~~~**

 **Bagaimana akhirnya, ada yang bisa menebak chapter ini? Sudah bisa menemukan hint dan beberapa clue lagi yang belum ditemukan/? hehehe**

 **Secara personal, aku berterima kasih kepada para reader sekalian yang sabar dan setia menunggu cerita ini, maaf banget buat semuanya author telat update karena baru saja mengalami kecelakaan motor yang membuat tangan author yang sebelah kanannya belum bisa digerakkan selama sebulan belakangan ini.**

 **Tapi tenang aja kok, kini tangan author sudah dalam fase penyembuhan dan bisa melanjutkan ceritanya kembali namun mohon maaf apabila nanti jadwal updatenya agak sedikit lama.**

 **Dan seperti biasa,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	13. Edisi XIII - Benang Merah (Part I)

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _The **Red Thread of Fate** (simplified Chinese: 姻缘红线; traditional Chinese: 姻緣紅線; pinyin: Yīnyuán hóngxiàn), also referred to as the **Red Thread of Marriage** , and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the ankles of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. Often, in Japanese and Korean culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger. According to Chinese legend, the deity in charge of "the red thread" is believed to be Yuè Xià Lǎorén (月下老人), often abbreviated to Yuè Lǎo (月老), the old lunar matchmaker god, who is in charge of marriages._

 _The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmate or a destined flame._

* * *

 _Busan bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuknya._

 _Ayah dan Ibunya lebih memilih menitipkannya pada neneknya dibanding merawatnya._

 _Faktor ekonomi katanya._

 _Di Busan ada pantai dekat pelabuhan tempatnya bermain. Tapi baginya ini adalah tempat yang pas untuk bersembunyi._

 _Bersembunyi dari kenyataan._

 _Baginya, semangkuk nasi dengan lauk telur dadar merupakan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Selama ia hidup hanya bermodalkan makan ubi, singkong, jagung, atau bahkan kadang tidak makan sama sekali._

 _Begitu kerasnya hidup hingga membuatnya benci anak – anak orang yang berkecukupan._

 _Seragam mereka selalu baru, kotak bekal yang selalu disiapkan oleh ibu tercinta, diantar oleh ayah, topik perbincangan mereka hanya seputar,_

" _Ayahku habis membeliku mainan!"_

" _Ibuku hari ini memasak makanan kesukaanku!"_

 _Disaat dirinya hanya berkutat dengan buku gambar dan pensil warna._

 _Dirinya ingin dibeli mainan juga. Menurutnya mobil – mobilan itu keren._

 _Dirinya juga ingin dibuatkan bekal makanan kesukaannya. Nasi dan telur dadar buatan neneknya sepertinya enak._

 _Tapi sesampai dirumah._

 _Disebuah rumah yang tak layak lagi disebut rumah._

 _Sang nenek yang mulai renta jatuh sakit._

 _Saat itu._

 _Dirinya menyadari bahwa,_

 _Uanglah yang membuat mereka bahagia._

 _Uanglah sesuatu yang harus ia dapatkan apapun caranya._

 _Namun keesokkan harinya ketika ia pulang dari sekolah kembali kini sang nenek menyambutnya dengan sumringah dan berbagai macam makanan._

" _Halmoeni…igeo..mwoya…?"_

" _Aku tidak salah membesarkanmu" ujar sang nenek menangis haru._

 _Ah,_

 _Dirinya akhirnya kemudian tahu._

 _Bahwa ini semua dari sepotong 'ice cream'._

/

"Jin-ah…" ujar Dongsoon memanggil Jin yang tengah menggergaji triplek untuk set drama terbaru.

"Nde? Waeyo?" ujar Jin melepas helm pengamannya.

"Ini sudah waktunya istirahat ayo ke kantin!" ujar Dongsoon berbunga – bunga.

"Tapi hari ini tidak ada bulgogi kan?" ujar Jin mencoba mengingat – ingat menu kantin kantor mereka hari ini.

"Tapi hari ini ada Red Velvet dan ada Twice" ujar Eunkyung mencebik kesal entah datang darimana.

"Ey~ artis – artis macam mereka jarang – jarang ke kantin tahu! Harus diapresiasi!" ujar Dongsoon lalu menggaet Junwoo dan dengan semangat menggebu – gebu menuju kantin.

"Lihat Jin, jangan mau jadi pria mata keranjang seperti mereka" ujar Eunkyung mencebik kesal.

Jin hanya bisa tersenyum lucu merasa bahwa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Junwoo dan Dongsoon tetap melakukan hal yang sama duduk disebelah dua artis papan atas tersebut dan berfoto bersama.

"Ck! Jika aku makin cantik akan kutolak mereka berdua!" ujar Eunkyung kesal sambil mengaduk – ngaduk supnya. Jin hanya bisa terkekeh lucu.

"Oh! Jin!" ujar seorang wanita berkacamata culun yang nampak familiar dimata Jin.

"Oh! Chanmi-shi!"

"Ey~ jangan formal begitu. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu saja, Eunkyung noona kenalkan ini PD Heo dia coordi noonanya KBS. Chanmi-ah ini PD Jung dia staff Set and Propertynya KBS"

Setelah perkenalan singkat tadi, dua perempuan itu tampak semakin akrab serta bersenda gurau dengan Jin juga. Ketiga makan dengan bahagia dan Jin pun ikut tersenyum.

Sebuah senyum lega yang belum pernah Jin tampakkan sebelumnya. Sekarang tengah memasuki akhir November dimana cuaca dan suhu mulai mendingin, anehnya kini sudah dua bulan Jin tidak bermimpi 'buruk' kembali. Sepertinya semenjak kepuangannya dari panti asuhan, Jin tampak lebih 'hidup'.

Berbicara mengenai panti membuatnya merindukan anak – anak disana.

Sampai sebuah notifikasi chat masuk kedalam ponselnya.

 _From : PD Song_

 _Jin, kau ada waktu? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kita bertemu di kafe tempat kita bertemu dahulu setelah waktu istirahat._

 _To : PD Song_

 _Ya, aku akan segera kesana_

/

"Ada apa PD-nim?" tanya Jin melihat wajah serius PD Song tiba – tiba melontarkan sebuah amplop panjang berwarna coklat.

"Bukalah, aku tahu ini nampak konyol, namun diriku juga kesal dengan isinya

Jin tampak kaget dengan isinya.

"Ini kan…"

"Kau diikuti Jin. Ini tidak baik untuk citra kita, kau tahu itu kan?"

Jin kembali pulang ke 'markas kecilnya'. Raut cemas dan panik nampak disana. Jin memandang nanar amplop tersebut dan membuka kembali isinya.

' _BTS mempunyai Sex Slave'_

Kertas dengan _headline_ tersebut membuat tangannya gemetar dengan fotonya ada didalam bersama Taehyung yang tengah menyelimutinya dengan jaket milik Taehyung sendiri.

Jin luar biasa kaget bukan main.

Bukan hanya itu didalam amplop tersebut banyak sekali foto – foto dirinya dengan member BTS lainnya seperti saat dirinya keluar dari rumah noonanya Hoseok, ketika dirinya berbelanja dengan Jimin di pasar tradisional, fotonya saat Namjoon menciumnya di parkiran, dan yang mengagetkan ketika melihat Yoongi yang basah kuyup menggendongnya ke ambulan.

Jadi selama ini, bukan Sunghoon yang menolongnya…?

" _Aku bisa gila…tolong jangan terluka lagi…"_

Jadi Jin tidak berhalusinasi saat itu…?

Mengapa Yoongi berbohong saat itu?

1 Desember 2017

Akhir tahun yang buruk untuk mereka semua.

Jin mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk banyak hal mengingat sudah menjelang akhir tahun dan acara tahunan KBS seperti KBS Song Festival, KBS Entertainment Awards, dan KBS Drama Awards.

Belum lagi ditambah isu internal mengenai Jin dan PD Lee Yoo Ri membuat kacau balau dunia massa. Presdir utama KBS Ko Dae Young dituntut untuk mengundurkan dirinya setelah terlibat dalam KKN (Korupsi, Kolusi dan Nepotisme) di stasiun televisi mereka juga terlibat dalam skandal mantan presiden Korea Selatan Park Geun Hye. Bukan hanya KBS namun Presdir utama MBC juga ikut dalam rentetan kasus ini.

Aksi mogok kerja yang dilakuin para pekerja KBS dan MBC ternyata udah pernah dilakuin juga lima tahun lalu. Ribuan pekerja ini _concern_ sama revolusi _news industry_ dan menginginkan pemimpin dari stasiun TV mereka untuk resign. Nah masalah berawal saat stasiun televisi JTBC membuat _breaking report_ soal penyalahgunaan kekuasaan yang dilakukan Park Geun Hye saat dia masih menjabat sebagai Presiden. Sebelumnya, demonstrasi tahun 2016 lalu disebabkan karena Presiden perempuan pertama korea, Park Geun Hye ini diduga melakukan KKN. Hampir satu juta orang turun ke jalan untuk melakukan demonstrasi pada waktu itu. Makanya, saat siaran JTBC itu tayang, warga Korea udah berekspektasi bahwa stasiun televisi besar sekelas SBS, KBS, dan MBC akan turut membuat siaran mengenai hal itu, bahkan lebih dalam. Tapi sayangnya tidak sama sekali.

Jin paham benar mengenai hal ini meski baru bekerja kurang lebih hampir satu tahun di KBS.

Setelah diusut, ternyata tiga stasiun televisi SBS, KBS, dan MBC berada di bawah pengawasan pemerintah. Yang mana artinya, semua berita yang mengandung unsur negatif soal Park Geun Hye sudah disensor. Bahkan reporter yang berani memberitakan katanya diancam akan dipecat atau di- _blacklist_. Karena hal itu, akhirnya pekerja MBC membuat aksi mogok kerja yang disetujui sebanyak 93,2% karyawannya lewat voting. Dan dari KBS sendiri jumlah pekerja yang mengikuti aksi mogok kerja ini ada sebanyak lebih dari 1130 orang dan masih bertambah.

Sebanyak 400 reporter, produser TV, jurnalis kamera, dan penyiar berita telah melakukan boikot pada produksi berita dan menuntut CEO MBC dan KBS untuk turun dari jabatannya. Kim Jang Gyeon sendiri mendapat kecaman karena menggunakan pengaruhnya untuk membuat pemberitaan yang menguntungkan pemerintahan mantan presiden Park Geun Hye.

Karena aksi mogok kerja ini, mau nggak mau program-program di KBS dan MBC harus ditunda penayangannya karena para pekerjanya nggak ada yang bertugas. seperti _news_ , _entertainment_ , _variety programs_ , sampai drama akan _break_ tayang dulu setidaknya sampai masalahnya mereda. Artinya, untuk sementara para pemirsa langganan acara seperti Infinite Challenge, Music Core, ISAC 2017, _Happy Together_ , _Music Bank_ dan acara lainnya. Meskipun hal ini Jin sayangkan karena mereka jadi nggak bisa nonton seperti biasanya, Jin berharap semoga permasalahan ini menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Seluruh PD, Writer, Cameraman, dan staff KBS lainnya dikumpulkan segera untuk melakukan rapat dadakan. Kakaknya juga dan PD Yoo tampak stress mengingat acaranya juga gagal tayang karena banyak staffnya yang juga ikut mogok kerja noonanya sebagai Chief PD untuk variety show juga nampak stress. Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh PD Song selaku Chief PD untuk drama. Head PD Entertainment Choi Chun Sang yang menaungi PD Song, noonanya serta Junwoo hyung juga nampak lelah tak berkutik.

Ahn Hee Soo selaku Head PD untuk News juga sudah datang bersamaan dengan Kwak Jae Ho, Head PD untuk Variety Program juga datang dengan muka suntuk. Chief Director, Ryu Min Goo datang kemudian selaku orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk seluruh acara di KBS langsung terhadap presdir juga sebagai 'presdir lapangan'.

Semua orang terdiam kemudian. Suasana yang dingin semakin dingin. Vice Chief Director, Oh In Rang datang lima menit kemudian dengan membawa setumpuk berkas. Inrang memang ditugasi oleh Mingoo untuk mengurus hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan hal – hal administratif. Tak sampai sedetik, Baek Seung Chan, Head Team di Internal Service juga ikut datang dengan muka suntuk membawa segelas kopi dan setumpuk kertas.

Mingoo menghela nafas pasrah sebelum memulai rapat mereka.

"Ada laporan apa pagi ini?"

"Buruk" ujar Inrang kemudian menambah tensi diruangan ini.

"Buruk kenapa?"

" _KCC_ tidak melolos sensorkan drama serta acara kita lainnya selain _news_ _section_. Aku sudah mencoba membujuk tapi tidak bisa" Semua orang menghela nafas kemudian. Mereka juga paham KCC atau _Korea Communications Commission_ tidak melolos sensorkan acara mereka.

"Kami banyak menerima petisi dari berbagai staff, paling utama staff dari PD Ahn dan Chief PD Kim. Orang yang turun kejalan dan mogok kerja juga kebanyakan dari staff kalian" sahut Seungchan membuat noonanya serta Heesoo pun turut ikut memijat kening mereka pusing.

Soeun pun paham mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Dia tidak bisa banyak mengekang staffnya mengingat semua orang tahu statusnya sebagai seorang anak perdana menteri. Apabila, ia menentang keinginan staffnya ia akan dianggap pro-pemerintah yang dalam hal ini sedang bertindak laku KKN.

"Orang – orang juga banyak mempertanyakan kredibilitas KBS mengingat ada kau Soohyun. Banyak petisi dilayangkan kepadamu dan juga Presdir Ko agar turun dari jabatanmu" lanjut Inrang kemudian, memberi sinyal kepada Seungchan untuk mendorong setumpuk kertas tadi ketengah – tengah meja.

"Situs online kita penuh dengan ujaran kebencian terhadapmu dan Presdir Koo. Bukan hanya itu seluruh aplikasi sosial media kita mulai dari Twitter dan Youtube kita penuh dengan hal – hal demikian."

"Kalian tahu bahwa aku dan seluruh keluargaku tidak terlibat dengan urusan hal seperti ini. Aku menjamin kebebasan para staf ku. Juga aku bukan dari _Filtering Team_ yang menguri konten – konten apa saja yang tampil di KBS termasuk pemberitaan apa saja yang akan tampil"

"Kami tahu tapi masyarakat luar serta _netizen_ tidak" ujar Seungchan mengasihani Soeun.

Semua orang tahu Soeun benar – benar memulai karirnya dari nol, dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan latar belakang keluarganya sebagai faktor kelebihannya melainkan skill dan tentunya otaknya. Jin juga nampak sedih dengan hal ini.

"Kita tidak bisa begini. Kita harus melakukan _sweeping_ untuk semua pegawai yang memang terbukti menerima uang suap tersebut termasuk memberi petisi kepada Presdir Ko" ujar Mingoo memutuskan bahwa mereka tidak bisa stuck begini.

"PD Lee bagaimana progresif kesiapan acara tahunan kita?" tanya Mingoo kepada Junwoo.

"Gweanchanayo daepyonim, tapi…sepertinya tim kami tidak sanggup untuk menghandlle tiga acara sekaligus dalam rentetan waktu yang berurutan dengan persiapan hanya sebulan. Ditambah lagi sebagai anggota ku juga ada yang ikut mogok kerja" ujar Junwoo hati – hati. Eunkyung, Dongsoon, Jin serta dua puluh lima kru lainnya yang tersisa.

"Kita harus batalkan Entertainment Awards tahun ini" ujar Jaeho kemudian sadar diri bahwa mereka tak bisa pasif begini.

"Saya juga setuju untuk itu" ujar Head PD Choi mengimbuhi perkataan Jaeho.

"Tapi Head PD-nim, itu adalah acara penghargaan untuk staf dan Director PD kita yang sudah susah payah membuat berbagai acara juga para entertainer yang menyumbangkan performa mereka diacara – acara kita" ujar Soeun tak terima.

"Karna mereka juga harus ditampar Soeun-ah. Supaya mereka sadar bahwa kita yang tidak ikut mogok kerja juga sebenarnya juga punya perasaan dan nasib yang sama. Yang membedakan adalah kita sedang mencoba untuk tidak _self-centered_ disini. Kau juga harus sadar bahwa Junwoo adalah anak buahmu satu – satunya yang bertahan disini dan mereka juga harus berpikir beban apa yang diterima Junwoo karena ulah mereka" jelas Jaeho.

"Ini juga membuktikan dirimu bahwa kau 'bersih' Soeun. Bahwa dirimu 'tidak bebal' hukum, bahwa dirimu juga layaknya mereka 'terkena efeknya'. Ini juga membuat para fans acara tersebut berfikir dua kali dan kita bisa mendapatkan atensi penonton kita kembali. Tetap laksanakan Song Festival juga Drama Awards bagaimanapun idol dan para aktor menyumbang banyak rating ditahun ini. Kita sudahi rapat hari ini"

/

14 Desember 2017

Tim Jin mengalami kelelahan.

Staf serta kru yang tidak banyak membuat persiapan semakin 'ngaret' dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Jin dan Dongsoon yang kerja dibagian panggung dan _set design_ untuk red carpet, after party, dan lain – lainnya dituntut untuk bekerja lebih ekstra agar bisa membantu dibagian sektor lainnya. Beruntungnya, Hyunwoo yang menjadi pen- _supply_ furniturenya _Woo_ _Darks_ untuk KBS mau menyalurkan para pegawainya untuk membantu Jin dan Dongsoon.

KBS memang tengah krisis sumber daya manusia sekarang.

"Kamu kelelahan Jin" ujar Hyunwoo membawa sebotol minuman isotonik dan selembar handuk. Jin melihat sekeliling menyadari bahwa semua orang sudah tepar dengan handuk dan botol minuman tersebut di kepala mereka. Jin sendiri menyadari bahwa kaus putih miliknya pun sudah basah oleh keringat.

Jin pun akhirnya duduk menyandar di dinding panggung selonjoran sambil meminum dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang dibawa oleh Hyunwoo tadi. Hyunwoo pun duduk disamping Jin sambil meminum minumannya juga.

"Kudengar dirimu sehabis kecelakaan"

Jin terkesiap.

"Ah, nde…hanya kecelakaan kecil"

"Pantas dirimu jarang terlihat selama enam bulan kemarin"

"Ah iya…"

"Melegakan rasanya bisa melihat wajahmu lagi"

Jin tersedak minumannya sendiri menatap Hyunwoo tak percaya, Hyunwoo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aneh ya melihatmu tidak menggunakan kacamata lagi. Dulu sewaktu kuliah dan waktu bertemu denganmu, kamu masih sering memakai kacamatamu. Sekarang aku jarang melihatmu memakai kacamata atau penutup kepala lainnya"

"Ah…nde, Eunkyung noona menyarankanku menggunakan kotak lens atau melakukan konsultasi dengan dokter mengenai mataku berhubung _minus_ nya belum banyak. Siapa tahu masih bisa diobati, lagipula agak ribet juga setiap hari harus lepas dan pasang kacamata tiap kali bekerja" ujar Jin canggung mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena dahulu mencuri design meja milikmu" ujar Hyunwoo kemudian.

Jin terdiam.

"Aku berfikir setelah aku pergi kamu akan memberitahu hal tersebut ke orang lain, tapi tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui itu sampai aku lulus dan bisa mengembangkan Woo Darks. Aku yakin kau masih membenciku-"

"Aku tidak membeci _sunbaenim_ " ujar Jin tersenyum menatap lurus mata Hyunwoo.

Sunbaenim.

Panggilan itu membawanya pada kenangan masa lalu.

"Didalam design itu, ada ide sunbaenim juga disana. Itu tugas kelompok berarti hasil pemikiran orang – orang dari kelompok tersebut. Aku sama sekali tidak membenci sunbaenim…"

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau menangis"

"Menangis…?" tanya Jin kebingungan.

"Aku mendengar bahwa kau menangis saat aku mengklain designmu…"

"Ahh…waktu itu aku bukan menangis karna _sunbaenim_. Haraboejiku terkena serangan jantung saat itu dan dilarikan kerumah sakit"

"Tapi kenapa kamu selalu menghindariku?"

Jin terdiam.

"Jujur setelah insiden itu, aku sedikit trauma untuk bekerja sama dengan orang lain. Sunbaenim juga tahu sendiri aku dari dulu tidak pandai berosialisasi dengan orang banyak. Semenjak saat itu aku lebih suka sendiri…namun sekarang aku sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki diri. Jadi sunbaenim tenang saja, hal yang selama ini sunbaenim takutkan tidak pernah terjadi" ujar Jin tulus.

Entah mengapa Hyunwoo merasa lega.

"Kalau begitu...maukah kamu memulai dari awal lagi?"

"Maksud sunbaenim..?"

"Tidak usah formal begitu Jin-ah, panggil aku Hyunwoo saja. Nanti boleh kuantar pulang?"

Entah mengapa Jin jadi deg-degan begini.

Namun pada akhirnya Jin mengiyakan.

/

" _HYUNG! AKU TIDAK SAKIT JIWA! AKU TIDAK SAKIT JIWA!"_

" _Wookie-ah…"_

" _HYUNG KAU JUGA TIDAK GILA HYUNG! KENAPA KITA HARUS DIRAWAT LAYAKNYA ORANG GILA! HYUNG SURUH APPA KEMARI!"_

" _Wookie-ah…"_

" _HYUNG HIKS…JINNIE…JINNIEKU HYUNG! DIMANA JINNIEKU!"_

15 Desember 2017

"Wookie-ah…" ujar pemuda itu terbangun mendapati 'Wookie' tengah berdiri didepan kasurnya tersenyum senang.

"Hi Minam hyung! Pagimu buruk sepertinya karena sedari tadi kau berkeringat dingin" pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Minam tadi pun tersenyum lelah.

"Keluarlah, biarkan aku mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mengacaukan kantorku" ujar Minam.

Minam mandi dengan tenang sambil me- _refresh_ otaknya. Ia harus sabar dan tegar didepan 'Wookie' dan nanti 'mantan sajangnimnya'. Ia tak boleh kelihatan lemah. Bisnis gelap ini mengajarkannya untuk tetap tenang dalam berbagai situasi apapun agar gerak – geriknya tak bisa dibaca oleh musuh.

Minam hari ini memilih menggunakan kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna merah marun polos dipadu dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Mengingat musim salju sudah datang ia menggunakan _plaid coat_ berwarna senada dengan dasinya. Menggunakan _dress boot_ berwarna hitam dipadu kaus kaki abu – abuuntuk bagian kakinya. Minam turun ke ruang makan mendapati Wookie menggunakan kaus _turtle neck_ lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan sweater rajut berkerah _v-neck_ berwarna abu – abu sedangkan bawahannya ia memilih black _jeans_ dipadu _Emu Australia platinum stinger_ _high_ ,yaitu sepatu jenis _ugg boots_ khas Australia berwarna hitam. Dibanding Minam yang terlihat 'formal' _style_ milik Wookie lebih 'kasual'.

Wookie sendiri nampaknya tengah menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tenang sambil menghafal sebuah naskah.

"Drama baru?" ujar Minam.

"Hm bukan, naskah film, dalam beberapa minggu kedepan aku mencoba ikut _casting_ film ini" dan Minam hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu hyung? Kau tidak berminat untuk terjun ke dunia akting lagi? Atau ada hal yang menganggumu"

"Ada. Yaitu kau. Kapan dirimu hidup dengan tenang di apartemenmu dan tidak mengacau lagi dirumahku?"

"Ck, jahat sekali kau! Kau kan tahu sendiri aku tidak suka tinggal sendirian"

"Maksudmu, kau tidak suka mantan partner _one night standmu_ mengejarmu hingga keapartemenmu begitu?"

Wookie hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Segeralah mencari pasangan hidup kalau begitu"

"Tidak akan sebelum aku mendapatkan Jinnieku kembali"

Minam seketika terdiam memotong roti bakar miliknya. Sebelum berupaya kembali normal.

"Lupakan dia wookie, kita tak ada kesempatan untuk bertemunya lagi"

"Jangan berdusta hyung, aku tahu kau masih memikirkannya bukan?" ujar Wookie main – main.

"Aku tahu kau juga punya 'hasrat' itu" ujar Wookie.

Minam seketika menaruh _utensil_ miliknya dengan keras membuat bunyi dentingan diantara garpu dan pisau dengan mejanya.

Aura diruang makan kembali pekat.

Para pelayan disana hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, mereka sudah terlalu paham hal ini pasti akan terjadi jika tuan muda mereka menyebut – nyebut soal 'Jinnie'.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku jarang berakting lagi?"

"Waeyo?"

"Karna aku harus mengurusi urusan _hoejang-_ nim yang tak bisa diselesaikan olehnya dan olehmu. Sejauh apapun aku menyukai seni peran tersebut. Dan kau tahu benar sumber penyebab masalah terbesar kita, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _jinnie-_ mu itu. Jadi kumohon kubur dalam – dalam semua kenangan kita Wookie-ah, dan jangan berharap untuk bersamanya lagi. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan keluarganya lakukan nanti"

"Tapi hyung perdana menteri Kim telah turun jabatan beberapa tahun lalu dan appa sudah bebas dari penjara jadi-"

"Kau tahu berapa banyak usaha dan upaya yang kita berdua lakukan selagi hoejang-nimdipenjara dan kita dimasukkan kedalam pusat rehabilitasi Wook-ah? Aku harap kamu jangan lupa bahwa keluarga Kim masih berbelas kasih saat itu dan apa yang _hoejang-_ nim katakan waktu itu"

Wook terdiam dan Minam menyeruput kopinya hingga habis.

"Hoejang-nim akan kemari besok. Aku harap dirimu tak menyebutkan soal Jinnie lagi Wook-ah, mengingat seberapa besar appamu membenci nama itu" ujar Minam dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan Wook yang berteriak marah menghentakkan meja makan dan memecahkan semua yang ada dimeja makan.

Minam menghela nafas sambil berjalan keluar. Iya tahu bahwa Wook sudah sembuh dari _fetish_ -nya yang aneh itu semenjadi direhabilitasi tadi obsesinya terhadap Jinnie masih besar. Sesampai dikantor ia segera memanggil sekretarisnya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu sajang-nim?"

"Tolong panggilkan Tuan Heo"

"Nde sajangnim"

Tak lama kemudian tangan kanannya pun datang.

"Hyungeun-ah" sapa Minam dengan muka serius. Tanpa basa – basi Hyungeun segera memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

 _EUN AE ORPHANAGE DONATION FORM_

 _Name of Donor : Kim Seok Jin_

 _Mailing address: Aquaria Residence Blok B No. 9, Yongsang-gu,_

 _City : Seoul_

 _State : South Korea_

 _Telephone : +82 1306 1311 0670_

 _Email : seokjinkimintl .kr._

 _Designation of donation : Orphanage, Cathedral, Guesthouse, Farming, Animal Husbandry, and Main Office_

 _Donor's estimate of value : ₩ 159.053.000_

Minam tertegun melihat selembar kertas berisi formulir donasi tersebut dimana terdapat nama Kim Seok Jin disana.

"Pada saat itu panti tidak mempunyai data yang lebih signifikan mengenai donaturnya selain selembar kertas itu dan bukti transaksi serta pentransferan dari bank. Saya mencoba mencari pemilik akun bank tersebut tapi dari pihak panti tidak mau memberikan karena terlalu jauh, jadi saya hanya minta tolong agar itu formulir itu difotocopykan. Saya menyadari bahwa alamat email yang disertakan merupakan milik KBS jadi saya kesana untuk memastikannya dan memang ada" ujar Hyungeun memberikan amplop cokelat satunya berisi selembar kertas dan beberapa foto dengan ukuran 5R

 _KBS EMPLOYEE PROFILE_

 _Personal Details_

 _Full Name : Kim Seok Jin_

 _Date of Birth : December, 4_ _th_ _1992_

 _Address : Aquaria Residence Blok B No. 9, Yongsang-gu, South Korea_

 _Phone : +82 1306 1311 0670_

 _Email : seokjinkimintl .kr._

 _Gender : Male_

 _Marital Status : Single_

 _Ethnicity : Korean_

 _Education_

 _Highest Education Level : University_

 _Highess degree and Major : Bachelor / Interior Design & Manufacturing_

 _Data Acquired : June, 13_ _th_ _2013_

 _Institution Name : Pohang University of Science and Technology (POSTECH)_

 _Current Role_

 _Position Title : Staff Producer_

 _Division : Property and Design_

 _Branch : KBS, KB2, KBS World_

 _Head Division : Lee Jun Woo_

 _Status : Intern_

 _ID Staff : 1710411204_

Minam bergetar melihat selembar kertas berisi biodata karyawan tersebut dimana di ujung kanannya terdapat foto berukuran 4x6 menampilkan seorang pemuda memakai kemeja putih tersenyum hangat dengan background warna putih.

Foto – foto yang disertakan disana menampilkan Jin dari berbagai pose mulai darinya yang tengah sibuk mendesign panggung, yang tengah berdiri didepan meja _receiptionist_ sambil membalas pesan, tengah makan bersama bersama koleganya disebuah rumah makan hingga berdiri didepan rumahnya sambil tersenyum pada seseorang didalam mobil.

"Aku rasa dia _Jinnie_ yang kau cari Minam-ah" ujar Hyungeun menambah sesak didadanya.

Mencoba berfikir bahwa orang yang ia lihat didalam foto ini bukan Jinnie-nya

"Kita harus memastikan dulu apakah dia memang Jin yang kucari atau bukan selain itu selidiki orang – orang yang ada di foto ini" ujar Minam menarik nafas panjang mencoba mengatur pernafasannya akibat sesak didada.

"Nyatanya kau tahu sendiri Minam, tidak ada satupun di Korea Selatan ini yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya"

"Mungkin dia orang luar-"

"Tidakkah kau lihat di profilnya bahwa dia warga negara Korea?"

"Siapa tahu ada nama yang sama dengannya setelah dirinya lahir-"

"Kau sudah lihat jelas tanggal lahirnya Minam. Fakta membuktikan bahwa dia adalah Kim Seok Jin putra bungsu perdana menteri Kim Kangin"

Dan akhirnya air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi keluar juga.

Itu memang Jinnienya.

Jinnie-nya telah tumbuh dengan baik.

/

" _Mati kau!"_

" _Anak kurang ajar!"_

" _Kau bukan appaku!"_

" _Anak bajingan appamu hanya membesarkan hyungmu! Akulah yang membesarkanmu! Bajingan tengik!"_

 _Sebuah pisau menancap terakhir dipemuda yang babak belur itu._

" _Pergi kau ke neraka!" ujar pria tua lainnya menancapkan pisau itu berkali – kali._

 _Jasad pemuda itu tergeletak lemas ditemani hujan deras._

"ANDWAE!" Jin terbangun dengan histeris, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

20 Desember 2017

Mimpi buruknya kembali lagi.

Jin terlihat lesu saat ke kantor, set panggung telah mencapai tahap _finishing_. Lighting dan set-up untuk masing – masing juga sudah dipasang. Persiapan yang paling rumit ialah untuk Song Festival mengingat banyak artis yang punya special stage seperti BTS dan EXO.

"Jin ada beberapa undangan harus dikirim kau bisa mengirimkannya?"

"Loh bukankah kita sudah memasukkannya kedalam guestlist dan pengisi acara?"

"Iya tapi tetap saja kita harus melakukan 'formalitas' ini. Nah, berikan kepada BTS, SEVENTEEN, EXO, Wanna One, Red Velvet, MAMAMOO, GFRIEND, dan TWICE" ujar Eunkyung.

"Dan juga kau Dongsoon tolong sebarkan undangan ke 'The Unit', termasuk Hwang Chi Yeol, HyunA, dan Taemin" ujar Eunkyung juga kepada Dongsoon yang baru saja ikut nimbrung.

"Kita bisa berangkat bersama Jin. Kita kan ke SM"

"Ah aku rasa tidak usah Dongsoon, karna selebihnya kita berbeda. Bagaimana kalau kamu sekalian yang memberikan ke EXO dan Red Velvet?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kenapa tahun ini sedikit sekali guest star nya? Ini mah seperti _Music Bank end-of-year episode_. Music Bank World Tour aja masih lebih besar skalanya" keluh Dongsoon dihadiahi jitakan oleh Eunkyung.

"Yak! Masih untung kita bisa menyelenggarakannya tahun ini! Cepat pergi sebelum kutendang lagi bokongmu!" amuk Eunkyung membuat Jin ditarik oleh Dongsoon keluar dari ruangan.

Eunkyung yang mengamuk memang menyeramkan.

"Yak Jin apakah Eunkyung lagi datang bulan?" dihadiahi sikut oleh Jin.

"Psst! Kalau Eunkyung dengar dirimu bisa habis dicincang olehnya" ujar Jin menuai kekehan dari Dongsoon.

Jin menaikki taksi memintanya untuk diantar ke CJ E&M untuk mengarahkannya ke kantor Stone Entertainment untuk mengantar undangan ke Wanna One. Jin sesekali sibuk melihat ponselnya untuk mengecek perkiraan cuaca saat ini.

Hari ini sampai malam nanti cuacanya hanyalah cerah bersalju.

Namun Jin masih tetap tidak tenang. Jin membayar taksinya memperhatikan banyak fans – fans selain Wanna One tapi juga fans dari grup atau artis lainnya. Jin diperbolehkan masuk kedalam setelah mem-verifikasi identitasnya sebagai utusan dari KBS.

"Wanna One sedang tidak disini, maaf hanya kami yang bisa menyambut" ujar salah satu staf disana menawarkan Jin segelas kopi.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, saya tidak akan lama. Saya kemari menyampaikan undangan untuk Wanna One agar datang ke KBS Song Festival. Meeting pertama kita tanggal 24 bulan ini dan first rehearseal di tanggal 25 tolong sampaikan kepada Wanna One dan Managernya untuk menyesuaikan jadwalnya" ujar Jin sopan.

"Nde nanti saya akan sampaikan. Terima Kasih banyak atas undangannya"

"Nde, sama – sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terima kasih atas hidangannya"

"Eh kopinya bahkan belum diminum"

"Gweanchanashimika, masih ada undangan lagi yang harus saya sebarkan"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati – hati selama diperjalanan hari ini katanya diperkirakan ada badai salju"

"Nde, khamsahamnida" ujar Jin membungkuk hormat lalu berlalu pergi sambil menaikki bus menuju RBW Entertainment tempat Mamamoo bernaung. Jin masih sempat mengecek aplikasi cuaca yang memang masih sama.

Tidak ada hujan malam ini namun Jin tetap tidak tenang.

Setelah dari RBW Entertainment, Jin langsung menuju Source Music Entertainment untuk memberi undangan kepada Gfriend dan terakhir singgah di JYP Entertainment lalu ke Bighit Entertaonment.

"Trainee?" ujar seseorang membuat Jin membalikkan badannya.

Junho 2PM.

Jin membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Annimida, saya staf dari KBS ingin memberikan undangan kepada TWICE" ujar Jin

"Ah staf KBS? Saya belum pernah liat kamu sebelumnya"

"Nde saya baru bergabung di KBS setahun ini belakangan ini" ujar Jin.

"Aneh ya, makin kesini KBS semakin merekrut para wajah – wajah staf KBS sudah setara _idol_ sekarang" ujar Jinho basa – basi sebelum dia dipanggil kembali oleh manejemen.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali" ujar Jinho main – main sebelum Jin dipanggil oleh staf JYP lainnya untuk masuk mengantarkan undangannya. Setelah Jin selesai dengan urusannya ia pun segera pergi menuju Bighit Entertainment.

Disana ia tak sengaja bertemu Yoongi.

Jin kemudian teringat foto yang diberikan oleh Song Jae Rim.

Foto dimana Yoongi yang basah kuyup menggendongnya ke ambulan.

"Kau rupanya tidak menghiraukan peringatan-"

"Dimana Jungkook?" potong Jin panik.

"Dia ada diluar, waeyo? Kau juga ingin 'segera tidur' dengan member yang lain-"

"Dia dalam bahaya, pastikan malam ini dia tidak apa – apa. Kau tahu benar mengenai 'mimpiku' bukan. Dan satu lagi, aku kemari bukan untuk 'menjual diri' tapi ingin memberi undangan mengenai KBS Song Festival. Meeting pertama kita tanggal 24 bulan ini dan first rehearseal di tanggal 25 tolong sampaikan kepada member dan manajermu" ujar Jin segera pergi namun tertahan dan balik kembali kehadapan Yoongi sambil memberikan sebuah foto.

Foto dimana Yoongi menolongnya.

"Terima kasih untuk pertolongannya waktu itu" ujar Jin sedih lalu pergi dengan perasaan terluka.

Jika Yoongi sebegitu membecinya mengapa ia menolongnya waktu itu.

Namun itu tidak menjadi pikiran utamanya sekarang melainkan keadaan Jungkook.

Ya. Pemuda yang tertusuk dimimpinya adalah Jungkook.

Tes.

Setetes air menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

Jin segera menadah kelangit.

Tak lama kemudian hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

" _Keluarlah dari sini, dan tolong berikan ini kepada keluargaku…"_

Tubuh Jin tersentak, dadanya kembali merasakan sesak dimana saat dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan supir bus waktu itu.

Jin menarik nafas panjang sambil berkonsentrasi, dimimpinya dia melihat sebuah gang dan tong sampah besar mungkinkah terjadi disebuah kafe…? Atau hotel…?

"Kumohon Jin berfikirlah dengan cepat…." Ujar Jin menutup matanya erat – erat.

Jin mengingat banyak orang lalu lalang didaerah itu dan beberapa lagu bersahut – sahutan.

Gangnam.

Club gangnam.

Jin segera menyetop taksi dan menginstruksikan untuk segera menuju sebuah club didaerah gangnam. Club itu satu – satunya yang mempunyai gang kecil dibelakang clubnya yang biasa dijadikan tempat pembuangan sampah. Mengingat banyak orang lalu lalang dan lagu memungkinkan bahwa itu didaerah sana dikarenakan gangnam memang terkenal akan _busking-_ nya.

"Ahjussi bisakah lebih cepat?"

"Maaf ahggassi, diluar tengah hujan disertai badai salju saya tidak berani membawa mobil diatas 60 KM/jam ditambah akan macet nanti diperempatan jalan"

Dan kenyataan terjadi.

Macet parah terjadi diperempatan jalan dan Jin memlih berhenti disini dan lari sekitar dua kilometer menuju club itu.

Dugaannya benar Jungkook dan seorang pria tua tak dikenal.

"Berikan aku uang"

"Aku tak punya uang"

"Bodoh! Kupikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau punya! Kau sudah menjadi artis besar sekarang"

"Aku tak punya uang untuk itu"

"Anak sialan!" ujar pria itu lalu mulai menghujani Jungkook dengan tinju yang sama sekali tidak Jungkook tangkis.

"Mati kau!" ujar pria itu barbar dan Jungkook tertawa hambar tak peduli sudah berapa darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jin terjatuh membisu menyaksikannya.

"Aku memang ingin mati, _appa_ "

"Anak kurang ajar!"

"Kau bukan appaku!"

"Anak bajingan appamu hanya membesarkan hyungmu! Akulah yang membesarkanmu! Bajingan tengik!"

"Hentikan!" ujar Jin panik membuat pria tua itu tadi yang ingin menusuk Jungkook panik melarikan diri. Dibawah hujan kaki Jin bergetar hebat berjalan menuju Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah…neo…gweanchana…?" ujar Jin tangannya bergetar melihat betapa parahnya kondisi Jungkook.

"Jin…!"

"Haein-ah…hiks…" ujar Jin akhirnya menumpahkan tangisannya mendapati Haein disini.

/

Haein memang sedang ditugaskan berpatroli didaerah gangnam dikarenakan keadaan macet total diperempatan jalan. Namun saat ingin menuju kesana, ia mendengar suara teriakan disebuah gang kecil padahal sedang turun hujan dan badai salju disana ia mendapati Jin bersimbah darah dengan seorang pemuda disampingnya terbaring tak berdaya.

Sesuai dengan keinginan Jin, ia membawa Jin dan pemuda yang diketahui merupakan maknae BTS itu ke rumah Jin di Yongsang. Haein membantu Jin membaringkan Jungkook dan melepaskan pakaiannya dan mengobati seluruh di tubuh Jungkook. Haein paham mengapa Jin tak setuju ketika Haein menawarkan membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit karena akan membawa kerusuhan dimedia massa khususnya untuk para fansnya Jungkook maupun BTS.

Jin duduk diruang tamu menyediakan teh untuk Haein serta baju ganti.

"Kau juga kehujanan, segeralah mandi" ujar Jin namun Haein menggenggam tangan Jin yang bergetar sedari tadi.

"Kau ketakutan Jin, tenanglah ada aku disini" ujar Haein menenangkan membuat Jin menumpahkan tangisannya.

"Hiks…aku takut aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya Haein-ah…hiks…aku sangat takut…"

Keesokkan paginya Jin terbangun dengan selimut disofanya, sepertinya Haein meninggalkannya saat tertidur mengingat baju yang disiapkan Jin masih terletak diatas meja tanpa tersentuh apapun.

Jin masuk kedalam kekamarnya dan melihat Jungkook sudah bangun sedari tadi.

"Dirimu…sudah sadar…?"

"Siapa dirimu…?" tanya Jungkook.

"Jin imnida…" tanya Jin belum berani mendekat kearah Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Jungkook dingin.

"Bukankah dirimu orang yang sama yang waktu itu melakukan busking untuk dua anak kecil, kau mengingatkanku bukan?" membuat Jungkook tersentak.

"Untuk apa menyelamatkanku…seharusnya dirimu membiarkanku mati-"

"Aku adalah…salah satu orang yang ingin…hidupmu dan hidup teman segrupmu berakhir bahagia…" ujar Jin tulus.

'Sehingga kalian tidak perlu lagi hadir di mimpiku sebagai mimpi buruk'

"Kamu mau dirimu diantar ke agensimu?"

"Anniyeo, biarkan aku disini dahulu"

"Ah nde…"

"Apa kamu lapar…? Mau kubuatkan makanan…?"

"Sup iga? Aku ingat waktu itu kau sedang membeli bahan untuk membuat sup iga"

Jin tersenyum,

 _21 Desember 2017,_

 _Aku tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini._

* * *

 **Halo guyseu~~~**

 **First of all i want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR~**

 **Bagaimana akhirnya, ada yang bisa menebak chapter ini? Sudah bisa menemukan hint dan beberapa clue lagi yang belum ditemukan/? hehehe**

 **A New Year is like a blank book, and the pen is in your hands. It is your chance to write a beautiful story for yourself. The New Year has brought another chance for us to set things right and to open up a new chapter in our lives.**

 **Secara personal, aku berterima kasih kepada para reader sekalian yang sabar dan setia menunggu cerita ini, maaf banget buat semuanya author baru bisa update sekarang dan gak bisa update sesering mungkin. Terima kasih juga buat kalian semua karna kini tangan author sudah membaik.**

 **Author juga mau mem-posting cerita author lainnya monggo dilihat because it was another Jin Harem too!**

 **Dan seperti biasa,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**

 **p.s : Karena percayalah komen - komen kalian penambah semangat author buat update heheh**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	14. Edisi IV - Benang Merah (Part II - End)

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break._

* * *

 _Hidup di Daegu begitu keras._

 _Meskipun begitu, Taehyung mencoba bersabar menghadapi segala cobaan._

 _Kakaknya yang dipukuli oleh sang ayah yang tukang mabuk – mabukkan merupakan pengalaman sehari – hari._

 _Taehyung benci ibunya yang kenapa mau hidup dengan laki – laki bajingan seperti ayahnya._

" _Yah Kim Tae Hyung. Sadar ibumu tidak jauh lebih baik dari ibumu yang mencampakkanmu dan tidak menganggap kau anaknya" ujar sang ayah berbicara kepada Taehyung suatu hari saat mabuk._

 _Dan itu benar._

 _Seingatnya, ibunya bahkan tak pernah memberikan asi, menyuapinya, atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya._

" _Itu karena dia bukan ibumu bodoh, kakakmu sendirilah yang menjadi ibumu. Pfft, bahkan kakakmu tidak perawan saat kugauli"_

 _Itu kalimat terakhir ayahnya sebelum Taehyung menusuk ayahnya dengan beling bir kosong._

 _Kakaknya teriak._

 _Ayahnya meninggal dan tidak ada satupun yang menanyakan kenapa ayahnya meninggal, bahkan kepolisian._

 _Orang miskin tak akan pernah menjadi perhatian itu benar._

 _Kakaknya yang rupanya ibunya selama ini memilih pergi, ia memutuskan hubungan darah ini katanya dan jangan pernah mengusiknya lagi sambil memberikan lembar ratus ribu won._

 _Namun nasib berkata lain. Seorang nenek yang melihat Taehyung yang saat itu berumur tujuh tahun ke Gochang, sebuah kabupaten kecil di provinsi Jeolla Utara. Didalamnya sebuah desa kecil dimana nenek itu tinggal dan berkebun strawberry dan apel._

 _Disana Taehyung dirawat. Sang nenek yang mempunyai tujuh anak, tiga laki – laki dan empat perempuan. Namun dua anak laki – lakinya mati di medan perang, sehingga satu – satunya anak laki – lakinya masih hidup dan juga yang termuda. Anak perempuannya yang paling tua memutuskan untuk mengangkat Taehyung, karena pasangan tersebut sudah lama tidak dikaruniai anak. Kehidupan Taehyung cukup baik._

 _Taehyung mulai melupakan 'masa lalunya' dan membuka lembaran baru._

 _Namun Taehyung tidak pernah bisa melupakan masa lalunya._

 _Apalagi ketika melihat paman termudanya gonta – ganti membawa perempuan ke ladang atau kamarnya untuk sekedar 'disetubuhi.'_

 _Taehyung sudah terekspos dengan hal – hal dewasa sejak usia kecil terlebih ketika sang nenek memintanya melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul._

 _Taehyung ingat sekali bahwa sex pertamanya adalah dengan guru matematikanya sendiri yang berujung pada nilai A disetiap mata pelajarannya._

 _Ia suka dengan rasa kebanggaan ketika bisa 'menakluki' orang – orang._

 _Tapi tidak ketika musim liburan dan ia harus pulang mendapati sang nenek tengah dibantu oleh seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah membantu sang nenek mengangkat keranjang – keranjang besar berisi hasil perkebunan mereka untuk dibawa ke pasar._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa tertarik dengan laki – laki._

 _/_

22 Desember 2018

Seokjin bangun menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak tidur disofa melainkan dikamarnya sendiri yang tentu membuat Seokjin terkejut bukan main.

Seingatnya terakhir setelah memasak sup iga, membantu menyuapi kemulut Jungkook dan mengobatinya, Seokjin tertidur di sofa.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dikamar?

Mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, ia bergegas kesana mendapati Jungkook sedang susah payah sedang memasak ramen.

"Astaga biar aku saja, kau duduklah dikursi" ujar Seokjin segera membantu Jungkook yang sedari tadi berkutat didapur.

"Well aku baik – baik saja-"

"Ya dilihat bagaimana kau dengan mudahnya memindahkan tubuhku kekamar bisa mengasumsikan bahwa dirimu baik – baik saja. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah lukamu belum sembuh benar. Tak apa, biar aku yang kerjakan" ujar Seokjin dan tak sampai lima menit kini ramen mereka telah matang dengan campuran irisan telur rebus, _bacon,_ dan potongan daun bawang dan seledri.

Jungkook harus mengakui bahwa Seokjin bisa memasak.

Ralat, terlalu pandai memasak.

Bahkan masakannya mengalahkan buatan koki restoran bintang lima.

"Anak – anak panti itu apa kabar?" Tanya Jungkook membuka percakapan mereka di pagi hari.

"Mereka baik – baik saja. Donasi untuk panti asuhan mereka sudah cukup banyak untuk sanggup membiayai mereka sekolah" ujar Seokjin tersenyum mengenang 'masa kaburnya' dulu ke sana.

"Aku lega mendengarnya"

Lalu hening kembali menyapa.

"Kau tidak menghubungi membermu? Atau manajermu? Mereka pasti sibuk mencarimu" Tanya Seokjin aku akan pulang hari ini karena bagaimanapun aku besok punya jadwal untuk _photshoot_ iklan. Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Furniture yang dibawah, buatanmu?" Tanya Jungkook lagi dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kau seorang tukang kayu?"

"Tepatnya furniture designer, aku staffnya KBS" ujar Seokjin dan Jungkook yang kali ini mengangguk.

"Pantas aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu" dan Seokjin hanya terdiam menanggapinya.

Hey, percakapan seperti apa yang harus dilakukan oleh dua pemuda canggung ini? Yang satu terlalu panik hingga tak punya pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan, yang satunya lagi terlalu punya ego karena bagaimanapun dia tampak seperti _observer_ disini.

Sebenarnya Seokjin ingin menanyakan hal tentang Yoongi, namun ia rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat dan memutuskan untuk keduanya makan dengan tenang sebelum tiba-tiba suara yang Seokjin hapal menghampiri mereka.

"SEOKJINNIE! LIHAT APA YANG AKU BA-" ujar Dongsoon kaget mendapati Jungkook dengan badan memar – memar tengah makan berdua dengan Seokjin.

Awalnya karena ini hari libur mereka, si kembar memutuskan untuk menghampiri Seokjin. Awalnya Dongsoon enggan, karena bagaimanapun adik – adiknya pasti hanya merepotkan Seokjin, namun adik-adiknya kekeh membujuk Dongsoon sehingga mau tidak mau Dongsoon mengiyakan ajakan adik kembarnya sembari singgah membeli bahan atau bumbu masakan.

Padahal sebenarnya adik kembarnya punya 'rencana jahil' untuk menjodohkan kakaknya dengan Seokjin. Yang justru kaget kini mendapati seorang _idol_ ada di rumah teman hyungnya.

Daehoon dan Daehee tidak tahu harus menanggapi situasi canggung ini.

"Ehm, Jungkook-shi perkenalkan ini Dongsoon, dia rekan kerjaku di KBS, dan ini adiknya Daehoon dan Daehee" ujar Seokjin kemudian menyambut ketiganya.

Ada aura tidak mengenakkan yang keluar dari tubuh Dongsoon.

Sesungguhnya pemuda itu tidak suka dekat – dekat dengan BTS. Jimin sudah menjadi 'malapetaka' untuk temannya dan kini Jungkook mau ikutan menambah beban hidup temannya?

"Eum, kalian ada urusan apa kemari?" tanya Seokjin canggung.

"Kudengar ini hari libur hyung, kami kangen jadi memutuskan untuk kemari" jawab Daehoon melihat hyung bodohnya masih menatap jengkel Jungkook yang membalas tatapannya dengan wajah bingung.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang kesemuanya, Seokjin yang pertama kali menerima bahan masakan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah bulgogi. Awalnya Dongsoon dan si kembar disuruh duduk diruang tamu bersama Jungkook. Namun situasi semakin tegang disaat Seokjin dan Daehee didapur.

"Mengapa kau bisa kemari?" tanya Dongsoon to the point.

"Aku ditolong oleh Seokjin saat dipukuli preman" jawab Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta bahwa 'preman' tadi adalah ayahnya.

"Cih, kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak pergi sekarang juga"

"Tuan rumah yang mengizinkan aku tinggal disini, dan tenang saja, aku juga akan segera pergi dari sini" jawab Jungkook kembali menuai decakkan kesal dari Dongsoon yang memutuskan untuk kedapur menemui Seokjin sementara meninggalkan Daehoon yang canggung bersama Jungkook disini.

"Err…maafkan sikap hyungku. Dia begitu karena eum…"

"Seorang _antis_ BTS?" jawab Jungkook telak. Daehoon mencoba mencari padanan kata yang tepat namun Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum lucu dan mengatakan tidak apa – apa, ia dan hyungdeulnya sudah terbiasa menerima cacian dan makian.

"Sebenarnya dia bukan antis hanya saja, Ia tidak suka ketika kalian eum terlebih dekat dengan Seokjin hyung"

"Kalian?" tanya Jungkook memastikan.

"Nde? Hyung tidak tahu bahwa Seokjin hyung pernah membuat furniture untuk noonanya Hoseok hyung?" tanya Daehoon dan Jungkook menggeleng.

"Atau dengan Jimin hyung? Jimin hyung pernah menjenguk Seokjin hyung dan menciumnya tepat di bibir!" lapor Daehoon dan menutup mulutnya.

'Bodoh!' gerutunya dalam hati menyadari terlalu banyak memberikan informasi kepada Jungkook.

'Habislah aku ditangan Dongsoon hyung!' batinnya nelangsa.

Jungkook bahkan belum sempat memproses apa yang tengah terjadi namun Seokjin sudah datang dengan apron pink khasnya menyatakan makan siang sudah siap. Dengan mobil Dongsoon, Jungkook diantar pulang ke apartemennya supaya tidak ada yang curiga.

Ketika Jungkook sampai di dorm keenam hyungnya sudah ada disana bersama manajer dan Bang-PDnim yang khawatir melihat Jungkook tidak pulang sehabis bertemu ayahnya.

BTS dan BigHit sudah cukup tahu bagaimana 'hubungan ayah dan anak' tersebut. Setelahnya manajer dan Bang-PD memanggil dokter pribadi BTS.

"Kau sepertinya ditangani cukup baik. Melihat luka – luka mu yang sudah mulai mongering. Aku hanya meresepkan beberapa krim dan obat dalam yang harus rutin diminum" ujar sang dokter.

"Siapa yang menolongmu Jungkook, kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya" ujar sang Manajer dan member yang lain tampaknya setuju. Jungkook awalnya tidak ingin memberitahu namun ia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Daehoon tadi siang.

" _Sebenarnya dia bukan antis hanya saja, Ia tidak suka ketika kalian eum terlebih dekat dengan Seokjin hyung"_

"Seokjin, staff KBS" jawab Jungkook lugas melihat kearah para hyungdeulnya yang kurang lebih menampilkan ekspresi yang sama.

Terkejut.

Jadi yang diucapkan Daehoon tadi benar? Para hyungnya pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan Seokjin? Kapan? Dimana? Kenapa tidak ada yang pernah memberitahunya?

 _"Namjoon kau sudah gila tersenyum karena melihat sebuah struk? Dan lagi sejak kapan kau membeli sweater berwarna pink?"_

 _"Aku lupa namanya, namun aku masih ingat jelas wajahnya"_

" _Dia sudah baik – baik saja, katanya ada seorang pemuda telah menyelamatkannya tapi pemuda itu tadi sudah dibawa pergi"_

 _MinPD : Terkutuklah staf KBS dan si jalang itu._

" _Halah bilang saja kau keluar tadi kan? Dengan siapa? Target baru?"_

Jungkook mendengus sarkas.

Ia tidak menyadari selama ini para hyung sudah bertemu dengan Seokjin, terlebih Jimin yang meninggalkan kesan 'mendalam.'

Ya Tuhan kemana ia selama ini?

"Seokjin? Ah PD Kim maksudmu? Baiklah – baiklah nanti aku akan menghubungi pihak KBS untuk menghubunginya-"

"Tidak usah sajangnim, aku rasa para hyungku sudah mengenalnya. Jadi lebih baik biar aku minta dari mereka" ujar Jungkook menuai tanda tanya semua orang termasuk hyungdeulnya.

Kini semua orang telah pergi dari apertemen mereka menyisakan member BTS.

"Jungkook, apa maksudmu tadi, kami mengenal-"

"Dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang membayar kopi yang dijatuhkan oleh Namjoon hyung bukan?" tembak Jungkook membuat Namjoon gelagapan.

"Orang yang sama menolong Taehyung dari kejaran pers, orang yang sama menolong noona Hoseok hyung, orang yang sama saat _pre-meeting_ yang dihadiri Yoongi hyung, dan orang yang sama yang mengantar makanan ke kamar Jimin hyung. Apa aku benar?" tanya Jungkook yang dijawab dengan wajah kebingungan karena mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka 'Seokjin' mereka bertemu dengan para membernya terkecuali Yoongi yang hanya bisa memasang muka datar.

Karena ia sudah lebih dulu tahu sejak insiden buku milik Seokjin tersebut.

"Hyung, kalian selama ini tidak tahu!? Kalian menyukai orang yang sama!" tegas Jungkook.

Semua masih menolak, tidak mungkin pikir mereka dikepala masing – masing. Mungkin ada Seokjin yang lain.

Atau tidak sampai ketika Jungkook yang memberikan foto Seokjin yang tertidur di sofa semalam dan kini ekpresi mereka jauh lebih kaget ketika mengetahui itu Seokjin mereka, dan mereka saling menyukai orang yang sama, dan Jungkook beruntung mendapat fotonya.

"Wow aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian menyukai orang yang sama"

"Bukan 'kalian' tetapi 'kita'" jawab Taehyung mengkoreksi, menjawab sinis Jungkook.

"Memangnya aku bilang bahwa aku tertarik dengannya?" jawab Jungkook ikutan sinis.

"Well siapa yang tahu apa yang kau perbuat semalam dengannya" jawab Taehyung sarkas kembali dan semua mulai merasakan tensi diruangan ini.

Taehyung benar – benar harus memperbaiki sifat 'posesifnya' tersebut.

"Hah, kau lucu hyung. Kalian pikir aku seperti Jimin hyung yang menciumnya bahkan ketika ia masih sakit, _suck at you_ , aku masih bisa mengurus selangkanganku sendiri" banter Jungkook membuat Taehyung terkejut dan marah, bukan hanya itu mengundang keterkejutan dari seluruh member BTS namun sekali lagi,

Terkecuali Yoongi.

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana Jungkook. Kau tidak tahu dia hampir mati saat itu di tangan Yoori karena aku" bela Jimin.

"Pfft, terbawa suasana kau bilang? Kau meninggalkan mainanmu di hotel setelah merengut keperawanannya dan membiarkan ia demam tinggi disana dan itu tidak membuatmu 'terbawa suanana' hyung? Kau mendadak lemah lembut dan baik hati sekarang?" olok Jungkook.

"Cukup Jungkook, apa maksudmu dengan semua ocehan ini" ujar Hoseok mencoba menengahi.

"Aku? AKU MENCOBA MENYADARKAN KALIAN! KALIAN BERNAFSU DENGAN ORANG YANG SAMA. _FUCK!,_ KITA BAHKAN DIAWAL BERTARUH SIAPA YANG LEBIH MENARIK, DIA ATAU KRYSTAL!" teriak Jungkook dan Namjoon menamparnya.

Seorang Kim Namjoon menamparnya.

Seorang Kim Namjoon, Leader BTS, orang paling bijaksana, kini menampar Jungkook.

Bukan Yoongi, bukan Jimin, bukan Taehyung.

Seorang Kim Namjoon.

Jungkook tertawa.

"Demi laki – laki murahan itu kau menamparku hyung, dimana IQ-mu yang hyung banggakan itu? Tidakkah hyung lupa percakapan kita saat insiden kopi jatuh-"

"Kau tidak pantas men _disrespect_ nya seperti itu, terlebih dia yang menyelamatkanmu dari ayahmu. Jika dia selacur itu, dia sudah meniduri kita semua Jeon Jungkook" ujar Namjoon dengan suara berat.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Fakta bahwa kita tertarik dengan orang yang sama iya. Fakta bahwa kita juga bernafsu dengan orang yang sama juga iya. Tak usah munafik Jeon Jungkook, jika ia tak semenarik itu, kau tak perlu repot mengambil fotonya sewaktu tertidur jika ia tak 'semenarik' itu dimatamu"

Jungkook tersudut dan Taehyung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Cih, munafik. Aku muak dengan kalian, lebih baik aku pergi-" ujar Taehyung terputus mendapati kini Seokjin, Dongsoon, dan Manajer sudah ada mematung didepan pintu apartemen mereka. Melihat Taehyung tidak menuntaskan kalimatnya membuat semua member BTS berfokus pada arah mata Taehyung dan terkejut.

Orang yang mereka bicarakan kini ada dihadapannya tengah memegang sebuah jaket yang Jungkook kenal.

Jaket miliknya.

"KALIAN MANUSIA KEPARAT-" ujar Dongsoon ingin menghajar Jungkook namun terhenti ketika Seokjin menghadangnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Aku kemari ingin mengembalikan jaket milik Jungkook-shi. Kami permisi" ujar Seokjin pamit undur diri menyeret Dongsoon yang sudah siap menghajar member BTS satu persatu.

Sedangkan sang manajer sudah menampakkan wajah merah padam, perpaduan menahan malu akan sifat 'binatang' artisnya dan juga amarah.

"Kalian semua. Ceritakan bagaimana pertemuan kalian dengan PD Kim atau kalian akan habis ditangan sajangnim" tegas sang manajer

/

Dongsoon mengamuk sepanjang perjalanan. Daehoon dan Daehee yang sedari tadi didalam mobil kaget bukan kepalang melihat kakak tertuanya mendadak menjadi beruang ngamuk yang sedari tadi melontarkan cacian serta makian terhadap Seokjin. Daehoon mencoba menengahi dengan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Dongsoon dengan semangat menceritakan kepada adiknya bahwa ketika mereka sadar bahwa jaket Jungkook ketinggalan, dengan inisiatif mereka mengantarkan jaket tersebut kepada Jungkook dan tidak sengaja membuat mereka bertemu di lift. Sang manajer yang mengetahui Seokjin adalah staff KBS yang dibicarakan Jungkook tadi dengan senang hati memperkenalkan diri dan tidak sabar pula memperkenalkan Seokjin keartis mereka sebagai bentuk ramah tamah dan terima kasih.

Mereka menekan bel dan tidak ada satupun orang tampaknya yang mendengar bel tersebut, manajer tersebut yang tahu _passcode_ apartemen milik BTS pun kemudian berinsiatif membukakan pintu sendiri dan mereka dikagetkan denngan BTS yang sedang beragurmen hebat dan tiba – tiba nama Seokjin dibawa dan dihina bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang menampar Seokjin. Daehoon dan Daehee seketika melihat kearah Seokjin begitu mendengar 'kalimat tidak senonoh' yang diceritakan oleh kakak tertuanya. Seokjin memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk menenangkan anak kembar tersebut sementara Dongsoon masih mencerca dan mencaci maki BTS sepanjang perjalanannya.

Seokjin diantar pulang dan berpesan kepada sikembar untuk meredam amarah kakak mereka. Seokjin menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Jinnie…" suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Seokjin merinding.

"Jinnie…itu kau kan…Jinnieku?" ujar suara itu membuat Seokjin membalikkan badannya menampilkan sesosok pemuda berbadan tegap yang kini tampak kegirangan.

Wajah Seokjin memucat.

" _Uri Wookie akhir – akhir ini sangat lihai 'bermain' kita harus memberinya sedikit penghargaan bukan?" ujar bossnya tersebut kemudian tersenyum mengerikan._

" _Kau kecanduan yadong, Wookie"_

" _Minam hyung, ini karnamu bukan?" ujar anak berumur sepuluh tahun bernama Wookie tadi lalu kesal melihat Jin menangis dipojokkan dengan dress putih transparan yang ia khusus belikan._

" _Hiks…appa! Appa!" ujar Jin berteriak._

" _Hyung, dia tidak mau menuruti poseku"_

" _Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hukum saja dia"_

Seokjin menarik nafas panjang terkejut.

"Wo-wo-…wookie hyung" ujar Seokjin kini tidak mampu mengontrol air matanya.

"Hey, kamu masih mengingatku. Aigoo uri Jinnieku jangan menangis-"

"PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI! JANGAN DEKATI AKU! AKU MOHON! PERGI!" ujar Seokjin berteriak histeris dengan nada panik. Membuat atensi orang kini tertuju pada Seokjin membuat pemuda bernama Wookie tadi segera pergi.

Seokjin terduduk lemas dihalaman rumahnya dan seluruh tetangganya panik begitu melihat tetangga mereka yang jarang mereka lihat tersebut kini menangis cukup panjang dan bahunya bergetar. Salah satu diantara mereka segera menelpon nomor darurat dan tak lama kemudian Haein yang kebetulan bertugas disekitar studio Jin segera mengarah kesana.

"Seokjin-ah?" ujar Haein khawatir mencoba mencari atensi pemuda ringkih tersebut dan berhasil. Seokjin mengenali Haein dan segera memeluknya sambil merapalkan kalimat 'aku takut.' Haein segera menyuruh para tetangga untuk segera bubar karena tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan sementara ia meminta salah satu partner jaganya tadi untuk mengejar orang yang dideskripsikan oleh para tetangganya tadi.

Sementara Haein membawa masuk Seokjin kedalam dengan digendong ala _bridal style_.

Haein yang sudah hapal dengan studio milik Seokjin segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air hangat untuk menenangkan Seokjin. Haein sejujurnya cukup panik, ia belum pernah melihat Seokjin menangis sehisteris tadi. Sejam kemudian temannya tadi datang dan melapor bahwa mereka kehilangan jejak. Haein yang melihat ada raut 'ketakutan' dimata Seokjin membuat Haein segera menyuruh anak buahnya tersebut segera mengecek CCTV sekitar perumahan mereka.

Siapapun orang tersebut pastinya tidak akan bisa hidup tenang selama Haein hidup.

23 Desember 2018

Sehari sejak insiden tersebut, Haein singgah kerumah Seokjin dan melihat bahwa pemuda itu mengurung diri dikamar mandi. Salah satu kerabat kerjanya, Eunkyung yang sengaja datang hari ini kekediaman Seokjin untuk mengajaknya _shopping_ bersama panik luar bisa melihat Seokjin basah kuyup dikasurnya sendiri dan Haein yang ada disana.

Haein pun menceritakan tragedi kemarin yang membuat Seokjin hingga seperti ini. Eunkyung yang masih mengingat Shinhye segera menelpon dokter tersebut sambil membantu mengganti pakaian basah Seokjin serta kasurnya dengan pakaian dan seprei yang baru. Shinhye yang panik mendapat telepon dari Eunkyung segera memeriksa keadaan Seokjin.

Shinhye menunjukkan raut tidak enak yang membuat keduanya tidak ingin mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh Shinhye saat itu juga. Shinhye yang tahu Eunkyung masih belum 'tahu' identitas Seokjin memutuskan meminta tolong untuk menebus resep obat Seokjin di apotik terdekat dan setelah itu Eunkyung tanpa babibu segera pergi.

Meninggalkan Haein yang sudah siap menerima kaar terburuk yang keluar dari mulut Shinhye.

"Seokjin…dia…traumanya kembali, nampaknya ia bertemu dengan pelaku penculikannya dua puluh tahun silam"

Kalimat itu sudah setara godaman palu dihati mereka semua.

Melihat rumitnya kondisi Seokjin, Shinhye memutuskan agar Seokjin jangan dibiarkan sendiri. Haein secara sukarela menawarkan diri untuk menjadi partner roommate Seokjin. Tidak tanggung – tanggung, ruang kosong sebelah ruang tamu yang dibiarkan melompong begitu saja kini Haein sulap dalam sehari menjadi kamarnya. Sehingga kini lantai atas rumah Seokjin memiliki dua kamar sekarang.

Eunkyung segera melaporkan ke PD Song bahwa Seokjin terpaksa harus libur kembali karena situasi yang rumit ini. PD Song yang mengerti hal tersebut mengerti dan mengatakan bahwa Seokjin bisa libur dalam satu minggu atau mungkin lebih mengingat bahwa acara KBS hingga sampai desember akhir dan itu tinggal menghitung hari saja.

Di hari pertama Haein menginap, malam hari ia menemukan Seokjin tidak sengaja memecahkan gelasnya. Haein terpaksa membersihkan beling gelas tersebut sambil memastikan tidak ada serbuk kaca atau beling – beling kecil yang bisa melukai Seokjin.

Malam pertama Haein tak bisa tidur.

Hari kedua, Haein memutuskan untuk menghubungi keluarga Seokjin. Namun, belum sempat Haein menghubungi keluarganya Seokjin sudah putus asa memohon kepadanya untuk jangan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun. Melihat bagaimana Seokjin putus asa hingga berlutut membuatnya tidak tega juga.

Hari ketiga Haein pulang bersama dengan Sunghoon dan putrinya yang kini mulai aktif menggumam. Seokjin agak sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran Soojin sekaligus mengucapkan selamat kepada Sunghoon karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapat penghargaan Best Actor di KBS Drama Award. Seokjin juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir.

Mengingat hal tersebut Haein memutuskan untuk undur diri karena ia harus melakukan patroli malam.

Sekaligus memberi ruang pada Sunghoon dan Seokjin.

Haein tahu apa yang terjadi saat pembacaan pidato penghargaan Sunghoon tadi.

" _Eum pertama – tama…hadiah ini saya persembahkan untuk anak saya tercinta Soo Jin, karenanya saya bisa bertahan menghadapi segala cobaan yang ada, Soojin-ie…lihat appa nak, appa memenangkan piagam pertama dihari ulang tahunmu"_

 _Semua orang menangis mendengar winning speech milik Sung Hoon_

" _Untuk agensi, manajer-nim, eomma dan appa, untuk para fans yang setia mendukung saya. Terakhir, saya juga berterima kasih untuk seseorang yang mensupport saya mulai dari nol hingga sekarang. Dia adalah orang yang luar biasa pesonanya karena keindahan miliknya tercampar dari dalam…Terima kasih…Jin…"_

Haein tahu 'pembicaraan' mereka akan mengarah kemana dan memilih undur diri.

"Kupikir kau akan marah ketika aku mengucapkan namamu" ujar Sunghoon sambil berjalan ke dapur. Daripada _afterparty_ yang diselenggarakan KBS, Sunghoon memilih menjemput Soojin dirumahnya sambil belanja bahan makanan ditemani Haein sambil bercerita mengenai kondisi Seokjin sekarang dan memutuskan untuk singgah dirumahnya sekaligus memasak sup tofu, salah satu makanan kesukaan Seokjin.

Seokjin sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum pias mengingat ia sudah pernah memimpikan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Justru aku berterima kasih dirimu mau mendengarkan saranku" ujar Seokjin sambil bermain – main bersama Soojin.

Sehabis makan, Sunghoon mengajukan diri untuk membersihkan piring mereka sambil Seokjin menidurkan Seokjin dalam gendongannya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang belum pernah Sunghoon dengar sebelumnya.

 _Neoneun nae salme dashi tteun haetbit_

 _You are the sunlight risen again in my life_

 _Eorin shijeol nae kkumdeure jaerim_

 _The second advent of my childhood dreams_

 _Moreugesseo i gamjeongi mwonji_

 _I don't know, what these feelings are_

 _Hokshi yeogido kkum sogingeonji_

 _Whether this too is in a dream_

 _Kkumeun samage pureun shingiru_

 _Dreams are a desert's blue mirage_

 _Nae an gipeun gose apeuriori_

 _The a priori of my innermost heart_

 _Summi makhil deushi haengbokhaejyeo_

 _Becoming joyous like I'm choked for air_

 _Jubyeoni jeomjeom deo tumyeonghaejyeo_

 _My surroundings becoming more transparent_

 _Jeogi meolliseo badaga deullyeo_

 _From far away, I can hear the sea_

 _Kkumeul geonneoseo supul neomeoro_

 _Pass your dreams, clamber through the bush_

 _Seonmyeonghaejineun geugoseuro ga_

 _And go to the place that becomes clearer_

 _Take my hands now~_

 _You are the cause of my euphoria~_

Lagunya menggambarkan lirik yang begitu bahagia dan nadanyapun demikian namun berbanding terbalik kini dengan Seokjin yang menangis diam sambil memandang Soojin yang terlelap dalam gendongannya.

Sunghoon segera membekap dua insan yang paling ia cintai ini.

Diantara semua kekacauan yang ada, Seokjin paham bahwa dirinya tidak menyangka akan bertemu salah satu orang yang paling bertanggung jawab dalam merusak hidupnya. Terlebih, dihari yang sama orang yang selama ini 'menerornya' dalam mimpi merendahkan dirinya didepan matanya sendiri.

Pada titik ini seharusnya Seokjin sudah bisa membenci semua orang yang merusak hidupnya.

Pada titik ini sudah sewajarnya Seokjin marah kepada semua orang yang mengacaukan hidupnya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Sungguh tidak bisa.

" _Pada akhirnya daripada membenci, aku lebih suka 'mencintai'"_

Perkataan Pastor Hong selalu terngiang – ngiang dikepalanya. Ia ingin membenci BTS selayaknya Dongsoon membenci BTS setengah mati. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengingat bagaimana 'kencan absurdnya' dengan Namjoon, bagaimana Taehyung yang tak pernah mengobati luka orang mengobati lukanya dipantai waktu itu, bagaimana Yoongi yang melontarkan perkataan kasar masih bisa menolongnya di jurang waktu itu, bagaimana Jimin menangis dalam pelukannya, atau bagaimana kehangatan segelas coklat panas buatan Hoseok, atau mungkin bagaimana Jungkook masih bersusah payah menggendong tubuhnya kekamar tanpa membangunkannya meski badannya sudah rontok ditinju ayahnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Seokjin pun tidak bisa benar – benar membenci penculiknya juga.

Karena salah satu dari mereka membiarkan Seokjin kabur.

Dan karena semua hal tersebut Seokjin minta maaf, terutama kepada orang – orang yang berusaha menyadarkannya akan betapa kelewat baiknya hatinya tersebut.

Seokjin ingin menyalahkan ibunya atas sifatnya yang satu ini.

Entah karena terbawa suasana atau apa, Sunghoon menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya kelembutan dan kehangatan. Sunghoon melepas ciumannya dengan hati – hati.

Seokjin tahu ini akan mengarah kemana.

Seokjin sadar pandangan lembut Sunghoon terhadap dirinya menyiratkan apa selama ini.

Seokjin sadar bahwa mungkin dibanding member BTS yang secara terang – terangan menyakiti fisik dan mentalnya, Sunghoon jauh lebih baik dari mereka.

Namun Seokjin tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Sunghoon.

Didalam ciuman tersebut ia hanya mengingat bagaimana lembutna Namjoon atau Jimin ketika menciumnya.

Didalam pelukan Sunghoon ia hanya bisa mengingat bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Hoseok atau Taehyung.

Didalam dekapan Sunghoon ia hanya bisa mengingat bagaimana amannya ia dalam gendongan Yoongi atau Jungkook.

Pada akhirnya Seokjin menangis karena tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain selain keenam pemuda itu.

Pada akhirnya Seokjin benar – benar 'melacur' seperti yang dikatakan mereka.

Pada akhirnya Seokjin frustasi bahwa bagaimana bisa ia menolak Sunghoon dengan sebuah tangisan dan Sunghoon masih berani tersenyum padanya dan seolah berkata tidak apa.

"Aku tahu kau terluka…aku sadar aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan luka itu…"

Pada akhirnya Seokjin mengutuk dirinya karena menolak orang sebaik Sunghoon. Yang bahkan keesokan paginya masih bersikap seperti biasa, tetap perhatian, baik, dan penyayang.

Seokjin benar – benar mengutuk dirinya.

/

24 Desember 2017

Seokjin pulang kekediaman keluarganya. Soeun dan Jinwoo beruntung tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Seokjin karena ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menutupi hal tersebut mengingat kakek dan neneknya juga datang jauh – jauh dari Jeju. Bukan hanya itu. Kakek nenek dari ibunya, Heechul dan Rain juga datang.

Ini benar – benar malam pesta natal luar biasa, Seokjin sedikit terhibur.

Lebih hebat lagi ia terhibur ketika Soeun memperkanalkan PD Song sebagai kekasihnya.

Seokjin dan Jinwoo tersedak minumannya sendiri mengingat mereka berdua tahu betul kisah 'Tom & Jerry' antara kakaknya dengan PD Song.

Benar – benar sebuah plot twist mendebarkan.

Semua berjalan lancar, meski ayahnya tidak suka atas perilaku PD Song sebelumnya terhadap Seokjin. PD Song mengaku salah dan tak keberatan jika Kangin belum bisa merestui hubungan mereka. Melihat 'sikap besar' PD Song membuat Kangin memberikannya kesempatan kedua.

Natal tahun ini juga dimeriahkan dengan kegembiraan bibinya Seokjin, Taehee yang akhirnya kini tengah mengandung anak pertamanya. Myungsoo nampaknya juga sudah mulai serius menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang yang bukan dari kalangan konglomerat atau orang kaya seperti mereka, namun sang pasangan masih belum berani menghadapkan mukanya didepan keluarga Kim. Myungsoo nampaknya sudah bisa _move on_ dari Seokjin ketika ia sadar diri Seokjin tidak akan mau bersamanya.

Terlebih setelah mereka tahu apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tua mereka terhadap kejadian dua puluh tahun silam.

Baik Seokjin dan Jinwoo dituduh kurusan selama setahun ini membuat duo Kim tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh polos tanpa dosa dan berjanji akan mulai 'mengemukkan' badan mereka.

Seokjin terhibur sekali.

Ia sadar keluarganya tidak sempurna.

Tapi kebahagian yang datang dari keluarganya sangat sempurna.

Selayaknya nasihat Pastor Hong dan juga resolusi yang sudah ia tanamkan dari dulu.

Mungkin sudah saatnya Seokjin juga _move on_.

Seokjin datang di pesta pergantian tahun KBS membuat Eunkyung dan Dongsoon menangis layaknya bayi. Seokjin sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa – apa membuat mereka semakin menangis hingga membuat Seokjin panic dan terpaksa menjadi 'babysitter' dadakan untuk dua orang tersebut.

Seokjin menyapa para staff dan petinggi KBS sekaligus mengucapkan maaf karena tidak bisa ikut bergabung karena 'kondisi kesehatannya' kemarin. Para aktris dan aktor juga hadir diacara ini termasuk Sunghoon membuat pipi Seokjin memanas karena malu atas ciuman mereka kemarin.

Duanya saling bertemu pandang dan tersipu malu serta saling kikuk satu sama lain. Dongsoon yang otaknya sangat 'cepat' dengan urusan beginian langsung nyengir kesetanan.

"Hayo! Apa yang terjadi terhadap kalian berdua! Jangan – jangan kalian jadian ya! Mengingat speech Sunghoon waktu itu" ujar Sunghoon merangkul keduanya sambil memainkan alisnya jahil. Seokjin hanya bisa tertawa panik sementara Sunghoon hanya mendengus geli sambil mengatakan dengan santai bahwa ia ditolak oleh Seokjin.

Seluruh staff langsung ramai layaknya penonton bayaran sementara muka Seokjin sudah memerah hingga ketelinga.

Seokjin segera mengutuk Sunghoon sejahat – jahatnya sementara si pelaku hanya terkekeh lucu.

Bagaimanapun ia tak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Jinnienya.

Malam semakin larut dan para entertainer seperti MC, pembawa acara, comedian, hingga idol, rapper, dan musisi lainnya berdatangan.

BTS bahkan hadir disana membuat Seokjin semakin gelisah namun Dongsoon menggenggam tangannya seolah tidak apa – apa dan Sunghoon tepat disampingnya pun memberikan tatapan dengan arti yang sama membuat Seokjin sedikit tersenyum lega meski ia masih sama gugupnya ketika meja mereka saling berhadapan.

Pesta tahunan mereka dimulai ketika PD Song menghitung mundur waktu yang sebentar lagi menunjukkan pukul 00.00 dimana pergantian tahun dimulai. Petasan dalam berbagai hiasan pun dinyalakan ketika waktu countdown habis.

Untuk menambah semarak acara yang dilakukan di _outdoor_ alias balkon gedung utama KBS ini, PD Song mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Soeun membuat semua orang berteriak terkejut tidak menyangka. Sementara Seokjin, Jinwoo, dan mungkin PD Yoo hanya biasa – biasa saja karena sudah lebih tahu sebelumnya.

Pesta semakin semarak dengan didampingi ramen, daging panggang, serta soju dan beer yang siap menghangatkan malam panjang mereka. Berbagai _games_ interaktif pun dilakukan seperti, _karaoke machine,_ batu gunting kertas, _mafia game_ , hingga _confession letter_ dimana semua orang menulis surat secara anonim dan dibaca oleh orang yang berbeda secara acak.

Berbagai 'pengakuan' lucu pun bermunculan seperti, ada yang meminjam celana dalam temannya dan tidak pernah mengembalikannya karena takut ketahun ambil, atau diam – diam mereset ulang editan video temannya karena usil. Hingga pada sampai giliran Seokjin membaca sebuah surat tersebut. Orang yang membaca surat tersebut harus memberikan saran terhadap pengakuan – pengakuan tersebut.

Awalnya Seokjin mengira bahwa ia akan mendapat surat pengakuan lucu lainnya seperti kebanyakan orang tapi justru yang tak disangka sebuah surat pengakuan cinta.

"Seokjin…?" panggil PD Yoo halus menyadarkan Seokjin yang kelu membaca suratnya.

 _Ini kisah kami yang mungkin tak pernah ia ingat._

 _Teruntukmu gonju-mama yang tak pernah aku lihat._

 _Teruntukmu bocah kecil yang kutemui dipantai._

 _Teruntukmu si anak baik yang membantu nenekku._

 _Teruntukmu yang ingin membeli ice cream disiang hari._

 _Teuntukmu yang memberiku ramen dikala hujan._

 _Teruntukmu yang menangis mengiraku hampir mati._

 _Kita bertemu lagi, namun sayangnya kita tak saling mengingat._

 _Kita bertemu sekali lagi, namun kami melukaimu._

 _Kita bertemu, dan lagi, kami tidak menyadarinya._

 _Kita kemudian akhirnya bertemu lagi, dan kali ini kami katakan,_

 _Kami mencintaimu._

Semua orang bertepuk tangam gemuruh bahkan memberikan siulan jail karena baru pertama kalinya dari sekian surat yang sedaritadi dibacakan muncul surat cinta. Semua orang menanti jawaban Seokjin, namun Seokjin hanya bisa terkekeh canggung karena ia tidak bisa merespon surat ini karena terlalu ambigu seperti kata 'kita' dan 'kami,' disamping itu Seokjin juga mengaku belum pernah berhubungan jadi ia bukan ahlinya urusan 'asmara.' Kini orang – orang balik menjahili Seokjin dengan menanyakan apa ia sudah melakukan _first time, first kiss_ dan lain – lain membuat mukanya semakin merah padam.

"Eum mungkin, saran yang bisa kuberikan adalah kembali mulai dari awal. Surat ini sepertinya menandakan orang yang ia cintai tidak mengingatnya, tapi ia mengingatnya dan tidak sengaja melukainya. Mungkin membawa kembali orang yang kalian cintai terhadap kenangan – kenangan yang ia sebutkan disini akan membuat orang itu dan kalian punya hubungan yang lebih baik" jawab Seokjin ragu dihadiahi siulan jahil serta seruan bahwa Seokjin si dokter cinta hingga bombardier mengenai kehidupan percintaannya.

Malam ini cukup menyenangkan untuk Seokjin.

/

1 Januari 2018

Seokjin menghirup udara segar dipagi hari. Kali ini awal tahunnya tidak dihadiahi dengan 'mimpi aneh' yang membuat Seokjin lega luar biasa. Mengingat kini salah satu penculik satu penculiknya dahulu kini mengetahui keberadaan studionya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk pindah. Ayahnya tentu saja paling semangat memberikan akomodasi terbaik untuk putranya menanyakan tuan Yoo untuk mencari _developer_ terbaik untuk putranya.

Seokjin sudah bilang untuk tidak terlalu 'meperhatikan' rumahnya. Namun seperti biasa sang ayah selalu ingin membeli yang terbaik. Akhirnya pilihan Seokjin jatuh kepada sebuah komplek perumahan _Hannam Village_ dimana Seokjin membeli semua rumah minimalis dimana sebelah kanannya terdapat rumah kecil dua tingkat dan sebelah kirinya garasi kosong yang dilapisi _folding door_ lalu halaman rumah yang bisa menjadi lahan parkir untuk satu mobil.

Didalam rumahnya pun cukup nyaman. Dilantai satu dihiasi dengan dapur umum, ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan ruang keluarga atau ruang TV. Sementara dilantai dua berisi tiga kamar dan teras atas yang bisa dipakai untuk menjemur baju. Seokjin rasa ini pilihan yang tepat untuk huniannya. Eunkyung, Dongsoon, dan Junwoo tentu dengan senang hati membantu mereka mengurus perpindahan Seokjin. Junwoo dengan hati – hati menata berbagai furniture, balok kayu, dan berbagai alat atau mesin potong kedalam garasi dalam rumah Seokjin. Sementara Eunkyung bertanggung jawab menata barang – barang didalam rumah Seokjin yang sebenarnya dari rumah lamanya tidak banyak yang perlu dibawa. Hanya alat mandi, TV, kulkas, kasur, lemari, dan peralatan dapur yang sebenarnya tidak banyak mengingat Seokjin selama ini tinggal sendiri. Rumah Seokjin yang bernuansa _cream,_ putih, dan _beige_ ini terlihat sepi sekali.

Seokjin hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika Eunkyung mengeluh mengenai tidak adanya foto keluarga Seokjin yang Seokjin tanggapi dengan kekehan gugup. Akhirnya, Eunkyung berinisiatif menyuruh Dongsoon untuk membeli lampu gantung di area ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, beberapa lukisan, dan tentunya kasur serta lemari untuk dua kamar lainnya yang masih kosong melompong tersebut. Dongsoon pun dengan sigap membeli barang tersebut dan tidak lupa memasang CCTV dan Intercom agar hunian baru Seokjin tetap aman dan nyaman. Seokjin pun segera menuju dapur memasak _bulgogi_ , _bibimbap,_ dan _galbi_ yang mana makanan kesukaan mereka bertiga. Ditemani dengan soda dingin mereka makan dengan nikmat.

Seokjin yang tahu bahwa Dongsoon dan Junwoo tidak akan pernah cukup dengan satu porsi sudah menyediakan porsi tambahan yang membuat dua pria itu tepar kekenyangan sementara Eunkyung tidak menghabisi Galbi miliknya karena sedang dalam masa diet membuat Seokjin mau tidak mau menghabiskan sisanya. Mereka akhirnya pamit pulang dan sebelum pulang mereka membawa Seokjin ke teras depan dan menghadiahi Seokjin sebuah sepeda. Seokjin tertawa luar biasa mengingat ketiga temannya tahu bahwa Seokjin tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda. Namun berbekal pelatihan singkat tiga puluh menit Seokjin akhirnya bisa sedikit demi sedikit dengan stabil mengayuh sepedanya selama tiga puluh menit.

Mereka pun akhirnya resmi pamit pulang, dan Seokjin kembali kedalam rumah barunya, membersihkan piring kotor dan menyapu serta mengepel seluruh isi rumahnya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Haein dan Shinhye pun datang berbarenngan membawa berbagai jenis buah dan kue sebagai hadiah masuk rumah baru. Haein yang tadinya berfikir Seokjin ada tamu dirumah mengingat ada sepeda terparkir diluar kaget bahwa itu adalah sepeda milik Seokjin mengingat keduanya tahu bahwa Seokjin tidak bisa mengenderai kendaraan apapun selain mobil. Mengingat bahwa hari mulai malam mereka pun pamit pulang setelah memastikan kondisi Seokjin yang mulai membaik dari hari kehari.

Keesokkan harinya para staff KBS pun datang bertandang ke rumah Seokjin. Seokjin yang tidak sempat membeli bahan makanan dirumahnya hanya terpaksa menyediakan seaadanya. Nasi goreng kimchi dengan es buah. Beruntung kemarin Shinhye dan Haein membelikan banyak buah kemarin. Kakaknya pun datang bersamaan dengan para staff lainnya. Mereka pun membawa hadiah masuk rumah baru seperti tradisi kebanyakan. Mereka membawa sekarung beras, peralatan memasak (blender, mixer, satu set pisau, dll), beberapa set tempat tidur (seprei, sarung bantal dan guling, dan selimut atau _bedcover_ ) dan _gyeongdan_ yang akhirnya dimakan oleh mereka semua. Berhubung teras didepan rumah Seokjin agak luas. Para staff memakainya menjadi _barbeque party_ dengan Dongsoon yang senang hati langsung membeli daging bersama satu dus kaleng bir dan Soju.

Semua pun akhirnya kembali pulang dan Seokjin yang terpaksa kembali membereskan rumahnya membuat tubuhnya kembali pegal – pegal.

Baru dua hari ia berada dirumah ini dan kini tempat sampah dirumahnya sudah penuh dengan dua _trash bag_ besar. Setelah bebersih diri Seokjin memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

/

Yoongi yang saat ini membawa mobil sendiri pulang dari studionya menuju rumah, entah apa yang dipikirkan saat itu. Ia mengenderai mobilnya melewati rumah Seokjin. Melihat dari kejauhan bahwa lampu di rumah Seokjin menyala entah kenapa ada rasa semangat yang berkobar disana membuat Yoongi dengan pelan melewati rumah tersebut.

Namun betapa kagetnya ia, bahwa rumah tersebut bukan lagi berisi kayu – kayu seperti biasanya melainkan kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah _café and resto_ yang ternyata buka dua puluh empat jam.

Mungkinkah Seokjin sudah pindah semenjak kejadian itu?

Rasa semangat yang ada ditubuh Yoongi hilang sekejap dan kini mulai merutuk Jungkook atas perbuatannya saat itu. Saat itu tepat Seokjin dan Dongsoon pergi, semuanya saling mengaku atas paksaan manajer mereka. Namjoon nampaknya yang pertama kali menemui Seokjin saat insiden kopi tumpah tersebut. Ia bahkan masih menyimpan _bill_ atas nama Seokjin. Bukan hanya sampai disitu, Namjoon bahkan mengaku sudah pernah 'kencan singkat' dengan Seokjin yang membuat semu orang kaget bukan main. Hoseok mengaku bahwa orang yang menyelamatkan kakaknya adalah Seokjin dan Hoseok mengatakan bahwa ia membina hubungan yang baik dengan Seokjin saat ini.

Taehyung hanya bisa menggerutu kesal karena pertemuannya dengan Seokjin hanya saat insiden di pantai waktu itu. Ia punya kesempatan beberapa kali dengan Seokjin namun Seokjin selalu bersama laki – laki lain yang mengundang rasa tertarik member lainnya. Jimin mengatakan bahwa Seokjin adalah orang yang tidak sengaja mengetahui hubungannya gelanya dengan Yoori membuat Jimin mau tidak mau harus membuntuti Seokjin namun berujung pada ia yang jatuh cinta duluan dengan segala perhatian yang Seokjin berikan untuknya.

Tentu saja insiden ciuman dirumah sakit menambah daftar panas dikepala Taehyung.

Jungkook tak punya banyak kisah yang ia ceritakan karena Seokjin memang menolongnya. Ia juga belum punya 'rasa spesial' terhadap pemuda itu seperti para hyungnya.

Yoongi juga tak punya banyak kisah untuk ia ceritakan. Ia hanya bercerita bahwa ia menemui Seokjin saat rapat waktu itu dan saat pesta Ken dari VIXX dimana ternyata Seokjin adalah kawannya Ken. Yoongi mengaku mengantar Seokjin pulang dan hanya sebatas itu. Ia tidak punya _feeling_ apapun.

Tentu saja Yoongi merahasiakan mengenai _diary_ dan insiden Yoongi yang menyelamatkan Seokjin di jurang saat itu. Semua member tentu saja percaya terkecuali sang manajer yang sudah mengantongi beberapa bukti karena PD Song sebelumnya sudah mengirimkan foto – foto yang didapat dari para wartawan.

Namun sang manajer memilih diam. Mengingat Yoongi yang paling 'waras' disini dan pasti ia punya alasan juga untuk tidak memberi tahu para membernya.

Manajer mereka marah besar. Sang manajer akhirnya memberi tahu bahwa mereka sudah mulai tercium, dan semakin marah pula mengetahui bahwa justru mereka membicarakan Seokjin disini sebagai 'pria panggilan.' Sang manajer tahu bagaimana 'kehidupan malam' artisnya. Ia tahu betul dan ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak karena itu bagian dari privasi mereka masing – masing. Tapi kali ini mereka sudah kelewatan karena bermain dengan staff yang sepertinya bukan yang setipe dengan dunia mereka. Bagaimana jika Seokjin dengan berani membocorkan semua kelakuan biadap mereka?

Manajer akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera melupakan Seokjin.

Namun mereka tidak bisa.

Seharian mereka mengurung diri di apartemen mereka dan tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Semuanya kelu. Sampai dimana Namjoon mengumpulkan mereka hanya demi menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta pertamanya.

"Kalian tahu kisah bocah kecil yang pemalu, yang akan selalu kabur begitu tahu aku ada disana bersamanya? Kalian pikir ini gila atau bukan tapi aku baru sadar. Bocah kecil yang aku temui saat itu adalah Seokjin. Lucu bukan?" ujar Namjoon.

Namun pada akhirnya ia menangis.

Ia mengaku pada saat kencan singkat itu Namjoon memperlakukan Seokjin layaknya 'mainanannya' yang akan bertekuk lutut. Ia lupa bahwa Seokjin berbeda. Ia tidak sama dengan mainannya atau orang lain yang hanya ingin bersamanya karena uang, popularitas, atau karena wajahnya. Jimin dan Taehyung pun akhirnya juga meneteskan air matanya. Mengingat bahwa betapa baiknya perlakuan Seokjin kepada mereka setelah dua perempuan yang bersama mereka memperlakukan Seokjin dengan buruk. Taehyung pun mengaku bahwa Seokjin mungkin adalah orang yang sama membantu neneknya memetik buah sementara Jimin mengingat Seokjin yang malu ketika diberikan ice cream olehnya saat tidak sengaja bertemu disebuah took dan Seokjin yang tidak membawa uang saat itu.

Hoseok juga akhirnya menangis bahwa ia menngingat orang yang menyelamatkannya saat pingsan di jembatan itu ialah Seokjin dan orang yang memberikan ramen kepada Jungkook adalah Seokjin. Jungkook yang kaget kemudian mengingat – ingat haltersebut dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah Seokjin. Jungkook akhirnya pun menangis dan meratapi semua perkataannya yang menghancurkan hati Seokjin.

Yoongi yang sempat bertemu dengan Sua saat ini pun tidak menyangkan bahwa 'gongju-mama' yang diceritakan oleh Sua adalah Seokjin. Sua menceritakan bahwa ia bertemu kembali dengan Seokjin yang kini sudah menjadi staff BTS dan berfoto bersama.

Tapi Yoongi tidak menangis.

Atau berusaha mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

Orang paling penting dalam hidup mereka, orang yang bisa dibilang yang telah membentuk BTS sekarang adalah Seokjin. Pemuda itu dan segala kebaikan hatinya memberikan mereka harapan bahwa dunia mungkin bisa saja berlaku baik kepada mereka.

Dan mereka berhasil.

Tapi keberhasilan mereka membutakan mereka.

Mereka lupa 'siapa mereka dulu'

Mereka lupa 'siapa yang mengajarkan mereka kebaikan'

Mereka lupa bahwa dulu dunia pernah memperlakukan mereka buruk dan masih ada sesosok malaikat yang memberi mereka sebutir harapan.

Dan ketika mereka diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu malaikat tersebut, mereka menyia – nyiakannya tepat didepan orang itu sendiri.

Saat mereka kembali bertemu di pesta KBS kemarin dan Seokjin yang segera membuang muka ketika berpapasan dengan mereka.

Menjadi tanda bahwa Seokjin mungkin dan tidak akan mengenang mereka lagi.

Tapi ketika surat mereka dibaca oleh Seokjin dan bagaimana Seokjin menjawab hal tersebut sedikit membuka harapan, terkhusus untuk Yoongi.

Namun melihat kini bahkan Seokjin sudah pindah rumah membuat harapan Yoongi putus. Ia segera menuju rumah.

Seharusnya.

Tidak sampai ia menemukan sesosok pemuda yang tengah tersenyum memberi makan kucing liar lalu berjalan pergi bersama kantung plastik belanjaan yang sepertinya menandakan bahwa pemuda yang dirindukan Yoongi ini baru saja dari swalayan.

Dan kini pemuda itu menatap balik Yoongi yang kini sudah ada didepan matanya.

"Suga-shi…?" ah suara ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

" _Halo? Yoongi?"_

Yoongi tersenyum membuat Seokjin kebingungan.

"Butuh tumpangan? Belanjaanmu terlihat banyak" jawab Yoongi yang membuat Seokjin semakin kebingungan.

Tidak ada nada sarkasme dari pemuda yang membencinya setengah mati?

/

Wookie mengeratkan kepalan tangannya ketika ia melihat rumah Jinnienya telah berubah menjadi sebuah rumah makan. Tidak ada tanda – tanda Jinnienya kembali lagi kerumah itu.

"Oh jadi kau mau bermain kucing – kucingan sekarang? Baik kita lihat nanti" ujar Wookie.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari" monolog dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Halo guyseu~~~**

 **Bagaimana akhirnya, ada yang bisa menebak chapter ini? Sudah bisa menemukan hint dan beberapa clue lagi yang aku taruh dichapter sebelumnya kini ada di chapter ini? hehehe**

 **Aku berterima kasih kepada para reader sekalian yang sabar dan setia menunggu cerita ini, maaf banget buat semuanya author baru bisa update sekarang dan gak bisa update sesering mungkin. Terima kasih juga buat kalian semua karna kini tangan author sudah membaik.**

 **Author juga mau mem-posting cerita author lainnya di Wattpad loh guys! Monggo dilihat because it was another Jin Harem too!**

 **Dan seperti biasa,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**

 **p.s : Karena percayalah komen - komen kalian penambah semangat author buat update heheh**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


	15. Edisi XV - Jamais Vu

**TITTLE : вещие (Veschiye)**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : Precognitive Dream**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN slight KANGINxLEETEUK**

* * *

 _In psychology, jamais vu (/ˈʒæmeɪ ˈvuː/; French pronunciation: [ʒa.mɛ.vy]), a French borrowing meaning "never seen", refers to the phenomenon of experiencing a situation that one recognizes in some fashion, but nonetheless seems very unfamiliar._

* * *

 _Seokjin merasa angin menerpa helai – helai rambutnya._

 _Ia membuka matanya perlahan?_

 _Dimana ia?_

 _Ini aneh._

 _Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan bahwa dirinya kini ada di jembatan sungai Han?_

 _Mengapa ia disini?_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Apakah ini kembali 'bermimpi' lagi?_

 _Tidak._

 _Ini aneh._

 _Ini beda dari mimpinya yang lain karena kini ia menyadari dirinya tengah bermimpi._

 _Dan kini ia menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang ia rasa familiar._

 _Sesosok anak kecil._

 _Anak kecil itu berlari menghampiri seorang anak kecil lainnya yang tiba – tiba saja pingsan di jembatan tersebut. Seokjin ikut berteriak panik menghampiri keduanya menyadari salah satu diantara mereka butuh pertolongan._

 _Tapi tak ada satupun yang mendengarnya._

 _Tidak ada satupun,_

 _Yang menyadari eksistensinya._

7 Januari 2018

Seokjin terbangun dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Mimpinya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia bermimpi yang nampaknya bukan tampak masa depan tapi sebuah memorinya yang hilang.

Seokjin melihat jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi ketika dirinya merasakan getaran kecil di perut mungilnya. Ia segera menuju kulkas dan tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya karena ia baru menyadari kulkasnya kini sudah kosong melompong akibat pesta rumah barunya kemarin.

Seokjin menghela nafas dan segera berbelanja menuju swalayan terdekat yang untungnya buka dua puluh empat jam. Siapapun pemilik swalayan tersebut, terima kasih karena Seokjin bisa bebas berkeliling dengan troli belanjanya tanpa takut dihantui oleh rasa 'diikuti.'

Ya Seokjin sedang berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan traumanya dan Shinhye menyarankan untuk melakukan beberapa terapi yang mungkin efeknya adalah mimpi anehnya tadi berujung pada perutnya yang berbunyi. Setelah dirasa cukup, Seokjin segera menuju kasir yang ia sangat syukuri tidak perlu mengantri.

Karena siapa yang mau belanja pada pukul dua dini pagi?

Hanya Seokjin.

Seokjin berjalan santai menuju rumahnya namun ditengah perjalanan ia melihat induk kucing dan anak – anaknya yang mengais rerumputan.

Seokjin tidak tega.

Sadar tidak punya makanan kucing, Seokjin merelakan seekor ikan segar yang baru saja dia beli untuk diberikan kepada kucing-kucing tersebut. Kucing tersebut makan dengan lahap membuat Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

 _"Ini ambil saja es krimku…"_

 _"…aku lapar…"_

Seokjin memegang kepalanya pening.

Apakah ini sebagian dari ingatannya yang hilang? Merasa tubuhnya tidak enak ia segera beranjak dari tempat ia melihat kucing tadi yang kini berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Min Yoongi yang tinggal selangkah dihadapannya.

"Suga-shi…?" itu kalimat pertama yang Seokjin ucapkan sebelum Yoongi tersenyum membuat Seokjin kebingungan karena sejak kapan Yoongi ada disana?

"Butuh tumpangan? Belanjaanmu terlihat banyak" jawab Yoongi yang membuat Seokjin semakin kebingungan.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Seokjin berani menolak tawaran pemuda itu.

/

Seokjin merasa ia manusia paling bodoh sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa kompleks perumahannya 'tepat bersebelahan langsung' dengan komplek atau bahkan gedung apartemennya BTS?

Lantas apa yang harus Seokjin katakan didalam suasana mobil yang canggung ini?

Seperti,

'Hey, aku tidak tahu bahwa kita searah?'

Adalah pertanyaan basa-basi paling bodoh yang akan Seokjin katakan.

Ayo coba kembali berpikir.

'Hi, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?'

Seokjin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu klise dan sanngat ketahuan basa-basinya.

"Hey, kau tidak melupakan letak rumahmu kan?" tanya Yoongi yang sedari tadi menyetir kebingungan tidak tahu membawa Seokjin kemana karena pemuda itu baru saja bilang bahwa ia sudah pindah rumah.

' _Oh, Shit_ ' batin Seokjin menyadari bahwa dirinya belum sempat memberikan alamatnya.

"Hannam Village, Cluster Burgundy, Blok C1 No 5" jawab Seokjin dan Yoongi tiba – tiba melakukan rem dadakan.

"Hannam Village? Maksudmu perumahan dekat kompleks Hannam The Hill?" tanya Yoongi tidak percaya namun dengan cepat segera melaju mobilnya kembali.

Ia tidak percaya ini.

Seokjin pindah ke komplek perumahan yang benar-benar dekat dengan komplek apartemennya?

"Eum ya…kebetulan rumahku yang lama sudah tidak bisa menampung banyak furniture yang ku buat" jawab Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam berharap Yoongi tak menyadari dirinya 'sedikit' berbohong.

Namun Yoongi menjawab dengan gumaman singkat dan memilih fokus menyetir.

Oh Seokjin.

Dirinya sudah tidak punya nafsu makan lagi.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk sampai dirumah Seokjin. Yoongi pada dasarnya tadi menyatakan bahwa komplek perumahan Seokjin dekat dengan komplek perumahan apartemennya harus menarik perkataannya kembali. Posisi keduanya memang bersebelahan jika dilihat dari denah maupun _google maps_ tapi sejujurnya komplek perumahan Seokjin cukup luas sehingga didalamnya dibuat _cluster_ dan didalam cluster tersebut dipetakkan menjadi blok-blok.

Dari pintu masuk perumahan hingga ke gerbang masuk clusternya, Yoongi sudah melewati dua danau dan satu lapangan golf.

Yoongi yakin ini perumahan yang dibangun diatas puluhan hektar.

Dan yang bisa berdompet tebal tinggal disini.

Apa gaji seorang staf KBS bisa sebanyak ini?

Mobil Yoongi tepat berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis dua lantai dengan sebuah sepeda terparkir didepan pintu garasi yang Yoongi asumsikan sebagai tempat Seokjin menaruh furniturenya. Yoongi yang terlanjur mengantar Seokjin, dan hari yang sudah larut malam membuat Seokjin akhirnya menawari Yoongi tidur disini.

Bagaimanapun Seokjin tidak bodoh melihat raut wajah kelelahan tersebut. Yoongi pasti habis dari studio atau mungkin dari agensinya. Aneh menurut Yoongi karena dirinya selalu yang pertama kali 'menginjakkan' kaki dirumah Seokjin.

Seokjin mengarahkan Yoongi kekamar tamu dan menaruh sepasang piyama berwarna hitam yang belum pernah ia pakai sebelumnya dan sekotak 'celana dalam' yang belum pernah Seokjin pakai sebelumnya. Yoongi mau tidak mau tertawa melihat satu kotak 'set' tersebut karena baik Seokjin dan Yoongi sama – sama tahu bahwa pasti tentunya 'ukuran' mereka berbeda sehingga Seokjin terpaksa memberi set tersebut agar Yoongi bisa memilih yang mana cocok dengan ukurannya.

Meninggalkan Yoongi yang tengah mandi dikamar mandi tamu, Seokjin segera memasak nasi dan memilih ramyeon yang dicampur dengan kimchi dan daging potong kotak-kotak. _Timing_ nya cukup pas karena Yoongi sudah turun kebawah dengan handuk yang masih tersampir dirambutnya yang masih basah.

Oh Seokjin tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan telinganya supaya tidak memerah karena Yoongi dalam balutan _silk black pajama_ yang mengekspos _collarbone,_ leher, serta bentuk tubuhnya yang ternyata kekar selama ini dan tangan penuh _vein_ tersebut tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

'Sadar Seokjin, kau benar-benar jadi jalang sekarang' ucap Seokjin dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa Seokjin menyadari bahwa ternyata Yoongi seatraktif ini?

Oh Seokjin, dihadapanmu seorang Min Yoongi, member BTS, apalagi yang mau kau harapkan?

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dirimu belum makan atau tidak, tapi kalau masih lapar, aku buatkan ramyeon" jawab Seokjin dan Yoongi mengangguk menandakan bahwa dirinya juga belum makan bahkan seharian ini membuat Seokjin kaget bukan main.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Tenang dalam artian hening sama sekali tidak ada pembicaraan selain bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bertabarakan dengan piring dan mangkuk. Seokjin ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi ia terlalu takut. Yoongi ingin memulai pembicaraan tetapi melihat Seokjin yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya pertanda 'tidak nyaman' membuat keberanian Yoongi menciut.

"Eum untuk kejadian di sungai waktu itu…terima kasih…" jawab Seokjin ketika menghabiskan makanannya.

'Waw Seokjin, akhirnya dirinya mampu memberanikan diri' sarkas Seokjin dalam hati.

Yoongi menghentikan acara makanannya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Para memberku-"

"Aku paham dan mengerti…" jawab Seokjin tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi.

" _Gongju-mama"_ ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba membuat Seokjin kebingungan seketika.

" _Gongju-mama_. Kau adalah gongju-mama bukan…?" tanya Yoongi.

"Maaf aku tidak-"

 _"Tuan Yeo siapa yang menelpon?"_

 _"Namanya Yoongi dan sedari tadi diam tuan muda"_

Seokjin terdiam kaku.

Tidak mungkin.

Yoongi dihadapannya adalah Yoongi yang sama dengan teman Sua…?

Seokjin merasa kepalanya cukup pening.

Ia merasakan melupakan banyak hal.

"Suga-shi aku rasa aku harus balik ke kamar karena-"

 _"Hey jangan menangis. Kau mau ice cream…?"_

 _"Terima kasih untuk…ramennya…"_

 _"Hey jangan lari! Tunggu!"_

 _"Tolong! Hiks siapapun tolong kami!"_

 _"Kau suka strawberry…?"_

Seokjin mendadak ambruk dan tidak sengaja menyenggol meja makannya sehingga membuat piring dan mangkuknya jatuh dan pecah. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Ingatan milik siapa ini…? Ingatan milik dirinya kah…?

Yoongi yang melihat Seokjin tiba-tiba saja jatuh kelantai sambil memegangi kepalanya segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menggendong pemuda itu untuk membawanya keruang tamu untuk menaruhnya disofa, takut-takut beling pecahan alat makan Seokjin melukai tubuhnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Kepalamu sakit? Mau aku panggilkan ambu-"

"Suga-shi…nama aslimu…Min Yoon Gi?" tanya Seokjin alih-alih memotong perkatan Yoongi yang sudah siap menelpon rumah sakit.

"Kau…teman Su-"

"Kim Seokjin. Ya aku teman sekelas sekaligus teman satu atap Lee Sua, si pemuda miskin yang kau berikan sebuah buku _tutorial bermain piano_ , yang menghubungimu di malam natal. Ya, itu aku dan sekarang kita harus ke rumah sakit. Demi tuhan kau tampak pucat sekarang" jawab Yoongi membujuk Seokjin namun justru kini ia mendapati pemuda itu menangis.

Lalu menciumnya.

Seorang Kim Seokjin baru saja menciumnya.

Hanya kecupan lembut di bibirnya dinginnya.

"Bagaimana bisa hiks…hiks…bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalimu…hiks…bagaimana bisa kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang melindungiku dan Sua-mppffht" ucapan Seokjin terhenti karena Yoongi tiba –tiba mencium balik Seokjin.

Kali ini dengan lumatan.

Ada rasa frustasi, rindu, amarah, dan gejolak lainnya dalam ciuman tersebut dan Seokjin pasrah menerimanya dengan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yoongi.

Seokjin mengerti sekarang.

Dari awal mengapa Yoongi nampak begitu dingin dan arogan kepadanya, kenapa Yoongi sangat melarang dirinya bertemu dengan member-member BTS lainnya.

Itu semua semata-mata karena Yoongi ingin melindunginya.

Seokjin memang beberapa bulan yang lalu bertemu dengan Sua. Perempuan itu akhirnya kembali bertemu dengannya setelah kembali dari Amerika. Sua kini menjadi seorang pianis dengan suara indah. Seokjin bertemu Sua saat kakeknya mengajaknya untuk ikut sebuah les musik sekaligus agar supaya Seokjin berlatih membaur dengan lingkungannya.

Disitu ia bertemu Sua ketika perempuan itu fokus dengan pianonya dan Seokjin dengan gitarnya. Sepanjang ia les, ia mengenalkan Seokjin terhadap 'sosok' Yoongi.

Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya karena keduanya sama – sama butuh bernafas.

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan hanya untuk melihat matanya bertubrukan dengan orbs hitam milik Yoongi.

"Kalau aku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dari dulu, maukah kamu mencintaiku 'hyung'?" tanya Yoongi tenang.

Disitulah angin dingin menerpa mereka berdua.

Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

8 Januari 2018

Seokjin mendapati rumahnya kosong dan mobil Yoongi sudah tidak terparkir lagi didalam rumahnya.

Seokjin merasakan sesak didadanya.

Tidak seharusnya Seokjin lepas kontrol seperti semalam.

Ia menangis kembali sejadi-jadinya.

/

Yoongi pulang disambut dengan Jimin yang baru bangun sudah berdiri didepan kulkas mengambil air dingin.

"Kau baru pulang hyung…?" tanya Jimin penasaran sejak kapan Yoongi keluar dengan piyama?

Bukan _style_ hyungnya sama sekali.

"Aku menginap dirumah teman" jawab Yoongi singkat duduk disofa sambil menyampirkan tangannya didahi.

Merenung.

 _"Kalau aku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dari dulu, maukah kamu mencintaiku 'hyung'?"_

"Min Yoongi, kau bodoh sekali" gerutu Yoongi pelan penuh sesal.

Namun cukup mengundang perhatian Jimin yang kini sudah duduk di sofa sebelah Yoongi.

"Kau ada masalah Yoongi hyung? Aku tidak tahu kau punya teman selain 'kita'" tanya Jimin.

Dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang Yoongi sembunyikan.

"Aku lelah Jimin, aku ingin tidur dulu" ujar Yoongi beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan Jimin penuh tanda tanya.

Jimin ingin menanyakan banyak hal tapi itu semua dipendamnya dulu ketika mereka sudah memasuki masa untuk mempromosikan diri di Jepang.

Setelah semua yang terjadi harus Jimin akui bahwa mereka cukup 'hebat' menghadapi semuanya. Maksudnya setelah berbagai tur di belahan dunia, mengunjungi banyak negara, _photoshoot_ untuk berbagai majalah dan Koran, _interview_ atau jadi _guest star_ di berbagai acara tv nasional manca negara dan hyung line yang sibuk menulis banyak lagu untuk _comeback_ selanjutnya. Namjoon sesekali keluar mengunjungi beberapa tempat dan pameran, Hoseok menghabiskan waktunya berbelanja dan terkadang berkolaborasi dengan _dance studio_ terdekat, Yoongi menghabiskan waktunya di studio, restoran, atau dorm.

Yoongi tampak sedikit lebih menjauh dari mereka.

Sejak kepulangannya dengan piyama hitam tersebut.

Taehyung dan Jimin sibuk mengunjungi beberapa kafe komik dan Jungkook mengasah skillnya dikamar atau di studio sama seperti Yoongi.

Semuanya tampak 'terlihat' normal.

Atau sebenarnya tidak.

Dimanapun mereka berada, mereka akan mengingat satu orang, satu orang yang sama. Bagaimana Namjoon selalu memilih makan disebuah _fancy restaurant_ dimalam minggu sendirian, bagaimana Hoseok selalu menyeduh cokelat panas sambil _scrolling_ di _ipad_ atau ponsel miliknya melihat – lihat berbagai macam _accessories_ terkhususnya 'gelang', bagaimana Taehyung selalu punya waktu untuk mabuk - mabukkan di pantai dengan berbagai botol soju, bagaimana Jungkook tiba – tiba ingin berlatih _boxing_ atau _gym_ hanya demi mengingat luka – luka ditubuhnnya yang diobati oleh orang itu, dan Jimin,

Dan Jimin,

Dan Jimin yang selalu menghabiskan harinya dengan sepiring tteokbokki.

 _"Di Afrika sana jangankan untuk makan, mendapat air bersih saja susah, belum lagi di Palestina sana seseorang sangat takut kepasar karna banyak bom ranjau dimana – mana. Atau mungkin paling dekat, Korea Utara. Jangankan untuk membeli Tteokbokki, membeli beras saja sulit karna ada penjatahan sesuai dengan strata yang mereka miliki disana. Jadi selagi dirimu bisa makan, makanlah. Menjadi gemuk atau kurus tidak akan membuat fansmu berbalik diri"_

 _"Fans menyukai suaramu dan tarianmu. Mereka suka lagu dan karyamu, mereka yang suka dirimu apa adanya adalah seorang fans. Jadi makanlah. Meski ini mengandung sepuluh ribu kalori pun"_

Jimin tertawa ironis.

Tidak ada yang bisa benar – benar menyukainya.

Selain pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang kini ikut menjauhi dirinya.

Ia menangisi hidupnya.

Pemuda bernama Kim Seokjin yang lucunya punya masa lalu dengannya dan membernya.

Pemuda yang kini ia rindukan setengah mati atau mungkin sudah mati.

Ah, dirinya sudah tidak tahu berapa piring tteokbokki yang sudah ia habiskan untuk merasakan sensasi panas dibagian perutnya. Sensasi itu lama-lama kemudian semakin menyakitkan terutama dibagian lambung dan ulu hati.

Ah apa perutnya mengalami kram lagi?

Jimin segera berdiri menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil obat namun belum beberapa langkah tubuhnya ambruk karena sakit luar biasa dibagian perut dan tubuhnya yang mengalami keringat dingin luar biasa. Jungkook yang untungnya pulang disaat yang sama menemukan Jimin tergeletak dilantai mencengkram perutnya seketika dengan panik menelpon layanan darurat rumah sakit.

Tak sampai lima belas menit ambulan datang

Tak sampai sepuluh menit berbagai berita mengenai Jimin dilarikan kerumah sakit beredar layaknya virus.

Tak sampai lima menit kini beritanya trending dan seluruh member mendatangi rumah sakit yang kini penuh dengan jurnalis.

Tak sampai satu menit Jimin yang berada di ruang UGD dilarikan keruang ICU.

Tak sampai satu detik, kini Jimin sudah tak sadarkan diri.

/

 _"Maaf kami kehabisan-"_

 _"Dok apapun, kumohon tolong, lakukan apapun dok"_

 _"Maaf, tuan – tuan, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi…"_

 _"Buat pengumuman apapun, atau apapun, apapun lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya dok, hiks…tolong Jimin kami…"_

 _"…Maaf Namjoon-shi. Park Jimin-shi sudah tak tertolong lagi"_

27 April 2018

Seokjin terbangun dengan nafas terengah – engah. Teror di wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas. Isak tangis Namjoon, muka pucat Yoongi, raut wajah kehilangan milik Hoseok, dan emosi memuncak milik Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Dia menyaksikan…Jimin meninggal dirumah sakit…?

Kenapa…?

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, di jam segini bukankah seorang Jimin seharusnya berada di dorm?

Tapi mengapa hatinya gundah? Apa karena ia memimpikan kematian seseorang setelah sekian lama tidak memimpikannya?

Mungkin, yah mungkin karena itu.

Seokjin memilih keluar dari kamarnya dan meminum air hangat untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

Namun baik tubuh dan pikirannya tetap gusar.

Seokjin mengambil ponselnya dan coba membuka Naver melihat berbgai berita mengenai BTS dan berita terkini ialah postingan _selca_ Jimin sejam yang lalu dengan _caption_.

 _Aku ingin makan tteokbokki malam ini!_

Seokjin sedikit bernafas lega karena nampaknya Jimin baik – baik saja dan mungkin saja ini bukan bagian dari 'mimpi anehnya' dan hanya mimpi biasa.

Apalagi setelah terapi berbagai memori Seokjin di masa lalu sedikit demi sedikit bermuculan sehingga wajar saja otak Seokjin 'berimajinasi' dengan aneh.

Ya mungkin saja. Kalimat itu yang Seokjin rapal dalam hati berharap bahwa bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Nyatanya tidak.

Mimpinya terlalu nyata untuk sebuah hasil dari imajinasi alam bawah sadarnya, suasan rumah sakit, pakaian, tangisan, emosi, terlalu jelas untuk sebuah imajinasi. Seokjin merenung apakah dirinya sudah gila? Apa ia sudah kehilangan akal? Ah mungkin saja, Seokjin sudah banyak mengalami guncangan mental, psikis, trauma, hingga fisik.

Merasa dirinya tidak aman ia segera menekan _icon_ panggilan dan kontak Junwoo paling teratas dalam _recent calls_ miliknya tanpa banyak pertimbangan Seokjin segera menghubungi kolega sekaligus temannya tersebut berharap Junwoo masih mau mengangkat panggilan pada pukul dua pagi hari seperti ini.

 _"Seokjin…?"_ sebuah suara serak khas bangun tidur menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Seokjin menangis lega.

 _"Hey Seokjin? Neo gweanchana?"_ ujar suara disebrang sana kini lebih sadar atau mungkin cenderung panik mendengar tangisan Seokjin.

"Hyung hiks…aku tidak baik-baik saja. Hyung hiks, aku ketakutan sekarang hyung hiks…bisakah kau kemari?" ucap Seokjin memohon sambil mendengar suara gemerisik di ujung sana menandakan suatu aktivitas yang terburu – buru.

 _"Hey, ingat, tarik nafas dan buang perlahan, aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kerumahmu dan Seokjin-ah kumohon dirimu tetap tenang. Aku akan ngebut secepat mungkin oke?"_

"Tolong berhati – hati diperjalanan" ucap Seokjin dan panggilan mereka pun terputus.

Seokjin merasa dirinya gundah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Meski faktanya kini Junwoo tengah menuju kemari tetap saja tidak membuat jantungnya berdetak normal.

Mungkinkah suatu hal yang buruk benar – benar terjadi kepada Jimin?

Tak sampai lima belas menit Seokjin mendengar suara mobil membuatnya segera berlari kearah pintu rumah. Junwoo pasti mengebut cukup cepat mengingat jarak dari rumahnya dan rumah Junwoo tidak 'secepat' ini.

"Astaga Seokjin syukurlah kau baik – baik saja" ujar Junwoo bernafas lega setelah mukanya penuh ketegangan mendapati Seokjin dalam balutan piyama putih dengan _wool gown coat_ berwarna _baby blue_ mengingat malam terlalu dingin untuk Seokjin yang tidak suka dingin.

"Aku melihat ambulan tadi saat berjalan kearah rumahmu dan kupikir kau didalamnya. Syukurlah kau tidak apa – apa?" ucap Junwoo menghampiri Seokjin yang sudah berdiri kaku di depan pintu rumahnya.

Apa tadi Junwoo bilang?

Ambulan…?

Ambulan dari arah rumahnya…?

Atau dari Hannam The Hill…!?

"Hyung! Hyung! Masih ingat ambulannya dari rumah sakit apa?" tanya Seokjin panik.

"Eum sepertinya Samsung Medical Centre. Kenapa Seokjin? Kau tidak kenapa – napa kan?" ucap Junwoo terkejut bukan main karena Seokjin tiba - tiba menangis histeris.

Itu rumah sakit milik pamannya, Kibum.

Juga rumah sakit yang ia tentunya familiar.

Dan rumah sakit yang berada di mimpinya tadi.

"Hiks… hyung…bawa aku kesana….hiks….hyung kumohon bawa aku kesana…kumohon jebal…hiks…." Ujar Seokjin kalap dan juga histeris. Junwoo mau tidak mau mengiyakan sambil menutup pintu rumah Seokjin dan membawa tubuh pemuda itu kemobilnya.

Junwoo kebingungan bukan main karena selama di perjalan Seokjin resah bukan main dan menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya sambil merapal

"Hiks…kumohon jangan pergi…kumohon jangan terlambat…"

Hanya kalimat itu yang Junwoo dengar selama perjalanan.

Keterkejutan Junwoo tidak sampai disitu karena di pintu masuk rumah sakit tersebut kini sudah berjajar puluhan atau ratusan pers dari berbagai stasiun televise dan media cetak lainnya.

Junwoo mengenal salah satunya yang bekerja di KBS, orang itu menyapa Junwoo dan Seokjin yang datang dengan wajah panik.

"Junwoo-ya! Kau mengapa kemari?"

"Seokjin sakit hyung! Ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak wartawan?" tanya Junwoo sedikit berbohong.

"Ah, Jimin BTS baru saja dilarikan kerumah sakit. Kami sedang menunggu beritanya" ucap pers yang bekerja di KBS tersebut.

Hati Seokjin sesak bukan main dan segera menerobos pers tersebut meninggalkan Junwoo yang ikut masuk namun sedikit kewalahan. Dirinya segera berlari di escalator menuju lantai lima tempat ruang ICU berada sementara Junwoo sibuk mengejar Seokjin yang bahkan kini tidak mengenalkan sandal karena sendalnya terjepit di tangga escalator.

Seokjin berlari menuju lorong ruang ICU dan ditahan oleh beberapa _security guard_.

"Maaf tuan, hanya orang yang berkepentingan yang bisa masuk kemari" ujar salah satunya dan Seokjin berontak.

"Tidak! Kumohon biarkan aku masuk!" ujar Seokjin. Junwoo yang mampu menyusulnya kini mendekati pemuda itu tergopoh – gopoh.

"Seokjin ada apa denganmu, ini ruangan Jimin" ujar Junwoo tegang luar biasa.

Ada urusan apa Seokjin dengan Jimin!?

Penjagaan yang ketat tersebut menandakan bahwa tidak ada ruang untuk Seokjin dan Junwoo untuk masuk namun Seokjin bersikukuh untuk masuk kedalam lorong tersebut. Seokjin yang akhirnya frustasi berteriak kesal.

"Aku Kim Seokjin! Putra dari Kim Kangin dan keponakan dari Kim Kibum, pemilik rumah sakit ini! Minggir kalian! Aku punya otoritas penuh untuk rumah sakit ini dan seisinya!" teriak Seokjin emosi cukup membuat Junwoo tercengang.

Ia belum pernah melihat Seokjin se-emosi ini dan terlebih apa katanya!?

Dia putra perdana mentri!?

Namun sebelum Junwoo memproses semuanya Seokjin menerobos para penjaga tersebut yang juga nampaknya terkejut dan member BTS yang juga ikut terkejut mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari ujung lorong dan tidak lama kemudian mendapati Seokjin dengan linangan air mata dan kumal…?

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU menjadi sasaran Seokjin yang menerobos Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menghalangi jalannya.

Seokjin memegang sepasang lengan dokter tersebut erat-erat sambil menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ambil darahku…darahku golongan O negative, bisa mentransfer ke dia bukan? Kalian kehabisan stok darah A dan O negative dan orang didalam sana tengah sekarat" ucap Seokjin terengah-engah karena mengatur nafas.

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster ikut datang dari luar.

"Dokter Kang! Persediaan kantung darah untuk A dan O negative sedang kosong, satu – satunya yang punya persediaan tersebut kini berada di Busan" ucap suster itu panik.

Dokter tersebut kaget bukan main.

Bukan hanya dokter, tapi member BTS lainnya juga tengah terkejut karena bagaimana Seokjin mengetahui keadaan mereka.

"Suster Ahn, persiapkan pemuda ini. Golongan darahnya O negative, kita akan melakukan transfusi langsung" dan Seokjin segera dibawa suster keruang sterilisasi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah sakit juga pengecekan instan untuk memastikan bahwa tubuh dan darah Seokjin bersih dan tidak dalam pengaruh obat manapun.

Yang sayangnya iya.

Seokjin sedang menjalani terapi dan penggunaan obat – obatan psikotropika. Itu merujuk kepada bahwa Seokjin punya pengalaman _hipertensi_ atau _hipotensi_. Setelah dicek lebih lanjut Seokjin saat ini tengah mengalami hipotensi.

Seokjin dilarang mendonorkan darahnya.

Namun Seokjin bersikukuh.

"Seokjin-shi, Jimin-shi butuh donor darah yang banyak-"

"Aku tahu, dan aku sadar betul konsekuensinya. Tolong dokter, apapun yang terjadi padaku tolong selamatkan dia lebih dulu" ujar Seokjin memotong ucapan sang dokter dan menggengam tangan dokter tersebut bersungguh – sungguh.

"Dok…waktu kita tidak banyak…" ucap Suster tersebut.

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas dan mengiyakan. Seokjin dibuat tidak sadarkan diri dan dibantu dengan pemasangan _defibrillator patch placement_ pada bagian dada dengan satu berada di bagian depan ( _anterior_ ) dada yaitu di atas _nipple_ kanan, dan yang lainnya di sisi kiri dadanya di bawah area kiri ( _lateral_ ). Lalu _electrocardiogram_ dan _nebulizer_ untuk memastikan tensi dan detak jantung Seokjin stabil dan dirasa siap mereka segera membawa Seokjin keluar dari ruang steril tersebut dan dibawa masuk kedalam ruang ICU tempat milik Jimin. Seluruh member BTS dan Junwoo kaget luar biasa mendapati Seokjin terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Semuanya menunggu dalam ketakutan dan kepanikkan.

Seokjin yang dibawa masuk segera dipasangi selang transfusi darah yang mengarah pada kantung besar dan sisi kantung tersebut mempunyai selang yang mengarah pada lengan Jimin.

 _Seokjin yang berumur sepuluh tahun masih tidak melupakan kecintaannya kepada sebuah ice cream rasa vanilla. Dia begitu senang ketika neneknya memberinya sebuah ice cream vanilla di sebuah pasar._

 _Entah kenapa Seokjin punya 'feeling' tersendiri untuk sebuah ice cream._

 _Seokjin berkeliling ke pasar dan menyadari sudah tersesat didalam pasar._

 _Seokjin panik bukan main, ia merasa dadanya kembali sesak dan pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus. Ketakutan untuk kembali lagi diculik menghantuinya. Ia berlari tanpa arah dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan tidak sengaja mengenai seragam orang yang ditabraknya._

 _Seorang anak laki – laki dengan seragam lusuh dan tubuh kumal tersebut menatap Seokjin kebingungan._

 _Seokji n menangis._

 _"Mianhae hiks…aku tidak sengaja hiks…ice creamku hiks…" ujar Seokjin menangis tersedu – sedu._

 _Anak kecil yang ia taksir sedikit lebih muda darinya ini tersenyum._

 _"Hey jangan menangis. Kau mau ice cream…?" tawar anak tersebut mengira bahwa Seokjin menangis karena kehilangan ice cream._

 _Padahal Seokjin menangis karena tersesat dan terpisah dari neneknya._

 _Anak kecil tersebut mengenggam Seokjin dan mengajaknya ketempat ice cream dimana Seokjin membeli ice cream bersama neneknya yang sudah tidak ada._

 _Anak kecil yang bersama Seokjin tadi menghitung uang koinnya hati – hati yang ternyata tidak begitu cukup membeli sepotong ice cream. Muka anak itu berubah merah dan menanyakan apa uangnya cukup membeli setengah cup ice cream setidaknya karena temannya (Seokjin) menangis karena ice creamnya jatuh karenanya._

 _Padahal ice creamnya jatuh karena ulah Seokjin sendiri._

 _Penjual ice cream tersebut iba dengan kedua anak polos tersebut dan malah memberi dua cup ice cream secara cuma – cuma. Vanilla dan coklat._

 _Jimin mengajaknya untuk duduk dipinggiran depan pintu masuk pasar dan makan ice cream bersama. Jimin mengecap ice creamnya dan bahagia luar biasa._

 _"Wah! Jadi ini rasanya ice cream! Aku belum pernah merasakannya" ujar anak laki – laki tersebut kini menghabiskan ice creamnya dengan cepat dan menatap lapar ice cream di tangan Seokjin yang belum tersentuh._

 _"Ini ambil saja es krimku…" tawar Seokjinkecil malu – malu karena ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan anak seusianya._

 _Atau mungkin sedikit lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya karena tubuhnya cukup pendek dari Seokjin._

 _"Eh? Bolehkah? Gommawo!" ujar anak kecil tersebut girang bukan main._

 _"Apakah dirimu belum pernah makan ice cream…?" tanya Seokjin kecil dan anak kecil tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _"Aku hanya sanggup makan ubi, singkong, dan jagung. Makanan terenak yang pernah aku makan hanyalah nasi dengan telur dadar jika punya uang untuk beli beras dan telur atau manggaetteok buatan halmoeniku kalau ia tidak sakit…?" ujar anak kecil tersebut jujur membuat Seokjin kecil terenyuh._

 _"Appa dan eomma…?" tanya Seokjin pelan._

 _"Aku punya namdongsaeng dan appa eommaku tidak punya uang banyak untuk menghidupi kami keduanya jadi aku dibawa ke halmoeni dan membantunya menjual ubi dan jagung" ujar anak kecil tersebut._

 _Seokjin kini menyadari kenapa seragam sekolah anak tersebuh lusuh dan kumal._

 _"Jinnie!" ujar sang nenek mendapati Seokjin duduk didepan pintu masuk pasar dengan perasaan lega._

 _Dirinya hampir serangan jantung memikirkan bahwa cucu kecilnya akan diculik kedua kalinya lagi. Sang nenek berterima kasih kepada anak kecil tersebut karena mau menemani cucunya dan juga pertama kalinya sejak insiden tersebut cucunya mau berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Sang nenek yang berterima kasih mengantar anak kecil tersebut pulang yang membuat ia kaget karena dirinya pertama kali menaikki mobil mewah._

 _Jangankan mobil mewah._

 _Taksi saja tidak pernah._

 _Tapi kini giliran Seokjin dan neneknya yang terkejut._

 _Terkejut prihatin._

 _Kondisi rumah anak kecil tersebut tidak layak disebut 'rumah' dan halaman rumah yang tidak seberapa itu hanya bisa ditanami jagung dan ubi – ubian._

 _"Aigoo uri Chim – Chim kok baru pulang- eh, nuguseyo?" ujar sang nenek menyambut sang cucu kaget karena ada orang lain yang datang bersamanya._

 _Nenek Seokjin pun segera memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai nenek Seokjin dan memberi tahu bahwa anak kecil nenek tersebut telah menolong Seokjin. Sang nenek pun menyambut nenek Seokjin sementara Seokjin dibiarkan bermain dengan 'Chim-Chim' atau yang mereka ketahui bernama Jimin di halaman belakang._

 _Seokjin tidak bisa membantu banyak karena ia tidak mengerti banyak cara bercocok tanam selain dasarnya saja. Jimin pun tidak mempermasalahkan dan mengajari Seokjin dengan telaten._

 _Yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena Seokjin nampak paham apa yang ia kerjakan._

 _"Ketika aku besar nanti. Aku ingin punya uang banyak biar bisa sepertimu. Punya mobil, makan enak, dan tidur dikasur yang empuk. Kasihan halmoeniku sakit pinggang tiap kali tidur di tikar" ujar Jimin tiba – tiba ketika mereka beristirahat duduk di pinggir taman belakang._

 _Sepertinya katanya?_

 _Seokjin tidak yakin._

 _Seokjin punya mobil namun ia tidak berani keluar sejengkalpun dari kamar atau rumahnya._

 _Seokjin bisa makan dengan enak namun sedetik kemudian ia mampu memuntahkannya._

 _Seokjin tidur dikasur yang empuk tapi ia selalu terbangun dengan mimpi buruk yang sama._

 _Seokjin kaya namun uang tak bisa mengembalikan 'kebahagiannya' atau sekedar 'menyembuhkan traumanya'_

 _"Jangan sepertiku…" ujar Seokjin lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Eh…?" tanya Jimin keheranan._

 _"Jangan sepertiku…uang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia…" ucap Seokjin pelan terdengar lirih bahkan. Jimin hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya jika ia tidak duduk persis disebelah Seokjin._

 _"Namun…jika dirimu ingin makan enak, tidur dikasur yang empuk, dan ingin punya mobil dirimu bisa mulai dengan mensyukuri makanan, tikar, dan sepasang kaki yang diberikan kepadamu. Dengan demikian makan enak atau tidak, tidur dikasur atau ditikar, naik mobil atau jalan kaki, akan sama – sama membuatmu bahagia…" ucap Seokjin kini berani menatap Jimin yang kini memangdangnya penuh takjub._

 _Siapa sangka omongan seperti ini keluar dari seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun._

 _Pipi Seokjin memerah._

 _"…jangan lupa bahagia chim-chim" ucap Seokjin mengakhiri ucapannya dan tersenyum manis kearah Jimin._

 _Jimin merasa bertemu malaikat._

"…jangan lupa bahagia chim-chim…" ucap Seokjin lirih diluar kesadarannya, tidak terasa air matanya mengalir.

Seorang suster yang memantaunya menatapnya khawatir begitu melihat air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Seokjin yang terpejam erat.

"Dok, detak jantungnya lemah, apa kita harus hentikan transfusinya?" tanya sang suster.

"Bagaimana kondisi Jimin-shi?" tanya sang dokter.

"Menjelang stabil dok. Asam lambungnya juga sudah turun dan pendarahan di lambungnya sudah ditangani" ujar seorang perawat lainnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian _electrocardiogram_ milik Seokjin berbunyi cepat menandakan lemahnya pacu jantung.

"Dok pasien mengalami henti jantung!" seru sang suster panik.

Inilah yang dokter tadi khawatirkan.

Seseorang yang punya tensi rendah tidak dianjurkan untuk melakukan donor rendah karena itu artinya mereka memaksa jantung bekerja dua kali lipat dari yang seharusnya untuk terus memompa jantung sementar kondisi jantung tidak begitu fit.

"Bawa Jimin keruang VVIP sementara yang lainnya bantu lakukan _resusitasi_. Sus, siapkan _defibrillator_ " ucap sang dokter.

Orang yang diluar nampak kaget melihat ranjang Jimin kini telah keluar dengan kantung darah, _oxygen mask_ , serta infuse menyertai tiang ranjangnya dan dibawa keruang inap VVIP. Sementara salah satu suster keluar kearah lain dan tak lama kemudian membawa _defibrillator monofasik_ yang tentunya mereka kenal sebagai alat 'pacu jantung' di berbagai drama yang Junwoo biasanya tonton.

Pikiran buruk menghinggapinya.

Junwoo segera menahan salah satu perawat yang mendorong ranjang Jimin tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa Seokjin belum keluar dari ruangan!?" tanya Junwoo panik member BTS pun ikut panik.

"Kondisi Jimin-shi sudah stabil, namun dia masih dalam pantauan sementara Seokjin-shi mengalami kondisi henti jantung selama proses transfusi darah tadi dan kami sedang berusaha mengembalikan kondisi jantungnya" ujar perawat tersebut dan segera masuk kedalam meninggalkan Junwoo yang terdiam kaku.

Junwoo tadi menanyakan kepada Hoseok apa yang terjadi kepada Jimin, dan Hoseok menjawab bahwa Jimin didiagnosa mengalami gastritis kronis. Hal ini dipicu karena Jimin selama dua minggu berturut – turut ini tidak makan dengan teratur dan hanya memakan makanan yang pedas sehingga gas asam lambungnya naik dan melukai lambungnya sehingga terjadi pendarahan. Hal ini diperparah karena Jimin suka mengkonsumsi _warfarin_ obat untuk mencegah dan mengobati penggumpalan darah akibat sering mempunyai luka dalam. Jimin yang sedang dalam pengobatan seperti warfarin, mendapat efek _capsaicin_ (komponen aktif pada cabai) dapat menyebabkan masalah dengan menipiskan darah terlalu banyak, sehingga Jimin butuh donor darah untuk melakukan tindakan terhadap lambungnya.

Dan kini Seokjin bertarung nyawa untuk seseorang yang tidak kenal.

Junwoo tidak habis pikir.

Seokjin sendiri didalam mendapati _defibrillator patch placement_ -nya dilepas diganti dengan defribillator monofasik yang kini tengah memasang _monitor elektrode defibrilator_ pada dada Seokjin. Kemudian sang perawat membantu mengoleskan jeli pada pedel yang kini sudah ada ditangan sang dokter sementara suster yang memantau Seokjin tadi menghidupkan alat _DC Shock_ , meunggu perintah dari dokter mereka mengenai besar energi yang diperlukan.

"200 joule" ujar sang dokter dan si suster pun menekan 200 joule pada mesin tersebut dan sang dokter menempelkan pedel tersebut pada dada Seokjin yang diisi dengan kapasitas 200 joule tadi dan menekan tombol pelepas energi

" _charge_ " ujar sang dokter melepas tombol tersebut meninggalkan kejut tubuh pada dadak Seokjin. Sang suster kembali melihat monitor defibrilator lagi untuk memastikan adanya perubahan signifikan namun kondisi jantung Seokjin masih sama.

Mereka mulai tegang.

"Naikkan. 300 joule" ujar sang dokter mengundang keterkejutan dari semua orang disana namun mereka tetap melaksanakan tugasnya untuk mengoleskan jeli pada pedel tadi dan menaikkan joule pada mesinnya.

" _300 Joule, charge!"_ ujar sang dokter kemudian menekan kembali pedel tersebut dan kali ini kejutnya mampu menaikkan tubuh Seokjin beberapa centi.

"Dok detak jantungnya masih stagnan" ujar sang suster memantau _heart rate_ milik Seokjin.

"Naikkan ke 360" ujar sang dokter kali ini final.

Joule paling tinggi dan riskan untuk manusia dewasa.

'Seokjin-shi, ayo bertahan' doa sang dokter dalam hati.

" _360 joule. Charge!"_ ujar sang dokter kali ini lebih lama menekan pedel tersebut dan melepaskan tombol pelepas energi tadi.

Kali ini hening.

Mereka semua tegang memantau grafik di mesin tersebut, harap – harap cemas bahwa jika kali ini tidak berhasil membawa detak jantung Seokjin maka mereka tidak punya pilihan lain untuk-

"Dok! Detak jantungnya kembali normal!" ujar sang suster seketika membuat sang dokter melepaskan pedel tersebut dan segera melakukan kompresi dada pada Seokjin yang untungnya membawa detak jantung Seokjin kembali semula.

Mereka semua bernafas lega.

"Berikan dia infuse karena dia cukup kehilangan banyak darah, jangan lupa pantau setiap dua jam sekali, dan dirinya sudah bisa dibawa keluar dari ICU" ujar sang dokter kemudian keluar disambut Junwoo dan Hoseok. Member BTS lainnya sepertinya diperintahkan oleh Hoseok untuk menjaga Jimin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Junwoo khawatir.

"Seokjin-shi sudah keluar dari masa kritisnya. Ia sudah bisa dipindahkan keruang inap" ucap sang dokter membuat Junwoo dan Hoseok bernafas lega.

"Seokjin-shi sungguh luar biasa. Ia tahu bahwa mendonorkan darah dengan kondisi hipotensi membahayakan pendonor. Tapi ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya menolong Jimin-shi. Saya belum pernah melihat orang seberani itu mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang lain" ucap sang dokter dan tak lama kemudian ranjang Seokjin kini dibawa keluar dan dibawa kedalam ruang inap VVIP tepat disebelah kamar Jimin.

"Kami akan melakukan pengecekan kepadanya setiap dua jam sekali karena detak jantungnya masih lemah. Maka dari itu mungkin besok atau lusa dirinya bisa sadar" ucap sang dokter pamit pada keduanya. Junwoo menyuruh Hoseok untuk segera menyusul member lainnya dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Junwoo karena dirinya sudah menelpon keluarga dan teman Seokjin.

Hoseok dengan berat hati meninggalkan mereka berdua sebelum kedua kalinya melihat wajah yang sudah ia rindukan tersebut kini terbaring nyaman dalam tidur panjangnya.

Junwoo berbohong.

Ia belum menghubungi siapapun. Siapa yang harus ia hubungi? Dongsoon dan Eunkyung? Tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti marah besar mengingat keduanya tidak suka Seokjin berinteraksi dengan BTS apalagi tahu bahwa Seokjin benar – benar hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena menolong Jimin. Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa Seokjin selama ini adalah si bungsu Kim atau Jinnie yang gempar – gemparnya diburu eksistensinya.

Mereka berdua pasti marah besar.

Jungwoo akhirnya memutuskan menghubungi Sunghoon dan Jaerim mengingat keduanya cukup dengan Seokjin dan tentunya pasti keduanya tahu identitas Seokjin mengingat berarti secara tidak langsung Seokjin adalah adik kandung PD mereka sendiri, Soeun, calon adik ipar Jaerim.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi ketika keduanya datang bersamaan. Mereka berdua mengkonfirmasi kebenaran identitas Seokjin dan entah bagaimana Jaerim mampu mengurus pihak rumah sakit untuk 'tutup mulut' soal Seokjin terhadap media maupun keluarga Seokjin sendiri termasuk pamannya sendiri selaku pemilik rumah sakit.

Sunghoon sendiri dengan telaten menjaga Seokjin. Dengan telaten berarti benar – benar tidak mengedipkan matanya sedikit pun memastikan jantung Seokjin masih berdetak.

Lainnya halnya dengan ruangan Seokjin, ruangan Jimin cenderung suram.

Sang manajer yang mengurus pers dari malam hingga menjelang pagi nampaknya lelah bukan main namun masih tetap mengunjungi Jimin dan bersyukur ketika mendengar kabar Jimin yang mulai membaik. Sang manajer akhirnya mengultimatum mereka semua untuk kembali untuk istirahat dan biarkan sang manajer yang menjaga Jimin.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam hingga sampai keapartemen mereka masih diam.

Hingga akhirnya Hoseok bicara ketika mereka mencapai ruang tamu.

"Seokjin…dia…masih tidak sadarkan diri…detak jantungnya masih lemah…rupanya dia mendonorkan darahnya dalam kondisi hipotensi" ucap Hoseok pertama kalinya entah kenapa ia harus merasa memberi tahu membernya yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

Yoongi yang pertama kali merespon dengan kekehan.

Kekehan penuh air mata.

Pertama kalinya seorang Min Yoon Gi menangis didepan mereka.

"Orang bodoh itu benar-benar tahu cara membuat dirinya selalu mengusik kita" ucap Yoongi sarkas lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

Jungkook terpekur diam.

Tanpa bertanya pun mereka tahu kalimat Yoongi mengandung makna lain.

Tidak ada yang benar – benar bisa tidur hingga pagi menjelang.

Keesokkan harinya mereka berlima datang menjenguk Jimin yang katanya sudah sadar. Mereka bernafas cukup lega mendapati Jimin sudah terlihat sedikit lebih baik.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan tteokbokki dan hampir kehilangan nyawamu sendiri" ujar Hoseok meberitahu dan Jimin terkekeh lemah, masih merasa nyeri disekitar lambungnya.

"Berapa lama aku harus disini?" tanya Jimin tidak nyaman dengan suasana rumah sakit.

"Sampai dokter memperbolehkanmu pulang" jawab Taehyung seadanya.

Namun Jimin menyadari bahwa raut wajah para membernya tidak memberikan ekspresi yang menyenangkan seakan – akan kabar sadarnya Jimin belum mampu membuat mereka bernafas lega.

"Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Jimin _to the point._

Semua mendadak tegang.

Membuat Jimin menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang pasti mereka sembunyikan.

"Kau mengalami pengumpalan darah serta pendarahan dilambung sehingga butuh banyak darah. Rumah sakit tidak punya stok darahmu jadi seseorang mendonorkannya untukmu" ucap Namjoon sambil mengurut dahinya frustasi.

"Oke, lalu…?"

"Orang itu saat ini tidak sadar karena…dia mendonorkan darahnya saat mengalami hipotensi…" lanjut Jungkook yang akhirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Hati Jimin mendadak gusar.

Mengapa Jungkook tiba-tiba menangis.

Entah kenapa feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dan intuisinya mengarah pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang sangat Jimin tidak harapkan keluar dari mulut mereka.

Yoongi menghela nafas sambil menepuk pundak Jimin.

"Jimin, orang itu, Seokjin" ucap Yoongi datar namun cukup memutar balikkan dunianya.

Jimin ingin segera mencabut infuse-nya dan pergi menemui Seokjin namun Yoongi dan Hoseok lebih cepat tanggap dan mampu menahan Jimin yang tengah kalap sekarang.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" amuk Jimin berusaha diredakan oleh Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Park Jimin! Tenanglah!"

"TENANG KALIAN BILANG!? ORANG YANG KUCINTAI HAMPIR MATI DUA KALI KARENA AKU HYUNG! KARENA AKU!"

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi Jimin.

Dari Yoongi.

"Jaga bicaramu. Dia tidak mati. Dia hanya tidak sadarkan diri" sentak Yoongi tegas.

Pada akhirnya suster yang memasuki kamar Jimin kaget mendapati selang infuse pasiennya kini berisi darah.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Bagaimanapun caranya aku ingin bertemu dengannya" putus Jimin final tidak menyediakan ruang bantahan disana.

/

"Tuan, Jinnie yang anda cari kini sedang berada di Samsung Medical Centre" ujar tangan kanannya seperti biasa memberi laporan.

"Mungkinkah dia mengunjungi pamannya?" ujar Minam sambil meminum kopi paginya.

"Nampaknya demikian tuan, kami tidak bisa menempatkan mata – mata disana karena Tuan Kibum sepertinya selalu memperketat pengawasan keponakannya"

Minam mengangguk paham.

"Ah dan satu lagi tuan"

"Apa?"

"Tuan Muda nampaknya sudah bertemu dengan Jinnie"

Laporan tersebut kini mampu memecahkan gelas kopinya.

Minam menghela nafas.

"Ceritakan detilnya"

"Sepertinya tuan muda tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jinnie di huniannya karena kini hunian tersebut telah dijual dan nampaknya Jinnie telah pindah rumah tuan"

"Pantau terus Wookie dan jangan biarkan dia menyentuh Jinnie sejengkal pun dan…"

"…dan?"

"…dan…kita nampaknya harus mempercepat rencana kita" ujar Minam sambil memandang foto seokjin kecil di gendongan kakeknya dulu.

Foto pertama yang ia ambil dengan tangannya sendiri.

* * *

 **Halo guyseu~~~**

 **Aku berterima kasih kepada para reader sekalian yang sabar dan setia menunggu cerita ini, maaf banget buat semuanya author baru bisa update sekarang dan gak bisa update sesering mungkin.**

 **Dan gak terasa cerita ini bentar lagi sudah mau menjelang ending loh heuheuheu**

 **Author juga mau mem-posting cerita author lainnya di Wattpad loh guys! Monggo dilihat because it was another Jin Harem too!**

 **Dan seperti biasa,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**

 **p.s : Karena percayalah komen - komen kalian penambah semangat author buat update heheh**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


End file.
